Masks
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: When Beca is hired to DJ an exclusive invite-only party in LA, she finds herself irresistibly drawn to a familiar pair of green eyes. BDSM, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

Masks

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_ I thought to myself as I finished setting up my equipment in the opulent mansion's ballroom. I'd been working in LA, struggling to land a contract with one of the record lables for two years when my manager, Cheryl, came to me with this job. She told me it was a private party that required the highest level of discretion, but had the potential to launch my career. I was intrigued and asked for more details. Cheryl didn't have many details, just that it was being hosted by one of the executives at Atlantic Records with a very exclusive guest list. I had agreed immediately, it was the kind of job that I had dreamed of. I started doubting my decision when I received a non-disclosure agreement before the contract. It was strange, but I shoved aside the worry beginning to knot in my stomach and signed it. The contract was immediately faxed over. The party was to be a private, invite-only BDSM party. I had to swallow hard before reading over the rest of the contract. It stated that all in attendance would be required to wear a mask as a precaution to protect their identities. I was to be respectful of the dommes, and only to accept requests for the submissives, if they invoked their owner's name. I hated to admit this to myself, but I found myself becoming aroused at the thought of this party. I'd never actually experienced anything like this, but the thought had crossed my mind before.

During my sophomore year at Barden, I'd been forced to admit to myself that I was a lesbian after my failed relationship with Jesse. With this newfound understanding, I found myself spending too much time fantasizing about a certain redhead with crystal blue eyes. But she had graduated and moved to New York with Aubrey and I only rarely saw her. So, one Saturday night, I found myself in Barnes & Noble, perusing the lesbian fiction section. I was trying desperately to find a distraction and found a book called _The Night Off_ by Meghan O'Brien. I didn't realize it was a BDSM book when I bought it, but damn it was hot. It kind of stuck with me over the years, but I never dated anyone who was interested in exploring it, so I never pursued it.

I finished my setup and looked around the ballroom for the first time in a while. The stage on the other side of the room had finished being set up and waiters were beginning to file into the room. I stopped to gape at them. They were all wearing black domino masks with thick leather collars and small swathes of leather over their junk. The male waiters did nothing for me, but the women made the breath catch in my throat and my underwear grow damp. _Shit, it was going to be a long night._ I rubbed my suddenly damp palms on the legs of the leather pants I had bought for the occasion and glanced down at the clock on my laptop. The party was scheduled to start in 5 minutes. I quickly cued up the first song I had chosen and let the deep bass fill the room, before grabbing my own black and red mask and tying it into place.

As soon as it was in place, the party's host, Marcus Fitzgerald, breezed into the room. He was pulling a young male submissive behind him with a leash. He posed just inside the room as he took in the waiters, stage and the music. After a moment, he turned to me with a smile before crossing the room to me.

"Ah, Beca, this is great."

"Thanks, sir. I'm glad you like it. Is there anything specific you'd like from me tonight?" I asked nervously.

He just laughed, "No, just judge the crowd and go from there. I've been told that you are good at that."

I was confused. Who would he know that would say that about me? "Thank you. I do try."

"I'm glad. I don't want to be disappointed." He said with a smile. I swallowed hard, trying to force the butterflies in my stomach to calm. "Oh, I almost forgot, there will be a scene on the stage later tonight. Mistress Bella has asked that you provide a soundtrack for her. I'm sure that she will come speak to you about it when she arrives."

"Um, sure." I said, feeling my nerves intensify.

He smiled graciously and said, "You'll be fine."

Before I could thank him again, the doorbell rang, signaling the first guest's arrival. Marcus immediately turned, forgetting my presence and hurried to greet the guest. I forced several deep breaths into my lungs, realizing that this gig could make or break my career and I would find myself face to face with a dominatrix soon. _What the fuck did I get myself into_? I realized that the song had almost ended and I turned back to my computer, focusing on the music and forcing my anxieties to the back of my mind.

When I looked up from the computer, my breath caught and heat rushed through me. A woman had entered the ballroom, wearing a red leather corset, skin tight black leather leggings and thigh high boots that matched her corset. Her matching red mask drew my attention to her plump red lips. It took me a minute to notice the woman she had leashed at her side. The submissive was wearing a thin mesh dress, with only a thin strip of fabric covering her sex under it. Her only other covering was the small black domino mask and a thick red collar that matched her mistress' attire. I was completely taken by surprise by the sudden wave of jealousy I felt for the submissive._ Shit, I am in so much trouble, _I thought to myself as I forced my eyes away from the pair. I tried desperately to focus on my job, but as the room slowly filled, I found myself continuously being distracted by the guests. By the end of the first hour, I was almost painfully aroused and I saw no end in sight. I clenched my jaw against my desire and switched the music again, going for a more mellow tone as most of the dommes were chatting.

"Hello," said a husky voice from behind me.

The sound sent chills running down my spine and I quickly turned around. The domme in front of me was stunning. Her blonde hair was pulled into a severe ponytail and she was dressed in a skin-tight leather cat suit, with knee high 5 inch stilettos that made her tower above me. The deep v-cut of the outfit prominently displayed her ample cleavage. I forced my eyes to meet her startling green ones. They seemed vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I knew those eyes from. My breath caught and I had to clear my throat before I was able to stutter out a reply.

"Um, hello." I saw her eyes widen in shock at my reaction to her, before changing into a smirking grin that I could see through her black and silver domino mask. She stared at me with that smirk until I shifted under her gaze and forced myself to ask, "What can I do for you?" It came out breathy and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks in response.

She chuckled and spoke in a husky purr. "I believe that Marcus mentioned that I would be coming to talk to you about the music for my scene."

"Right. What would you like?" I asked, forcing my foggy mind to focus back on the music.

She smiled and told me what she was looking for. The discussion helped to clear my head further, this domme knew her music. I had to ask her to wait while I changed the music several times, but she was patient and I felt myself relaxing in her presence. I still couldn't figure out why she seemed so familiar, but I was enjoying myself too much to care.

Sometime later, we were interrupted when a small submissive came over and hovered next to the domme and waited to be acknowledged. With a huff, the domme turned to the girl and snapped, "What?"

The sub flinched and carefully keeping her eyes downcast, she said, "Mistress Bella, I was told to come to you. Master Marcus says that it's time for our scene."

"Fine, wait for me next to the stage," she snapped out before turning back to me, not waiting to see if the submissive followed her command. "Well, DJ, play good music for me," she purred.

I shuddered and heat flooded my system again. "I will."

She smirked, and let her eyes trail down my body before locking gazes with me again. "Until later, then," she said before turning to stride purposely across the room.

I couldn't help but watch her walk away. Just before she reached the stage, Mistress Bella glanced back at me, and grinned when she saw that I saw staring. She winked before turning back to move to her submissive. I bit my lip against the whimper that wanted to escape. I wanted that domme, but I couldn't have her. I had been hired to DJ, not fuck the guests. I let out a shuddering sigh and turned to my computer. I took a second to choose the first song before carefully building the transition. As the first notes of the new song emerged from the old one, Mistress Bella's head snapped to me and she grinned. I felt relief flood through me at her pleasure and I smiled back.

The show was intense and I was trembling with need by the end of it. When the domme instructed her sub to strip for the crowd, I became uncomfortably aware of how similar she was in appearance to me. She was close to my own height and slender with it. Her brown hair hung down her back in soft curls and she even had several tattoos decorating her smooth skin. At this realization I looked to Mistress Bella and saw her watching me with a smirk. I turned back to the computer to hide my confusion and mixed in a new song. When I looked up, the domme had shackled the girl over a bench and she was watching me as she pulled a flogger from the table on the side of the stage. Her eyes remained locked on mine for a moment longer as she raised the soft leather and brought it down across the sub's back. Somehow, I knew in that moment that the similarities between me and the other girl were intentional and my center clenched in response. _How the hell do I know that stunning blonde?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't come up with an answer and I had to give up when those stunning green eyes met mine again from across the room. Each time, the domme picked up a new toy from the table, or shifted the submissive to a new position, Mistress Bella's eyes found me. My breath grew short and I watched the performance intensely, feeling almost as though I was the one shackled and helpless before her.

When the scene ended, I was at once relieved and disappointed. With trembling fingers, I shifted the music to something slower again and watched as Mistress Bella gently helped the young submissive down from the stage and into the arms of two other subs, who quickly helped her from the room. The domme was pulled into excited conversation as soon as she stepped from the stage. She looked frustrated, but met my eyes with a smoldering look that left me gasping.

Hours later, the party was winding down and I was relieved. Mistress Bella had not come back to speak with me, and I'd lost track of her some time ago. I assumed she had left. Marcus made his way back over to me, still pulling his sub behind him. He was grinned when he reached my table. "Excellent, Mitchell. You were wonderful."

"Thank you, Sir. It was my pleasure." I told him honestly.

He nodded, as though he expected the answer. "You can go ahead and pack up. I'll have your car brought around to make it easier to load your equipment."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary."

He waved off my protest. "I insist. Have a good night." And then he was gone. I just had to shake my head before turning to my equipment. True to his word, my car was waiting for me outside. I quickly loaded up my car, feeling a pang of regret that I wouldn't get one final look at Mistress Bella before I left.

I was taking my last load of stuff to my car when I froze in my tracks. The domme was leaning against my car, waiting. When she saw me standing like an idiot on the stairs leading from the house, she smirked. Immediately, my center clenched and my breath caught in my throat.

"I thought you'd left." I finally managed to say.

"No, I was waiting for you," she purred as she moved over to me and took the bag from my hands.

I felt a tremor run through me, but I tried to ignore it. "Why?"

"I think you know why." She said, moving back to my car and carefully placing the bag into my back seat.

I did know why she would wait for me. But I couldn't bring myself to admit it to her. I forced a smirk onto my lips, moving down to stand by the driver's door and said, "Sorry, but I don't know."

She was suddenly too close. I could feel the heat of her body against mine even though she didn't touch me. "I saw the way you reacted to my little performance, DJ." I gasped as my center clenched and began to throb with need. I couldn't find the words to answer her as I met her gaze and saw her eyes darken with desire. "She looked so much like you. Did you imagine that it was you up there?" she asked huskily.

I couldn't resist her any longer and I nodded.

Her smile was instantaneous. "Do you want to be at my mercy?"

Again, I could only nod.

"Answer me!" She snapped.

"Yes," I whispered as another shudder ran through me.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress Bella." I gasped, feeling ever more aroused.

Her smiled was predatory as she said, "Good. Now give me your keys."

"What?" I asked startled.

"I don't appreciate having to repeat myself. I said give me your keys. I am going to drive us to my house." She snapped out.

That tone of voice was very familiar, but I still couldn't place it. As I was trying to puzzle it out, the domme lost patience. She fisted her hand in my hair and yanked my head to the side, biting hard into my neck. A low needy moan fell from my lips and I lost my train of thought. She released me and stared down at me, her lips a thin angry line.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," I gasped, handing her my keys.

Her lips lifted into a smirk as she took the keys and climbed behind the driver's seat. _Am I really doing this?_ I asked myself. _Hell yes!_ I thought and raced to the other side of the car to climb into the passenger seat. The domme just smirked at me before turning on the car and racing down the driveway.

I watched her as she drove, I just couldn't help myself. I found myself wanting to run my fingers through her hair, but I stopped myself, unsure of whether she would allow the touch. I also wanted to remove her mask and see her face, but I definitely thought that was out of the question. She glanced at me and when she saw my eyes on her she smiled.

After several minutes of silence, she asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"But you've wanted to?" She asked, making it a question rather than a statement.

"Yes, I've thought about it, but I've never had the opportunity before tonight." I said feeling a blush heat my cheeks under the mask.

She glanced back at me with another smirk. "Then there are some things we need to discuss."

"Alright."

"First, you will address me as 'Mistress,' or 'Mistress Bella' at all times."

"Ok."

"If I ask you a direct question, you must answer honestly. Do not just give me whatever answer you think I want to hear. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said. She shot a glare at me, and I quickly added, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good. This may get intense, if it becomes too much for you, say 'red' and I will immediately stop and we will discuss what happened and whether we will continue with something different, or stop for the night."

"Why 'red', Mistress?" I asked.

She smiled at me before turning back to look at the road. "Would you prefer another word?"

I thought about it. "No, Mistress. That's fine."

"Alright, now I need for you to be completely honest with me. What are you interested in me doing to you?"

I stopped breathing as I was flooded with embarrassment. "I, uh…um…"

The domme just chuckled. "I have to know, DJ. I don't know what your limits are and I don't want you to have to use your safeword."

I thought about it, and what she said made sense, so I struggled to find the words to express what I wanted.

She sighed as the silence stretched between us. "Why don't you tell me what you don't want, and we'll go from there."

That was easier to answer. "I don't want anything in my butt. That's—just gross."

Mistress Bella laughed again. "Ok, what else?"

I thought about it, thinking about the books I had read. "Um, I don't like cold, so please no ice."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"I don't know."

She nodded. "Ok, was there anything about what you saw earlier that that turned you on?"

"All of it," I gasped, feeling my center throb at the memory.

The smirk was back as the domme said, "Excellent."

My breath caught as I finally realized that this was really happening. I let out a shaky breath as we pulled into the driveway of a large one story house. I climbed out of the car on unsteady legs and followed the domme into the house. Mistress Bella led me towards the back of the house after dropping my car keys on a table just inside the door. I only glimpsed tasteful furniture as we passed the rooms in the front of the house. My mistress opened the door to the back bedroom and ushered me in. I gasped as a shudder ran through me as I took in the room. It was lit with a muted glow from several wall sconces. Against the far wall there was a king size bed with several metal rings attached to the headboard. One wall held a large cabinet while the other had several hooks screwed into the wall. There were also several hooks in the ceiling and several chairs of various styles and a padded bench in the room. The domme said nothing as I looked around, she just closed the door and locked it.

The sound of the lock sliding home brought me back to myself and I turned to my mistress. She looked into my eyes for a long time. Apparently, she saw what she wanted as she nodded and said, "Kneel. And lower your eyes. You are not allowed to look at me unless I ask you to."

I swiftly did as she asked. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good." She said and I could feel her move across the room to the cabinet. After a moment, she moved back over to me. "Stand and look at me." As I stood, I saw that she was holding a thick leather collar in one hand and a pair of leather wrist cuffs in the other. She held the collar out to me. "While you are in this house, I want you to wear this. It is to remind you that you belong to me and must do what I ask of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Bella."

She smiled. "You must put it on yourself so that you know that you are giving yourself to me. But I am the only one to take it off. It is your choice, DJ. You can stop this now, and leave if you want." I was shocked. She had demanded that I go home with her, why was she suddenly allowing me to leave? She only waited patiently for me to do as she asked. Then I realized why she was making the offer. She wanted to make sure that I was certain. I took the collar and closed it around my throat. She leaned in and purred in my ear. "Good girl." Shivers raced through me and I lowered my eyes to the cuffs still in her hand. Feeling the thick leather on my neck made me feel different somehow. I suddenly felt protected and loved and yet completely vulnerable. I didn't have time to ponder this as my mistress' voice spoke again. "Remove your vest."

My hands instantly moved to the buttons in response to the command. Goosebumps broke out along my skin as it was exposed to the slightly chilly air. I heard the sharp intake of breath as my breasts spilled out of the restricting leather. I hadn't worn a bra under the vest because it was tight enough to support my full breasts. As I let the material fall to the floor, my mistress' hand reached out to gently caress each nipple in turn. I shuddered against her touch. She let the hand trail down to capture one wrist in her strong, slender fingers. I could feel the soft leather of the cuffs surround my wrists, binding them in front of me. "Is that too tight?" She asked.

I twisted my wrist to test the restraints and found that I had decent range of motion, but I could not pull either hand from the cuffs. "No, Mistress."

Suddenly her hands were in my hair, pulling my head up to meet her hungry lips. I melted into her kiss and she roughly thrust her tongue past my teeth and ravaged my mouth. I was panting from the onslaught when she pulled back and yanked me across the room. She secured my cuffs to one of the hooks set into the wall about a foot above my head so that my arms were suspended about me, but I was able to move a little bit. I was facing the wall and couldn't see what my mistress was doing behind me. I heard a faint whistling sound and then felt thin leather straps landing hard against my back. I yelped and pressed myself closer to the wall as the sting of the lash registered. The second blow fell and I shuddered, heat racing to my center in response. Each blow left stinging pain racing along the exposed skin of my back even as heat pooled in my core. The third blow pulled a moan from my lips. My mistress paused. She fisted a hand in my hair and gently pulled until my head fell back and she looked into my eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes, Mistress," I gasped.

"Good." She released me and landed several blows in quick succession. I pulled against my restraints as my gasping moans filled the air.

"Mistress, please," I begged when she paused again.

"Please, what?" She asked moving up behind me.

"Please, don't stop." I whimpered.

Her throaty chuckle sent shivers running through me. She reached up and pinched my rock hard nipples, causing me to buck against her. "We'll come back to this," She whispered into my ear before sinking her teeth into my shoulder. My knees went weak and I sagged against her, only the cuffs on my wrists preventing me from falling to the floor. With another husky laugh, my mistress moved away from me. I immediately missed her presence and whimpered. She was gone for a long time, but I had no idea what she was doing. Strength gradually returned to my legs and I was able to stand.

And then she was behind me again, and my breath caught in anticipation. She reached up and unclipped my cuffs from the wall. I carefully turned to face her, keeping my eyes lowered. I could feel her eyes on me as she snapped, "Strip for me. I want to see all of you."

"Yes, Mistress." It was hard to take off my shoes with my wrists bound, but I managed it. As I stepped out of my pants and underwear, she trailed her fingernails down my torso and I groaned seeing the pale red lines appear on my skin in their wake.

One hand dipped between my legs to run a delicate finger between my folds. She groaned, "Oh, God, you're so wet."

I shivered and mumbled, "Yes, Mistress."

"Do I do this to you?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress Bella."

"Good," she said and I could hear the pleased smile in her voice. She brought the finger coated in my desire to my lips and I gently ran my tongue up the length of the finger before pulling it into my mouth, and sucking the taste of myself from her. She shuddered in response and groaned. I smiled around her finger. Her free hand fisted in my hair, yanking my head back and forcing me to meet her suddenly angry green eyes. "Do you find this to be funny?"

I swallowed hard. "N—no, Mistress. I'm just glad that I please you."

She studied me for a long time before releasing my hair. "Lower your eyes."

I immediately obeyed her. She led me over to the bench and told me to kneel over it. With my knees resting on the carpeted floor, I lowered myself until my breasts pressed into the cool vinyl. My mistress moved to the other side of the bench and took my hands in hers. She fiddled with the cuffs for a moment and pulled my wrists apart. I was surprised, I hadn't realized that they could separate. She then attached each cuff to one of the legs of the bench, pulling my arms out to either side of me.

"Are you able to free yourself?" She asked, standing to look down at me.

I pulled on my wrists, but was unable to release myself. "No, Mistress."

"Are your arms in a comfortable enough position?"

"Yes, Mistress." I said and they were.

She didn't reply as she moved over to stand behind me. I wiggled in anticipation of what she would do next and felt a sharp sting as her hand fell hard on my ass. "Do not move."

I gasped and bucked under the slap. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Good," she said rubbing a soft hand over the inflamed skin. Her fingers were suddenly thrusting into my drenched center.

"Oh, God," I gasped, feeling my inner walls clenching in response.

"Do not make a sound and do not come." She snapped. I shuddered and nodded. "Good, girl." She said thrusting her fingers harder into me. I had to bite my lip to keep the moans from escaping as she drove into me harder. As she relentlessly pushed me closer to the edge, I panted with the effort to not come. Just before I lost all control, my mistress stepped back from me, pulling her fingers from my dripping core. A whimper escaped before I could stop it and her hand smacked wetly against my ass. "I said not to make a sound."

"I'm sorry, Mistress." I said before I could stop myself.

Her hand fell heavily against my ass again. "Do. Not. Speak." She said, highlighting every word with another sharp smack. I felt tears begin to drip down my cheeks underneath the mask I was still wearing, but I only nodded. Seeing my response, she said, "Because you disobeyed me, you will have to wait longer before I allow you to come. Do you understand?"

I had to bite my lips against the words that wanted to tumble out, as I nodded again.

"Good," she said as she moved away from me again. I didn't move as more tears slipped down my cheeks. She was gone for several minutes and I began wondering what she was doing. I could hear her moving behind me, but I couldn't make out anything to hint at her actions.

When she returned she stood behind me and asked, "Can you shift your knees further apart?" I shifted position and nodded. She knelt behind me and leaned in until I could feel the rubber tip of a dildo press against my tender lips. She murmured, "God, Beca, I've waited a long time for this." I didn't have time to wonder how she knew my name, or why that voice was suddenly so familiar again, because in one slow thrust, the dildo slid into me. I gasped, my mind going blank as I felt myself filled. I clenched down around the object. She paused, letting me grow accustomed to the size before she slowly slid back and thrust again. This time, I could feel her hips as they ended the thrust against my thighs and I knew she was using a strap on. I shuddered and instantly felt myself ever closer to the edge. After that she thrust relentlessly into me. I fought a vicious battle with my desire to try not to come. Her husky chuckle told me she knew how hard I was struggling with myself. It just sent another shudder through me and suddenly I was at the edge. One more thrust and I would lose the battle. I stiffened and my mistress froze. I uselessly clenched against the dildo buried within me, desperate to feel the final thrust that would give me the release I needed. It didn't come. My mistress stayed still between my legs and fresh tears pricked my eyes.

As I fell away from the edge, she spoke, "I told you I was going to make you wait." I shuddered and nodded. She flexed her hips and started slowly thrusting into me again. This time she maintained the slower pace and heat began building inside me. Again, she stopped just before the orgasm could crash through me. Frustrated tears fell down behind the mask, but she didn't give in. She waited until my body had calmed down before driving me up to the precipice again. I was nearly mad after the fourth of fifth time she did this; I had lost count in my desperate need. But she pulled back and the dildo slipped out of me. I let out a little gasp at the loss of contact, but still managed to hold in the whimper. She stepped back and with a dull thud, I heard the strap on fall to the floor.

"I have decided that you will pleasure me before I let you come" she said to me as she moved to release my wrists and I saw that she was now naked except for her mask. I was unable to take my eyes off her perfect slender body. I sat back on my heels as I was released from the bench. She took in my tear ravaged eyes and her voice softened. "Oh, baby." She untied my mask and dropped into the bench, before gently running her thumbs over my cheeks to wipe away the tears. "You are beautiful like this."

I kept my eyes lowered and I felt warmth fill my chest at her words, as a small smile curved my lips. Gently, she tipped my chin up to place a tender kiss on my lips.

She stood and held her hand out to me. My legs were trembling and barely support me as I moved around the bench to her side. She helped me climb into the large bed and I waited for her as she moved around the foot of the bed and pulled leather straps up onto the bed. "Give me your feet," she said, the previous tenderness replaced with sharp command. I quickly did as she instructed. She cuffed my ankles so that I was facing away from her. There was enough give to the restraints that I could kneel in the center of the bed, but I was unable to escape. Anticipation raced down my spine as she moved to climb into the bed. She quickly arranged the pillows to support her head and lay before me. Her legs fell open drawing my eyes to her center. It was soaked with need. And I swallowed hard, seeing her reaction to what she had done to me. She let me look for a minute before she spoke. "Use only your mouth."

I risked a glance up at her. The green in her eyes had disappeared under the weight of her need. I felt my breath hitch as I nodded my understanding to her. I carefully lowered myself to take my first taste of her. It was ambrosia to me and I had to fight my responding moan from escaping. She gasped and shuddered at the first touch of my strong tongue against her most sensitive skin. I could feel my own desire pooling between my thighs as I gently flicked my tongue against her clit. I lost myself in the taste of her and the shudders that ran through her body.

"Oh God, Beca." She moaned as I sucked on her tender nub. The sound of my name brought me back to myself and I paused to glance back up at her. "Do not stop," she snapped. "If you stop again before I give you permission, you will not come at all."

I could see the truth of her threat in her eyes, and I quickly went back to work. But this time, thoughts were racing through my mind. _Who the hell is she? Why do I know her?_ As I licked, nipped and sucked her heated center, I wracked my brain to come up with answers. None came, and my thoughts were interrupted when she bucked against me and came with a long moan.

My eyes turned back to her, and my breath froze in my chest at the beauty of her body, flushed and relaxed after her orgasm. Keeping her threat in mind, I thrust my tongue into her and grinned as I felt her walls clamp down around me. I nuzzled her clit with my nose as I thrust my tongue into her. With a wordless cry, she came again. I lapped up her release and felt her hand in my hair, pulling me away from her. "Enough. Come here."

I moved up the bed to her, stopping when I felt the tug at my ankles. I glanced back, momentarily confused before seeing the restraints. And I felt my center clench as my situation came crashing back over me. I was at my mistress' mercy. I glanced back up at her and saw the smirk on her face. It sent a shiver through me as desperation ran through me again. She shifted and crashed her lips into mine. This time I couldn't stop my responding moan. Her bit into my bottom lip in response and she found my nipple giving it a painful twist. I jerked back from her with a gasp.

"I did not give you permission to speak yet. Do I need to gag you to keep you quiet?" I quickly shook my head. "Good. Do you want to continue this?" I nodded and she rolled off the bed, moving back down to the foot of the bed. She released my ankles. "Roll over." I did as she asked and she reattached the cuffs on my ankles, tightening the straps so I was spread eagle on the bed. I tested my range and found that I could bend my knees slightly, but that was it. She moved again and gripped one wrist and pulling it over my head to attach it to one of the rings in the headboard. I could feel my body pulling between the restraints and knew I'd be completely helpless as soon as my other wrist was attached. The thought sent a shiver of anticipation run through me. I felt like I had waited my entire life for this. My mistress leaned across my body to attach my free hand. It brought her breast into reach of my mouth and I arched up to take the tight nipple between my lips. She sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of my mouth on her. She pulled back immediately and twisted both nipples viciously. I bucked against her, feeling the pull at my restraints.

"Are you allowed to do that without permission?" She asked in a deceptively calm voice. I shook my head keeping my eyes as downcast as possible. "Then tell me why you did it."

"I—I couldn't help myself, Mistress." I stammered.

"Do you want to be punished again?"

I licked my lips. "No, Mistress." My voice was shaky and I wasn't certain if I wanted to be punished or not.

She chuckled. "I'm not so sure of that." I blushed. "God, Beca, you are just delicious." She said, running her tongue down my neck before latching her mouth over my nipple. She rolled the hardened tip with her tongue for a moment before biting gently. I moaned, arching my back to press my breast into her. She immediately pulled back and laughed. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Oh, yes, please Mistress." I begged.

"Very well, I do believe you have earned it, despite touching me without permission." She said allowing me to hear for desire for me. She pressed herself against my side as she trailed on hand up my thigh to delicately tease my swollen folds. I shuddered against her.

Before she could reach my desperate need, I found myself stopping her. "Mistress, my I ask you a question?"

She immediately pulled back and rested her hand on my thigh. "Yes, Beca. What is it?"

"Why do you seem so familiar?"

I felt her stiffen beside me. "Look at me," she said and I let my gaze meet hers through the mask. I could read understanding in her eyes as she smiled gently down at me. "I will tell you who I am before we are finished tonight, but I'm not yet ready for you to know."

I was disappointed and my eyes fell from her. "Ok, Mistress. I'm sorry."

She tilted my chin, forcing me to look at her again. "Do you trust me?"

I did. "Yes, Mistress."

She smiled. "Good, then let it be enough for now that you are mine, at least for tonight," She said and pulled gently against the collar I had forgotten was circling my neck.

I swallowed hard. "Yes, Mistress."

"Say it," she snapped out. I was confused. What was I supposed to say? She saw my confusion and said, "Say that you are mine."

"I'm yours, Mistress." I could feel the weight of those words settle into me and I relaxed.

"Tell me that you belong to me."

"I belong to you, Mistress Bella." I said, feeling need course through my body as I accepted the truth to them.

"Good," She said simply, watching me carefully. She apparently saw what she wanted to see in my eyes because she quickly kissed me before rolling away and standing. She moved back to the cabinet and came back with a large dildo, a bottle of lube, and a small vibrator.

I felt my eyes go wide at the sight. I'd never had anything that large in me. I felt panic begin to set in as she drew closer to the bed. She noticed and quickly dropped the items on the bedside table before wrapping her arms around me and gently stroking my side.

"It's ok, Beca. It's alright." She murmured into my ear, her voice instantly calming me. As she felt my breathing slow, she sat up, looking down at me. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress. I'm yours." I replied, feeling safe once again. I was still scared at the size of the dildo, but I did trust my mistress not to hurt me.

"Yes, you are," She agreed with a satisfied purr. She licked her lips before continuing, "But you stopped me from taking my pleasure in your tight, hot cunt. This is punishment for that error." My eyes grew wide and moisture pooled between my thighs.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I—"

She cut off the panicked excuse I was about to utter with a smirk. "Don't worry, my pet. I will let you come this time."

I clenched in anticipation as a shiver ran through my body. Suddenly, every nerve ending was on fire and desperate for her touch. "Please, Mistress." I begged.

"Please what? Please stop? Do you want to use your safeword?" Her voice was hard and angry.

"No!" I practically shouted. "Please fuck me, Mistress."

She chuckled. "As you wish." She picked up the vibrator first and twisted it on before pressing it roughly against my clit.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed, bucking against the buzzing between my thighs. She laughed as she shifted to kneel between my spread legs, never relaxing the pressure on my most sensitive nub. She roughly plunged three fingers deeply inside me. I moaned, clenching down around her.

"You're so wet," She moaned as she added another finger and thrust back into me. I forgot how to breathe under the sudden onslaught to me senses. "Breathe, Beca." She reminded me and my breath shuddered out. In just a few more thrusts, I felt myself on the verge of orgasm again. Part of me expected her to stop again, denying me release, but she didn't. She just thrust as deeply into me as she could and curled her fingers and sent me screaming over the edge. The onslaught didn't stop and a second, more intense orgasm shuddered through me.

After the second orgasm, I could tell that I was more open to her, and she pulled her fingers from me and set the vibrator to the side. My mistress quickly wiped her hand off on the sheet before reaching for the dildo. In swift movements, she had covered it in lube and moved back into position between my thighs. She dripped some of the lube onto me, and my hips jerked up in response to the cold liquid. She grinned at me before, easing the tip between my folds. I could feel it press against my channel and I forced myself to relax and accept it.

I shuddered as it slowly filled me. When it was buried as deeply as it would go, my mistress asked, "Are you alright?"

I let out several needy pants before I was able to find my voice. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good," she said before beginning to carefully thrust in and out of me. With the first thrust, I came again. I was filled so completely that every movement brought on short intense orgasms that raked through me. My mistress began thrusting faster and harder, as I became more open for the large phallus. Each orgasm built upon the one before until I let out an endless scream as my body arched as far off the bed as the restraints would allow. I slumped back onto the bed as sobs suddenly began wracking my small frame. Immediately, I felt the large dildo pulled from my body as my mistress hastily pulled me into her arms. "Shh, it's alright. You're ok." She whispered over and over into my ear.

I was still trembling when the last sob faded. I turned my face to nuzzle my mistress' neck feeling more satisfied than I ever had before. I'd never felt more safe, or content in the arms of any other lover I had ever had. I knew in that moment that this was something I desperately needed in my life, and the thought scared me.

Feeling the sharp shuddering breath against her neck, my mistress pulled back. "Are you ok?" She asked looking down at me.

"Yes, Mistress. That was just overwhelming. I'm sorry that I cried." I said, pushing my fears away to focus on the woman in front of me.

She smiled kindly, "That's alright, Beca. It happens more often than you might think."

"Oh, ok." I said with doubts clouding my mind. I didn't want to be reminded that she did this often. I looked away from her, trying to hide the tears suddenly pricking my eyes.

"Look at me," she commanded gently. I did as she asked and I saw the understanding in her eyes. I blushed realizing that she knew what I had been thinking. "Do you want to stop?"

I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but I knew that if this was going to be the only night I could belong to my mistress, then I didn't want it to end. "No, Mistress."

She smiled brilliantly at me. "Good, I'm not ready for it to end either. But first there are things that we need to talk about."

I was confused. _What did she want to talk to me about? Am I not pleasing her? What did I do wrong?_ The thoughts died as she sat up and reached back and began untying the bindings that had kept her mask in place all night. Understanding rushed through me and I relaxed. I watched her with growing curiosity as the mask fell away, only to be replaced with rage as recognition flooded me.

"Aubrey!?" I shrieked.

Her eyes met mine with a look of guilt mixed with hope. "Yes, Beca."

"What the fuck?" I yelled, as I stared up at her. I struggled against the bindings, suddenly feeling too exposed under my former captain's gaze.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, but she made no move to release me.

"Let me go." I demanded glaring at her.

Her eyes turned cold as she looked down at me, and I had to suppress the shudder as her domme persona fell back over her features. "No, Beca. You are still wearing my collar and I will not take orders from you."

Not ready to back down from her, I spat out, "Fuck you."

Her response was immediate. She reached out and twisted my nipple painfully. I gasped as heat shot through me again. "You know what you have to say if you want me to stop." She said in an overly calm voice.

I gritted my teeth to keep the safeword from falling off my lips. I needed to think. This wasn't the Aubrey I knew from Barden. She had changed in the years since I had last seen her, as had I, if I was being honest with myself. I _wanted_ this Aubrey. That realization made me freeze. I swallowed and forced myself to think about everything we'd done, knowing that is was Aubrey who had done it to me, and I felt the shudder rake through me as my center clenched and flooded with need.

"No," I gasped out.

Her eyebrow shot up as she pinched my nipple roughly. "No what, Beca?"

I moaned, "No, Mistress." I felt desperate need fill me as I knowingly called Aubrey that for the first time.

She smiled triumphantly down at me and released my throbbing nipple. "Good girl." She moved to straddle my waist and leaned down until her face hovered a fraction of an inch above mine. "Do you still wish to continue?"

I was panting with raw need. "Yes, Mistress."

"Who do you belong to?"

I shuddered. "You, I belong to you, Aubrey." I felt something shift and settle inside me.

Aubrey's eyes widened and her breath caught. "Yes you do." Her lips crashed into mine with a force and need that left me squirming under her. When she pulled back, her eyes were dark with desire and she was panting. "God, Beca, I've waited so long for this."

"You have?"

"Yes, and I intend to make you pay for every minute that I've had to wait." Her voice was husky and caused me to shiver in anticipation.

For hours, I paid for making her wait. I paid her until with a final screaming orgasm we both collapsed onto the bed. She finally released my wrists and ankles from their restraints, but left the collar. She took a short chain from the drawer in her bedside table and clipped one end to my collar, locking it with a small padlock before attaching the other end of the chain to the headboard with another small padlock. I was so tired by this point that I just watched her.

She smirked at me and said, "I just want to make sure you're still here in the morning."

I smiled. "I had no intention of leaving, Mistress."

She cupped my cheek in one hand. "Well, just in case you feel differently in the morning."

She tugged me into her arms and I willingly curled into her side, resting my head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mistress." I whispered, feeling exhaustion rising to claim my sore body. I knew that I would hurt in the morning, but I didn't care.

Aubrey chuckled and gently kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, Beca. Now go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Ok," I said sleepily before dropping off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to say it in the first chapter, I own none of the characters from Pitch Perfect. I also don't own the rights to the song used in this chapter. It is _So Beautiful_ by the amazing Idina Menzel.

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke to the feeling of warm skin underneath me and a gentle hand trailing through my hair. I froze, a blush warming my cheeks as I remembered the events of the previous night and that I was curled up against Aubrey, the one-time bane of my existence.

Aubrey chuckled huskily. "Good morning, Beca."

My blush deepened. "Um, good morning." I said awkwardly.

Her fingers trailed down my cheek and gave a gentle tug on the collar still circling my throat. "I love seeing my collar on you." I whimpered as heat rushed through me. "Look at me, please." I met her intense gaze feeling incredibly self-conscious. "Do you regret last night?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, not at all."

She smiled, and I could see the relief in her eyes. "Do you want to keep wearing my collar?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. "For how long?"

"That depends on you."

"I don't know, Aubrey. I—I don't think I can live like this all the time."

"I can understand that Beca. Let me ask a simpler question. Do you want this to continue?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said honestly.

She smiled. "Me, too." She paused to think for a moment before asking, "Do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

It was Sunday, and I wasn't due anywhere until the lunch meeting I had with my manager the following day. "No, Mistress. I don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow at noon."

"Excellent. Then this is my proposal; when you are in this house, you will wear my collar and belong to me and must do as I say. If we need to leave the house together, we will discuss whether or not you will wear the collar. If it is on, the same rules apply and I expect the same obedience even if we are in public. If it is not on, then you may do as you like until we return and you put the collar back on. How does this sound so far?"

I thought over her offer. It seemed fair. "Ok, I think I can do that."

"Tomorrow, before you leave, we will discuss whether to continue this or not. Do you agree to my terms?" She asked raising en eyebrow.

"Yes, Mistress."

She smiled the happiest smile I had ever seen on her face. It took my breath away. "Good," she said before turning to grab the small key from her nightstand. She quickly unlocked the chain from my collar before pulling me into a searing kiss. When she pulled back, we were both panting. She smiled down at me. "Now, go make us some breakfast."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, and climbed from the bed. I was still naked as I padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was available to make.

Aubrey came into the kitchen about 15 minutes later, wrapped in a shear robe. I stopped to stare at her, feeling myself grow wet at the glimpse of her naked body through the thin fabric. She let me look for a moment before saying, "Don't let my eggs burn, Beca."

I jumped and quickly turned back to the stove. In seconds I had two plates filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. I moved over to the small kitchen table and placed the plates on the table, before going to pour coffee into two mugs. "Do you like cream and sugar?"

"Yes, please."

I finished preparing the coffee and moves back to sit across the table from her. We ate in silence for several minutes before I asked, "Aubrey, may I ask you a question?"

She looked sharply at me for a minute before saying, "Yes."

"Why did you choose the name 'Mistress Bella'?"

Her immediate blush surprised me. She took a minute to compose herself before she spoke. "I felt most in control in control when I was captain of the Bellas. At least, until you came along. When I realized how much I enjoyed this lifestyle, I took the name to regain the control you took from me."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry, I never knew," I apologized.

She smirked at my obvious regret. "I'm not. It led me to this." She said gesturing to me. "As soon, as I started acting as a dominatrix, I often found myself fantasizing about you and what I would do to you if I ever managed to have you kneeling bound at my feet."

I was breathless as I asked, "Really?"

Her eyes darkened, "Yes, Beca. It's why I asked Marcus to hire you for the party last night. I had to see how you would respond when surrounded by the dommes and subs. I needed to know if I would ever be able to fulfill my fantasies."

I swallowed hard. "That's why he hired me?"

"Well, I did have to persuade him to come out and listen to you mix at Exchange LA a few weeks ago. After that, he was begging for you."

"Thank you, Aubrey." I asked, genuinely pleased that she had gone to so much effort for me.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said, before the smile faded away and a stern look crossed her features. "But if you say my name one more time, you will be sorry."

I gasped, feeling my eyes widen, even as heat flooded through me. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I forgot myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kneel and lower your eyes. You have lost the privilege of looking at me."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." I said obeying her orders.

"You may make it up to me, by pleasuring me." She said, drawing her robe apart and spreading her thighs.

"Thank you, Mistress." I shifted to bring myself closer to her, the scent of her arousal filling my senses and making my head spin.

"Wait," she said just before I was able to run my tongue through her damp folds. I immediately froze. "Good, girl. Now stay there." She pushed her chair back from me and swept from the room. She was back quickly and she crouched behind me, wrapping leather cuffs around my wrists and ankles. They all clipped together and I found that if I wasn't careful, I would fall over and have no way to sit back up. Heat rushed to my core and I whimpered. Aubrey moved back to stand in front of me and I could feel her eyes burning into me, but I did not meet her gaze. "Just perfect," she purred causing me to groan in need.

My mistress shifted her chair and sat in front of me, bringing her center into reach of my mouth. Immediately I buried myself in her wet folds. I was startled by the hand that fisted in my hair and yanked my face away from her. "That was rude, Beca. You did not ask for permission to touch me."

I stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Mistress."

She sighed. "Not as sorry as you will be. I am going to finish my breakfast, now. You will wait. Do not touch me and look straight ahead. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good," she said before shifting her chair even closer to me so that I was looking directly into her core. It was swollen, wet and I desperately wanted to close the distance to run my tongue over her folds. I whimpered and she chuckled as she picked up her plate to continue her meal. As she ate, I fell into a near trance as her scent washed over me, and I saw her center clench and grow wetter as the minutes ticked past. At long last, Aubrey set down her plate and let out a long, satisfied moan that sent a shiver through me.

"Now, my pet, have you learned your lesson?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." I said.

"Fine then you may taste me."

Her words had barely reached me when I lurched forward and plunged my tongue into her. Her shuddering response made my own center clench and I devoured her, licking up her desire. Desperate moans fell from my lips as I feasted. When she moaned out her release, she made me stop and sit back.

As she unclipped my restraints, she told me to move back to my chair. I immediately jumped to follow her orders and she secured my ankles to the chair legs, before clipping the handcuffs together. "Now, finish your breakfast. You will need all of your strength for what I have in mind for you."

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you."

She just smirked at me before making herself another cup of coffee and sitting across from me. My food had grown cold, but I didn't care. It was awkward to eat with my wrists bound together, but I managed it. I ate as quickly as I possibly could, keeping my eyes carefully locked onto my plate, even though I could feel her watching me as she quietly sipped her coffee. When I had finished eating, I carefully set my fork back on my plate and sat back, waiting with bated breath for what she would do next.

Aubrey said nothing as she left the room. After a minute she came back with a black leather harness, a small dildo and some kind of remote in her hands. I had no idea what it was for, but I didn't ask. She set them on the table and moved to release my feet from the chair. "Stand up." I obeyed and she lifted the dildo. "Spread your legs." Again I did as she asked. I gasped when she ran a finger through my dripping folds. "Good, you're wet enough," she said before carefully sliding the dildo into me. I gasped and struggled to stay standing when my knees went weak. I felt her hands on my waist, steadying me.

"Thank you, Mistress." I whispered, grateful for her support.

"You're welcome. Now, this harness has a strap that goes through your legs to keep the dildo inside of you." She said, holding up the leather and I nodded, understanding. She strapped in on me, and I felt the stiff leather press the dildo further inside me. I moaned. "Do, you like the way that feels, Beca?" Aubrey chuckled.

"Yes, Mistress," I moaned.

She brushed a hand down my back before lifting the remote. "This is for the dildo. Once I turn it one, you are not to come until I give you permission. Nor will I turn it off to prevent your orgasm until I choose to remove it. Do you understand?"

I felt myself clench around the phallus as I nodded, "Yes, Mistress. I understand."

"Good," She said and I could hear the smirk in her voice. I barely had time to consider how much trouble I was about to be in before she turned it on. I jerked at the first vibration, but it was only the beginning. My mistress twisted the dial on the remote and the vibrator began to twist within me.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned. I struggled to remain on my feet and as I strained to hold off the orgasm that was immediately building within me, I failed to notice what my mistress was doing.

"Open your mouth," she growled into my ear. I shuddered and did as she commanded. Immediately, the rough fabric of the belt for her robe was thrust into my mouth. "I won't allow you to speak like that in my home," She snarled as she tied the material behind my head. I could only groan in response. "Now, you will wash the dishes and clean up the mess you made in the kitchen." She unlocked the cuffs on my hands to allow me the freedom to do as she asked.

I nodded and moved to comply. The first step caused the dildo to shift inside me, and I froze, biting hard on the material in my mouth as an orgasm threatened to crash through me. After a second, I had regained my composure enough to try moving again. Every step threatened to send me flying over the edge, but I was able to grit my teeth and hold it at bay. I could feel my mistress' smirk as I slowly gathered our dishes and moved to the sink. I held out until I began to scrub the bacon grease from the frying pan. I screamed through the material in my mouth as my release ripped through me.

Aubrey was behind me in an instant. "Do I give you permission to come yet, Beca?" She snapped. I shook my head. "That's right, you were not supposed to come," she snarled as she pushed me down to lean over the sink. Immediately her hand smacked down across my ass. I whimpered as the impact jarred the still moving dildo within me. Three more sharp slaps caused another orgasm to explode over me and I slumped against the sink. "You are a very bad girl, my pet. I still have not given you permission to come. You will be severely punished for this. Do you understand me?" Her voice was a dangerous growl in my ear, and I nodded. "Good, now stand up and finish the dishes, I will be back with the first part of your punishment."

And then she was gone, I slowly straightened myself, trying to ignore the evidence of my orgasms dripping down my thighs. I carefully cleaned the frying pan and set it aside. As I wiped down the kitchen counters, my mistress reentered the room. She paused to look me over. "Did you come again?" I shook my head. "Very well, put that down and come over here." I did as she asked. I felt the soft teeth of nipple clamps bite into my hard tips and shuddered. They were connected with a light chain that hung in a delicate arch between my breasts. My mistress ran one finger down the valley between my breasts to land gently on the chain. The added pressure sent a bolt of heat straight to my core and I shuddered, suddenly fighting another orgasm from enveloping me. I could hear the pleased smirk in her voice as my mistress spoke. "Excellent, now follow me."

I followed her into the bedroom we had used last night, as carefully as I could. Each step was torture as the chain hanging between the nipple clamps swung gently causing heat to shoot straight to my clit. I was panting around the fabric in my mouth when I finally reached the room.

"Kneel," Aubrey commended as I shuffled into the room. I slowly lowered my body, trying desperately not to jar the still moving dildo inside me. At last I managed to reach the ground. I kept my eyes on the carpet directly in front of my knees and waited. My mistress paced the carpet. "Hm…What should I do to you?" She pondered out loud before moving over to the cabinet. I could hear her sorting through various objects and I started to squirm. The added pressure of my weight resting on the leather harness was causing another orgasm to build within me. I suddenly felt Aubrey's eyes on me again, and I forced myself to still. "If you come again before I've given you permission, if will be the last orgasm you have until after dinner tonight, Beca," She warned and I could hear the honesty in her voice. I nodded and tried to focus my thoughts away from the waves of pleasure running through my body. It seemed to work, as I felt the impending orgasm begin to recede.

My mistress moved over to one of the wooden chair in the room. I couldn't see what she was doing, but after a minute she called to me. "Come here, my pet." I obediently made my way to her. "I think that you've had enough of this toy for the moment. Though we may come back to it, if you misbehave again," she said and I felt the movement within me still. I let a sigh of relief fall out of me. "Beca, look at me," she said in a surprisingly compassionate tone. My eyes immediately found her and I saw a fondness in her emerald green eyes that surprised me. "Are you alright?" she asked. I could tell that she genuinely cared and I nodded as a smile turned up my lips around the gag. She smiled at me for a moment before her eyes turned hard again. "Now, because you must be punished for two digressions, you will be blind folded so that you will focus completely on your discipline." I nodded and she slipped a blindfold over my eyes, securing it tightly behind my head. Immediately my other tenses seemed to heighten and I was uncomfortably aware of the dildo still lodged between my legs. "Can you see anything?" My mistress asked. I shook my head. "Good, I am going to remove the harness and dildo now." I nodded again and spread my legs. As the phallus was gently pulled out, I felt a moment of intense relief. It was shattered as my mistress pulled heavily again the chain attached to my breasts, I gasped as heat raced through me.

Aubrey chuckled in response to my reaction. "Good, now, I'm going to move the chair behind you. There is a phallus in the center of it; you may use your hands to help lower yourself onto it." I shuddered at the thought. And let my mistress position me over the chair. I hesitated, this was going to be difficult. Seeing my hesitation, Aubrey snapped out, "Lower yourself now, and do not come." I instantly bent my knees until I could feel the rubber tip brush against my swollen lips. I reached a hand between my legs and was able to feel the slick lube coating the dildo. I carefully eased it into position and let it impale me as I lowered myself to the seat. I gasped as the sensation of being filled ripped through me. This dildo was nearly as large as the one Aubrey had used last night and I felt full almost to bursting. I took several deep breaths and was able to calm myself.

"Well done," my mistress said from below me. I was slightly confused until I could feel her soft fingers on my ankles. With a gentle tug, she pulled first on foot back behind the chair legs and tied them together, causing my hips to rock forward so that all of my wait was hinged on the phallus deeply buried inside me. My inner walls clenched around the dildo and I shuddered, struggling against the release suddenly threatening to be my undoing. My mistress allowed me the time to compose myself again before moving to my wrists. She attached these to the binding on my ankles, leaving me arched back in the chair with nothing but the dildo to keep me supported. It was nearly too much. I had no idea what she had in store, but I knew in that moment, that if my mistress so much as left me in the chair for another minute, I would be coming and coming and coming, and she would hold true to her earlier threat. I also realized that that was exactly what Aubrey wanted. I waged a vicious battle with myself to not give in to her. I even managed to calm myself down a little bit, until I felt the first brush of the feather run across my aching nipple. I immediately screamed and clenched down on the phallus inside me, coming in wave after wave of pleasure. The orgasms didn't cease until my arms fell dimly to my sides, and the strain on my legs relaxed.

I felt strong, warm arms lift me off the chair and lay me across the bench. "Oh, Beca," I heard my mistress say lovingly as she wrapped me up into her arms. I had no strength to hold her back in that moment, and I just zoned blissfully out for a long time, feeling her soft hands caressing me as she held me. Eventually strength returned to me and I trailed one hand up to cup her cheek as I smiled up at her. I still couldn't see her through the blindfold, but that didn't matter. I felt safe and loved. I could feel the smile on her face and I was content. For a long time, we stayed like that. Eventually, Aubrey's hands moved to untie the gag and pull it gently from my lips and she carefully unclipped the clamps from my aching nipples. . She kissed me tenderly and I was happy.

But the moment came to an end as Aubrey broke the kiss with a sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Beca?" Her voice was soft, but I could hear the domme reawakening. She hadn't given me permission to speak, so I just shrugged. It was apparently the wrong thing to do, as her voice snapped out like a whip. "Do you want to be punished?" She didn't give me the opportunity to respond as she continued. "You must. You disobeyed me several times today. I will not tolerate disobedience from my property. Do you or do you not belong to me? Answer me."

"I belong to you, Mistress." I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face. I knew it would bait her, and I couldn't help wanting to see what she would do.

Immediately, she growled and pulled me over her lap. Each smack that fell across my ass was hard and fast, and caused my center to clench. After the first two, I found myself panting out moans. The skin on my butt felt like it was on fire after the first dozen smacks, but they did not stop. Tears spilled from my eyes and soaked the blindfold. I lost track of everything but the feeling of her hand on my ass after that. I have no idea how long that spanking lasted, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit easily for a week after. It hurt, but it also turned me on so much, that I could feel my desire dripping down my thighs. Somehow, I managed to avoid another orgasm, as my mistress spanked me, but it was a near thing. After an eternity, my mistress' hand fell one final time and stayed to gently sooth the enflamed skin with gentle rubs.

"You deserved that, my pet." She spoke in a voice that was husky with exhaustion.

"I know, Mistress," I managed to croak out, my voice long since broken from continuous panting.

"Thank me for your discipline."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Good girl. Now go crawl into bed. I will be with you in a moment," She said as she untied my blindfold.

I hastily got to my feet and climbed into the large bed. I sat with crossed legs and watched as Aubrey moved over to the cabinet and pulled out a slim pink dildo and lube. She moved back to the bed handing them to me. "Pleasure me," was all she said before making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, hearing the enthusiasm in my voice. I took a minute to inspect the dildo, it had a knob to turn on the vibrating feature and I smiled. I quickly lubed up the device before kneeling between Aubrey's thighs. I turned on the vibrator and ran it up her slick folds. She gasped as the tip found her clit. I pressed down for a moment, letting the vibrations work for me.

She shuddered and growled, "Inside me, Beca."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, obediently moving the dildo to her opening. I slowly inched it into her and her hips rocked up to meet it. As soon as it was a deep inside her as it would go, I adjusted it to vibrate faster and pulled it back and thrust into her in quick succession.

"Fuck!" My mistress yelled. I grinned and continued thrusting. Her hips rose in time with each thrust and I could feel my desire for her rise.

"Mistress, may I use my mouth on your breasts?" I asked, slowing my thrusts so I could gain her attention.

"Yes, but don't stop what you're doing," She groaned out.

I smiled as I picked up the pace of my thrusts and moved up the bed so I could reach her plump breasts. I leaned down and delicately flicked her nipple with the tip of my tongue. She shuddered out a moan and I closed my mouth over her erect nipple. I swirled my tongue against the tender nub as I thrust the phallus between her legs. I could feel her orgasm building as her body tensed under me. I gently closed my teeth against her breast and she fell over the edge, screaming my name. I released the nipple and laid a delicate kiss on it, as I continued to thrust into her.

"Enough, put that aside and come here." She said in a lazy, satisfied voice. I hurried to follow her orders, and she held out her arms for me. I snuggled into her side.

"Thank you, Mistress." I said happily.

"You're welcome," Aubrey chuckled. She grabbed the chain that was still attached to the headboard and clipped it to my collar, locking it closed again. "I'm not done with you, my pet. But I am going to nap for a while."

"Yes, Mistress," I said and felt sleepy satisfaction course through me. My mistress chuckled again and wrapped her arms around me as we slept.

I woke about an hour later and rolled onto my back to stretch. The instant my weight fell onto the still tender skin of my ass, I winced, and let out a little gasp. I immediately rolled back to my side and saw that I'd woken Aubrey. She grinned at me.

"Sore?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I grumbled, forgetting to answer properly in my momentary annoyance.

Aubrey immediately, yanked on my collar, bringing my face up to meet hers as her free hand fell hard against my aching ass, forcing a pained grunt from my lips. Her eyes bore into mine and I knew I had taken a misstep.

"I—I'm sorry, Mistress," I begged.

"Not as sorry as you will be. I thought my punishment earlier was sufficient. I see now that I was wrong. Go, kneel by the bed." She unlocked the chain attached to my collar.

"Yes, Mistress," I said moving to obey immediately. She moved to her cabinet and quickly gathered several items before returning to my side.

"Stand."

I hastily obeyed. She wrapped soft, padded leather cuffs around my wrists. They had a long strap that draped to the floor. She tugged on the strap and led me to stand beneath one of the hooks in the ceiling. She used the bench to run the end of the strap through the hook, pulling my hands above my head. When my body was stretched as tightly as it would go, while still allowing my feet to stay flat on the ground, she tied off the strap.

"Can you bend your knees?" She asked, admiring her work.

I tried and was only able to bend them a little bit. "Not much, Mistress."

She grinned and knelt to attach cuffs to my ankles. These had a bar that ran between them, forcing my apart and I had to struggle to be able to keep both feet flat on the floor. I felt stretched as taut as a wire.

Aubrey stepped back to look at me. "Do not lock your knees. I don't want you passing out."

"Ok. I won't, Mistress."

Her grin turned wicked, which sent heat straight to my core and I shivered in anticipation. "Good, now for the first part of your punishment." She turned and brought a stool over and positioned it under me. She did something to lock it into place. After shaking it to ensure it wouldn't move, she went back to the cabinet. When she turned around I saw the large blue dildo in her hands. As she moved closer, I could see that it was shaped like a real penis, with a large ridge where the head would normally end. It had a suction cup on the other end. She held a bottle of lube in her other hand. She quickly applied the lube and positioned the dildo at my entrance. My mistress met my eyes as she said, "I told you earlier that if you came again, I wouldn't let you have another orgasm until after dinner. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said shakily.

"Do you also remember how many times you came after I said that?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"So are you allowed to come now?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good, do not forget or you will not come again before you leave my house tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl." She said with a smirk as she eased the tip of the dildo into me. I gasped and anticipating being filled by the large dildo, I bucked. But my mistress stopped with just the tip inside me. She licked a finger to wet the end of the suction cup before pressing it to the wooden stool. My inner walls convulsively clenched, trying to bring the phallus further into me, but it didn't move and I whimpered. I couldn't shift my body in any way to bring the dildo into me. I was left panting in my restraints after the effort of trying.

My mistress smirked, "Now you understand."

"Yes, Mistress," I whimpered.

"I think I will go make some lunch, while you hang there and think about what you did and who's property you are." And then she was gone.

I let out a frustrated whimper and struggled in my bonds. I couldn't find any leverage and after several minutes I gave up panting. When I let myself submit to the punishment, I felt a warm glow spread through me even as my arousal spiked. I found myself thinking about Aubrey and everything she had done to me, and made me do to her and my body relaxed into the restraints. Even though I was unable to get myself off in the position I was in, I knew that Aubrey would bring far more pleasure later. I shivered at the thought, and felt a small trickle run down my thigh as I grew ever wetter in anticipation. I wanted this. Some part of me needed this. It had been buried deeply in my subconscious, but it was there and the events of the previous 24 hours only flamed it to life. As these thoughts raced through my mind, I fell into a sort of trance, letting my thoughts slow, even as I could feel the tip of the phallus inside me, my inner walls, continuously clenching, trying desperately to bring the phallus further into me. I felt my desire and need growing with every second that passed, but it was a distant desire. And I found myself singing with no idea of when I had actually started.

_Wherever I may go, my love  
Wherever I may be  
I know my dreams will find you  
Just lying next to me  
So sleep tight sweetheart, you're free_

_So beautiful, you make me smile  
So wonderful, you're in my life  
Incredible, that you are mine  
So beautiful, you give me life  
You bring me joy you bring me sight_

_You help me see the woman that I know, I am  
But always was afraid to be  
You show me how live every moment like it's the last  
And be all that I am you're so beautiful_

_So beautiful, you make me smile  
So wonderful, you're in my life  
Incredible, that you are mine  
So beautiful, you give me life  
You bring me joy you bring me sight  
You're so, so, so beautiful baby_

As the last note died in the air, I became aware of Aubrey standing in the doorway, holding a plate of fruit and cheese. She had a single tear rolling down her cheek. I smiled at her. It broke whatever spell she was under and she moved quickly to place the plate on the bench. She immediately tuned to me and gently laid her hand on my cheek.

"Oh, Beca, you're amazing."

Joy filled me. "Thank you, Mistress. I sang it for you." I said, with sudden certainty.

She smiled, lovingly at me. "I know, my dear," she said, rewarding me with a kiss. I grinned at her as she pulled back from the kiss. She returned the smile for a moment before turning serious. "Did you disobey me again while I was gone?"

"No, Mistress. I did as you asked," I hastily reassured her.

Her eyebrow raised, "And-?"

"I belong to you, Mistress," I said simply.

"And-?"

I had to think about it. After a moment, I remembered what else I was supposed to think about. "And I'm very sorry that I forgot my place when we woke up. You are my mistress as long as I wear your collar, and I won't forget again."

Her eyes darkened with anger. "That was a very pretty apology, but if you were not thinking about your transgression while I was gone, what were you thinking about?" I blushed, hesitating. She saw my reluctance to answer and reached out to sharply twist my nipple. "Tell me, now," she snapped.

"You," I gasped and she released my nipple. "I was thinking about you, Mistress, and everything we have done to each other." My voice faltered, but I forced myself to continue. "I also thought about how much I needed this, need you, Mistress." I looked into her eyes, willing her to see the truth of my words.

Her eyes softened for a fraction of a second and I wasn't positive that I had seen it. "At least you are honest. But your honesty doesn't negate the second part of your punishment. Do you understand?" Her eyes were hard, her dominance over me shining through.

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, you may have a snack first, as a small reward for your song." She said, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, my pet." She said, feeding me several pieces of the cheese and fruit. I was careful to take them delicately from her fingers. I wanted to let my tongue run along the slender digits as I took each bite, but she had not given me permission to do so, and I didn't want to risk her anger again. When most of the food was gone, she set the plate aside and smirked at me. "Now, it's time for the rest of your punishment."

"Thank you, Mistress." I said, both for the food offered and for the upcoming punishment. I felt my inner walls clench uselessly in anticipation.

She just smirked and moved over to the cabinet. She was holding a riding crop as she turned around. My breath caught, and heat rushed to my core. She slowly stalked towards me, lightly slapping the leather against her thigh. I shuddered with each slap of leather against her naked skin. She watched my reaction with predatory eyes. When she got close enough, she gently ran the tip of the crop down my chest. I moaned at the feeling of cold leather against my heated skin. Quick as a snake, the crop landed against my nipple. Pain flared through me and I hissed. The second blow fell over my other nipple, forcing a grunt out. The third strike was to my thigh and I shuddered. After that, my mistress began circling me, raining blows over my body, which heightened my arousal, but did nothing to alleviate it. I felt frustrated tears running down my cheeks and I squirmed, desperate to find relief to my throbbing need. Each new slap of leather brought out a groan from me, and left my skin red, and stinging. I felt my trance from earlier fall over me as I lost all sense of time. I sagged in the restraints, and my reactions slowed. I didn't notice when the blows stopped.

My mistress was suddenly standing in front of me, tilting my chin up to so she could see my eyes. "Beca?" She asked, and I could hear the worry in her voice. I smiled, trying to show her that I was ok. I felt blissful, but my mistress was frowning. Why was she frowning? "Beca, honey, I need you to answer me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mistress," I moaned happily.

She let out a startled laugh as understanding suddenly flooded her eyes. "Wow, Beca, you're deep into it aren't you?"

I was confused. What did she mean by that? "What do you mean, Mistress?"

I gently cupped my cheek, "I'll explain later. Let's get you down first."

"Ok," I agreed, placidly. "Did I please you, Mistress? I didn't come."

She laughed, "Oh, baby. You did great. I'm proud of you." I smiled contentedly as she reached down to pull the phallus from my swollen lips. Moving quickly, she untied me and carried me to the bed. That was a good thing, because I don't think I could have walked on my own at that point. My entire body felt weighted down with contentment. I just snuggled into my mistress' arms and trusted her to take care of me. After we got into bed, she positioned me so that I was half sprawled over her body, and she ran gentle fingers down my back. "Rest now, love. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Mistress," I mumbled as sleep stole over me again.

Aubrey's hands were still caressing me when I woke up. I had no idea how long I'd been asleep, but I felt more like myself when I woke. Immediately a blush heated my cheeks, and I was afraid to meet the green eyes I could feel on me. "How do you feel?"

I shifted, tucking my head under her chin so she couldn't see my embarrassment. "I don't know, Mistress." I mumbled. Then thinking back over the fuzzy minutes before I fell asleep, I had to ask, "What happened?"

I could feel the smile on her lips as she kissed my forehead. Her fingers continued to caress my skin as she said. "I call it 'sub trance'. I've only ever seen it happen once before, and that was from someone who had been living the lifestyle full time for years."

"But what is it?" I insisted still feeling very confused and vulnerable.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but it happens sometimes when the slave completely lets go and submits to their domme."

"Oh," was all I could manage as I felt my cheeks grow even hotter.

She chuckled, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Beca. I'm actually really flattered."

"You are?" I asked, finally finding the courage to meet her eyes.

"Yes, Beca, I am," she said, and I could see the honesty in her eyes. I also saw a possessiveness that stole my breath. I swallowed hard, trying to find something to say in response to that look. No words came to me as I stared into those pools of emerald green. After a long time, Aubrey looked away pulling my head back to her shoulder as she ran her fingers through my hair. I just held her, my own thoughts racing as I tried to figure out what this all meant. Eventually, Aubrey broke the silence. "I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Ok, that would be nice, Mistress," I said, realizing how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten much that day and I felt like I could eat an entire cow.

"No, Beca, I'd like to take you to dinner without the collar."

"Oh," I was stunned. _Why wasn't it my first thought to worry about being seen as property in public?_ The question had sudden panic flood my system. I was falling too deeply into this_. I didn't want to live like this, did I? Shit! I needed time away from this to figure my shit out._ Then, I realized that Aubrey was giving me the opportunity to do just that and I relaxed. I had promised her that I would be with her until tomorrow, and I had long ago stopped running from people and my feelings. I took a deep breath and turned back to meet now worried green eyes. "Thank you, Aubrey. I think that I need that."

Her eyebrow shot up at my use of her name, but she didn't immediately comment on it. "With everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, I thought that we might both need the time to see how we do together outside the bedroom."

I couldn't help myself, I smirked at her, feeling much more like myself. "So, Aubrey Posen is asking me out on a date?"

I could see the relief in her eyes, even as she snarled, "Yes, Beca I am."

I laughed, "God, I never thought I'd see this day."

Her eyes immediately narrowed. She grabbed my collar and pulled me to her. "If you ever laugh at me again, _pet_. I will never let you off my leash again. And trance or no trance, I will not stop another punishment until I am satisfied."

I immediately sobered, as my breath caught in my throat under the force of her will. "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry. It will never happen again," I said, trembling.

She smirked, "Good, now, let's take a shower. I have a hot date to get ready for." I could only stare after her, completely stunned by what had transpired between us.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting, I got really sick before I could finish this chapter and I haven't been able to think straight since Monday. This is shorter than the other chapters because it is what I had written before my head got fuzzy, and I wanted to give you guys something for your patience. I will write more tomorrow night, and will post the next chapter either then or on Saturday. There isn't any smut in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3

After our shower, I realized that the only clothes I had with me, were the ones I wore to the party last night. Aubrey saw my hesitation and smirked at me, from where she leaned in the doorway to the bedroom we had spent our day in. "Problem, Beca?"

I looked at her and sighed, "Mistress, I just realized that the only clothes I have here are the ones from last night. I don't think that they are appropriate for a first date."

"I was wondering when you would figure that out," she said with a grin. "Come on, I'm sure I can find something for you to wear."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said following her out of the room. She opened the door to the next bedroom in the hallway. I stepped inside and paused. It was a spacious bedroom, decorated in a style that I immediately recognized as belonging to the Aubrey I used to know. This was the kind of room I would have imagined Aubrey slept in, if I would have given it a thought before last night.

She saw me looking and smiled, "This is my bedroom. We've been using my playroom. I never sleep in there when I'm alone, or when I've brought home a lover instead of a slave."

"Oh," I whispered, lowering my eyes, as I suddenly felt cheap and used.

Aubrey was next to me in a second, using a gentle finger to tilt my chin up to look at her. "No, Beca. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok, Mistress. I understand," I said unconvincingly.

"No, you don't. What we've shared is special. That's why I want to take you out to dinner."

"Really?" I asked, feeling fresh tears prick at my eyes.

Her smile was instantaneous and brightened the entire room. "Yes, Beca. You are special to me." She leaned in and claimed my lips in a gentle but thorough kiss. After a long moment, she pulled back. "Now, let's find you something to wear."

We quickly realized that I would have to wear the leather pants from the previous night. Nothing she owned would have fit right. But we did find a white button down top that fit well enough, even if it was tighter over my chest than it would be on Aubrey. She also loaned me a black tank top to wear under it. We got dressed and did our makeup in silence. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I began to feel nervous about our date. We had barely managed to get along in college, how would we manage now, with this new dynamic between us? I could sense Aubrey's own anxieties begin to surface as we got ready. But with my current situation, I could do nothing to help her.

When we were ready, we walked to the front door. Aubrey hesitated for a moment before taking both of my hands in hers. She took a deep breath and asked, "Beca, will you promise me that no matter what happens on our date tonight, you will come back and spend the night with me?"

I smiled up at her, and I saw her worry fade a little. "Yes, Mistress. I promised you this morning that I would be yours until I have to leave tomorrow. I don't run anymore."

Her breath shuddered out a relieved sigh. "Good, my pet. Because I'm not done with you yet," she purred reaching up to tug gently on the collar still around my neck. I shivered and felt heat race down my spine.

"Thank you, Mistress," I gasped out. She grinned at my reaction. She pulled me in for a searing, demanding kiss, which left me panting with need. She smirked at me, and reached up to unbuckle my collar.

I took a step back from her as I felt the leather fall from my neck. I felt different, part of me desperately wanted to immediately grab the leather from Aubrey and re-secure it around my neck, and the other part felt oddly taller. I met Aubrey's eyes, "Thank you, Aubrey."

"You're welcome, Beca," She replied formally and I couldn't stop the smirk from forming on my lips.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said, leading the way out of the house.

After she locked the door, I asked, "So where are you taking me?"

She smiled, "Just a little place down the street. They have excellent food."

"Great, well, why don't you drive, since you know where we're going." I offered her my keys. She gratefully took them and we both climbed into the car.

As she pulled out of the driveway, I asked, "What about your car? Is it still at Marcus' house?"

She grinned, "Yeah, I'll have to call him tomorrow and have a couple of his slaves bring it back."

My jaw dropped. "He has more than one?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I think he actually has five right now, but they don't all live with him."

"Oh," I said, trying to imagine it. I gave up, "How does that even work?"

"Well, he rotates them, depending on what he's in the mood for. Last night, he was pulling Danny around on the leash. Danny's actually straight, and an investment banker. He just subs for the release of control, he's not interested in it for the sex."

"Alright, I guess I can see that," I muttered.

Aubrey glanced at me and she laughed. "The others like different things. Kevin hates being put on display, but I've been told that he is great behind closed doors. Jimmy is really more of Marcus' housekeeper. I have no idea what else he does, I just know that anytime I've gone over there during the day, he's collared and cleaning the house with a very happy smile on his face. Then there's Sara, she is really into pain, and has been known to let a domme go too far, if she's not carefully watched. Finally, there is Alli. I borrowed her for my performance last night."

I blushed and glanced over to see a smirk on her lips. I let out a huff and turned to look out the window. Aubrey was still chuckling when we pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. It was a nice little hole in the wall. The tables were crowded together with simple white table clothes on each. There were several people standing around the lobby, and I groaned inwardly. I was getting really hungry and didn't want to have to wait. Luckily, we didn't have to. Aubrey strode directly over to the host stand and waited patiently for the girl to look up.

When she did, her eyes lit up, and she enthusiastically greeted the blonde, "Bella! It's so great to see you again. Give me just a second; your favorite table just got vacated. I'll wipe it down right away."

She hurried off into the restaurant and I raised an eyebrow at my date. She blushed slightly and shrugged. "We met at a club about a year ago. She hasn't subbed for me in months."

"Uh huh," I replied, unable to keep from teasing her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

The cheery hostess reappeared and grabbed two menus before leading us back to a booth at the very back of the restaurant. "Thank you, Mary," Aubrey said to the girl when we were seated.

"Oh, you're so welcome, Mis—Bella." She quickly covered, shooting a panicked glance at me. I smirked at the girl, completely amused.

Aubrey, clearly wasn't amused as she snapped out, "Mary! This is not the place."

"I know. I'm sorry," She said, looking down. "I'll make it up to you, if you just give—"

Aubrey cut her off again, "Mary, I am on a date. This is entirely inappropriate."

"Yeah, you better go back to work before you have a riot on your hands, " I added, unable to keep the laughter from my voice as I nodded towards the waiting patrons in the lobby. Aubrey's eyes shot to mine and I shrugged in the face of her anger. I saw her eyes trail down to my naked neck before she relaxed and smiled at me.

Mary shot a glare at me and stopped away. I turned back to my date, "I wasn't laughing at you."

Aubrey sighed, "I know. I shouldn't have brought you here. I forgot how pushy she could be."

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand where it rested on the table. "Hey, it's ok. I know that I'm not your first and I probably won't be your last."

Her fingers returned the squeeze as she gave me a small smile. "Thank you for being so understanding."

I smiled and with a last quick squeeze released her hand to sit back. "Aubrey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you get started with all this?" I asked, meaning the BDSM lifestyle.

She smiled and was about to answer me, when our waiter appeared at the edge of the table.

"Good evening, ladies. Can I get you something to drink?"

Aubrey kept her eyes on me as she said, "I'd like a glass of Cabernet. Beca?"

I smiled, "That sounds good." I turned to the waiter. "We'll take two glasses of Cabernet."

"Thank you, I will be right back with those." He said before hurrying off.

I turned back to Aubrey with a smile. "You were saying?"

She smiled back, "Decide what you want to eat first, then I'll tell you." Seeing my eyebrow lift, she quickly added, "It's a long story, and I know you must be hungry."

I looked at her. She was being sincere. "Alright," I said giving in. I opened my menu and took a quick look. I immediately saw the steak I was craving. I shut my menu and sat back, crossing my arms to wait.

Aubrey looked up and laughed. "Either you are very hungry and picked the first thing you saw, or you really want to hear my story."

I smiled, "It's a little of both actually."

Aubrey returned my smile, "Alright, I always get the same thing here anyway." She paused to lick her lips. "After Chloe and I moved to New York, I got a job clerking for a law office. I was miserable for the two years I worked there. It was all long hours and sleazy men trying to pick me up. I was fed up with men and their tired lines when one of my friends from my Pilates class invited me to a bar with her. I knew she wanted to get into my pants, but I just wasn't interested in her that way. Later, I realized that it was because she was too dominant for my tastes."

Aubrey was interrupted by the waiter's reappearance. He carefully set down our wine glasses and we ordered our meals.

"Steak and potatoes? Really, Beca?" She said laughing when the waiter left again.

I shrugged, and then deliberately dropped my eyes and voice, "I was told that I would be allowed to come later, and I want all of the energy I can get to please my mistress."

Her shocked gasp sent a shiver of heat down my spine and I struggled against my body's urge to squirm. I could hear her breathing heavily and I risked glancing up to meet her eyes. Sheer possessive need clouded her eyes and I smirked at her even as I felt my center clench in anticipation. I could barely hear her low, growling voice as it said, "You will pay for that later."

Heat flooded me and my breath caught. I cleared my throat, and forced my voice to be light and mocking as I said, "Maybe, Aubrey. But right now you're on a date with me, not your pet."

She looked away and took several deep breaths. I took a sip of my wine while I waited. Finally she looked back at me, the possessiveness was still in her eyes, but the need had faded. "You're right, Beca. I'm sorry."

I smiled, "It's fine. I was baiting you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Aubrey. Will you please continue your story?" I asked, sobering.

She sighed and took a drink from her wine glass. "Alright," She said relenting. "Well, even though I wasn't really interested in Paula, I agreed to go out with her. The club we went to wasn't a leather bar, but there was a couple there that caught my eye. One of the girls was very butch, and she was wearing a lot of leather. Her partner was very femme in her pink dress and heels. What really caught my attention though was the leash the butch was using to lead her girl around. I had a hard time looking away from the girls. Paula noticed and followed my gaze. She asked me which of them I was imagining myself as. I was completely embarrassed, but I honestly told her that I wanted my own hand on the girl's leash. Paula laughed and asked if I'd ever done anything like that before. I told her I hadn't, and she offered to show the ropes, as it were. Paula was a switch and taught me a lot." She paused to take another sip of her wine.

I took the opportunity to ask, "What's a switch?"

She smiled. "It's someone who can act as either domme or sub."

"Oh, ok," I said, nodding my understanding.

"Well, we fooled around for a couple of weeks, while she taught me about things, and then she invited me to go to a BDSM club with her. She offered to act as my sub for the night, and I readily agreed. I spent a month's pay on my outfit for the night and on the collar and leash I had picked out for her to wear. Well, we had a great time. I felt like I had finally found the place that I belonged. We weren't at the club for long before Paula noticed my interest in one of the unclaimed submissives. She encouraged me to claim her, so I released Paula and went to talk to the girl. We hit it off and Cheri was my first official sub. We dated for several months, becoming regulars at the club. We were asked to do a scene on stage one night, which ultimately was the downfall of our relationship, but it launched my career."

I felt my eyes go wide. _Career?_ I couldn't ask her about it, because our food showed up. We ate for a few minutes in silence, until I couldn't wait any longer. "What exactly do you mean by career?"

Her eyes met mine and she smiled at the jealousy I couldn't keep out of my voice. She carefully set her fork on the table and took a sip of wine. "I'm not a prostitute, Beca. Clubs hire me to perform, or to teach their staff what to expect and how to behave during an event. I never get paid to fuck the subs I use in a scene. Hell, I've even published a book."

I could see her frustration with me grow as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Aubrey. I didn't mean to offend you." I apologized, genuinely meaning it.

She sighed. "I know. It's alright. I just get defensive about it. Chloe and I got into a big fight about it when I decided to move out here, where I had more options."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. She just doesn't understand."

I reached over to grip her hand, "I'm still sorry. I know how close you guys are."

She took a deep breath and squeezed my fingers. "Thank you, Beca," she said smiling a little sadly at me.

We went back to eating, keeping the conversation light as we finished our meal. I found myself smiling, enjoying Aubrey's sense of humor and honest conversation. I found myself wondering where I could take her for our second date, and I froze. _Second date?_ Yeah, I wanted a second date with the blonde, and a third date, and a fourth date. I saw surprised with myself, but I had to admit that I wanted more of Aubrey Posen, both as the laughing woman currently sitting across from me, and as the domme who had claimed me. It just felt right somehow and I felt a smile spread across my face as I put down my fork, and took the last sip of wine from my glass.

Aubrey noticed my smile and she lifted her eyebrow. "What—"

Her question was cut off when the waiter returned. "Can I interest you ladies in desert this evening?"

"No, thanks, But I'd love a cup of coffee," I said.

"Sure," he said before turning to Aubrey.

"Coffee for me too, thanks."

The waiter took my empty plate and Aubrey motioned for him to take hers as well. She turned back to me, "What was that smile about?"

I sighed, hoping that the waiter would be enough of a distraction to make her forget. "I'll tell you, but first I need you to answer two questions," I said with complete sincerity.

She looked confused. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "First, should we decide to continue our arrangement after tomorrow, how would your job affect that relationship?" I asked, starting with my most urgent question.

Her eyes widened and I saw doubt creep into her eyes. She was saved from having to answer immediately as our coffee arrived. "Here ladies, I will take this whenever you are ready, but please do not feel rushed." The waiter said as he placed the bill on the table. We thanked him and he walked away.

Aubrey bought herself a little more time, as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. I did the same, and then took a sip and sat back to wait. There was a long pause, as she stirred the coffee and tasted it to make sure her proportions were right. Finally, she set the coffee cup back on its saucer and met my eyes. "That would depend in large part on you."

"How so?" I asked, desperate to know her answer.

"Well, it would depend on how you feel about being on stage with me. I won't give up my career for you, but whenever you are willing, I would like it if you would be my sub for scenes. If you don't want to be a part of that, I would use another sub."

I wasn't ready to think about that, "Alright, I have a second part to my original question."

"Go ahead," She said, maintain a calm façade over the swirling emotions I could see in her eyes.

"Would we be exclusive?"

Her eyes snapped to me, the possessiveness back in her eyes, "I don't share my toys."

I smirked, "I assumed that much. What I meant was would I have to share you?"

Her eyes cleared, "No, not unless we both agreed on it beforehand. My job is one thing, but if you don't join me there, then my job won't follow me home. I can promise you that I can keep my professional life and my personal life separate."

I smiled, feeling a sense of relief fall over me. "Then, my second question is this: Aubrey Posen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile was immediate and she reached across the table for my hands. I offered them to her. Her voice was full of happiness and excitement as she said, "Yes, Beca. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

I returned her smile and gave her hands a quick squeeze before sitting back and sipping my coffee. She reached for the bill and gave it a quick glance before putting her card into the folder and laying it back on the table.

I gave her a minute to settle in her chair and take a sip of her coffee before asking, "So how will this work?"

She met my eyes with a smirk. "Well, I've already told you what I expect when you are in my home." Heat suddenly raced through me as I remembered our conversation from that morning.

I swallowed hard, "Yes, I am yours in your house. I am to wear your collar and obey your every command."

"Yes, Beca. That is correct. Do you remember the second stipulation I had when you wear my collar?"

I thought about it. "You said that if we decide to leave, we will discuss whether I will wear your collar or not."

"Yes, but I think, we should add an addendum to that rule. If you need to leave for work, I will take off your collar without the discussion."

"Thank you. What about the rest of the time?"

"We should just be girlfriends. And if you take me home with you, then we can make love or whatever as equals. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I think that should work."

She grinned. "Good, me too."

The waiter came over and took the bill to run Aubrey's credit card. After he had left, Aubrey bit her lip glancing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to go with me to an event on Thursday as my sub." She could see the hesitation in my eyes. "I'm not working it. I promise. I just want to show you off."

I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "You want to show me off?"

Her eyes darkened and the possessiveness was back in her eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to do that. You are mine now and I want everyone to know it."

I felt my core clench at her words and I exhaled sharply. I forced a smirk as I said, "Not currently. See no collar." I pointed to my bare neck.

"No, not currently," She snarled. "But do you really want to bait me again this close to when you willingly put it back around your neck?"

I shuddered and felt moisture pool between my thighs. "Probably, not my best plan," I muttered.

Her lips curled into an evil smirk, "Probably not, Beca. But you just gave me all the motivation I needed to ensure that you will never doubt again who you belong to, with or without the collar."

I swallowed hard again, as nerves danced along my skin. Before I could come up with a response, the waiter returned with Aubrey's credit card.

"Thank you ladies, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Aubrey turned to him with a brilliant smile. "Oh we will." I felt another shudder run through me at the mischievous tone of Aubrey's voice. The waiter gave her a puzzled look and walked away. Aubrey quickly signed the receipt and slipped her credit card back into her wallet. She stood and offered me her hand. I took it and I knew she would feel the tremble in my hand as she turned to smirk at me.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"Good," She said as she pulled me from the restaurant. The host tried to stop Aubrey, but she ignored the girl as she ushered me to my car.

The drive back to her house was silent. But I managed to pull myself together enough to reach over and rest my hand on her thigh. I knew that in a matter of minutes, I wouldn't be able to touch her without permission and I wanted to savor the freedom to do as I pleased for just a little while longer. She glanced down at my hand and smiled over at me. After she parked the car, we climbed out and headed to her front door. Just before she put the key in the door, I reached out to lay a gentle hand on her arm. "Wait, Aubrey I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you for dinner."

She turned to smile at me. "I had a nice time too."

I reached up to tangle my hands in her blonde hair and pulled her down to meet my lips in a tender kiss. She returned the kiss and as it began to grow heated, I pulled back, placing a last chaste kiss to her lips. I smiled sheepishly up at her, "Sorry, Aubrey, but I just had to do that before we went inside."

She smiled down at me. "I know. I liked it, Beca. I'm glad you did. What's a first date without a good night kiss?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but seriously. Thanks, Aubrey."

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said before unlocking the door and ushering me inside.

I didn't wait for her to close or lock the door; I immediately moved to the side table and picked up my collar. The leather was still slightly damp from my shower earlier and it was cold as it slid into place around my neck. I took a deep breath and felt myself relax, as the feeling of safety settled over me.

I could feel my mistress move up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, and purred into my ear, "Well done, my pet. Go to the playroom, I will join you in a moment."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ok, here you go, a full chapter. I know it's a little choppy, but there was a lot to put in the chapter, and I didn't want to drag it out of multiple chapters (cause I'd get bored writing it). So I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think, reviews really brighten my day.

Also, a very big thank you to those of you who wished me well, I'm feeling much better now, almost back to normal.

* * *

Chapter 4

I didn't wait for Aubrey to close or lock the door; I immediately moved to the side table and picked up my collar. The leather was still slightly damp from my shower earlier and it was cold as it slid into place around my neck. I took a deep breath and felt myself relax, as the feeling of safety settled over me.

I could feel my mistress move up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, and purred into my ear, "Well done, my pet. Go to the playroom, I will join you in a moment."

Her voice sent shivers running through me. "Yes, Mistress," I said and obediently hurried down the hall. When I entered the room, I quickly moved to the center of the floor and kneeled, letting my eyes drop to the carpet. It wasn't long before she joined me, and I smiled as I felt her eyes fall on me.

"Strip. You are wearing far too much clothing." She ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, immediately standing to remove my clothes.

When I was naked except for the collar, I felt Aubrey move towards me, she lifted my chin with a long delicate finger. I met her eyes, and saw all of the possessiveness from earlier in the evening flood back into them. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress, I belong to you." I answered immediately.

"That's right. You are _mine,_" she growled.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm yours." As the words left my mouth, Aubrey's mouth found my collarbone, biting hard. I moaned, feeling need flood into me. "Oh, God, Mistress, I'm yours."

She pulled back with a smirk. "And don't ever forget it. You belong to me, Beca."

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl, now get into bed. I will join you shortly." Aubrey purred. I moved to hastily obey and she slapped my still tender ass. I yelped and moved faster, even as I heard my mistress' chuckle from behind me. I crawled to sit in the center of the bed to watch her as she stripped off her clothes and moved to the cabinet. When she opened its doors I finally got my first look inside. There were several shelves on one side of the cabinet. These were full of various dildos, vibrators, and bottles of lube. Underneath that were several drawers, and along the far side, was an open space that had various lengths of metal rods, hooks for her floggers and whips, and a long hank of rope. I could feel my eyes go wide at the sight. I had never seen that many different sex toys in one place before. I could feel the moisture pool between my thighs as I wondered what she would choose for tonight. My mistress opened one of the drawers and pulled out two straps before turning back to the bed. Her eyebrow shot up as she noticed me watching her. She didn't comment on it as she moved back to the bed. "One your knees, facing the headboard, my pet," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," I said as I moved to obey.

She attached the straps to my ankle, and said, "Lean down to rest your weight on your elbows." Again, I did as she commanded and she attached the other end of the straps to my wrists, before clipping my wrists together. "Try to straighten your legs."

I tried, but the straps were only long enough to allow me a little movement in this position. "I can't, Mistress," I admitted with a whimper.

I could hear the smile in her voice, as she said, "Good." She moved to her bedside table and pulled a short length of chain from the drawer. She ran this from the ring in my collar to the clip holding my wrists together. A tremble ran through me as I realized that I was only able to move my head about 3 inches in any direction. My mistress ran gentle fingers down my back. "You are so beautiful like this, my pet. I simply love seeing you helpless in my bed." I could only whimper in response, not knowing what she had planned for me. She placed a tender kiss on my shoulder before huskily asking, "Who do you belong to, Beca?"

"I'm yours, Mistress," I said on another whimper.

"Yes, you are, my pet." She said as she got off the bed again. She came back a moment later. "Look at me," She said softly and I carefully turned my head as far as the chain would allow me. Aubrey held a strap on in her hands. I could see that this one was different from the one she used the previous night. This one had smaller, slightly curved dildo on the inside of the straps as well as the larger phallus on the outside. My mistress gave me a moment to study the harness in her hands, before speaking, "This will bring us both pleasure, as I show you beyond all doubts who you belong to. Do you want that, Beca?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered breathlessly, as my arousal spiked.

"Do you want me to come while I fuck you and teach you your place?"

I shuddered, feeling my core clench in anticipation. "Oh God, yes, Mistress."

"Good," She said before applying lube generously to the smaller phallus. She held my gaze as she stepped into the harness and pulled it up her thighs. She guided the dildo into place and groaned, "Oh, Beca. It feels so good inside me." I whimpered, suddenly wishing that I could be inside her, bringing her to climax. I could see in her eyes that she knew what I was thinking and I blushed. She chuckled and finished securing the harness around her hips. "Do you want this, my pet?" She asked as she spread lube over the larger dildo.

"Yes, Mistress," I said fighting the need to squirm within my bonds.

She just grinned and climbed onto the bed to kneel between my thighs. She rang finger through my heated flesh. "Always so eager for me," she whispered and I didn't think she was talking to me. This was confirmed as she said, "I love how wet you get for me, Beca."

"Thank you, Mistr—" I started to say, but the words died in my throat as I felt the dildo slide slowly into my slick core. I shuddered against it and rocked my hips back to take more of it in. Aubrey's responding moan pulled a moan from my own lips. She paused when the phallus was completely sheathed within me. We both breathed heavily at the sensation of being filled before she began to slowly slide back out. She took several slow thrusts as we both adjusted to the feeling. I was already trembling when she began to pick up her pace. I shuddered at the increased pace and she moved her hands to my waist and yanked my hips back to meet her next thrust. I called out as the pressure increased and I could feel my orgasm beginning to build. I could hear her ragged pants as she continued to thrust harder and faster into me. I felt myself getting closer to the edge and I gasped out, "Mistress, please?"

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" She asked punctuating each word with a thrust.

I panted, struggling to hold back the impending orgasm. "You, Mistress."

"Say it, and you can come," She said, thrusting harder into me.

"You, I belong to you!" I groaned out as the orgasm ripped through me.

Aubrey didn't stop or slow her thrusts, and I could hear little groans escaping her mouth as she held back her own release to continue plunging desperately into me. As the last shudder from my first orgasm died away, and I could feel the next one already building within me, my mistress gasped out, "Again. Say it again, Beca."

"I belong to you," I panted and felt the second orgasm burst over me.

Still, Aubrey didn't slow. I could feel the tension in her body and knew that she must be desperate to come, but she refused to let go. "Again," She barked out.

"I belong to you, Aubrey!" I screamed out as a third, somehow more intense orgasm overwhelmed me.

Only then did I feel her shudder and let go as she yelled, "Oh God, Beca." She collapsed over me and we struggled for breath for several long minutes. When she had regained enough of her composure, Aubrey sat up, and gently pulled out of me before moving off the bed. I whimpered at the sense of loss that settled over me. I lowered my head to rest on my hands and struggled against the emotions suddenly threatening to overwhelm me. I heard the harness hit the floor next to the bed seconds before my mistress was back, rubbing soothing hands over me. "Shh, Beca I'm here," she murmured, peppering kisses over my back. I relaxed under her touch and the vulnerability faded as she comforted me.

Feeling steadier, I gratefully said, "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, my pet." She said with a smile in her voice. I felt warmth spread through me as the certainty that she was pleased filled me. Her hands gradually traveled down to the base of my spine, before shifting to graze long nails down the outside of my hips. I let out a sharp gasp as arousal slammed into me again. I was shocked. I had no idea how Aubrey was able to make me so eager for her so quickly. I'd never been with anyone who could make me come so hard and so often and still want more. I knew I was quickly becoming addicted to her touch, and it scared me. All thought flew out of my mind as I felt two long, delicate fingers slide into me. My inner walls clamped down around her fingers and she began to drag them in and out of me. I eagerly pressed back into her, keeping my head down as it heightened the pleasure I felt. In seconds I was panting out moans as my core throbbed around my mistress' plunging fingers. "Say it, Beca and you can come again." Aubrey told me.

I had to force several deep, shuddering breaths into my lungs before I had enough air to answer her. "I…belong…to…you…Mistress" I finally managed to pant out as I shuddered through another orgasm. I slumped as much as my bonds would allow as the last tremor faded.

Aubrey quickly detached the chain on my collar and released my wrists and ankles. I curled into her arms and let her hold me. She held me, running gentle hands through my hair and down my back. After a while, she tipped my chin up to allow her to claim my lips in a gentle kiss. I smiled up at her when the kiss ended. She returned the smile as she asked, "How do you feel?"

"Happy," I answered without thinking.

She chuckled. "Are you tired?"

I thought about it. "Yes, Mistress, but I'm not sleepy," I answered honestly.

"Do you want to stop for the evening? We could listen to some music, or watch a movie." She offered.

I wrinkled my nose, "No, thank you. I don't like movies. They're too predictable."

She laughed, "Still?"

"Yeah, Hollywood keeps retelling the same stories over and over."

Her laughter turned to chuckles as she said, "Well, at least I know a good way to torture you in the future."

I groaned, letting my head fall back to land on the bed. "That's just mean."

She smirked, "I know."

I sighed and in an effort to distract Aubrey from whatever hellish Hollywood torture she was planning, I sat up and in my most innocent and pleading voice, I asked, "Mistress, may I please touch you?"

The voice worked as my mistress' eyes immediately focused on mine and her breath caught. "Yes, my pet, you may," she said after a moment.

"Thank you, Mistress," I purred as I slowly ran my hands up her torso to gently massage her breasts. She sighed and arched into the touch. I tenderly teased her nipples with my thumbs as I asked, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

I lowered my lips to place delicate kisses along her jawline, gradually working my way down to replace first one thumb and then the other with my tongue. She gasped and I lowered her until her back rested against the bed. I took my time slowly worshipping her body as I gradually heightened her arousal. I carefully avoided her center as I teased her, wanting to see how far she'd let me go before forcing me to submit. I knew that she was enjoying my reverent touch because she held off longer than I expected before gripping my wrist and forcing my fingers into her slick core. She moaned at the contact and rocked her hips into my touch. I followed the rhythm she set and drove her towards the edge. When she stiffened under me, I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I belong to you, Mistress Bella." Her eyes flew open to meet mine as she fell over the edge and let the orgasm take her.

The instant I pulled my fingers from her, Aubrey had me pinned against the bed, with one hand plunging inside me while the other pulled me in for a fierce, needy kiss. I instantly relaxed, submitting to her touch. It seemed to startle her enough for her to pull back from the kiss to look down at me, as her fingers gentled their assault on my soaked folds. She stared into my eyes as she continued to drive me toward release. Before I got there she said, "You haven't called me that since you found out who I was."

"I know," I gasped.

"Why now?" She asked, never stilling her fingers.

I panted as I struggled to find the words to explain. Eventually, I gave up and shrugged, "Because I'm yours, Mistress."

I groaned when her fingers stilled inside me. "That doesn't answer my question."

I sighed. "Because of what you said this morning. You took it to regain the control I took from you. I wanted to give it back," I said, feeling stupid.

Her eyes softened, "Oh, Beca." I blushed and looked away, which made her chuckle. She reached out and gently tilted my chin back up. "My pet, I took that control back last night when you put on my collar, and again when you submitted to me after I removed the mask, and every time you say that you're mine."

"Oh," I murmured, feeling my blush deepen.

She pulled me in for a quick kiss, before flexing the fingers that were still buried deeply inside me. I gasped and she began to slowly thrust in and out of my center. I forgot my embarrassment as she picked up speed and drove me over the edge. Again, she demanded that I say I belonged to her before I came.

Aubrey spent hours that night driving me to more orgasms than I could count. Each time she made me repeat the phrase before I came. And each time I said those words, I felt the meaning sink further and further into my psyche. As exhaustion finally fell over me, I was sore, tender and utterly content. I just wanted to curl into my mistress' arms and sleep, but she had other plans. I felt a gentle tug on my collar and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see that Aubrey had attached a leash to my collar. She had gotten up from the bed, and was gently pulling me out of bed after her.

"Where—" I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"Come with me, Beca."

"Yes, Mistress," I mumbled as I climbed out of bed. I stumbled after her as she led me into her bedroom. I was too tired to express the surprise I felt at being brought in here. I just turned wide eyes on her and waited for her to say something.

She smiled at me as she unclipped the leash. "You've earned this tonight," was all she said as she took my hand and pulled me to the bed. As soon as she'd pulled the covers down, I crawled in and waited for her to join me. She did, and I curled into her, happily letting sleep take me the instant my head was pillowed on her shoulder.

Sunlight falling over my face woke me the next morning. I groaned and nuzzled into the soft skin under my head. I breathed in Aubrey's scent and sighed contentedly. I could tell by her measured breathing that she was still asleep, and I was happy to just lay in the protective circle of her arms. Eventually, she stirred and I opened my eyes to smile up into her sleepy green orbs. She returned the smile and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning," I said happily.

"Good morning, Beca. How are you doing today?" Aubrey asked me, and I could see that she was trying to judge my mood.

"I'm good, Mistress. I don't think I've ever slept better." I answered honestly.

"That's good," she said before lowering her lips to mine in a soft kiss.

After the kiss, I lay my head back onto her shoulder and looked around the room. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the peach colored walls and tasteful furniture. I had momentarily forgotten that she had brought me into her bedroom the night before. I bit my lips, trying to decide how to ask what I needed to know. I eventually gave up trying to find a more polite phrase and bluntly asked, "Why did you bring me in here? I thought you said you don't bring slaves into your bedroom."

She shifted so I could easily meet her eyes. "Because you're special to me, Beca. I needed you to know that," She said lightly. I could feel the honesty of her words wrap warmth around my heart and I smiled. She returned the smile for a minute before her eyes fell on the collar around my neck. She reached out a hand and gently fingered the leather band as she continued. "While you wear this, you belong to me, but you are also my lover and when you are good, you will share my bed. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I think so," I said as I tried to think through the meaning behind her words. "So, does that mean that when you have to punish me, I won't get to sleep with you?"

She chuckled, "It depends on how badly you've behaved. But, when you misbehave, you will not sleep in this bed. Whether I share the other bed with you, or leave you chained to it to sleep alone, will depend entirely on you, my pet."

"Oh." I thought about it. "I wouldn't like that."

She smirked, "That's why it would be an effective punishment." I didn't have a response to that, as I knew she was right. After a moment she chuckled and pulled me into her arms. I let myself melt into her embrace. We just held each other for a long time, each lost in our own thoughts. Eventually, Aubrey asked, "What time do you need to leave?"

I sighed and sat up. "At 10. I need to go home to shower and change before I meet my manager."

Aubrey turned to look at her alarm clock next to the bed. "That gives us an hour. Do you want to eat before you go?"

I turned back to her with a mischievous smirk, "Only if it's you, Mistress."

She let out a choked laugh and I could see the desire filling her eyes when they met mine. "You're awful."

I shrugged, "I know. But you like it, Mistress."

Her eyes turned serious, "You can call me by name when we're in this bed, even with the collar on."

I sobered immediately. "Thank you, Aubrey," I said and closed the distance between us.

Just before my lips met hers, she stopped me with a hand on the collar. "But you still have to obey me."

"I know," I whispered. "Can I kiss you now?" She didn't bother to answer as she fused her lips with mine in a heated kiss. We spent the next 45 minutes devouring every inch of each other.

After I had hurriedly dressed, I met Aubrey in the foyer. I shuffled my feet, not quite ready to leave the safety I felt in her house. She noticed and pulled me into her arms. I gratefully returned the hug. "I'll call you later," she said when she pulled back.

"Thanks," I said smiling. She leaned down to lightly kiss me. The tenderness of her lips sliding softly against mine made my head spin and I didn't notice her unbuckling the collar as we kissed. When she pulled back, I felt the leather slide off my skin and I shuddered. I felt suddenly heavier as my everyday worries and stress started to filter back into my mind for the first time in a day and a half. I took a deep breath and met Aubrey's eyes. "I had a nice time," I said awkwardly.

She smiled at me. "I did too, Beca. I hope your meeting goes well."

"Thanks, I—uh, I guess I'll see you later, then." I shifted anxiously. I wasn't sure how to act in this moment.

Aubrey understood my awkwardness and she closed the distance between us again to place a chaste kiss on my lips, before nudging me towards the door. "Be safe, Beca. I _will_ call you tonight."

The second our lips met, I relaxed. I offered once last, "Thanks, Aubrey," before walking out the door and getting into my car. Seeing her standing in the doorway watching me I smiled and waved. She waved back and I put the car into gear and drove home.

The entire time I drove home, showered and changed, I let myself think about Aubrey and the amazing time we had spent together. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short amount of time, and how willingly I had responded to it. But I decided to just go with it, I felt like I'd finally found something other than music that made me truly happy for the first time since my parents' divorce. It was a scary thought, especially with everything that could go horribly wrong. But I didn't let myself dwell on it. I decided that I just needed to let things happen, and not try to over-analyze everything and let myself freak out. After I got out of the shower, I checked my phone for the first time since Saturday evening. I had a couple texts from Jesse asking to hang out. After we'd broken up, it took a year, but we eventually became friends again, and now he was the only real friend I had in California. I shot off a quick message to apologize for not answering and saying that I had a lot to tell him about my crazy-ass weekend.

He immediately replied with: _Glad you're not dead. Dinner tonight? You can tell me all about it._

I sent him a message telling him I'd get the pizza and be at his place by 7. While I was waiting for his response, a text came in from a number I didn't recognize. It read:_ Hey, this is Aubrey. I swiped your number off your phone yesterday when you were tied up with other things. ;) I just wanted to make sure you had my number. Call you later._

I immediately texted back with: _Tied up? Which time?_

About 10 seconds later, she replied with: _When you were suspended over the stool. ;)_

I responded: _Right, you were gone for a long time._

Aubrey:_ You needed to be punished. _

Me:_ I know .;)_

Aubrey: _Ok, well I know you probably need to go, so you're not late. I'll call you later._

Me:_ Right, I guess I'll talk to you later. Thanks again, Aubrey. _

Aubrey: _You're welcome._

I smiled and saved her number in my contact list. I had to hurry after that, but I did manage to make it to the restaurant on time to meet my manager.

Cheryl was waiting for me when I arrived. She had gotten us a table on the patio and had already ordered her coffee. She looked up when I approached the table and smiled.

"Great, you're right on time, Beca. I've got great news for you," she said, getting right down to business. I had always appreciated that about her.

"Hey, Cheryl, what's up?" I asked as I sat.

She grinned, "Well, first thing this morning, I got a call from Marcus Fitzgerald over at Atlantic Records. He said that he was very happy with your work at his party on Saturday and he wants you to come in for a meeting this afternoon!"

A grin broke out on my face, "That's great. What time?"

"At 2:30."

"Cool," I said and I could feel the excitement build.

Cheryl and I discussed the possibilities of what he wanted to talk to me about while we ate. It wasn't until after our plates were cleared away, that she asked the question I had been hoping to avoid throughout the meal. "So, how was the party? I mean, I know you did an excellent job, but what was it like?"

I immediately blushed and looked away. "It—um, well it was interesting," I answered vaguely.

"Are you blushing?" I could hear the surprise in her voice. I wasn't one to blush normally.

I cleared my throat. "You're not getting details. But, let's say I may have run into someone I knew in college, and we spent the rest of the weekend together."

She gasped, "Oh, my God. Who was it? Was she—did you?" She broke off, obviously unable to find the right words.

I sighed and finally met her eyes, "Look, Cheryl, I like you, but I'm not telling you anything else right now."

She coughed to cover her momentary lack of professionalism. "Of course, I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's ok," I assured her, knowing if the situation were reversed I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from asking the same questions.

"Thanks," she said as she paid the bill. We chatted for a few more minutes about work before we parted ways.

When I got back in my car, I checked the time and saw that I had just over an hour to get to the meeting. I groaned, knowing LA traffic, I had to head immediately over to the record label, if I wanted to have any hope of being on time. As I struggled through the traffic, I felt nerves dance down my spine. This meeting could be the most important one in my life, and I had no idea what to expect when I found myself face to face with Marcus Fitzgerald again. I had no idea if he knew I went home with Aubrey, but even if he didn't, I knew that I would have a hard time not picturing the things I saw in his house, and the look in those green eyes as Aubrey watched me from the stage. I silently cursed myself as I felt my underwear grow damp as those memories flooding into my mind. I plugged my iPod into my car stereo and cranked up the volume, hoping that the music would calm me down before the meeting. It worked and I felt steadier as I parked my car in the underground garage and headed into the building.

The record company's offices were on the 56th floor of one of the towering skyscrapers downtown. I headed to the elevator and felt the butterflies nestle back into my stomach. I forced myself to ignore them as I rode up in the overcrowded elevator. It stopped several times to let people off before my stop. When I reached the right floor, I squeezed out of the elevator and moved over to the glass doors showing the label's logo. The receptionist looked up and smiled at me when I walked in.

I crossed the lobby to her and said, "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, I've got an appointment with Marcus Fitzgerald in—" I looked at my watch. "In 10 minutes." I looked back up to the woman and smiled.

She looked down at her computer for a moment before looking back to me with a smile. "Sure, if you wanna have a seat, he'll be right with you."

"Thanks," I said and moved over to the couches arranged along the wall. I surreptitiously took deep breaths to calm down as I waited. I didn't want my nerves to show.

I didn't have to wait long before an overly energetic brunette came into the lobby. She looked at me and grinned, "Beca? Marcus is ready for you." I smiled and stood up, moving to follow her through the labyrinth of offices. She stopped outside a door, knocking quickly before sticking her head in and saying, "Marcus, Beca's here for you."

She gestured me inside. The office was large, with one wall entirely made of glass to allow an expansive view over the city. Marcus stood from his desk when I came in and he was beaming at me. "Beca, thanks so much for coming to see me."

"Of course. You've got a nice office." I said as I crossed the room to shake his outstretched hand.

"Thanks, can I get you anything? Coffee? Soda?" He asked as he motioned for me to sit in one of the plush chairs facing his desk.

"Um, sure, coffee would be great."

He looked back to his assistant who was hovering in the doorway, "Carol, would you mind getting us two coffees?"

"No problem," she chirped before heading out of the room.

Marcus sat back behind his desk and smiled at me. "So, I wanted to thank you again. You really exceeded my expectations for the party."

"You're welcome, sir. I just appreciated the opportunity." I answered, trying to judge his expression.

"Did you enjoy the party?" He asked, and my fears were confirmed at the twinkle I saw in his eyes. He knew I'd gone home with Aubrey.

I felt the blush begin to creep up my cheeks, and I swallowed hard against the desire to squirm. "I had a great time," I replied, feeling relieved that my voice remained even.

He chuckled, "I'm glad." I couldn't tell if he was going to say anything else about the party, because Carol was back with our coffee. "Thank you," he told her as she left, closing the door behind her. I took a sip of the coffee and waited for him to continue. After drinking from his own cup, he turned back to me. "I didn't actually ask for this meeting to discuss the party. I understand that you've been working freelance as a DJ for a while now. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, expecting the answer. "What are you looking for, professionally?"

I sat up. "Actually, I'd like to produce music. I love DJing, but I really want to make music."

He smiled, "Excellent. I'm glad to see that Ms. Posen was right about you."

"What did she say?" I asked, honestly curious to know how much the blonde had said about me.

His smile widened. "She actually told me a lot about you when she was trying to convince me to come hear your music. She told me about your time with the a capella group in college and how you single-handedly changed the way songs were mixed for competition. And she told me about your dream to move to LA to produce music. She peaked my curiosity about you, so I agreed to visit the club to listen to your set, and here we are." He finished with a gesture to indicate his office and our meeting.

"Well, thank you for giving me a chance," I said, unsure where this conversation was leading.

He ignored my thanks, "So, I asked you here to discuss some opportunities we have available."

"What kinds of opportunities?" I asked, trying to contain my sudden excitement. This was really happening.

"After your performance at the party over the weekend, I would like to offer you a position with our label. I think it's right up your alley. We'd like you to DJ two nights a week at a new club we're opening at the end of the month and we'd like you to work with one of our struggling artists to see if you can help him revive his sound for our audiences."

"Oh, my God. That's amazing!" I said, feeling my voice get higher as the excitement bubbled over.

Marcus chuckled. "So is that a yes?" I paused. I knew I needed to talk this over with my manager so I didn't end up getting screwed in the process. Marcus saw my hesitation, and saved me from having to come up with an excuse to delay. "I know you need to go over the contract with your manager. We are prepared to offer you a good salary and benefits. I believe that you will be pleased with this deal. So, assuming that your manager agrees with the fine print, are you interested?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm totally interested." I answered honestly.

"Wonderful, I'll have Carol fax your manager the contract immediately. And unofficially, welcome to Atlantic Records, Beca." He said with a huge grin as he held out his hand again for me to shake.

I jumped to my feet, and immediately gripped his hand. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

I called Cheryl the second I got back in my car. She was excited and told me to come into her office so we could look over the contract together. I agreed and immediately pulled back into the hell that was LA traffic. I didn't mind so much this time as I had yet to come down from the high of being offered my dream job. When I walked into Cheryl's office 45 minutes later, she was doing her happy dance around her desk. I laughed.

"It's good then?" I asked when it became apparent that she hadn't noticed me arrive.

She jerked to a stop and shot a grin at me, "It's better. Once you sign this contract, you'll be able to move out of your crappy little apartment and find something much, much better."

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Look for yourself" She held out the contract and I forgot how to breathe when I saw the amount listed under salary.

"Oh, my God!" I managed to gasp out after a minute.

"Yeah, they must really like you," she said with a grin.

"I guess so. Is there anything in here that I need to be concerned about?" I asked, trying to focus on the practicalities before I let the reality of my situation overwhelm me.

"No, it's all completely above board. Sign it, Beca. It's everything we've been working towards for two years," she said patiently. I grinned and reached for a pen.

My first thought when I walked out of my manager's office was that I couldn't wait to tell Aubrey my news. I pulled out my phone and called her. It rang twice before she picked it up.

"This is Aubrey Posen." She sounded a little distracted as she answered.

I smiled the second I heard her voice. "Hi, this is Beca Mitchell," I said, unable to keep the teasing tone from my voice.

"Beca!" She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, are you busy right now?" I asked, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything important.

"No, not at all. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I know you said you'd call later, but I was wondering if you'd let me take you out for a celebration dinner." I was bursting to tell her, but I managed to not just blurt it out as once, and I was proud of my restraint.

"Sure, what are we celebrating?"

I bit my lip. I really wanted to see her face when I told her. But I didn't know if I would be able to hold it in for much longer if we stayed on the phone. After only the briefest of hesitations, I said, "It's a surprise. Can I pick you up at 7?"

She laughed, and I knew she could hear my hesitance. "Alright, I'll see you then."

"Thanks. See you then," I said before hanging up.

At precisely 7pm, I rang Aubrey's doorbell. It opened almost immediately and I knew she had been waiting near the door for me. I felt my jaw drop at the sight of her in the skimpy black dress. I had to swallow hard before I was able to speak. "Wow, Bre, you look amazing."

She smiled sweetly, even as her eyes hungrily took in the curves that my own blue dress clung to. "So do you, Beca."

"Thanks, I made a reservation for us." I said as we moved to the car. I played the gentleman and opened her car door for her.

She giggled. "Are you going to tell me what we're celebrating?" She asked when I had gotten into the car.

I shot her a grin, as I turned the key. "Nope, not yet."

"Hmph," She pouted, looking out the window. I could tell that she wasn't seriously put out, but I reached over to take her hand as I drove down her street. Aubrey looked down at our clasped hands and smiled. I gently rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and she sighed dramatically. "Fine, I guess you're forgiven for being mysterious."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, but I didn't let go of her hand until we got to the restaurant.

I made idle conversation until after we ordered and I smiled inwardly as I could see Aubrey's impatience grow with each passing moment. Finally after the waiter left, I settled back in my seat, letting my excitement show on my face. "So, tonight we're celebrating because I finally landed my dream job."

"What? Oh, Beca that's wonderful. Congratulations!" Aubrey exclaimed, beaming over at me.

I grinned at her. "Marcus called my manager first thing this morning to set up a meeting to offer me the job. But, I have to thank you, Aubrey. This never would have happened if you hadn't asked him to come listen to me."

Her eyes turned serious as she met my gaze. "That's not true, Beca. You're incredibly talented. This was going to happen no matter what I did."

I smiled, "Thank you, anyway." I reached across the table for her hand. She let hers fall into mine. "The last three days have been the most incredible days of my life, and that's due to you Aubrey. Just let me thank you."

"Alright," she said her eyes softening as her beautiful smile softened her features. "So, tell me everything. What did he say?"

I laughed and told her everything from my meeting with my manager over lunch all the way through signing the contract. I ended my story by saying, "Telling you was the first thing on my mind after I had signed. I'm sorry I made you wait, but I wanted to see your face when I told you."

I couldn't read the look in her eyes when I stopped talking. It took her a minute to reply, but when she did, I felt warmth wrap around my heart. "Thank you. I'm really glad that you called me. It really means more than you could know that you wanted to tell me first."

I smiled. "You mean a lot to me, Bre," I said softly, hoping that she understood all of the things I couldn't even say to myself yet.

"You mean a lot to me too, Beca," she said and I knew that she understood.

By mutual consent, we turned the conversation to lighter topics. We were halfway through our meal, when I heard the buzzing of my phone coming from my purse. I pulled it out to see that Jesse was calling me. I cursed. I'd completely forgotten that I was supposed to have dinner with him.

"What's up?" Aubrey asked, concern evident in her voice.

"It's Jesse. I forgot I was supposed to have dinner with him tonight." I explained as I tried to decide if I should answer the call or not.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey's sharp tone startled me enough that I snapped my eyes up to hers. I could plainly read the jealousy in her eyes.

"Jesse's just a friend," I immediately told her, trying to calm her. Her eyes softened slightly, and I hurriedly continued. The phone call would have to wait. "Bre, I was going to have dinner with him tonight so I could tell him about us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just—I can get really jealous," She said, sounding contrite.

I reached for her hand again. "I know, Aubrey. It's ok." I smiled. "But you don't need to worry about Jesse for two reasons. First, I dumped him in college when I realized I was gay. And more importantly, the second reason is that I'm yours."

I bit back a smirk when I saw the possessiveness flare in her eyes. "Yes, you are."

"And you're mine," I said, squeezing her fingers to emphasize my words.

Her eyes widened in shock, before shifting into another unreadable expression. "Yes, I am," she said softly.

"What's that look for?" I knew something important had just happened, but I wasn't sure what it was. I ignored my phone when it started to buzz again.

"Answer that, I'll explain later," she said nodding towards my phone.

I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hey, Jesse. I'm so sorry. I completely spaced our plans for tonight."

_Jesse sighed into the receiver. "It's fine, just get your butt over here. I'm dying to hear about your crazy weekend."_

"I can't Jesse, I'm on a date." I said and winced when he screeched into the phone.

_"What!? You blew me off for some chick you just met?"_

I bit my lip, my eyes meeting Aubrey's gaze as I answered, "Not exactly. I'm on a date with Aubrey Posen." I watched as her eyebrow arched.

Jesse was quiet for a long moment before, sputtering_, "Wait, what? You blew me off to go on a date with your old Bella's captain? The one who you could barely stand in college?"_

Aubrey was just watching me, while she listened to my side of the conversation. I grinned at her as I said, "Yep, that'd be the Aubrey who's currently sitting across from me looking dead sexy in her little black dress." Aubrey's lips twitched up into a half smile. I knew she had probably figured out Jesse's reaction to my confession.

_"Oh, my God. Beca what the hell happened this weekend?" _Jesse asked after another long pause.

I let my gaze rake down my date's body as I said, "Sorry buddy, but that story is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'm busy right now." When my eyes returned to meet my new favorite green eyes, I noticed that they had grown darker with desire and that Aubrey's breath had grown shallow under my lewd gaze. I smiled, enjoying the effect I had on her.

_"Gross," Jesse muttered into the phone, before he sighed. "Whatever, Becs. Just call me tomorrow."_

I chuckled, "Alright, Jesse. Talk to you then." I said and hung up the phone before he could say anything else. "I'm sorry about that," I said to Aubrey, meaning the phone call.

She chuckled, "That's ok. I take it he was a little surprised that you were with me."

"A little bit," I admitted, laughing.

"I can only imagine. Chloe actually had a similar response when I called her earlier." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

My mouth went dry and my voice was several octaves higher when I asked, "You told Chloe about us?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, she's my best friend, Beca."

Panic was racing through my system. "Did you tell her everything?"

The anger in her eyes died, as understanding come over her. "No, Beca. I wouldn't do that without talking to you about it first. I just told her that we ran into each other at a party and reconnected. And I told her about our date last night. That's all I told her."

"Oh," I said, and I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"It's alright, Beca. I know this is all new to you. But, you have to trust me. I won't do or say something that will hurt you," she said gently.

"Thanks, Aubrey. I do trust you. I just panicked because Chloe was the first girl I had a crush on after I realized I was gay," I explained quietly, unable to meet my girlfriend's gaze.

Her chuckle shocked me enough to make me look back at her. "Mine, too. I had a crush on her all through college."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, totes." She said wrinkling her nose at me. I laughed, recognizing Chloe's signature phrase. Aubrey's laughter joined my own. After a minute she sobered and met my gaze, worry now evident in her eyes. "Beca, Chloe's going to ask eventually. She doesn't like it, but she knows about my career and she's going to wonder how you feel about it. Especially, since she's mentioned coming to visit next month. She'll want to see you when she's here."

The laughed died in my throat. I fought back the panic that wanted to set in again and forced myself to think. I hadn't actually seen Chloe in over two years and that was only briefly, when she congratulated the Bellas on our ICCA win. I looked into Aubrey's eyes and saw that she was waiting patiently for me to make up my mind. Her own warring emotions were evident in their depths, but she held back from expressing them for my sake. I thought back over the past 48 hours and I realized that the answer was simple. The panic dissipated and I smiled. "I'm yours," I said simply, and for me it had become that simple.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, as hope rose in her emerald eyes.

"Tell her. You'll protect me if she reacts badly." I said, letting her see the trust in my eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and I knew she was thanking me for my trust in her.

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm yours. Last night, you worked really hard to make sure I knew that. I got the message. But you're also mine, Aubrey. I'm not ashamed of it."

That same look from earlier was back in her eyes. I opened my mouth to ask about it, but she spoke first. "You're extraordinary, Beca. I—How did I get so lucky?"

I smirked, "Well, you intimidated me into giving you the keys to my car, and then spent the next 36ish hours driving me absolutely nuts in all the best ways, until I was absolutely ruined for anyone else, ever."

Her lips lifted into an answering smirk, as she asked, "Absolutely ruined, huh?"

I grinned, "Yeah, pretty much. No one could ever top that."

An evil glint came into her eyes as her voiced dropped into a sexy purr, "Beca, you haven't seen anything yet."

I shuddered and instantly felt myself grow wet. "Maybe, not. But you won't show me tonight. I want you to come home with me. Is that alright? I was hoping to celebrate with my girlfriend tonight, not my mistress."

She smiled, and the predatory side of her gave way to genuine happiness. "I'd love that."

"Me too," I said smiling back at her. I flagged down out server and handed him my credit card.

"Ready to go?" Aubrey asked, amused.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get you home so I can rip that dress off you and ravish you," my voice husky with need.

He eyes darkened in response and she let out a shaky gasp. "Good" was all she said.

When we were in the car, I asked Aubrey about the look she had given me earlier. She sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." I said, not wanting to push her.

"No, it's not that. It's just that there are a lot of different types of domme and sub relationships. The best ones are built off mutual trust, which sometimes grows into something more over time. I've experienced a lot over the past several years, but I've never once had a sub who claimed me. You're the only one. That look was because I never knew that I wanted, let alone needed, that from anyone. But I needed to hear it from you, Beca. I've fantasied about a lot of things that I've wanted to do to you and with you, but I never let my fantasies leave the bedroom. But those two words changed that for me. I realized that a part of me has always wanted to hear them. And to have them spoken so matter-of-factly by you, of all people, was more than I could have ever hoped to hear."

I smiled. "Bre, I know this is all new to me, but I've never been happier in my life. I wasn't lying yesterday when I said I need you. This has all happened so fast, but I realized when I was getting ready for our date tonight that I love you. It scares me, and I don't want it to scare you away, but it's the truth. I love both sides of you, and I love the way you make me feel, both as your slave and as your girlfriend. I don't know if it's because we knew each other in college, and that made it easier to fall in love so fast. Or if it's because you spent so much effort last night drilling into my head that I'm yours. I don't really care what it is, because it feels right. I'm in love with you, Aubrey."

"Oh, Beca. I love you, too," she said thickly. I glanced over at her and saw a tear run down her smiling cheek. I reached out to gently cup her cheek in my palm before turning back to the road. She leaned her cheek into my hand for a moment before turning her head to place a tender kiss on my palm. I let my fingers trail through her hair for a moment before taking her hand in my own.

After a moment of contented silence, I snorted.

"What?" She asked warily.

I shot a grin at her, before focusing on the road. "I guess it's true about lesbians."

"What?"

I could hear the confusion in her voice and I laughed, "Do you know the joke about lesbians and second dates?"

"No," she said.

"Ok, what does a lesbian bring to a second date?" I asked.

"I don't know," she snapped and I knew she was getting irritated with me, but I finished the joke anyway.

"A U-Haul." I said. She snorted delicately and I knew I was forgiven. I grinned. After a moment, I could feel her eyes on me and I glanced at her. She was studying me intently with one eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Are you asking to move in with me?" She asked and even though I could hear the mirth in her voice, my hand jerked on the wheel, causing us to swerve in our lane.

"No, not what I meant at all!" I insisted, quickly gripping the wheel with both hands and shifting to sit straighter in my seat.

Aubrey laughed. "I know, Beca. I just couldn't resist."

"Fine," I grumbled, not willing to give in.

She just reached over to lay a soothing hand on my thigh. "I love you."

I relaxed immediately under her touch. "I love you, too."

* * *

Author's note: I know, I know. That was too easy, but they needed to say it, so the story could progress in the way that I want it to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as the door closed on my crappy studio apartment, I pushed Aubrey back against the door, latching my mouth onto the soft skin of her neck. I licked the tender flesh and felt a shiver run through her. She immediately wrapped one hand around my waist, holding me closer to her as the other hand tangled in my hair. I kiss my way up her neck and she tilted her head down to let me capture her lips. As our tongues danced against each other, my hands ran up her back to find the zipper on her dress. I pulled down the zipper and pulled the dress' straps off her shoulders. Not breaking the kiss, I pulled back enough to allow her dress to fall to her hips. I pushed if off and the light fabric hit the floor.

Aubrey broke the kiss, gasping for air, and I moved my mouth down to kiss the swell of her breasts as I unclipped her bra and pulled it off her. Aubrey remained passive under my touch, somehow understanding that I needed to take the lead tonight. When her gorgeous breasts were exposed, I flicked out my tongue to tease each nipple in turn. Aubrey moaned, arching into my touch. Her response further enflamed my desire to have her. I pulled away long enough to yank my own dress off, before taking her hand and pulling her towards my bed. I pushed her down onto it and straddled her hips, immediately claiming her lips again. I massaged her breasts and shifted so I could press my thigh against her heated center.

"Oh God, Beca," Aubrey moaned into my mouth.

I felt the heat racing down my spine, but I ignored it. I rocked my hips against her, adding to the pressure against her core and I could feel her panties growing damp against my skin. I moved down to take a nipple in my mouth. I alternated sucking the erect nub and flicking it with the tip of my tongue. As I continued moving against her, Aubrey's hips began rising to meet my own. I smiled around the hard nipple in my mouth and with a chaste kiss pulled away. I yanked off Aubrey's underwear and gave myself a moment to just look down at her, laying open and eager on my bed. Her green eyes met mine and she smiled. I returned the smile and leaned over her to gently kiss her perfect lips.

I kissed my way down her body, stopping briefly to lightly rake my teeth across each nipple. This produced delightful gasps and shivers, that made heat race to my center. I didn't linger, continuing my way down her incredible body. When I reached her belly button, I licked it, making her squirm and I chuckled as I moved down to nip at her hips. As I grew closer to her center, I could smell her desire and I felt my breath grow short. I was teasing us both, but I took my time. I kissed my way down the outside of her right thigh, and I felt Aubrey's impatience growing. I knew where she wanted my mouth, but I ignored it and continued kissing my way down her leg. When, I reached her toes, I lingered there, using my lips and tongue to mercilessly tickle Aubrey's feet. She squirmed, trying to get away as giggles fell from her lips. I just grabbed her ankle and held her foot in place. Eventually, I relented and began to kiss my way up the inside of her leg. Aubrey's laughter stopped and was replaced by short expectant pants. I grinned inwardly, I had no intention of giving my girlfriend what she wanted just yet. When, I reached the top of her thigh, my lips so close to her center that I could taste her arousal on them, I turned and followed the crease of her thigh back up to her hip. Aubrey groaned, but said nothing. I glanced up at her as I kissed my way to her other hip. Her gaze locked on mine and I could see her inner struggle not to take control.

I lifted my lips from her skin long enough to whisper "I love you, Bre." Her eyes immediately cleared and she smiled. I briefly returned the smile, before going back to my task. I repeated my actions on her left leg. This time, when I reached her center, I stayed there. I lightly blew on her soaked folds and her hips immediately jerked up, causing a whimper to escape Aubrey's lips. I grinned and licked through her folds. I moaned at the first taste. Hearing an answering moan sound above me only encouraged me. I began to rhythmically lick and suck her clit. Aubrey shuddered against me and her hips began rocking against my face. I sped up, mercilessly driving her towards release. She began to gasp out panting moans and I felt my center clench in response. I closed my lips around her clit and sucked it hard into my mouth. Aubrey immediately stiffened under me, and I flicked the tip of my tongue against the tender skin and she fell over the edge, calling out my name. I licked up her release and when I felt her body relax, I immediately pushed two fingers inside her. She bucked against my hand and I grinned as I began thrusting into her as quickly as I could. Her hips rose to meet each thrust and it didn't take long before I felt her inner walls clamp around my fingers as she came again. I continued thrusting until the last wave of release died away.

I gently pulled my fingers from her core and licked them clean before moving up her body to claim her lips. She moaned at the taste of her own desire on my lips. I pulled back to grin down at her. She smiled lazily at me. "God, Bre, you are beautiful," I said, reaching out to gently run the backs of my fingers down her cheek.

She turned to kiss my fingers before meeting my eyes, "I love you, Beca."

I smiled, "I love you, too."

I lay next to her and pulled her into my arms. She curled into my side, kissing my neck before settling her head onto my shoulder. I let my fingers run idly through her beautiful blonde hair. She caressed my side as we cuddled. Eventually, her soft caresses changed to gentle scratches that made my breath catch as heat raced through my system. I knew in that moment, that Aubrey wanted to touch me, but she was waiting for me to tell her to. My heart warmed at the idea that she wasn't willing to make demands of me tonight.

"Bre, please touch me." I laughed as she immediately shifted to take off my bra and underwear. "Eager, are we?" I asked, amused.

"God, yes," She replied as she ran gentle fingers through my slick folds. I groaned and pulled her mouth to mine. We made love for hours, neither being able to get enough of the other. Eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning found me alone in bed. I sat up in bed quickly calling out "Bre?"

"Over here, Beca," She said and I saw that she was standing next to the stove. She was grinning at me. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, thanks," I said, relaxing back into the pillows on the bed. I yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"About 10," She said, moving to crawl across the bed to kiss me. When she pulled back, she smiled down at me, "Good morning, love."

I grinned at the new title, "Morning, Bre."

"Alright, just relax, your French toast is almost ready." She said, moving back to the little kitchen area.

"Ok," I sighed contentedly. "I could totally get used to this," I said, unable to stop myself from baiting her.

She met my gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute before answering her, as innocently as possible. "Yeah, I think so. You'd make a great housewife."

I shrieked when Aubrey landed on top of me with a growl. She quickly pinned me against the bed, and stared into my eyes. I felt her dominance press over me, demanding that I submit to her. I felt my eyes lower and my face turn away from her before I even made the conscious decision to do so. Heat rushed to my core, and I felt myself grow instantly wet. Aubrey leaned down and bit my neck hard. It was a delicious, magnificent pain and I bucked against her, as an orgasm crashed over me without warning. Aubrey released my neck to look at me with a smirk.

"Still want me to be your housewife? Because I'm fairly sure that no housewife could satisfy all your needs, Beca." Aubrey's tone was mocking.

I was still gasping from the unexpected release, but I managed to say, "I just want you, Aubrey. I want all of you."

She instantly released her grip on me and smiled. "You have me."

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around her. "I know." We held each other for a moment before I asked, "What the hell just happened?"

She chuckled. "You baited me. I responded, and you submitted." She kissed my forehead and jumped up to go pull the now burnt piece of French toast from the stove. I watched as she threw it out and slapped another piece into the pan.

I waited until she came back to bed with a tray full of food and then I asked the question racing through my mind. "But why did I react so strongly? I mean I've never come like that before."

Aubrey began dividing the food as she answered. "Beca being submissive is part of who you are, just like being a domme is part of who I am. I know you're new to actually experiencing all of this, and I think that your submissive needs have lain dormant until you let yourself feel them on Saturday. I think this morning you baited me because last night I let you take the lead and part of you needed to be certain that I wouldn't always do that."

I was confused, "But, I loved what we did last night. I enjoyed making love to you and touching you however I wanted, whenever I wanted."

She smiled gently, "As did I, it was wonderful. But, the sub part of you still wanted to me to take control. You need a balance between your desire to submit and your desire to take the lead. We are stubborn, strong-willed women, so the balance of power between us will never be static. Whether we are spending time together as girlfriends, or mistress and slave, you will strive to find a balance between the two aspects of our relationship. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I get that that means I'll find ways to disobey you when I'm collared, and I'll bait your possessive side when I'm not. But I still don't know why that made me come when you just bit me." I said, trying to not to let myself feel embarrassed by my body's reaction.

"In all honesty, I have no idea, Beca. But it was hot as fuck." Aubrey admitted, and I found myself grinning.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. In fact, it gave me an idea for the next time I have you at my mercy," She replied with a mischievous smirk.

I squirmed under that look, feeling heat begin to race along my skin in anticipation. "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?"

She leaned in to run her tongue along the ridge of my ear before she purred, "That's because you will be."

I shuddered and Aubrey chuckled. I pushed her back, grumbling, "Eat your damn breakfast, Posen." She grinned and started eating. I watched her warily for a moment, before I began to eat my own.

Later, after we'd finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, Aubrey and I curled up together on the couch. We sat there, in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company for a while, before Aubrey shifted. I sat up looking at her, "What's up?"

"The other night, when I asked you about going with me to the event on Thursday, you never answered me," she said quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I said remembering.

She waited, but when I didn't say anything else, she prompted, "So, will you go with me?"

"Oh, sorry. Of course I'll go with you."

"Really?" She asked, excitement evident in her voice.

I smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't let you go alone. I don't want any other subs thinking they can take what's mine."

She smiled, "Oh, really? Wow, who knew Beca Mitchell was the jealous type?"

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly irritated. "Who do I belong to?"

I felt a small victory when I saw the possessiveness flare into her eyes. "You're mine."

"It's a two-way street, Aubrey. What you're feeling, I feel it too. Don't mock me when I express that feeling," I snarled.

Instantly, her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't think of it that way. I didn't mean to belittle your feelings."

I sighed and looked away. "It's alright."

She reached out and gently turned me back to meet her sorrowful eyes. "I really am sorry."

I gave in, "I know. It's ok, really." I pulled her in and kissed her with all of the possessiveness I felt at the idea of her hands holding someone else's leash.

Eventually, we had to pull away for air. As we tried to catch our breath, Aubrey pulled me into her side, and I let myself curl into her side. I relaxed against her, letting the last of my anger go. I knew she wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Feeling me relax against her, Aubrey began to idly play with my hair.

"I have a favor to ask you." She said, breaking the easy silence we had fallen into.

Nerves danced through me. "What?"

"I need to take you shopping for Thursday," she said vaguely.

"Ok…?" I said, drawing it out into a question. She heaved out a little sigh and I could feel the nervous energy running through her. I turned to meet her gaze. "Whatever it is, just ask, Bre. It's ok."

She nodded and squared her shoulders. "With my job, nearly everyone in the BDSM lifestyle here in LA has heard of me, and many of them recognize me on sight. I will be recognized in the stores I want to take you to. So, I have to ask you to wear your collar in public today. I'm sorry, I know we agreed to never bring in into your apartment, but I—".

I cut her off, understanding why she was so nervous. "Bre, it's ok. I don't mind."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

I smiled, "Really. Actually, I kinda find the idea really hot."

She chuckled, "Which part? Kneeling to me in your own home, or in a store full of people who will be staring at you because you're with me?"

Both images sent chills through me, not that I would admit that. My voice had grown husky when I said, "The latter."

She smirked down at me and I knew I hadn't fooled her. "Then go get dressed and I'll get your collar."

"You brought it with you?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I hoped you would agree to go."

"You totally played me," I said, unsure whether to be impressed or mad.

"No, I didn't. I honestly didn't know what you'd do, and I didn't want to step over the line." She said, honestly.

"Fine," I said grudgingly. "It's a good thing you're hot."

She rolled her eyes, and tickled my sides. "Stop being such a drama queen. Go get dressed."

I giggled, and squirmed out of reach. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Wait," she said, stopping me. I turned back to her face her. "Call Jesse, first. You promised that you'd call today."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Bre. I'd totally forgotten."

She smiled, "I know."

I grinned and went to go find my phone. Jesse picked up after the third ring. "_Becaw! You actually remembered to call. I'm amazed._"

"You're such a nerd," I told him, rolling my eyes.

_"So, how was your date?"_ He asked.

"Um, it was great. Look, it's still kinda going. Can I meet you later, have dinner and I'll tell you everything?"

_"That's what you said yesterday! How do I know that you're not going to blow me off again?"_

"I'm not going to blow you off." I said starting to feel frustrated.

"Let me talk to him," Aubrey said, gesturing for the phone. I raised my eyebrow and she nodded.

"Aubrey wants to talk to you, Jesse. Hang on." I handed her the phone before he could voice any objections.

"Hi Jesse, this is Aubrey…Look, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know Beca was supposed to meet you…Yeah, I know…I'll let Beca tell you that…No, I promise, I'll make sure she remembers your plans this time…No, Jesse. I'm not going to hurt Beca…Yes, I know you are looking out for her…Alright, I will…Bye, Jesse," she finished and hung up the phone. She looked at me and grinned. "You are to bring pizza and beer to his apartment tonight at 7."

I stared at her. "What else did he say?"

She chuckled. "He gave me the hurt her and I'll kill you speech."

I laughed. "He has no idea."

"No, he doesn't, and that's ok. But, if you want to tell him, I won't mind."

I kept my voice light and curious as I asked, "You want me to tell him how you pulled me over your lap and spanked me until I sobbed?"

Her eyes darkened dangerously, "Only if you tell him what you did to deserve it."

I swallowed hard, "Um, no that's ok. I think I'll leave that part out."

Her grin was evil. "That's probably a good idea."

"Ok, then. I think I'll just go get dressed."

"Another good idea." She said smirking.

I turned and hurried over to my closet. I looked through my clothes, but had no idea what I should wear. I was just about to turn and ask when I felt her move up behind me. She groaned as she looked into my closet. I felt my shoulders hunch defensively. "What?" I asked.

"Why do you have to own so much plaid?" She mumbled.

"I like it." I moaned.

She sighed, and kissed my temple. "I know, love. Just wear what you wore to the party the other night. You look amazing in it."

"Ok," I said smiling. I hadn't been sure when I would have the opportunity to wear it again.

An hour later, we had both showered and were dressed. I was surprised that Aubrey hadn't said anything about wearing her dress from last night. When I asked her, she had smiled and said no one would bat an eye at the dress. I let it go. She surprised me again when she insisted I keep in my "ear monstrosities" and wear my usual dark eyeliner. Before we left the apartment, she pulled a thin leather collar from her purse.

"That's not my collar," I said when I saw it.

She smiled. "I know. But I thought that you might appreciate something more subtle to wear in public. This one is less likely to be noticed by people not familiar with the lifestyle."

"Oh, right. That's really thoughtful." I said, blushing at the thought of having so many people see me in her collar.

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Why are you surprised that I would understand what you need?"

I sighed. "I guess, I've just never had anyone who cared enough to notice."

Her arms were suddenly around me. "Well, now you do, Beca. I will always take care of you."

I leaned into the embrace, breathing in her scent and relaxed. "Thank you."

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you, too."

She pulled back and handed me the collar. I took it and slipped the leather around my neck. I immediately felt the shift in me. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of having my worries fall away and be replaced by the strange combination of safety and vulnerability. When I opened my eyes again, I found green eyes watching me with wonder.

"That was beautiful. You're amazing, Beca," she said.

"What, Mistress?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Is it always like that for you when you put on the collar?" She asked.

I thought about it. "Yeah, every time," I said honestly.

"Incredible," she murmured, and I knew she wasn't talking to me. I still didn't really know what she found so amazing, but I let it go. She'd tell me if she wanted me to know. I completely forgot about it, when her lips crashed into mine. I melted into the kiss, opening for my mistress when her tongue demanded entrance to my mouth. I moaned, knowing that she was reinforcing her claim over me.

The first store we went to almost seemed like a costume store. A very kinky costume store. They had everything from lingerie to leather, and they even had a selection of frilly dresses and ruffled panties. Aubrey gave me a minute to take in the variety before leading me over to the corsets. The store's patrons were nearly as varied as the clothes. As we moved between the racks, I felt eyes on me and looked over to see who was looking. My eyes met those of a very butch, leather clad woman. She smiled at me before she deliberately raked her gaze over my body. When her eyes met mine again, I recognized the predatory look in them and I felt a shiver of fear run over my skin. I quickly turned away from her and hurried to press against my mistress' side. Aubrey glanced down at me and noticed the tension running through me.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

I could still feel those eyes on me and shook my head, not trusting my voice. Aubrey stopped and put a hand on my arm. "Look at me," She demanded and I reluctantly raised my gaze to meet hers. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't respond, I just subtly flicked my eyes in the direction of the woman, before pleading with her to protect me. I didn't want that woman anywhere near me. Aubrey turned to see what had scared me. I saw the change come over her face when she noticed the butch. All of her features hardened, and she glared at the woman for a moment before turning back to me. She reached out and gave my collar a light tug. It wasn't enough to pull me into her, but it was enough to remind me that I was hers. I relaxed slightly.

"No one will touch you," she hissed. "You belong to me."

The words did what her touch alone couldn't, and I felt the fear fade away. She would protect me. "Yes, Mistress," I said.

"Good," she said. She tugged my collar to pull me over to the corsets.

When we reached them, my eyes were immediately drawn to one in particular. It was a lacy navy blue with brown leather straps and steel buckles. I gasped, instantly wanting it. Aubrey noticed and followed my gaze. She smiled and pulled me over to it. As she studied it, one of the store's clerks appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mistress Bella, it's a pleasure to see you again. What can I help you with today?"

Aubrey didn't bother to look at the woman as she replied. "I want to see my pet in that corset."

"Of course. May I get her measurements?" She clerk asked deferentially, and I realized that she was also a sub. She kept her eyes carefully lowered from Aubrey and she hadn't even bothered to look at me.

My mistress turned to me. "Beca, stand still so Courtney can measure you. She won't touch you more than necessary." I could tell that her last comment was a threat meant for the clerk.

"Yes, Mistress." I answered.

The clerk pulled a measuring tape out of her pocket and moved over to me, finally acknowledging my presence. I stood patiently while she moved around me, lifting my arms when asked. When she was finished, she shifted through the corsets and pulled one off the rack that was presumably my size.

"Is there anything else today, Mistress Bella?" Courtney asked.

Aubrey's voice sounded bored as she answered. "Not at the moment, but remain available to me. I will need you shortly."

I watched, amused at the slight shudder that ran through the girl. I followed Aubrey to the dressing rooms. She followed me in and closed the door. "Strip," was all she said once we were alone in the small room. I immediately obeyed. Aubrey helped me pull the corset on and laced up the back. She had me fluff my breasts and tightened the laces again. Once I was tied tightly enough to be forced into taking shallow breaths, my mistress turned me around to face her. Her eyes were hungry as she took me in. Need ran down my spine at the look in her eyes. She reached out a hand and gently ran it over the tops of my prominently displayed breasts. I trembled under her touch and she pulled me against her running kisses along the skin her fingers had stroked only moments before. Her hands ran down my sides, feeling how the corset accentuated my natural curves. Her fingers briefly dipped between my thighs, and I shuddered against her.

"This is perfect, Beca. You have no idea what it is doing to me to see you in this," She purred into my ear.

"Thank you, Mistress," I gasped.

She smirked at me. "Do you want to see how you look?"

The dressing room had no mirrors so I knew I would have to go back out into the store in nothing but the corset and my underwear. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought of everyone seeing me. "I don't know," I answered honestly.

She knew why I was embarrassed, but she didn't give me another choice as she opened the door and walked out. I hesitated and she snapped, "Get out here, now!"

I forgot to feel self-conscious as I hurried to obey. The butch from earlier had moved so she could watch me with hungry eyes, but with Aubrey at my side, I didn't feel threatened by her anymore. I moved to the mirror and gasped. The first thing I noticed was my boobs. While I didn't feel in danger of falling out of the corset, I'd never had so much cleavage on display, and I was fond of low-cut tops. I forgot all my insecurities as I looked at myself in the corset. I met Aubrey's eyes in the mirror. "Please, Mistress may I get it?"

I felt myself grow wet at the desire I saw in her green eyes. "Oh yes, this is perfect." She said as she studied me. Without looking away she snapped, "Courtney!"

The girl was instantly next to us. "Yes, Mistress Bella?"

Aubrey finally looked away from me to gaze down on the girl. "Show me what undergarments you have to match this. I will also need complementary attire."

"Yes, of course. Please follow me." She said, keeping her eyes lowered as she led Aubrey back over to the racks.

I didn't immediately follow. When my mistress turned back to the girl, I returned to admiring the corset in the mirror. I didn't realize that I was inviting trouble until a low, gruff voice spoke from behind me.

"You look good enough to eat."

I spun around and found myself face to face with the butch. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say to this unknown domme. I just stared at her, gaping.

Her eyes were cold as she continued. "If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." She said, moving closer to me until her chest was pressed against mine. I froze not knowing what to do. "You dare to meet my eyes, slave? Kneel." Her voice was as cold as her eyes.

I shuddered. Part of me wanting to submit to this domme's strong presence. I fought my instincts and whispered, "No, you are not my mistress."

Her eyes grew angry, and fear raced icy fingers down my spine. "You obviously need more discipline than that bitch can dish out. Kneel, now."

Something shifted inside me as my own anger rose to the surface. My voice was strong as steel when I snapped out, "No. You do not own me. I will not kneel before you. Move now, or live to regret it."

She snarled, reaching out to grip my wrist in vice-like fingers. Before she was able to speak, Aubrey appeared. "Let go of my property!" She growled, moving to my side.

The butch sneered at Aubrey. "What are you going to do about it, bitch? You obviously can't control her."

I snapped, feeling my rage wash over me, driving out any subservience. Before I knew what I was doing, the hand that wasn't gripped in the bitch's grip plowed into her nose. "Don't you ever call her that again!"

Instantly, the grip on my wrist relaxed as the women fell to her knees. Her hands going to her face. I felt a moment of victory before Aubrey's hand was around my collar and pushing me down to my knees. I resisted for a split second and Aubrey snapped out, "Kneel, Beca!"

Her voice snapped me out of my anger. I immediately dropped to my knees, knowing that I had just done a terrible thing and I was going to be in serious trouble. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I—" I pleaded.

She cut me off. "Do not say a word." I dutifully closed my mouth and carefully kept my eyes on the carpet under my knees.

By this point, the butch had regained her feet. "Do you see what your slave did to me? She must be punished," she said speaking to Aubrey.

Aubrey's voice was cold and hard with rage. "And she will be. However, her actions do not excuse either the fact that you tried to steal my property or the fact that you put hands on what was not yours. Courtney, get your manager."

"Yes, Mistress Bella," the other girl meekly said, and I realized that she had followed Aubrey back over to us. The girl hurried off and silence fell over our small group.

A few minutes later, I heard soft footsteps and two other people joined us. "What seems to be the problem, Bella?" A strong voice, who I assumed belonged to the manager asked.

The butch started to speak, but Aubrey spoke over her. "This woman put hands on my property and attempted to take her from me."

"Is this true?" The manager asked the butch.

"She punched me," the butch snarled.

"I see. Was this before or after you touched her?" The manager said softly and I could hear the menace in her voice. I shivered.

"After," she reluctantly admitted.

"So, if I am understanding this, you mistreated another domme's property, attempting theft of the property and were struck?" The manager asked.

There was a moment of silence before Aubrey spoke. "Yes, Miranda. That is what happened."

"Fine, what is your name?" The manager asked the butch.

"Alex."

"Alex, you are banned from my store. Get out and don't come back."

"What?" She asked, incredulous. "But that bitch—"

"Will be taken care of, by her mistress. Get out before I call the police," the manager stated.

"Go fuck yourselves," Alex snarled as she left. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

My relief was short-lived as Aubrey's calm voice asked, "Sarah, may I borrow your paddle?"

I gasped, my eyes flying up to Aubrey's face. Her green eyes met mine with a look that had a knot of fear forming in my belly. I was in so much trouble, and I was going to be publicly humiliated.

"Of course, Bella. Courtney, fetch it." The manager said, and I could hear the eagerness in her voice. Courtney hurried to obey and I lowered my eyes, unable to continue looking at Aubrey.

When the girl was back, Aubrey coldly said, "Stand and grab your ankles, Beca." I reluctantly obeyed. I had to spread my legs in order to bend over in the corset, but I managed. When I was in position, Aubrey positioned herself behind me. "Count each strike," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," I breathed. And the first blow fell hard against my ass. I yelped, "One." The sting from the blow hadn't even begun to fade when the next blow landed. By the time the fifth blow landed, tears were running down my cheeks. After the tenth blow landed, my ass felt like it was on fire, and I was only able to stay on my feet by sheer strength of will. I gritted my teeth and grunted out each number as the blows continued to fall. Sometime after the 15th stroke, I gave myself over to the punishment and fell into that trancelike state, becoming only distantly aware of the pain of the blows and my voice sobbing out each count. After the 20th stroke, the blows stopped. I didn't move, I just waited for what would happen next.

"Thank you, Sarah. I am sorry that my pet caused this disturbance in your store," I heard my mistress' voice say above me.

"That's alright, Bella. That show was worth the trouble." She replied.

"Beca, you may stand," my mistress said, and I struggled to straighten. The corset, making it difficult, but I managed eventually.

I kept my gaze lowered as I dreamily said, "Thank you, Mistress. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

My mistress lifted my chin with on long finger. I met her gaze happily, and I could see the amusement in her eyes. "You did well, my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," I replied automatically.

I heard a sharp gasp and my eyes slowly moved over to study Sarah curiously. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Is she—"? She asked, studying the passive look in my eyes.

"Yes, she is," Aubrey said and I could hear the pride in her voice. I looked back into her green eyes, not knowing what I had done to make her proud.

"Where did you find her?" Sarah asked in a hushed tone.

My mistress smiled at me, "We met in college."

"I've never seen a sub go so deep before," Sarah admitted.

"I know, Sarah. It's like she was born for it." My mistress said, and I could hear the love and affection she had for me in her voice.

"Wow, how did she manage to hit that butch?" The manager asked.

My mistress laughed. "She was defending me. That woman called me a 'bitch', twice. My Beca didn't like it."

Sarah laughed. "Well, I have to admit I'm jealous. You are a very lucky woman, Bella."

"I know."

I stood meekly throughout their conversation, gazing at my mistress. I thought that I was the lucky one, but I didn't bother to tell them. I just patiently waited for them to finish discussing me.

Sarah asked, "So, before the interruption, what were you looking for?"

"I need something to complement my pet in that corset. We are attending the event on Thursday."

"Of course, I have some ideas," Sarah said. She helped us finish our wardrobe shopping and an hour later we left the store with two complementary outfits.

When we got into the car, my mistress turned to me. "Beca, are you alright?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, my ass still feeling bruised from the paddling I had endured. "Yes, Mistress, I'm fine. I'm sorry I embarrassed you," I said, dreamily.

She smiled. "You didn't embarrass me. I actually rather enjoyed it."

My surprise was enough to finally pull me out of my trance. I blinked and focused on her eyes. She was telling the truth. "Then why did you punish me?" I asked, feeling anger stir within me.

Her smile widened. "Because I had to, Beca. You punched a domme in public. I couldn't let that go unpunished."

"Oh," I answered and looked out the window.

She laughed, "Welcome back, my love."

I huffed, unwilling to answer her.

She grabbed my chin harshly and turned me to face her. "You are still in my collar and you will acknowledge me when I speak to you."

"Yes, Mistress," I replied.

"Better," She said, studying my eyes. After a moment she asked, "Are you alright? You were in the trance for a long time."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm fine," I answered. Seeing the doubt in her eyes, I continued. "Seriously, I'm ok. It was intense, and my butt is going to hurt for a long time, but I'll manage."

"Good, are you up for a little more shopping, or do we need to call it a day?" She asked.

"I can continue as long as the next store isn't as eventful as that one," I answered honestly.

She chuckled. "Alright. I promise I won't let you out of my sight this time."

I laughed, "That's probably a good idea. Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome."

She turned on the car and pulled out into traffic. After a few minutes, I asked, "So what else to we need to buy? I thought we got everything at the last store."

She shot a smirk at me. "We need to get you a matching collar and leash. You must be perfect."

Heat shot through me at the thought of being pulled through a crowded club by a leash in Aubrey's hand. "Oh yes, please." I moaned. My mistress shot another smirk at me.

The rest of our shopping was blessedly uneventful, but by the time we walked back into my apartment, I was exhausted. Aubrey left our shopping bags in the car. She decided that they would stay at her house until Thursday.

After dropping my keys on the small table next to the door, Aubrey said, "Kneel, Beca." I instantly dropped to my knees. Heat raced through me as my fantasy from that morning played through my head. Aubrey noticed and smirked. "You really do like the idea of kneeling to me in your home. It's a shame to do this, but I wouldn't want to break our rules." She leaned down and lay a gentle kiss on my lips before unbuckling the collar and setting it aside. A shudder ran through me as my usual worries settled back on my shoulders.

"Thanks, Bre." I said, standing.

She smiled. "Of course, maybe at some point, we can explore that fantasy of yours, but not today."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I admitted, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the couch. I curled into her side and felt myself drift off to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: First of all, thank you all for the feedback. After your reviews, I realized that I'd made a mistake in the last chapter when I didn't fully explain Beca's reactions to the paddling. I hope the beginning of this chapter eases the concerns you have over the events of the last chapter. Please read and review. It does help me a lot in making sure that the relationship between Beca and Aubrey is genuine and is being coming off the way I intend. I want this to be a healthy domme/sub relationship.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Shit," I moaned as I rolled onto my back, instantly waking from the pain in my bruised ass. Aubrey and I were still on the couch. She looked down at me, biting her lip apprehensively and I knew she hadn't slept. I ignored her look as I carefully rolled back onto my side, using her thigh as a pillow.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Aubrey said quietly.

I sighed, "It's ok, Bre."

"No, it's not. I don't like what happened today. I don't like what I did to you. You were defending me, that shouldn't be punished." She said, her voice full of the uncertainty and worry that I knew she was feeling.

I slowly sat up, trying not to wince too much as my weight fell on the bruises. I looked at Aubrey, but she avoided looking into my eyes. "It's alright."

"It shouldn't have happened, Beca. I promised you that you wouldn't be touched, and then you were, and I didn't put that bitch in her place, and you had to step in. I'm sorry. I failed you in every way possible today." She said as a tear fell from her lashes and trailed down her cheek.

I reached out and gently brushed the tear off her cheek. "You didn't fail me, Bre. We're still trying to figure this out."

"How is it that you don't hate me for this?" She asked, pulling away from my touch.

"When you lifted that paddle today, were you trying to discipline your slave for acting inappropriately in public? Or were you trying to beat your girlfriend?"

She flinched. "I was trying to discipline my sub."

"I know," I said gently. "That's why I don't hate you. Is my ass going to hurt for a while? Yes. Do I wish that you'd chosen another form of discipline? Yes. Do I wish I hadn't hit that butch? Not in the slightest, and if I had to do it all over, I'd still hit the bitch." I waited while that sunk in, and then added, "But that's just your girlfriend talking. If you ask your pet, then the answers are mostly different. As your sub, I still don't regret hitting that butch. But I also loved your response, and I'm thoroughly enjoying the pain in my ass, because it reminds me of your claim on me."

"Really?" She asked, her voice hesitant as though she didn't believe me.

I smiled softly, "Yeah." Seeing that she still didn't believe me I crawled over to kneel, straddling her thighs. I ignored the surprised look in her green eyes as I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You have no idea what it does to me when you claim me." I felt the shudder run through her and flicked my tongue out to tease her ear.

"Beca, wait," she said, breathlessly.

I sat back, groaning when my weight fell on my butt. "What, Bre? Why are you beating yourself up over this? If I had said our safeword would you have stopped?"

She paused, closing her mouth on the arguments she had been about to say. She thought about it and relaxed. "Yes, I would have stopped."

"Did I say the word?" I asked patiently.

"No."

"No, I didn't. Was that more pain than pleasure? Yes. But I knew you needed to do it. I knew as soon as the butch hit the floor that I wasn't going to enjoy what happened. I could have stopped it then, but I didn't. Because you needed it. You needed to re-establish your claim over me after seeing her hand on me. And you needed to protect your professional identity. If that hadn't happened in such a public forum, you would have responded differently."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Aubrey. I know what you need, too," I explained, smiling.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked, wonder in her voice and I knew that she was starting to forgive herself.

"Again, do I need to remind you of the elaborate setup you did at the party, then the stealing of my car, and the tying me up?" I said with a smirk.

"I didn't steal your car. You were in it with me." She huffed out a half laugh.

"That's true."

She sobered. "I'm still sorry, Beca. I don't ever want to hurt you."

I took her face gently in my hands and met her gaze, wanting her to see the truth in my eyes. "Then you should stop offering me the collar. I enjoy a little pain, Bre."

Understanding blazed in her eyes. "Fine, I don't ever want to _harm_ you. I don't want this to ever be anything but mutual enjoyment."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Aubrey. I promise, I'll use the safeword if things ever get even remotely close to the line between hurting and harming."

She nodded, "Alright, I can live with that. On a scale of 1 to 10, what was today?"

"With 10 being too close to that line?" I asked, and when she nodded I said, "A 7. It hurt, but I'm not remotely harmed by it."

She finally relaxed as she pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, Beca," she whispered as she kissed my temple.

"I love you too, Bre." I said and kissed her deeply, trying to put all of the love I felt for her into the kiss. She met the kiss with enough passion to have me rocking back on her lap. I couldn't stop the whimper that fell from my lips as the bruises flared to life.

Aubrey immediately pulled back from the kiss, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry. Shit, I didn't—"

I put a finger to her lips to stop her apology. "It's ok, Bre. But if you want, you can make it up to me." I said the last in a purr that caused a shiver to run through the blonde. I felt heat race through me at the hungry look that came into Aubrey's eyes.

She smirked, "Oh, really?"

I just smirked and shifted so I could grind my hot center against her thigh. I moaned at the contact and continued to rock against her. I was watching her and saw the moment when she decided to give into my lewd behavior. I laughed when her hands started fumbling with the zipper on my pants.

Later, as I drove Aubrey back to her house, before heading over to Jesse's I noticed her shifting in her seat. "What's up?" I asked.

She sighed, keeping her eyes focused out the window. "I still feel bad about earlier."

"Bre, I think you more than made up for it this afternoon. Or have you forgotten all the times you made me scream your name?" I asked lightly.

She glanced at me with a small smile. "I remember, but I—". She broke off and looked back out the window.

"You what?" I asked and when she didn't say anything, I added, "Please, Aubrey. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and said, "That was me apologizing to my girlfriend for causing her pain. I'd also like to make it up to my pet. Will you come over tonight whenever you're done at Jesse's?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you," she said letting the tension drain out of her.

"Did you honestly think I was going to say 'no'?" I asked.

"I worried. Today was…intense, and I wasn't sure you'd be willing to submit to me again." She answered softly.

"Bre, I'm yours. Yes, today was intense, but that doesn't change the fact that I love putting myself at your mercy. I want all of you." I told her honestly.

"I want all of you too. So much that it sometimes scares me," she said.

"Aubrey, if you hadn't asked me to come over tonight, I was going to invite myself. We both need some time together as mistress and slave, to find our balance again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," I said with a smile. "Plus, it'll give me a really good excuse for getting out of watching some stupid movie with Jesse."

She smirked, "Are you planning on telling him that you can't stay to watch a movie because you have plans to let me tie you up and fuck your brains out?"

My hands jerked on the wheel as heat shot through me. Her throaty chuckle didn't help and I had to struggle to calm my suddenly pounding heart while I focused on not driving us off the road. After a minute, I said, "No, not in those words."

She just laughed. A few minutes later, I pulled into her driveway. I put the car into park and pulled Aubrey in for a hard kiss, pouring all my raging desire for her into the kiss. She moaned and I shuddered against her in response. When I pulled back, her eyes were a little glassy with desire and I smirked. "I'll see you in a few hours," I said sweetly.

Her eyes narrowed, but she just replied, "Will you text me when you're on your way?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later, Beca," she said before climbing out of the car and gathering the bags from our purchases. I watched until she was inside her house before putting the car in reverse and heading to pick up the pizza and beer.

By the time I found myself knocking on Jesse's door, I still hadn't decided what I was going to tell him about my relationship with Aubrey. I indulged in two deep breaths to calm my nerves as I waited for Jesse to open the door.

He was grinning as he pulled the door open. "Hey, you actually made it."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a nerd." I handed him the beer as I moved into his apartment. I sat on his couch and dropped the pizza onto the coffee table.

Jesse put the 6-pack in the fridge, grabbing two of the bottles and heading over to sit next to me on the couch. "So, Aubrey, huh?" He asked, opening the beer with the bottle opener he kept on the coffee table.

I took a long sip from the bottle he handed me. "Yeah." I finally answered.

"Oh, come on. You've got to give me more than that. Yesterday you said you had a crazy weekend. What happened?" He whined.

I sighed. "Well, on Saturday, I had a gig. I was DJing a masked…costume party and Aubrey was one of the guests. I didn't recognize her at first, but she totally caught my eye." I paused to smile as the image of Aubrey in the leather she'd worn to the party flashed into my mind.

Jesse noticed, and had to ask. "What was she wearing?"

I blushed. "Um, she was wearing a black leather cat-suit."

His eyebrows shot up and I knew he was trying to picture it. "Wow, that's—strangely hot to imagine."

I laughed. "Jesse, you have no idea." He just looked at me and I nodded, feeling a little smug.

"Wow."

"Anyway, we ended up going back to her place after the party, and I kinda stayed until Monday morning." I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Holy, shit! Really?" He asked incredulously.

I couldn't blame him for his surprise. I haven't really made it a habit to even stay the night after hooking up with a girl. I shrugged, "Yeah, it's…different with Aubrey."

"Wow. Well I'm happy for you, Beca. I still can't believe it's with Aubrey Posen, the blonde dictator you bitched about so much in college, but I guess it's cool. You seem really happy." He said, reaching for a slice of the pizza.

"Thanks. It's strange, cause it's kinda sudden, but she makes me happy." I said, blushing.

He smirked, "Yeah happy enough to blow me off last night."

I smacked his arm. "It wasn't like that. We were celebrating," I explained, being deliberately vague.

He took the bait, but couldn't resist teasing me. "Celebrating what? That you guys managed to not kill each other after two days?"

I laughed. "No, we were celebrating the fact that I got a job with Atlantic Records," I answered dryly.

"Wait, what?" He asked, his pizza stopping halfway to his mouth.

I grinned. "You heard me."

"Becs, that's amazing. Tell me everything." Jesse said with an excited grin.

"Well, the party that I was working on Saturday was for one of the record label's execs and he was impressed. Yesterday, he offered me a job DJing in a new club and working with one of their artists. I start next week," I explained proudly.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. "How did you manage to get that gig? That's just incredible." He said and I could hear the wonder in his voice.

"Actually, Aubrey suggested he hire me for the party." I smirked.

"What? How does Aubrey know a record label executive? And why would she ask for you to be hired to DJ a party?"

"Because I'm awesome," I deadpanned.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

I smiled. "She wanted a way to flirt with me and see if I was interested before I realized who she was, because we both had to wear masks." I intentionally ignored Jesse's question about how Aubrey knew Marcus. I hoped he'd drop it, I was already feeling guilty enough for stretching the truth about the party.

Jesse looked impressed. "Wow, seems like she really went to a lot of trouble to get in your pants." I smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ow! Alright, I'll stop," he said rubbing his arm.

I smiled, and finally reached for a slice of the pizza, figuring that we'd gotten past the hardest part of the conversation. I was so wrong.

Jesse watched me reach of the pizza and just as I was about to take a bite, he asked, "So, is she as controlling in bed as she was when she was in charge of the Bellas?"

I froze. I stared at him for a moment, panic flooding through me. I forced myself to relax and dropped the hand holding the pizza. "I'm so not answering that." I managed to say, looking anywhere but at Jesse.

He gasped, "That means yes. Oh my God, Beca! Really?"

I could feel my cheeks heat and I continued to stare at the floor. "I'm not talking about my sex life with you, Jesse."

He was quiet for a long time and I shifted awkwardly on the couch, which instantly put pressure on the tender skin of my ass. I bit back the groan that wanted to escape my lips, but I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my face. I wanted to just run out the door, but I didn't because I knew that I'd eventually have to sit through this conversation with Jesse, and it would only get harder the longer I avoided it. When the silence continued, I risked a glance at Jesse. He was staring at me, a look of complete shock on his face. My glance apparently gave him permission to speak because he asked, "Do you really like that stuff?"

I sighed, my cheeks still feeling like they were on fire from the heat of my blush. "Yeah Jesse, I do."

"And does Aubrey? I mean does she want—? How did that even come up?" He stuttered.

I smiled at his awkwardness. "Aubrey is amazing. It came up the night of the party, and I'm seriously not going to tell you anything else. It's all pretty new to me, and I'm still figuring it out for myself."

"Wow," was all he could manage. He actually looked kinda impressed and I relaxed. Seeing as he wasn't going to kick me out or get all judgmental or anything, I decided to finally start eating. Eventually, Jesse took a long drink from his beer and started to eat again. After a few minutes, Jesse asked, "So, how does Aubrey know the guy who threw the party?"

I laughed, and feeling more comfortable, I told Jesse the truth. "They met at a BDSM club a while ago."

"Really? So, Aubrey's been into all this for a while?" He asked.

"Yeah, but if you want to know more, you'll have to ask her," I told him and laughed when a look of terrified horror flashed across his face.

"Um, no. That's alright," he managed.

"What's wrong Jesse? Don't want to ask Aubrey about her sexual escapades?" I teased.

"No."

I grinned. "Good plan." When he didn't respond, I grabbed another slice of pizza. While I ate, I sat and watched Jesse process everything I'd just admitted. Eventually, Jesse started to eat again and I waited until he took a bite before dryly asking, "You done thinking about Aubrey tying me up and spanking me?"

He choked and started coughing. I helpfully slapped his back until he waved me off. He swallowed his bite of pizza before grumbling, "Are you trying to kill me? I really didn't want to be thinking about that, but now I am. Gross."

I chuckled, "You're welcome."

"I hate you," he said and I grinned. We went back to eating and Jesse launched into a discussion about the score he was working on for some independent movie.

An hour and a half later, I finally managed to evade Jesse's attempts to get me to watch a movie with him. I called Bre when I got in my car, using the blue tooth headset so I could talk and drive. I grinned when she picked it up before the second ring.

"_Hey, I thought you were going to text. Are you still coming over?"_ She asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I just left Jesse's so I'll be over there soon," I reassured her.

"_Great. How'd it go_?" She asked, and I knew she was smiling.

"It was fine. I told him," I told her.

"_Really_?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean not all of it, but enough to explain why I was having a hard time sitting on his couch," I said.

"_What'd he say_?"

"Not much, he was really surprised, but when I suggested he ask you for more details, he decided he didn't need to know more," I said, chuckling at the memory of the look of horror on his face.

Aubrey laughed. "_Fair enough. Do you think he'll get up the nerve to ask_?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean maybe if you guys get along when we all hang out together, but maybe not."

"_You want us to hang out together_?" Aubrey asked, her voice soft enough that I couldn't figure out what she was feeling.

"Yeah, of course. He's my best friend and you're my girlfriend. Isn't it in the rules or something that you guys have to hang out?"

She chuckled, _"I suppose so. But seriously, thanks, Beca. It means a lot_."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn't see it. "Bre, this is all still new, but I'm in this for the long haul. I want you to be a part of my life. And not just the part of it I spend in the bedroom."

"_Thank you._"

"I love you, Bre."

"_I love you too, Beca_."

My usual collar was waiting for me when Aubrey let me into her house. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before moving over and buckling the collar on. I let out a happy sigh as it settled around my neck. Aubrey watched me while I put it on and she smiled when she saw the tension drain out of my body.

"God Beca, you're beautiful," she said reaching out to caress my cheek.

I smiled, "Thank you, Mistress."

"Go on to the playroom, I'll be right there," she said and I hurried down the hall.

I moved into the room and knelt in the middle of the floor. My eyes fell to the carpet in front of me as I settled into position. As I waited, I felt myself grow wet in anticipation of what my mistress would ask of me that night. I sat back slightly more heavily on my feet, making my heels dig into the bruises on my ass and causing them to throb. The dull pain just excited me further as it reminded me of Aubrey's claim over me. I felt my nipples harden as heat raced through me. A few minutes later, Aubrey came into the room, closing the door behind her. I waited patiently as she moved to stand in front of me. It wasn't until her bare feet and legs came into view that I realized she'd changed, and my eyes traveled up her naked skin until they reached the short hem of the sheer robe she had put on. I unconsciously licked my lips. Her throaty chuckle drew my eyes up to her face.

She was smiling down at me. When my gaze met hers, she said, "You seem to be wearing too much clothing, my pet. Stand so I may remove them."

I immediately rose to stand before her. "Yes, Mistress."

She took her time, kissing each bit of skin that she bared as my clothes fell to the ground. Her mouth felt incredible on me and I had to struggle not to touch her. I was panting by the time I stood naked, except for my collar, in front of her. She smiled at my effort, and said, "You were so good today, accepting your punishment in the store that I've decided to give you a gift tonight." All of the uncertainty and guilt from earlier was gone from her eyes as she looked at me.

I smiled, "What is it, Mistress?"

"You may go to my cabinet and pick out whatever you want me to use on you tonight," She said.

I grinned; I'd been dying to look more closely at her toys. "Thank you, Mistress," I said and hurried over to the cabinet. She chuckled at my excitement and I could hear her move to sit on the bench while I looked. I took my time, there were a few things that I'd never seen before and I had no idea what they did or were used for. I bypassed them and kept looking. I knew what I wanted for tonight. When I made my selection, I moved over to my mistress showing her what I wanted. She grinned seeing the harness in my hands. I'd chosen the strap-on with the dildo for Aubrey as well as me. I'd also chosen a pair of the leather wrist cuffs that could be unclipped and attached to the headboard.

"This is an excellent choice, my pet," She said approvingly. "Go ahead and get into the bed." I hesitated and Aubrey asked, "Yes, Beca?"

"May I help you put it on, Mistress?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," She said taking my hand and leading me over to the bed. She let the robe slip off her body and handed the lube to me. I carefully spread it over the dildo on the inside of the harness. She stood with her legs spread waiting for me to put it on. I pulled the straps up her thighs and ran a finger through her folds to make sure she was ready for the phallus. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized how wet she already was. She smirked but didn't say anything. I carefully slipped the dildo into her and finished buckling the straps around her hips. She only gave a small gasp as it slid into place. When I was finished, Aubrey pulled me in for a deep, needy kiss. I moaned as I felt the second dildo press into my stomach. When we broke the kiss, she gently buckled the wrist cuffs in place, but didn't immediately clip them together. She directed me to kneel on the bed and I hurried to obey. Once I was in place, she pulled my hands behind my back and clipped the cuffs together. Anticipation was racing through me and I could feel the flood of moisture pooling between my thighs. I was aching to be filled.

Aubrey climbed onto the bed and after lubing the dildo, she settled herself back against the pillows. "I want you to ride me, Beca."

"Yes, Mistress," I said breathily, growing even more aroused at the thought.

She grinned and I moved carefully into position, straddling her hips. Aubrey reached out to put a hand on my arm to help steady me as I settled myself over her. She used her other hand to guide the tip of the phallus to my opening. When it was in place, she ordered, "Slowly lower yourself."

"Yes, Mistress," I gasped as I followed her command.

I shuddered as I slowly felt myself be filled. Aubrey moaned as my weight pushed her dildo further into her. I paused when I had taken the entire phallus into me. My inner walls convulsively flexed around the dildo. When her green eyes met mine, I began to rock my hips slowly, gradually picking up speed as I rode my mistress. It wasn't long before the orgasm was building within me and I began to struggle against its pull. Aubrey tensed under me and I knew she was close, which just encouraged me to give into the release my body craved.

My mistress noticed and she said, "Come for me, Beca." Immediately, my body clamped around the dildo and my release washed over me. Aubrey cried out under me and I paused in my movement, unsure if she would want me to continue. "Don't stop," She ordered, and I immediately began to thrust my hips against her. A second orgasm immediately started building within me. Just before I got to the point when I would have to fight against my body's needs, my mistress demanded that I come again, and I felt my body react instantly, sending me back over the edge.

Aubrey had me stop after that and I reluctantly shifted to allow the dildo to slip out of my dripping center. She unclipped my cuffs and had me lie on my back. My mistress put a pillow under my hips, propping them up so my weight wouldn't rest on my bruised ass and I smiled gratefully up at her. She gave me a quick kiss before attaching my wrists to the headboard. She moved between my thighs and in one swift motion, drove the dildo back into my core. I groaned feeling myself be filled again. As soon as she was as deep inside of me as she could go, she demanded, "Come, Beca." And I did. My inner walls immediately clamped on the phallus, and I shook as I came. "Good girl," She said and began thrusting inside me. I moaned, my hips rising to meet her thrusts. After half a dozen thrusts, my mistress demanded I come again and between one heart beat and the next, I went from a slow build of pleasure to moaning out an orgasm.

As the last wave of pleasure faded, Aubrey pulled out of me and quickly unbuckled the strap on. She dropped it on the floor next to the bed and moved up to nibble on my neck. I moaned, and she stopped to meet my gaze. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I smiled, knowing she wasn't done with me yet. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips before smirking as she ordered me to come yet again. I gasped, feeling my body instantly respond to the command.

"Oh, God," I moaned as the orgasm ripped through me. Aubrey watched me with predatory hunger and I felt myself blush.

She bit hard into my shoulder. The pain instantly transferring into pleasure and I came again on a scream. She grinned at me. And I quickly lost track of everything but her mouth on my skin and her orders to come. I have no idea how many times I came that night. I just know that by the time Aubrey led me into her bedroom, I was so finely tuned to her that she could be across the room, not even touching me, and I would come when she demanded it of me.

I woke the next morning to the feeling of soft hands on my skin. I smiled and pressed closer to Aubrey, mumbling, "Too early, Mistress."

She chuckled, "It's after noon, Beca."

I nuzzled her neck and moaned, "Five more minutes."

"Alright, love," she agreed and I could hear the smile in her voice. She kissed the top of my head and held me against her. I smiled. I was awake, but I didn't want to move. As I lay in the safety of her arms, my thoughts wandered back to the events of the previous night. My cheeks heated as I remembered my body's response to Aubrey's commands. I shifted awkwardly, wanting to ask about it, but feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, immediately sensing the tension running through me.

"I'm just embarrassed. I've never done that before," I muttered, my blush deepening.

"Oh, honey. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. This was incredible." She said, shifting to catch my gaze.

"Seriously?"

"Oh my God, yes. It was the biggest rush I've ever had," She beamed.

"Oh, I didn't know I could do that." I looked away, focusing my eyes on the wall behind Aubrey.

She gently tipped my chin to force my eyes to meet hers again. "Beca, you are the most natural submissive I've ever met. Your body responds to commands before your mind has time to process them. It's amazing to watch." I could see the truth in her eyes and I sighed.

"But it's not always like that. I mean, it's just with you, Mistress." I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, that butch ordered me to kneel, and I nearly did. But when she insisted, after I refused, I got angry. I didn't belong to her and I couldn't bow to her. But the second you tugged on my collar, I was on my knees," I explained. She smiled. "Why, Mistress? Why do I only respond that way to you? It's been that way since our eyes met at the party on Saturday. After your performance, I spoke with a couple of other dommes, but they couldn't get to me the way you did. I wouldn't have gone home with any of them, even if they had done and said the same things you did. Why is that?"

"I honestly don't know, Beca," she answered softly. "But I do know that I'm never letting you go." She wrapped her arms around me and drew me in for a kiss.

When our lips parted, I smirked up at Aubrey. "Mistress, did you just propose to me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No, I don't marry my property."

I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut. I sat up, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Oh. I'm sorry, Mistress." I could hear the bitterness in my own voice.

Aubrey's hands were immediately stroking my back, trying to sooth my hurt feelings, but I shrugged her off. She let out a little exasperated sigh and pulled me back into her arms. I didn't let go of my knees, so I ended up in a sort of fetal position against her side. I refused to look at her. "Beca, if I ask you to marry me, I'm going to ask my girlfriend, not my slave." She said each word carefully.

"Oh," I said finally relaxing. I let go of my knees and shifted so wrap myself around her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said, kissing my temple. We lay in each other's arms for a long time. When my stomach grumbled loudly, Aubrey laughed. "Come on, love. Let's go make some lunch."

"Ok," I said, rolling out of the bed. She chuckled at my enthusiasm and I circled the bed to meet her. "I love you, Mistress."

Her eyes softened, and she reached out to run gentle fingers down my cheek. "I love you too, my pet."

After we ate, we went back into the playroom and my mistress spent the day finding new ways to make me pleasure her. She refused to let me come for hours, claiming I'd had enough orgasms the previous night to last me a week. I was nearly delirious with need by the time she finally allowed me to come, but I loved every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Please keep it up, it really does mean the world to me.

* * *

Chapter 7

As Aubrey and I got ready to go to the club on Thursday, I felt nerves begin to dance in my belly. If the party over the weekend was anything to judge by, it was going to be an intense night. I knew Aubrey could sense my nerves, and she did what she could to keep me calm. She didn't say anything, but she touched me often as we did our makeup and got dressed. Her touch soothed me, but as soon as her fingers left my skin, my anticipation came back. It didn't really help that I was going to go out in public in the new corset and the smallest pair of underwear I'd ever worn. The thong was a blue lace that matched the corset, but it left little to the imagination. I would be wearing a long jacket to cover me on the walk between the car and the club, but Aubrey had told me that I would have to remove it as soon as we got inside. Aside from the beautiful brown leather collar, decorated with steel gears and matching wrist cuffs (not currently tied together), the only other thing I had on was a pair of brown leather ankle boots, which had multiple steel buckles.

Once I was completely dressed, Aubrey led me over to the full length mirror in her bedroom and I had to admit that I looked stunning. The ensemble turned me into the perfect steam-punk submissive and I found myself grinning at my reflection. I looked up to meet my mistress' green eyes in the mirror and saw the possessive pleasure in her eyes. "Do I look alright, Mistress?" I asked, needing to hear her voice.

"Oh yes, my pet," She said huskily. "You look amazing. Everyone will be jealous that you are on my leash."

I blushed, immediately feeling self-conscious at the idea of the number of people who would see me like this. Aubrey smiled, and kissed my cheek. "Mistress, please don't let go of me tonight," I finally voiced the one worry that had been nagging me all day. I didn't want a repeat of the incident at the store.

She met my gaze in the mirror again and said, with complete seriousness, "I won't, Beca. I promise that I won't put you in that situation again."

"Thank you, Mistress."

We both smiled, and I felt my nerves ease. After a long moment, wherein we just looked at each other, Aubrey said, "Now, help me get dressed."

"Yes, Mistress." I turned to help Aubrey into her outfit. She had purchased a long corseted coat that had a blue brocade that matched my corset. The coat buckled tightly around her waist and accentuated her slim frame while it pushed her breasts up into prominence. She had brown leather leggings that disappeared into her thigh-high boots. When I had finished helping her get dressed, I stepped back to take her in. She looked amazing and my breath caught at the sight of her.

Aubrey stepped back in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. She smiled in satisfaction. "Beca, bring me your leash," she ordered. I hastily grabbed it from her vanity and moved to stand beside her. The leash consisted of several chains braided together with a thing strip of leather. My mistress clipped the chain to the D-ring on my collar and had me kneel at her feet. Then we both turned back to the mirror. The sight of us together instantly had me wet and panting with need. Aubrey smirked. "Do you like what you see, my pet?"

"Yes, Mistress," I breathed.

"Do you like being on my leash?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, let's go," Aubrey said with a wicked grin as she tugged on the leash to bring me to my feet. The gentle tug from the leash sent a shiver through me, as heat raced along my skin. She helped me into my coat, but didn't remove the leash as she led me to her car. On the drive to the club, my nerves came back with a vengeance. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down, but the corset made it impossible. Aubrey noticed and put a gentle hand on my thigh. "It's alright, Beca. I will take care of you tonight." The combination of her touch and her voice calmed me.

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, grateful that she understood what I needed most in that moment. We sat in silence for several minutes, her hand still on my bare skin, before I admitted, "I just don't really know what to expect. I mean I know you said you weren't working tonight, but I've never been anywhere like this."

Her eyebrow lifted. "You were at the party on Saturday."

"I know, but that doesn't count. I was working, and aside from your performance, everyone just talked in the room I was in. I don't know what happened in other parts of the house." I said, trying to explain why I was so nervous.

"Alright, I think I understand. Tonight is a special event planned by the club as a fundraiser for a local woman's shelter. The club is in an old warehouse, and there are strict rules that everyone must follow. The main room has a bar, various seating areas and a stage for scenes. There is no sex allowed in the main room. The club has several smaller rooms for various styles of play, and guests are free to use them as they like, though they are expected to bring their own toys. I did not bring any toys with me tonight. I want you to watch the scenes that will be played out tonight to get a better idea of what you might like to try with me, and what might be expected of you if you decide to come with me to work." Aubrey's voice was serious as she explained her expectations.

The knot of nerves in my stomach finally dissipated. "Ok, Mistress. Is there anything else I need to know?"

She smiled softly. "Yes, Beca. The event will be catered, but you are not to eat or drink anything I don't give you. If you are addresses by another domme, you will be polite, but don't accept any orders from them unless I give you permission. I won't let you out of my sight, but do not cause another scene like you did at the store. Some of the guests are the people that I work for. You will not embarrass me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said.

"Good. The last thing you need to know is that you will be the focus of a lot of envy tonight. The manager of the clothing store, Mistress Sarah, is one of the biggest gossips. She saw you fall into the trance the other day. Without a doubt, she has told some of the other dommes about the incident, and they will want to see it for themselves. Do not rise to any bait they give you. I would prefer to save that for another night," She said and I knew she had a specific time and place in mind for when she wanted to reveal my deep subservience, but before I could ask, she continued. "There will also be submissives who will show their jealousy at seeing you in my collar. Ignore them. You are more than they have ever been or will ever be. You are mine." She briefly met my eyes as she spoke the last words.

"Yes, Mistress. I understand." I said, feeling a warm glow at her words.

"Say it," she ordered.

"I belong to you, Mistress," I obediently replied. When she smiled, I added, "I love you."

Her smiled widened and she glanced back over at me. "I love you too, Beca." I reached down and entwined my fingers into hers in my lap, letting out a contented sigh as I looked out the window. She gently squeezed my fingers and we held hands for the rest of the drive.

When we pulled up to the warehouse, I saw a valet stand, with several guys standing around, waiting to park people's cars. As one of the valets ran over to Aubrey's door, she turned to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered, feeling some of my nerves return.

She smiled. "Do not move, I will come get you," she said as the valet opened her door. She climbed out of the car and walked around to collect me. The valet didn't say anything to me as he slid behind the wheel. I didn't bother to look at him, I just kept my eyes glued to my mistress. She opened my car door and used my leash to pull me out. The first tug against the collar on my neck instantly dissolved my nerves and I followed her into the club.

Once inside a small lobby, we were immediately stopped by a large bouncer dressed in leather. "May I see your ticket?" He asked Aubrey politely. She pulled it out of her coat pocket and handed it to the man. "Thank you, ma'am," he said and gestured towards another girl hovering off to the side. "You may give Mandy your coat. Enjoy your night."

"Thank you," Aubrey said and pulled me to the girl. My mistress quickly removed my coat and handed it to Mandy. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of my outfit, and I could easily read the jealousy in her eyes; but she didn't comment as she handed Aubrey the coat check slip. My mistress thanked the girl and let me into the main room of the warehouse.

My breath caught and I felt my eyes widen at the sight before me. There were people everywhere. Aubrey stopped just inside the door so I could take in everything. I felt slightly overwhelmed at the variety of pairings in front of me. The other guests were a mix of genders, races and states of dress. As my eyes traveled over the crowd, I saw that Aubrey and I weren't the most elaborately dressed, but there was also a lot of nudity on display, at least of the part of the submissives.

With a tug on my leash, Aubrey led me towards the bar. I felt eyes on us as we passed the first group of people quietly talking. I looked over and saw a male domme studying me with desire in his eyes. I wanted to smirk at him, but didn't want to cause a scene, so I lowered my eyes and turned away. I could still feel the weight of his gaze, but I ignored it. I belonged to Aubrey and I trusted that she would keep the other dommes away. We were halfway to the bar when we were stopped by the manager from the clothing store.

"Bella, honey, you look amazing!" She said enthusiastically.

Aubrey chuckled, "Thank you, Sarah. You look wonderful. Is that new? I don't believe I've seen it on your shelves."

Mistress Sarah grinned. "Yes, it just came in, and I decided to keep it for myself." She was wearing a black leather corset with a high collar that did wonders for her body. Seeing my gaze, the domme smirked at me. "And your pet looks ravishing. I love the collar and leash, it really complements my clothes."

I blushed and looked down. Aubrey gave the chain a slight tug, pulling me in closer to her body. "Yes, she does. But she's mine Sarah, so keep your hands to yourself," she said and I could hear the warning in her voice. It sent a wave of heat rush through me.

Sarah laughed, holding up her hands. "I will. But I have to wonder, will you be doing a scene tonight? I'm dying to see her in action again."

"No, not tonight. I'm not ready to share Beca's talents with the public just yet," Aubrey said and I smiled at her possessive tone.

"Fine, I will just have to wait then," Mistress Sarah said pouting.

My mistress chuckled. "Yes, you will." Then she tugged on the leash and I followed her to the bar. We weren't stopped again. Aubrey told me to order her a glass of wine, and she turned back to watch the room as I waited for the bartender to notice me. It didn't take long and I handed her the glass. She took a sip and her eyes widened slightly as they saw someone behind me.

Instantly, nerves raked through me. Aubrey leaned in and whispered, "Take a drink. You may need it." I could tell she wanted to say more, but we were out of time. I took a sip and almost choked when Aubrey greeted the person who joined us at the bar. "Hello, Marcus. It's wonderful to see you. I didn't think you would make it tonight."

"Bella! Lovely to see you. I wouldn't miss this for the world," He said before turning to look at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I see you have a new pet. Miss Mitchell, it's nice of you to join us."

I held onto the wine glass, as though it was my one lifeline in the world. I could feel the blush blazing across my cheeks as I slowly met his eyes. "Thank you, sir. It's nice to see you again," I managed to say past the lump in my throat. I wanted to kick myself for not even considering the possibility of seeing my new boss tonight.

He grinned at my obvious embarrassment. After a long moment, where I had to fight the urge not to squirm under his gaze, he turned back to Aubrey. "I'm glad to see that you were able to claim her. Is she everything you'd hoped for?"

Released from his gaze, I let out a small sigh of relief before feeling my mistress' gaze on me. I turned to her and felt heat race to my core at the possessive smile on her lips. "Yes, that and so much more," she answered Marcus, but she didn't take her eyes off of me. I got lost in her eyes and forgot about my anxiety. Aubrey took her wine back from me and gently tugged down on the leash. I immediately dropped to kneel at her feet. She gently brushed a hand over my hair, before turning back to the other domme.

I could feel his eyes watching me, but when he spoke again, it was to my mistress. "She does very well, but I have to admit that I'm surprised. When I met her, she didn't seem like the type to submit easily."

Aubrey chuckled, "I know what you mean. You should have seen her when I met her. But she continues to surprise me."

Marcus joined in the laughter. "Yes, I can imagine. You know, I heard a rumor about your pet."

"Yes, I'm sure you did," my mistress said, and I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Is it true?" He asked and I blushed at the eager anticipation in his voice.

Aubrey's hand caressed my cheek and I looked up to meet her eyes. They were hungry and my center clenched in anticipation, causing more moisture to pool between my legs. "Yes, it's true. My Beca is a wonder."

Marcus let out a startled gasp. "Really?"

My mistress turned back to him. "Yes."

"How long has she been a submissive?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Aubrey smirked, "Since Saturday."

His jaw dropped, and I had to suppress the laughter that wanted to bubble out. "But how? I've never heard of a sub trancing like that after such a short time."

Aubrey turned her smirk back to me. She let her hand slide down to finger the collar around my neck. "Beca, answer his question."

"I belong to Mistress Bella," I said simply. I didn't have any other answer. Aubrey's loving smile told me that I'd answered correctly.

"Damn it, Bella. I've had all of my slaves for over a year and none of them would say that with as much honest emotion behind it. How do you do it?" He asked and I smiled at the jealousy in his voice.

Aubrey just laughed. "Marcus, Beca is one in a million. I just got very lucky."

Before Marcus could respond, I interrupted, "No, Mistress. I'm the lucky one." I expected to be punished for my rudeness, but my mistress just grinned at me.

Marcus looked between the two of us and let out a long sigh. "Well, Hell," he said. I looked back at him and I saw him studying me with an expression I couldn't read. After a minute he asked, " Beca, will you please stand up? I have a question I want to ask you."

I looked to Aubrey for permission and stood when she nodded. "What would you like to know?"

He leaned in so that his face was very close to mine and asked in a low voice that was only loud enough for Aubrey and I to hear, "On Monday, will I see this Beca in my office, or will I see the Beca I met the other day?"

I felt my shoulders straighten and met his gaze with a smirk. "You will see the Beca you hired, Marcus. I won't come to work collared." Aubrey's hand tightened on my back, and I somehow knew she was proud of me.

Marcus smiled. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Well, ladies, enjoy your evening," he said as he walked away.

Aubrey caressed my collar and I felt the shift back into her submissive slide through me. I turned to her and she was smiling. "You did well, Beca."

"Thank you, Mistress. You're not mad?" I asked, knowing she wasn't but still wanting to hear her answer.

"No, my pet. You were perfect," she said and leaned in to claim my lips.

"Thank you, Mistress," I repeated when she pulled back.

"You're welcome," she said before pulling gently on the leash. "Come on, I believe the first scene will start soon and I would like to get a good seat. She led me over to one of the couches positioned near the small stage and motioned for me to sit on a cushion at her feet.

As we got settled, a male domme took the stage and began restraining a young female sub to a wooden cross. Aubrey's eyes lit up at the sight. I felt a moment of jealousy at her excitement, but she quickly bent down to explain. "That's Master Derek. His style is very similar to what I do when I'm working. Pay close attention, I think that this will be very close to what I hope to do with you in front of an audience.

"Yes, Mistress," I obediently agreed and settled down to watch. He took his time with his sub, alternating between soft sensual caresses, and hard, forceful punishments. I imagined Aubrey doing those things to me for an audience and felt my underwear quickly grow damp as heat raced through me. For her part, Aubrey continuously stroked my neck and hair. Certain things made her fingers tighten on my skin and I knew that she was imagining us in the scene, too.

When the scene ended, Aubrey leaned down to huskily ask, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Mistress," I breathed, need racing through my system.

"Good," she said, and sat back, turning to speak with the domme on the other end of the couch.

I had to take several breaths to calm my racing heart. I knew that the night was still young and we still had a lot of the event to get through. When I had calmed down, I realized that Aubrey was intent on her discussion and was ignoring my presence for the moment. I probably should have been upset, but I didn't mind. Her focus on the other woman gave me the opportunity to look around. I studied the other subs in the room, taking note on how they interacted with their dommes and wondering how that compared to my relationship with Aubrey. One sub, a nearly naked guy who looked to be barely 18, caught my eye. He was gazing up at his mistress with a look of such powerful adoration and I followed his gaze. My eyes met familiar brown eyes, which were wide with shock. I immediately froze as panic flooded through me. I could see her mouth form my name into a question, but I couldn't hear her voice over the sound of the blood rushing in my ears.

Aubrey noticed the stiffness of my body where it rested against her legs and her hand found my shoulder in a questioning gesture. I could only stare as Stacie began to wind her way through the crowd, tugging her slave along in her wake. Aubrey's muttered, "Oh, God," told me she had also seen the other former Bella. Aubrey's fingers clenched into my shoulder, pulling gently as she stood from the couch to meet Stacie. I slowly made it to my feet beside her, unable to meet the other girl's brown eyes.

"Stacie, it's nice to see you," Aubrey said in an overly polite tone that told me she was just as anxious as I was.

"I have to admit that I never thought I'd see this," Stacie said laughing. I blushed, keeping my eyes averted.

Aubrey's voice was tight with anger as she responded. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"No, Aubrey. I'm just surprised. I would have expected to see this the other way around, if I'd given it any thought," Stacie said, sobering.

"Seriously?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie laughed again, "Yeah, I didn't think Beca would bow to anyone. She sure as hell never gave into you in college."

I felt my blush deepen and I shifted anxiously. Aubrey put an arm around me, and I relaxed against her. "Things change, Stacie," she said softly.

"I can see that," the other brunette said and I could feel her studying me. After a moment she gently asked, "Beca, will you please look at me?" I hesitated for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked, and I could see the honest concern in her eyes.

Aubrey's grip tightened on me and the last of my anxiety dissolved. "Yes, Stacie. I'm good."

"I'm glad. This does seem to suit you." She said smiling.

I looked up at Aubrey and smiled. "It does. It surprises me too, but I'm happy." Aubrey returned the smile, and I looked back at Stacie. "I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here."

The brunette grinned, "Well, you know, he's a hunter." She finished with a gesture to her pelvis. Aubrey and I both laughed, remembering when she had said that the first day of Bellas' rehearsals. Stacie turned serious, "Actually, I run the shelter that this event is benefitting."

As we continued chatting, I noticed the dark looks I was receiving from Stacie's submissive. He didn't like the casual way she included me in the conversation. I felt bad for the guy, but Aubrey had told me to ignore the looks from other submissives, so I decided he was Stacie's responsibility. Besides, aside from the protective arm, Aubrey kept around my waist and the light grip she had on my leash, Aubrey seemed happy to let me catch up with Stacie, whom I hadn't seen since graduation. When the next scene started, Aubrey and Stacie shared the couch and I once again settled onto the cushion at Aubrey's feet.

Stacie laughed softly, "You guys make a stunning pair, Aubrey. Beca really falls into her role gracefully."

I smiled up at my mistress and leaned against her legs. Aubrey returned the smile as she replied to Stacie. "Yes, she does. It honestly surprises me every time."

"You've trained her well. I can't say the same for John, here. He chafes at his role in public, so we don't go out often," Stacie said, indicated the guy kneeling at her feet.

I glanced over at John and he was glaring at me. I could see that he didn't like the appreciation in Stacie's voice. Aubrey just chuckled. "I didn't train her at all, Stacie. Beca's a natural."

"Jesus, really?" She asked, and I could hear the awe in Stacie's voice.

"Yeah. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me," Aubrey offered.

"Beca, what's your secret?" Stacie immediately asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "I belong to Aubrey. I don't think I'd find it as easy to submit to anyone else." I answered honestly.

Stacie nodded, taking in my meaning. After a moment she turned back to Aubrey, "Does Chloe know?"

Aubrey's voice held an edge of tension as she answered. "Not yet, but please don't tell her. She's coming to visit in a few weeks; we had planned on telling her then. I think it'll be easier for her to see us together than it would be to explain over the phone."

"Alright, does she know about any of this?" Stacie asked.

"Yes, she knows that we're dating, and she knows I'm a domme. But we haven't told her about Beca's part in all this yet." Aubrey said carefully, still unsure of Stacie's willingness to keep our secret.

"Ok, well good luck with that. I hope she doesn't flip out." Stacie said.

I lost track of their conversation after that. I found myself riveted to the drama enfolding on the small stage. The scene appeared to be an elaborate punishment for the submissive. The sub was strapped facedown onto a table and had a butt plug inserted before the domme used various types of whips and crops on her exposed skin, paying special attention to her bare ass and upper thighs. I found the entire scene to be highly arousing and wondered what it would feel like to be in her position. At some point, Aubrey noticed my reaction to the scene because she bent down to huskily whisper in my ear, "I thought you weren't interested in anal play."

I blushed, and my voice was shaky as I whispered back. "She seems to enjoy it."

"I imagine she does. It can add a new level of intensity to a spanking if you decide to change your mind, my pet," she purred causing me to shudder. She chuckled softly and kissed my temple before settling back on the couch.

When the scene ended, Stacie excused herself, saying that she needed to mingle more. I was grateful. I felt a little shy about having my friend see how turned on I was in response to our surroundings. After Stacie left, Aubrey decided to mingle as well. She pulled me through the crowd, stopping to talk with dommes that she knew. They all expressed admiration for our combined look, and curiosity about me. I quickly gathered that Aubrey didn't often bring a submissive with her to these gatherings. It made me feel proud to be on her leash.

A few dommes asked about the scene I had caused in the shop and Aubrey smiled indulgently, but only gave vague answers about my trance. She told them they would have to wait and see, as she would not be involving me in a scene that night. They all seemed disappointed but didn't push the matter, and none of them were anything but polite to me. The subs were an entirely different matter. Some ignored my presence, and some shot jealous looks in my direction. The only time I came close to causing another scene like the one in the clothing store was when an unclaimed sub approached my mistress.

The girl pressed herself into Aubrey and purred, "Mistress Bella, I had hoped you would be here tonight."

"Hanna, this is inappropriate. I already have a submissive this evening," Aubrey said sternly, pushing the girl off of her.

Hannah pouted and looked at me. She was several inches taller than me and was more slender. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at me. "But, Mistress, I bet she can't pleasure you the way I can."

I immediately knew that this girl had been one of my mistress' slaves. Jealousy instantly roared through me. I didn't like the idea that this girl had been with my mistress. I opened my mouth to speak, but Aubrey cut me off with a laugh. "Hanna, you don't know what you're talking about. My Beca pleases me just fine." A warm glow replaced the jealousy and I relaxed against Aubrey. She put an arm around me and pulled me against her body. I instantly melted into her embrace, forgetting the other girl until my mistress spoke again. "See how she responds to my touch? You need to go find someone else, Hanna. You cannot compare with my new pet." Aubrey's voice was gentle, but I could still hear the anger in it.

I glanced at the other sub, and smirked at the outrage evident on her face. She took one step towards me, her hand raised as though she would slap me, but Aubrey smoothly stepped between us. "Go now, Hanna." Her voice allowed for no argument and Hanna let out a frustrated huff before melting back into the crowd. Aubrey immediately turned to me. "Are you alright, Beca?"

I grinned, "Yes, Mistress."

She studied me for a long time before returning my smile. "Good." She claimed my lips in a searing kiss and heat rushed to my core. I was gasping when she broke the kiss. She smiled and pulled me to the next domme she wanted to speak with.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. We watched each of the scenes, and they became more and more provocative as the night wore on. I was almost painfully aroused by the time Aubrey finally led me from the club. I was aching for her touch and couldn't wait until we were back in the privacy of her playroom. Once we were back in her car, Aubrey glanced at me, a pleased smile on her face. "You did very well tonight, Beca."

"Thank you, Mistress." I said.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked feigning innocent concern.

"Yes, Mistress, though I wish you had taken me into one of the back rooms. I've been dying to touch you for hours," I told her.

She chuckled, and I shivered. "I know, Beca. Your patience will be rewarded when we get home."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mistress."

She turned serious as she asked, "So, would you like to act as my submissive the next time I am hired for a demonstration?"

"Yes," I answered fervently, my center clenching in anticipation.

She chuckled, "You really like the idea of being put on display, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress, but only if it's with you," I moaned.

Her breath caught and her knuckled turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. "Good." She took several deep breaths, and her grip relaxed. She glanced over at me. "I have some special plans for your debut, but we can discuss those later. What did you see tonight that you'd like me to do to you? Or have you do to me?"

I thought about it, feeling myself grow ever wetter. "A lot, Mistress," I finally admitted, unable to find any one thing that stood out above the others.

She chuckled. "You seemed interested in the anal play we watched. Have you changed your mind about that?"

"I don't know. I'm curious. That sub seemed to really enjoy it, but it still seems kinda gross to me."

"I understand that, and I will respect your limits. But I will say that it can add quite a bit of pleasure to all aspects of play. Think about it and let me know if you change your mind. I won't push you," Aubrey said and I knew that she was being honest.

"Have you ever done it?" I asked, curious.

Aubrey blushed. "Yes, I have. When I first got serious about the lifestyle, I met a domme in New York who acted as a mentor for me. She told me that a domme should never do something that they haven't experienced for themselves. It was good advice and so I spent several nights in her dungeon, experiencing as much as possible."

I was surprised, I didn't think Aubrey would ever willingly give up control. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

"No," she immediately said. She glanced over at me, and elaborated. "There were things that I enjoyed, but I do not like to be tied up and helpless. It was hard, but it made me a better domme."

We both got lost in our thoughts for the rest of the drive back to Aubrey's house. The second the door closed behind us, my mistress ripped the jacket from me and pressed me back against the door. Her hand fisted in my hair, pulling my head to the side and she bit lightly into my neck. I moaned and she kissed her way down to nibble on the exposed curved of my breasts. Her hands cupped them through the corset and heat raced along my skin. After a minute, Aubrey took my leash and led me to the playroom. I expected her to immediately remove our clothes, but she had other plans in mind. She moved behind me, clipping my cuffs together behind my back. I whimpered, knowing that I would be unable to touch her.

"God, you look amazing in this outfit, my pet. I've been dying to get you alone for hours," My mistress said as she stepped back to study me.

"Thank you, Mistress." I answered breathlessly.

Aubrey's eyes raked my body and came up to meet mine with a mischievous glint. "I've been thinking about what I wanted to do to you in this outfit all night. Are you willing to submit to my pleasures, Beca?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said, feeling need settle in my core.

"Good. Kneel, my pet." She ordered, and I dropped to my knees as gracefully as possible with my hands secured behind my back and the corset restricting my movement. Aubrey moved over to her cabinet and pulled out a length of blue satin. My eyes widened as I saw that the fabric matched the lace on my corset. She walked back over to me and gently took my chin in hers. "Do you trust me, Beca?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered immediately.

"Open your mouth," She demanded. I opened for her before I had even consciously decided to. She immediately placed the satin gag in my mouth and moved to secure it behind my head. I whimpered. She had taken away any method for me to touch her. Aubrey chuckled in my ear. "Don't worry, my pet. I will let you pleasure me before the night is over, but I want to see you squirm first."

I nodded my understanding, and Aubrey jerked on the leash, pulling me to my feet. She led me to the side of the room and connected my cuffs to one of the rings set at waist height in the wall. Once I was connected, she removed the leash and ran her hands along the lines of the corset. I trembled under her touch and she grinned at me. Her hands traveled down my thighs and I moaned. She watched me as one hand dipped between my legs to brush along the thin fabric covering my center. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're soaked."

I nodded, knowing that my need had soaked through my panties long before we left the club. She pulled them off and the chilly air on my damp folds sent a shiver through me. Her fingers immediately returned to my dripping folds and I moaned. "Oh, my pet, you did so well tonight. I'm proud of you. Come for me," She said, pushing three fingers into me. I groaned, grinding down on her hand. She began to thrust and I felt pleasure roll over me instantly. I clenched down on her long fingers and let the release take me. She curled her fingers inside me and watched as the orgasm swept through me. "You are so beautiful, Beca."

I smiled at her through the gag. She smiled at me for a moment before moving back to her cabinet. She came back with a long feather and began to run it along my exposed skin. I squirmed and she chuckled. When the feather dipped into the valley between my breasts, I gasped, my nipples instantly puckering against the stiff fabric. My mistress pulled the feather out and moved down to my thighs. As I squirmed, my hard nipples chafed against the corset and I moaned. Aubrey smirked at me, and trailed the feather up to tease my clit. I shifted, trying to increase the friction, but the feather wasn't substantial enough to do more than tease. I sighed, relaxing into the torment. My mistress noticed and smiled, "Good girl, just enjoy. I will let you come again soon."

I nodded, and moaned, as the movement of the feather sent heat rushing to my center. Aubrey continued to tease me with the feather until I was panting with need. She gave me no warning before she slammed three fingers into me. "Come for me, Beca," she ordered and my body immediately obeyed. After the last tremor left my body, Aubrey unclipped my wrists from the wall and hooked a finger into the ring on my collar. She pulled me over to the bench and secured my wrists to the legs. She removed my boots so I could more easily balance. She gave my ass a light playful slap as she stood back up. I jerked forward slightly with a moan. "Do you like it when I spank you, my pet?" I nodded immediately, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. "Good," She responded and I could hear the approval in her voice. She moved over to the cabinet and came back to kneel behind me quickly. I felt lube drip down my folds and squirmed against the cold wetness. My mistress just chuckled and pressed a dildo against my entrance. I immediately shifted, to spread my legs wider for her and she pushed the phallus into me. I moaned and Aubrey slowly stroked the dildo in and out of me several times, before she left the phallus deep inside of me. I squirmed, wanting her to continue. She chuckled and gave my ass another playful slap. It jarred the dildo and I moaned, feeling my arousal grow.

"Did you like that my pet?" I nodded and she said, "Good." I felt one of her hands cup my center, pressing her palm against the base of the dildo as her other hand began spanking me. I moaned, instantly feeling an orgasm begin to build. My ass was still a little tender from the paddling I had received two days prior, but the pain only added to my pleasure, and Aubrey was careful to never let her hand fall too hard against the sensitive skin. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that Aubrey was doing this as another way to make up for her reaction in the store the other day, and I felt myself fall more in love with her for it, even though I didn't think it was necessary.

Just as I began to fight my imminent release, my mistress began to pump the dildo inside of me, ordering me to come, I screamed into the gag as the orgasm crashed over me. When the last tremor subsided, Aubrey released my wrists and set the dildo aside. She removed the gag and pulled me to my feet. She kissed me and I could feel her need coursing through her. I whimpered under the force of her desire and she broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Mistress. May I pleasure you now?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Go lay on the bed. I want to ride you."

"Yes, Mistress," I said and hastened to obey.

She joined me a minute later and she held a strap on that I hadn't seen before. This one had a small egg shaped insert on the inner part of the strap. She eased it into me as she strapped the harness in place. I smiled as the feeling of it. She attached my wrist cuffed to the headboard before slowly stripping out of her clothes. My center clenched at the sight and I longed to have the freedom to touch her. When she stood naked before me, she grinned at the hungry look she saw in my eyes. She straddled my hips and as she lowered her body onto the phallus, she said, "Do not come until I do."

"Yes, Mistress," I whimpered as the weight of her body, pressed the egg deeper into my center.

Aubrey slowly began to ride me, and I rolled my hips in time with her movements. She moaned, "Oh, yes, Beca. Just like that." She gradually sped up her movements until she was panting out a steady stream of "Oh God, oh God, oh God." I found myself pulling uselessly against the cuffs encircling my wrists. I was dying to reach up and massage her bouncing breasts. I whimpered and Aubrey's eyes met mine with that familiar predatory look. My breath caught, and I was immediately too close to the edge. My mistress knew what I wanted to do and she loved that I was helpless beneath her. Just before I lost my inner battle, Aubrey stiffened and called out my name as she came. I immediately followed her into bliss.

After a moment, Aubrey lifted her hips to let the dildo slide out of her. She released my hands and helped me get up from the bed. We moved into her bedroom, and Aubrey helped me take off my corset. We made love for the rest of the night, before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry for any typos guys. I wanted to get this posted tonight before my play rehearsal, so I didn't have time to edit. I hope you enjoy. As always, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8

Monday morning found Aubrey and I in my apartment. Aubrey was lounging in bed while I got dressed. It took a lot longer than it usually did, because I couldn't resist taking breaks to move over and run my fingers along her naked skin, or place soft kisses on her lips. Aubrey seemed amused by me, but she didn't comment. Once I had finally finished getting ready, I sat down on the edge of the bed. I knew I needed to leave soon if I wanted to be on time, but I just wasn't ready for the weekend to end. We'd spent all of Friday and Saturday morning in Aubrey's playroom experimenting with the things we saw at the event on Thursday. Saturday afternoon, Aubrey had decided that we needed some girlfriend time, so we migrated to my apartment and spent the rest of the weekend hanging out. I played some of my newer mixes for her, and she coerced me into watching some TV. Overall it was an amazing three days and I wasn't ready for it to end.

I entwined my fingers in Aubrey's and asked, "So what are you going to do today?"

She smiled, knowing that I was stalling. "Well, I've gotta go to the gym this morning. But then I'll probably go home to work."

My eyes flew up to study her. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh Beca, not like that. I'm sorry I didn't think about how that sounded. I'm working on my second book," She explained in a rush.

I relaxed. "Oh, alright. What's it about?"

She smiled, "It's about the nature of trust in BDSM relationships."

"Oh, that's really cool. What was your first book about?"

"It was about the balance of power between a domme and his/her sub," she said and I could hear the pride in her voice.

I smiled. "That's awesome, Bre. I'm really proud of you."

Her face lit up, "Thanks, Beca. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"I mean it. Bre, you're amazing," I told hear, leaning in to claim her lips. The kiss was soft and passionate and had a happy warmth filling me. I pulled out of the kiss, and smiled at Aubrey. "I've got to go, honey."

She returned the smile. "I know, good luck on your first day."

I climbed off the bed, saying, "thanks." Before I left, I moved over to one of the drawers in the kitchen. I rooted through it for a minute before finding my spare key. I offered it to Aubrey. "Here, will you lock up when you leave?"

She beamed at me, "Sure thing, Becs. I'll give it back next time I see you."

I shifted awkwardly. "Um, not that's ok, Bre. You can keep it."

"Really?" She asked, hope filling her voice.

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I'm serious about this relationship."

Aubrey immediately crawled across the bed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Me too, Beca. I love you," She said quietly.

I smiled, and squeezed her more tightly against me. "I love you too, Bre."

After a moment she pulled away and ran across the room to where she had left her purse next to the couch. She fished out her key ring and handed me one of the keys. "Here, you can come over anytime. Even if I'm not there."

I smiled, thinking it unlikely that I would want to be in Aubrey's house without her. "Thanks," I said before kissing her again. After a long moment, I broke the kiss. "I've got to go, I'm going to be late."

Aurbey sighed, looking over at the clock. "I know. Will you call me later? I want to know how your first day goes."

I smiled. "Of course." I leaned in for one last short kiss before heading to the door. I grabbed my laptop bag and with a final, "See you later," I left for work.

By the time I got to the office, I was excited. This was my dream job and I couldn't wait to get started. I had to spend the first hour of my day on new hire paperwork which was tedious, but at least I got it out of the way. The HR person who helped me fill out the paperwork gave me a quick tour of the office, pointing out the various offices, bathrooms, and break room. I knew that the recording studio wasn't located in the building and I had to hide my impatience on the tour. I didn't plan to spend much time in these offices.

Finally, an hour and a half after I arrived, I was led into Marcus' office. He grinned up at me, holding up a finger while he finished the phone conversation he was having. I nodded and took a seat in the chair I'd sat in a week prior. After he ended the call, he turned to me, "Well, Beca you made it."

I smiled, "Yep, got all my paperwork filled out and everything."

"Great, so here's the deal. The artist I want you to work with is Danny Taylor. Are you familiar with his music?"

I thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, he's one of those kids from the Disney Channel right?"

Marcus chuckled, "Yeah, and he was a great investment 5 years ago, when we signed him, but interest in his music is flagging and he and I are eager to chance his sound."

"Ok, I should be able to help with that. Does he write his own music, or does he use song writers?" I asked, thinking through the steps I would need to take.

"A little of both, I've actually got some demo songs that are for his next album, they were recorded under the direction of his last producer, but it's the same crap that stopped selling, so we've been looking for a new producer for him for a few months now."

I smiled, "Alright, that's a great place to start."

"I've set up a meeting with you and Danny for Wednesday afternoon; do you think you will have something to show him by then?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be ready."

"Excellent, would you prefer to work here, at the studio, or at home?" He asked, honestly curious.

"I'd prefer to work either at home or out of the studio," I answered and could hear the eagerness in my voice.

He grinned, "Great, I'll have someone meet you over there and they can show you around." He pushed a button on his phone, and said, "Carol, will you come here for a moment?"

"Of course, Marcus," was her reply.

He sat back and studied me for a moment. "Carol will fill you in on the details of your meeting with Danny, but I'd like to hear what you have first. Can you email the files to me as soon as they're done?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered immediately.

Carol came in to the office, smiling at me before turning her attention to Marcus. "What can I do for you?"

"Will you get Beca the demo of Danny Taylor's last recordings with Stanley and the address to the studio?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, is there anything else?"

"Will you also call Steve and ask him to show Beca around and get her settled over there?"

"Of course," She said enthusiastically.

Marcus turned back to me, "Thank you, Beca. Good luck. You can call Carol if you have any questions, or if there is anything you need."

"Thanks, Marcus," I smiled before following Carol out to her desk.

Carol efficiently loaded a flash drive with the demo songs and handed them over. "Do you have a GPS?"

"Yeah, who doesn't these days?" I asked.

Carol laughed, "That's true. Well here is the address, I'll have Steve waiting for you. Are you headed straight over there?" She handed me a post-it note with the address written on it.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started." I admitted, and she smiled.

"Well, here's my card if you need anything. Good luck." She said offering a small cream business card. I thanked her and left.

An hour later, I was settling into a sound mixing booth with a fresh cup of coffee. I let myself one moment to revel in actually having my dreams come true before I plugged the flash drive into the sound board's computer and got to work. I listened to the demo songs and they were the same generic pop I had expected. I listened to the songs again, before opening iTunes on my laptop and downloading all of Danny's other music. I listened to all of his other music thinking about the best ways to manipulate it to create a new sound for the guy. He had a great voice for pop music, but in a few of his songs, his voice hit a less polished, almost gruff tone that might work really well for punk. I went back to the demos and began to manipulate them. I quickly lost track of the time, as I worked.

My ringing phone finally brought me out of my focus. When I looked down to see who was calling, I was surprised to see it was after 8pm. I answered the phone, "Hey, Bre."

"Hi, Beca. I was just calling to check in with you. You said you'd call and I hadn't heard from you yet," I could hear the slight annoyance in her voice and I winced.

"I'm sorry, Bre. I completely lost track of the time. I'm actually still at work," I said apologizing.

"Really?" She asked and I didn't think she believed me.

"Yeah, I've been completely absorbed all day. I don't know when I would have stopped if you hadn't called," I said with a little laugh.

"Have you eaten?" Aubrey asked, and I could hear her voice softening.

"Nope," I admitted.

She sighed into the phone. "Beca, you need to eat."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Fine, come over, I'll make you some dinner," Aubrey said, and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

"You don't have to do that. I can pick up something," I insisted, knowing that I really wanted nothing more than to curl up in Aubrey's arms, but unable to just give in. We hadn't actually spent a night apart in over a week, and while I didn't relish the idea of sleeping alone, I didn't want Aubrey to think I was too clingy.

Aubrey paused before speaking. "Did you eat lunch?"

"No, I forgot," I answered, my voice coming out softer than intended.

"I see," She said and I could hear the anger in her voice. "Beca, get over here now. You need a better meal than fast food," She snapped out and I knew the order came from my mistress and not my girlfriend.

Heat shot through me, and I immediately responded with, "Yes, Mistress."

I heard a startled gasp through the phone. Aubrey's voice was softer when she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Beca. I know you're at work."

"I know, Bre. It's ok. I just need five minutes here and then I'll come over." I said realizing that I wasn't the least bit upset about her dominating me through the phone.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," Aubrey said.

I knew she was beating herself up, so I cheerfully said, "See you soon. I love you, nerd."

She let out a startled chuckle and her voice was happier as she replied, "I love you, too."

We hung up and I quickly saved the new tracks, shooting Marcus an email with the first song, which still needed some polishing, but would at least give him an idea of the direction I was headed in. I packed up my laptop and headed out of the building, absently noticing that I wasn't the only one working late. As I got into my car, I realized how tired I was feeling. It had been a long day without enough food and I felt exhausted. I rolled my windows all the way down, hoping that it would help keep me focused on the drive to Aubrey's house. Luckily, the studio was only a few exits up the highway from her house and I pulled into her driveway less than half an hour later.

I stumbled tiredly to the front door and rang the bell. It opened less than a minute later. Aubrey took one look at my tired eyes before pulling me into a hug. I relaxed into her arms and let out a contented sigh. "Thank you, Aubrey," I said softly.

She kissed my temple and let go of me. "You're welcome. Get settled and come into the kitchen when you're ready." When I nodded, she moved down the hallway to the kitchen. I put my laptop case next to the door and pulled out my phone to quickly check my email. I was surprised to see that Marcus had responded. I shot a quick glance in the direction of the kitchen, and decided I had the time to check the email.

It read: _Sounds great, Beca. I really like the direction you're going. I can't wait to hear more. –Marcus_.

I smiled and turning off the sound on my phone, I slipped it back into my bag. Once I had done that, I moved to the side table and lifted my collar into place around my throat. I let out a sigh as the stress and focus of the day melted away. It left me feeling as though my body was heavier and my mind felt a little fuzzy. I shrugged the feeling off and went in search of my mistress. She was just pulling a casserole out of the oven when I walked into the kitchen.

She glanced over at me and smiled. "Go ahead and have a seat at the table. I'll bring you over a plate."

"Thank you, Mistress," I answered, slumping into one of the chairs. I watched as she put together a plate and got a glass of ice water and brought them over to the table, sitting them in front of me. It looked incredible. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do this," I said appreciating her.

"I know, Beca. But I wanted to. Go ahead and eat," she said before moving off to pour herself a glass of wine.

I took a bite and moaned as the flavor exploded across my tongue. The casserole had cheese, potatoes, some veggies and ground beef. It was the perfect comfort food. "This is amazing. Thank you, Mistress," I said when she sat down across from me.

"I'm glad you like it, my pet," she replied with a smile. I had my mouth full of another bite and just nodded at her. She watched me eat for a while before saying, "Beca, I can understand getting lost in your work, but will you try to remember to stop for food occasionally? I don't want you to get sick."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry. I'll set alarms if I have to," I answered.

She smiled, "Alright. What were you working on all day that had you so absorbed?"

I grinned. I felt steadier and had more energy, so I slowed down so I could tell Aubrey about it. "Have you heard of Danny Taylor?"

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Yeah, he's one of those Disney Channel pop stars, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "But his popularity has been falling recently, so they are having me try to help him find a new sound for his next album."

"Oh, Beca that's awesome," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, I think so. I have a meeting with him on Wednesday to show him some demos. That's what I was working on today. I just got completely lost in the work," I said apologetically.

She brushed off my apology in her excitement. "I'm so proud of you, this is incredible."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

After I had finished eating, I washed my dishes while Aubrey stored away the leftovers, claiming she'd have it for lunch the next day. It was a really nice domestic feeling that made my heart flutter. I really liked being with her this way. I only realized I was grinning when Aubrey asked me why.

I blushed, "I—uh—I, um, was just thinking that I like doing this with you." I gestured vaguely around the kitchen.

Aubrey's smile was instantaneous and she crossed the room to wrap me in her arms. "I like it too, Beca. Come on, I wanna cuddle on the couch tonight."

I gave the sink one final wipe from the rag before drying my hands on a towel and following her into the living room. Part of me was disappointed that we wouldn't be going into her playroom, but mostly I was just grateful that my mistress wanted a quiet night. After we were situated on the couch with me laying mostly on top of Aubrey, I let out a contented sigh and whispered, "Thank you, Mistress."

Aubrey kisses my temple and said, "You're welcome, my pet. I thought we both might like a quiet evening."

I smiled. "I think that sounds wonderful." I snuggled closer to her, and as she flipped through the channels on the TV, I felt the energy from my late dinner begin to dissipate. My eyelids drooped and my thoughts slowed. I was warm, well-fed and safe in my mistress' arms, and I let myself drift off into sleep.

Sometime later, Aubrey stirred beneath me and I sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled lovingly at me, "Nothing, Beca. I just want to go to bed."

"Oh, ok," was all I could manage to think to say as she took my hand and led me to her bedroom. I tried to immediately crawl into bed to fall back asleep, but Aubrey insisted on taking off my clothes first. I clumsily helped as best as I could. When I was naked, I crawled onto the soft mattress and curled on my side, watching my mistress undress with eyes that would barely stay open. As soon as Aubrey slipped, under the sheets, I curled into her and dropped back into sleep.

Tuesday progressed much like the day before, with the exception being that I actually remembered to eat. I wasn't ready to call it quits when I stopped for dinner, but I was ready to go home. I called Aubrey as I drove back to my apartment. I couldn't keep the smile from my face when she picked up.

"Beca, hey I was just about to call you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi. I was actually calling because I'm going to grab dinner before I head home to finish working from there. I didn't want you to worry. I even ate lunch," I said.

Aubrey chuckled, "I'm glad. How much work do you still have to do tonight?"

I did some quick calculations. "Um, probably three or four more hours, give or take. I'm hope to have the first three songs from Danny's demo done before I meet with him tomorrow. But the third one is only about half done."

"Hmm," She murmured and I knew she was planning something. I shivered as the first thrill of anticipation washed over me. After a moment she said, "Would I be too much of a distraction if I brought you some dinner, and then hung out while you're working?"

I grinned, "Probably, but I'd really like it if you would anyway."

"Ok, see you in a bit," she chuckled

"Hey Bre?" I called into the phone before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please bring me pizza?"

She groaned, "Beca, that is so bad for you."

I tried and probably failed to sound completely serious as I said, "I know, Bre, but I was really good and had salad for lunch so I could indulge in pizza for dinner."

She sighed, "Alright. I'll get you pizza. Do you still like pepperoni, green peppers and mushroom?"

I was shocked, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

She chuckled. "The Bella's pizza party after finals."

"And you remembered all these years?" I asked.

"Yeah…well, I'll see you soon, Beca," she said in a rush and she hung up before I could even respond. I didn't know what had just happened, but it seemed that Aubrey had been interested in me for a lot longer than she had let on. I grinned, tonight was going to be fun.

When I got home, I quickly changed into sweat pants and a tank top so I would be more comfortable when I was working. I quickly loaded up my computer and pulling my headphones on, started working. I was so absorbed that I didn't hear Aubrey knock on my apartment door. I didn't notice her come in, or put the pizza down in the kitchen. I jumped about a foot when her soft hand landed on my shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, jerking off the headphones and leaping to me feet.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I thought you noticed when I came in. I didn't mean to scare you." While her voice sounded contrite, I could see her amusement in her eyes.

I scowled. "It's alright." I put a hand to my chest, trying to convince my heart to slow down.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around me, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before saying, "I really am sorry."

I sighed, relaxing into her arms and leaning my head on her shoulder. "It's fine. I just got absorbed, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's time to eat." She said smiling down at me.

"Ok, I just gotta save this," I said, moving out of her arms to lean over my computer.

"Will you play it for me when we're done eating?" She asked shyly.

I grinned, "Sure, I'd love to get your opinion."

"Thanks," she said, moving into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from my fridge and the pizza.

We settled down on the couch and began eating. I watched her eat, biding my time. I waited for her to reach for a second slice before asking, "So, why did you remember my favorite kind of pizza after all these years?"

Aubrey blushed, her eyes going wide. She dropped the pizza back into the box and reached for her beer. I waited, and eventually she asked, "You're actually going to make me say it, aren't you?"

I grinned, "Yep."

She sighed, and her blush deepened. "Because I've had a crush on you since Bella's auditions," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

I was surprised. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes," she said and took another long swallow from her beer.

I reached out a put a soft hand on her arm. "Bre, I had no idea."

She set her beer on the coffee table and turned to me. "I know. It's one of the reasons I was so hard on you that year. Plus, I was incredibly jealous of Jesse."

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else I could say.

"It's alright, Beca. I have you now," she said with a small smile.

I returned the smile. "Yes, you do. But I still can't believe you remembered my favorite pizza order."

She huffed. "Well, some of us have a good memory for details."

I could tell that I'd offended her, and I wracked my brain for something, anything I could say to ease her hurt feelings. And then the image of her at the activities fair popped into my head and I smiled. "The first time I saw you, you were wearing a pink dress and had on these small strappy three inch heels. And you called me a bitch for saying a capella was lame."

Her eyes widened. "You remember that?"

I smiled, "Yeah, you could say that you made an impression on me."

She smiled in return. "You made an impression on me, too."

"Thanks for the pizza," I said when we had finished eating.

"You're welcome," she said smiling at me. "Can I hear the songs now?"

I chuckled, "Sure. I'll get them set up, would you mind grabbing me another beer?"

"Ok," she said happily and she moved off to the kitchen.

I watched her for a moment, grinning. I was so fucking lucky. She turned around with two fresh beers and raised an eyebrow when she saw me watching. I blushed and quickly turned to my desk.

"What were you looking at?" She asked smugly as she handed me my beer.

I shrugged. "You," I answered simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about how lucky I am," I said, turning to meet her gaze so she could see the truth in my eyes. Her smug expression immediately melted into a grin. I smiled at her but spoke again before she could say anything. "So, I'm going to play the original first, it's a decent sample of his current sound, so you'll have a better idea of where I'm trying to take him."

Aubrey put an arm around my shoulder in lieu of being about to get sappy with me. She smiled at me and said, "Alright, go ahead." She listened intently to the song. When it ended, she said, "I can see why his sales have gone down. That sounds exactly like every other pop song on the radio."

"I know, right?" I said as I pulled up the altered version. "Ok, so here is my version of the same song." I felt a little nervous as I pressed play. I didn't know if Aubrey would like it. I carefully studied her face as the song started, but she was smiling before the end of the first measure. I let myself take a small sigh of relief.

When the song ended, Aubrey sat grinning at me. I shifted uncomfortably, I really needed her to say something, anything. Then she spoke, "Beca, that's wonderful. That was you singing, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I had to sing the vocal part for that one. Obviously, it'll be Danny is he records it, but I needed to be able to change the rhythm of the lyrics, so I couldn't use his original recording. Do you really like it?"

She nodded emphatically. "Yes, Beca I love it. I could imagine listening to that on the radio. It's just awesome."

I grinned, "Thanks, Bre."

She smiled and asked, "Can I hear the second one?"

I laughed. "Sure," I agreed and played the two versions for her.

When the songs ended, she just said, "You're amazing."

I smiled. "I know." She rolled her eyes and gave my arm a light smack. "Ow! Ok, ok, thank you. I'm glad you like the songs."

"I really do. Now get to work," She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

Aubrey huffed before leaning down to purr in my ear, "The sooner you finish that song, the sooner I can have my way with you." She gently bit my earlobe and I shuddered against her.

I was instantly wet and I gasped out, "No fair, I've still gotta work."

She chuckled, "Work fast, love."

"I will, but then you're gonna be in trouble, Posen. I don't have to be anywhere until my 2PM meeting with Danny," I called after her as she moved over to the couch.

"Good," she called back before turning on the TV.

I had to take several deep breaths to calm my raging libido before I was able to focus back on the music. Hours later, I finally put the last touches on the song and emailed it to Marcus. I groaned, stretching from being bent over the computer for so long. I moved over to the couch and had to smile when I saw that Aubrey had fallen asleep. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't react at all, so I carefully slid my arms under her and carried her over to my bed. Aubrey snuggled into my arms on the short walk and I smiled. I let myself a single moment of victory that I hadn't dropped her, before I carefully removed her jeans and bra. I didn't feel right stripping her when she was asleep, but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable either. My own bra joined hers on the floor and I turned out the lights and crawled into bed, spooning around my girlfriend. I smiled and let myself drift off to join her in sleep.

Aubrey's grumpy voice woke me the next morning. "You didn't wake me."

I opened my eyes to see that she was laying on her side with her head propped on a hand. I reached out to run my fingers along her cheek. "You barely moved when I carried you to the bed and pulled off your jeans. So, I figured you needed the sleep."

"You carried me?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

I grinned. "Yeah."

She smiled, "I'm sorry I missed that."

I rolled my eyes. "If you'd been awake, I wouldn't have done it." Aubrey pouted and I smirked. I rolled over to grab my phone to see if I had any new emails.

"What's up?" Aubrey asked.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to see if Marcus has emailed me back with any changes he wants in the last song before my meeting later."

"Oh, did he?" Aubrey asked, laying her head on my shoulder. Her fingers began to trail over my hip and heat began spreading slowly through my body.

I kept my voice light as I said, "He did email me, but he likes the song. So you have about three hours to stop doing that."

"Really? Three hours, huh?" Aubrey asked, her voice mocking.

I grinned, reaching up to fist my hand in her blonde hair and pull her down to meet my lips. I moaned into the kiss when Aubrey's hand slid between my legs. Immediately, she pulled back, breaking the lip-lock.

"You're wearing too much clothing," She said, even as her hands were yanking my tank top over my head.

I had to agree with her, pulling her own shirt over her head and trailing kisses down her shoulder as she pulled off my sweatpants. As soon as we were both naked, our bodies crashed together. We hadn't touched each other this way in two days and we were both in a near frenzy as we drove each other towards ecstasy. I felt like an addict in need of a fix. When we both lay panting after the first release, I turned to face Aubrey, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I think I'm addicted to you, Bre. No matter what I do, I just can't seem to get enough of you."

She grinned, "I know, me too."

"This is crazy right?" I asked, still unable to believe the way I responded to her touch.

"Probably, but less talking now, more moaning," Aubrey said, moving to close her mouth over my nipple. I immediately moaned, in response. She just chuckled against my skin and trailed her fingers between my thighs.

At 1:30pm, I walked into the studio feeling limber and wonderfully satisfied. I moved over to the receptionist and asked, "Is the studio I've been using the last two days available?"

She checked her computer and nodded, "Yeah, are you going to be in there all day again?"

I smiled, "No, but I'd like it for the next few hours."

She returned my smile, "Alright, I can arrange that. Is there anything else you need?" She had a look in her eyes that told me she wasn't talking about anything work related.

I blushed looking away briefly. "Um, actually, I'm supposed to be meeting Danny Taylor in half an hour. Will you let me know when he's here?" I asked, trying to keep things professional.

"Alright, Beca. I can do that." She said triumphantly.

"Thanks," I said and fled to the studio. Once safely alone, I opened the music files on the studio's computer and played through them, making note of any adjustments before Danny arrived. I was just finishing the last tweak when the phone on the wall rang. I saved the file before standing to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hi, this is Carrie at the reception desk. Danny is here." She said brightly.

"Thanks, be right down," I answered before hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath to settle the sudden nerves that came over me. Feeling slightly steadier, I headed down to the lobby to meet Danny Taylor.

He was leaning on the reception desk, flirting with Carrie when I walked in. I rolled my eyes and moved over to him. "Hi, I'm Beca."

He turned blue eyes on me and smiled. It was the smile that he was most known for. It lit up his entire face with boyish enthusiasm and made you feel that he was thrilled to be speaking with you. He was a handsome 22 year old, but something about him reminded me a lot of Jesse and I found myself smiling. "Hi, I'm Danny. Marcus said you're going to help me." He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I said. "Come on, I've got a studio set up." I waved for him to follow me.

Once we were back in the studio, I offered him a drink, which he declined, before getting down to business. "Ok, so I took a few of the demos that you recorded with Stanley and reworked them. It's a completely different style for you, but I think it'll really work with your voice."

He grinned, "Cool, go ahead a play it."

I nodded, "Ok, on this first one, I'm doing the vocal track. I just couldn't use the original with the new rhythm, sorry."

He chuckled, "No worries. I won't judge."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." He just grinned and I started the track.

Danny's face lit up when the first notes played, and I felt a rush of relief that he liked it. His eyebrows lifted when he heard my voice add in the vocals, but he didn't comment. By the time the song ended, he was practically vibrating with excitement. The second the music ended, he burst out, "I love it! I've always wanted to get away from pop music, but I never really had a way to do it. Thank you, this is just what I've been looking for."

I grinned, "I'm glad you like it, Danny."

"Oh, I do. And you know, you killed those vocals. I bet Marcus would want you to record something if he heard you." He said enthusiastically.

I blushed, "Thanks, but I seriously just want to produce music."

His tone softened slightly. "Just think about it, Beca. You could do both."

"Thanks, Danny." I said appreciating the honesty in his voice. "Now do you want to hear the other songs I have ready?"

His boyish grin was back as he said, "Hell, yeah!"

I laughed and played the other songs. He loved them and while I was setting up the studio to record the new tracks with him, Danny called Marcus. He had gone out into the hallway, so I have no idea what he told my boss. It made me slightly nervous, but since Danny was staying to record with me, I really wasn't too worried.

When he came back in the room, I said, "Alright, I'm ready for you."

He grinned, "Great. Marcus said he'd stop by in a bit. Apparently he wants to see you in action."

Instantly butterflies filled my stomach, but I rolled my eyes to cover. "Yeah, alright, here you go," I said offering him headphones. He took them and slipped one cup over his ear as he got situated behind the mic. I retreated back behind the sound board and we got started.

Danny had no difficulties picking up the new style, and I knew that I'd made a good choice in moving him towards the punk genre. We were about halfway through the second song when Marcus slipped quietly into the room. I stiffened slightly when he came in, but I kept my focus on Danny. He faltered on the bridge and I stopped him.

"Hey, Danny give me a second here. I have an idea to make that easier for you." I said into the microphone that allowed communication between the two areas of the studio.

"Sure thing, Bec. I'll just grab some water," He agreed readily.

"Alright, cool." I replied, before playing back the song. I could feel Marcus' eyes on me, but I didn't acknowledge him yet. I didn't want to lose my train of thought. I quickly found the spot that was causing problems for Danny. I listened to it twice and then adjusted the chords in the background track. I listen to is once more and smiled. I thought that would work. I saved the track and finally turned to meet my boss' eyes.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't wanna lose the idea," I said apologetically.

He held up a hand, "It's quite alright. I was enjoying watching you work."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"It's remarkable. I've never seen that boy so relaxed in the studio," Marcus said.

I looked back over at Danny, he was drinking water and relaxing on the sofa in his portion of the studio. I smiled and explained, "I don't think pop music was ever his thing."

"I think you may be right, Beca. You're doing great work." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks, if you want to stay, we should be able to get this second song done soon, and then I'd like for you to hear them both." I offered nervously.

"Sure, I'll just get some coffee and I'll be back in a minute." He said smiling kindly down at me.

"Thanks," I replied. He nodded and headed out of the room. I flicked the mic back on and said, "Alright Danny, I think I got the bridge fixed. Listen and let me know what you think."

"Ok, go ahead," he called out and I played it. He nodded, "Yeah, that'll work. Let's try it."

Instead of replying, I started the track as soon as he was behind his microphone. It worked and we were able to finish recording the song quickly. "Nice, Danny. You wanna come back here and listen to what we got today with Marcus?"

"Sure, Bec. Be right there," he said flashing me a grin as he grabbed his water.

When he and Marcus had joined me, I played the songs. They were both grinning by the time the music faded in the room. Danny was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement, but he waited for Marcus' verdict before saying anything. Marcus sucked in a deep breath and said, "This is wonderful. Beca, you're a genius." He grinned at me for a moment before turning to Danny. "I think this is exactly what you were looking for Danny. Do you agree?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely. Thanks so much Marcus."

"You're welcome. So I think we are all in agreement that you two will continue to work together, correct?"

Danny nodded and I smiled, and agreed, "Yeah."

"Great, then I will let you guys get back to work. Do you think you can have a full album ready by the end of the month?" He asked.

I thought about it, that'd give us three weeks. I thought we could do it, but it would depend on whether or not Danny had enough songs to fill the album. I turned to him, "The demo I got had 6 songs on it, do you have other songs in mind?"

Danny laughed, "Yeah, actually I've got a ton of stuff that I wrote, but Stanley wouldn't produce because it wasn't 'Pop' enough."

I grinned and turned back to Marcus, "Yeah, we're good."

He smiled back, "Excellent, then I will leave you to it. Keep up the good work."

We thanked him and after he left, we decided to break for the day, with Danny coming back the following day with the songs he'd written. I felt really good about everything and I really looked forward to working with Danny. I checked the time as I packed up my laptop. It was after seven and I groaned. I had hoped to be finished early enough that I could make dinner for Aubrey. She had been so great about making me food the last few days that I had wanted to take care of her tonight. I sank back in my chair and called Aubrey.

"Hey, Bre, you busy?" I asked when she picked up.

"_Not at all. How'd today go_?" I could hear the smile in her voice and I grinned.

"It went really well, Danny was great to work with and Marcus decided that he wants us to have an album ready by the end of the month." I exclaimed, still not quite able to believe how quickly everything had changed in my life.

"Congrats, Beca. That's awesome," She said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd had dinner yet."

"Not yet, I was actually hoping you'd be calling," Aubrey said shyly.

"Great, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I wanna take you out to celebrate." I said, jumping up and heading towards my car.

She chuckled, "Alright, sounds good. I'll see you in a few."

"See you, Bre."

That was the start of a pattern that Aubrey and I fell into over the course of the next few weeks. I'd call Aubrey when I finished at the studio and we'd meet, have dinner, and end up in bed together. Who's house we ended up at depended on what kind of mood we were in at the end of the day. The weekends were entirely different. We went to a few dancing clubs and a couple leather clubs, and we spent a lot of time in Aubrey's playroom, but we also spent time as a couple, enjoying each other's company. It was a perfect few weeks, with the exception of one night.

It was the Tuesday night before my Friday deadline. I was feeling incredibly stressed trying to get everything finished for the album and it was after 11pm when I pulled into Aubrey's driveway. I craved the submission that would let me forget about my worries for awhile, but when Aubrey let me in, my collar wasn't waiting for me on the table. I froze, staring at the table while Aubrey locked the door behind me.

She noticed my reaction and said, "I need to talk to you for a minute first." Her voice was hushed, but I could still hear the anxiety in it.

"Ok," I said, trying desperately not to let panic overtake me. I walked stiffly into the living room, trying not to let myself think that she was going to break up with me. I sat on the couch and waited for her to speak.

Aubrey paced the room, not meeting my eyes. After a long time she spoke, staring out the window and keeping her back to me. "I got a phone call today. I've been asked to fill in for another domme on Friday."

"Alright," I said carefully, still not sure where this was going. I had already told her several times that I wanted to perform with her.

She sighed. "Beca, I don't want you to go with me."

"What!?" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "Why?"

Her voice hardened and her eyes were cold as she finally looked at me. "I have my reasons."

I was too furious to back down. "What are they, Aubrey? Do you want to break up with me? Is that what this is?"

Her eyes filled with horror and she reached out to lay a hand on my arm. "No, Beca. I swear it's not that."

I shook her hand off my arm and stepped back from her, needing a little distance to maintain my anger. "Then what the Hell, Aubrey?"

Her hand dropped to her side and she looked away from me. "I'm not ready to share you," she said in a voice so quiet that I had to strain to hear her.

"What?" I gaped, not expecting this to be her reason.

She met my eyes and in a stronger voice said, "I'm not ready to share you with the community."

I exploded, my temper raging through me. "But it's fucking ok for me to have to share you?"

Aubrey's temper rose to meet mine, "That's entirely different, Beca."

"How? How is it any different?" I demanded.

"You knew what my job was when you asked me out," she spat.

I looked away, feeling the anger begin to drain out of me, only to be replaced by such a profound feeling of betrayal that tears began filling me eyes. "Yeah, I know. But the thought of your hands on someone else…I can't, Bre." I rushed out of the room, briefly considering leaving the house altogether, before rejecting that and swinging to the left to head into the bathroom. I knew I wouldn't leave until Aubrey ordered me to go. Even now, when I felt like I was being crushed by the weight of betrayal, I couldn't stand to leave the safety of Aubrey's house. I sunk to my knees on the floor of the bathroom and felt the first sob choke out.

Aubrey joined me in the bathroom and pulled me into her lap so she could wrap comforting arms around me. "I'm sorry, Beca. I'm so sorry," She whispered, kissing the top of my head. I curled into her, sobbing into her shoulder. She rubbed my back as I cried and I began to calm down.

I wiped my face on my sleeve and couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling ashamed for my tears.

"Oh, honey, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sorry. I didn't think this through." She said, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I asked, shifting to put some distance between us.

She sighed. "I—I wanted your first time to be special. There is a party next month that I wanted to use as your debut."

"What's so special about this party?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's in a private residence, so scenes can be more sexual in nature. I thought it would be easier to take you deep into the trance if I were able to touch you in more intimate ways. It was completely selfish, but I wanted to show you off." She said, looking anywhere but at me.

"That's why you want to use another sub on Friday?" I asked, surprised.

Her shoulders slumped, "Yes, I'm sorry."

I thought about the eagerness of the dommes to see the trance at the fundraiser, and wondered how much Aubrey's reputation would be affected if I wasn't able to trance on stage. "If you were to use me on Friday, would you be able to get me to fall into the trance?"

"I don't know. You've only done it a few times, and that was under some serious punishment. I doubt things will be that hardcore on Friday," she answered honestly.

I thought about it, hating the fact that I understood her reasoning, even though the idea of her touching someone else felt like a betrayal. I let out a heavy sigh. "I need you to promise me three things before I can be ok with this."

Her eyes flew to mine in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"No, but if you agree, I won't voice another objection." I answered, my voice harder than I intended.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Alright, what are your conditions?"

I licked my lips and voiced the easiest of my demands. "I want you to use a guy on Friday."

She looked confused, "Why?"

I smirked, "Because unless you've been lying to me, you're a lesbian. It's harder to be jealous of a guy."

She offered a soft smile, "Ok. I promise I will use a male submissive. What else?"

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. "On Friday, I need you to tie me up in such a way that I can't do anything but watch your scene, but am obviously being punished by not being 'allowed' to participate. I don't care what lie you tell about why I'm being punished."

Aubrey looked startled. "Why?"

I scowled, "Because you're mine, Aubrey. I don't want any of those bitches you've been with before thinking that you're available for their pleasure."

Understanding rushed into her eyes, "Alright, love. I'll do it. But you might not like it."

I shrugged, "It's not about what I like, it's about what I need."

She nodded, "I know. What is your third demand?"

I swallowed as nerves suddenly danced over my skin. I found myself studying my hands as I said, "I'd like for you to push me into the trance tonight."

Aubrey didn't say anything for a long time and I had to fight the urge to squirm. Eventually, she used one finger to gently tip up my chin, forcing me to meet eyes that had gone dark with desire. "Are you sure?" She asked, each word sounding like both a warning and a promise.

A shiver ran through me and I grew instantly wet for her. "Yes," was the only answer I could give.

The second the word left my lips, Aubrey's fingers fisted in my hair, yanking me to her. I groaned when her lips crashed into mine. She pushed her tongue past my teeth and I opened for her, relaxing in her grip. As soon as she felt the tension leave me, Aubrey pulled away, quickly standing to look down on me, sprawled on her bathroom floor. Her eyes were hard and unyielding as they studied me. "You may regret that you asked me to do this, Beca."

"No, I won't, Bre. I need this," I said, a hint of challenge in my voice.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Will you use your safe word if I get too close to causing actual harm?"

Her question made my breath hitch. "Y-yes," I managed to get out.

"Then get your ass into the playroom, get undressed and wait for me," she barked out before turning on her heel and walking away.

I scrambled to my feet and rushed down the hall to obey. Kneeling naked in her playroom without my collar on made me feel incredibly self-conscious. Before tonight, I hadn't been more than three steps inside Aubrey's house without the collar on and I felt strangely exposed as I waited for her. I forced myself to stay still and not fidget, but it was difficult as Aubrey kept me waiting for nearly half an hour. It wasn't until she moved to stand directly in front of me that I knew the reason for the wait. Aubrey had changed into skirt, corset and boots made entirely of shiny latex. Heat raced to my center, my breath grew short, and my eyes rose to drink in the perfect sight of her in this outfit. When I met her eyes, Aubrey was smirking and I knew she loved my reaction to her appearance.

She dropped my collar in front of me. "Put it on," she barked.

I immediately grabbed it and buckled it into place. "Thank you, Mistress," I said, feeling the familiar shift settle over me.

She grinned, "You're welcome, my pet. Do you enjoy the sight of me in this outfit?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said honestly.

"Good, take a long look, because it will be the last thing you see before dawn." She said as she moved over to the cabinet. She returned with a blindfold and restraints. She paused, giving me one last look at her perfect figure being hugged by the latex, before tying the blindfold into place.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. You'll get the rest of this scene in the next chapter. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: So the beginning of this chapter didn't go exactly how I thought it would, but I hope you enjoy. As always, please read/review.

The song lyrics used are from Lovesong by Adele. I don't own the rights.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Do you enjoy the sight of me in this outfit?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said honestly.

"Good, take a long look, because it will be the last thing you see before dawn." She said as she moved over to the cabinet. She returned with a blindfold and restraints. She paused, giving me one last look at her perfect figure being hugged by the latex, before tying the blindfold into place. Once it was secure, she leaned down and whispered, "The only reason you are not being gagged tonight is so that you will be able to say your safe word if you need to. You may make any noise you want, but the only word you are allowed to speak before I let you sleep tonight is your safe word. Do you understand?"

I automatically opened my mouth to answer, but I stopped myself before the words came out. I nodded instead, clamping my lips closed. My mistress chuckled, "Good, girl. You are also not allowed to come before I give you permission. Do you understand?" I nodded again. "Good. Now stand up."

I immediately moved to obey and I could feel Aubrey's hands steadying me as I did so. Once I was on my feet, I felt her wrap soft leather cuffs around each wrist and both of my ankles. She then gripped my collar and led me over to the side of the room and made me wait while she moved back to her cabinet. I could hear her rifling through the contents for a moment before she moved back over to me. I could hear the soft rustle of a metal chain and I wondered what she was going to do. The anticipation made my heart race as moisture pooled between my legs. I felt the weight of the chain being attached to my collar and then I was being forced to turn and face the wall. My mistress attached the other end of the chain to the wall and told me to try to move away. I was able to take one step backwards before I was stopped by the chain. I whimpered, and she chuckled.

"Step back towards the wall, my pet." She ordered and I obeyed. Then she attached each of my wrists to the wall so that my arms were slightly bent, but pulled out from my body, leaving my sides exposed. When she was done, my mistress began to tickle my sides. I squealed and squirmed under the assault, but I was unable to get away. When my knees grew weak from laughter, I found that the cuffs on my wrists caught my weight before the chain on my neck. Aubrey immediately stopped tickling me and I knew that she had only done it so that I would know the chain wouldn't choke me if my legs gave out during whatever delightful tortures she had planned. I let out an appreciative moan as I got my feet back under me, lifting the weight from my wrists. My mistress ran a gentle hand down my hair before bending down to attach a spreader bar between my ankle cuffs.

When she was done, Aubrey took a step back to admire me. "God, Beca you are beautiful when you are helpless," she said appreciatively. I whimpered making her chuckle again. Then her hands were on me, gently stroking my body. I leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands on my skin. Eventually, her hands reached around me to brush delicately along the underside of my breasts. I moaned and without warning she pinched both of my nipples and twisted them. I gasped, heat instantly shooting straight to my core. She released me and moved away. I could hear her drag a chair over to rest near me before she moved back towards the cabinet again. When she returned, she placed several objects on the chair before selecting one and moving to press her body against my exposed back. The feeling of the cold latex sent a shiver through me and I whimpered.

She chuckled lightly in my ear, as she reached around to tease my nipples. I groaned, arching into her touch, my nipples hardening against her soft skin. When they were taught enough to suit her, I felt the soft bite of clamps close around them. I grunted at the slight pain as she adjusted them to a tighter fit. I immediately realized that these were different clamps than the last ones she used. These had small weights attached to them, pulling gently down on my nipples. Once they were adjusted, she gave me a sharp slap on my ass and I jerked, causing the weights to bounce and add pressure to my pinched nipples. I yelped and she laughed. "I told you that you might regret your request, my pet. I'm just getting started."

I whimpered and she turned back to the chair. I had no idea what she picked up until the first stinging blow of the flogger fell over my back. Another yelp escaped my lips as I jerked forward, and the weights bounced again. Another blow landed and I moaned as my nipples were tugged on again. With each blow from the flogger, I squirmed against my restraints and the gentle tug on my breasts felt like a nerve was running from each nipple straight to my clit. By the fifth strike from the flogger I was panting out little moans, and struggling against the orgasm that was trying to rip through me. After that, I lost track of the number of times the flogger fell onto my vulnerable skin, but at some point, I sagged in my restraints, submitting to the sensations, while still holding the orgasm at bay. My mistress immediately stopped and asked, "Beca, are you alright?"

I immediately nodded. "Good. Though I think we'll try something else now, as this doesn't seem to be enough for you. Can you take more?" I nodded again and Aubrey placed a tender kiss to my temple. "Good," she said before removing the spreader bar from between my legs and releasing me from the wall. She led me over to the bench and had me kneel over it, immediately securing my wrists and legs to the bench. She ran a single finger through my folds. "So wet," she murmured and I knew she wasn't speaking to me. I squirmed, wanting her fingers inside, but unable to ask for in. She chuckled, and lightly slapped my butt. "Not yet, my pet." I groaned, but stopped wiggling. I could feel the weight of her eyes as she studied me.

After a long time she asked, "Beca, do you trust me?" I nodded. "I would like to try something new tonight. You may tell me no, but I'd like for you to consider it first. Can you do that?" I nodded again. "I know you've been curious about it, so I'd like to put a small plug in here. Will you let me?" She asked, pressing a finger softly against my anus. I instinctively shifted away and she sighed, instantly pulling her finger away. "Ok, we'll do something else."

She stood up and started to move away and I found my voice. "No wait, Mistress." I took a deep breath and felt a blush creep up my cheeks. She stopped, waiting. "I—I am curious. Will it hurt?"

"Not if it's done right. If you let me, it can feel really good." She said.

"Ok, you can do it." I said, feeling a little apprehensive, but I did trust her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I trust you," I replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mistress."

She immediately went to the cabinet and quickly came back. "We'll take this slowly. If you need me to stop, just tell me, otherwise, no more words."

"Yes, Mistress," I answered immediately, and then whimpered as her hand came down hard on my ass.

"I said no more talking," she snarled.

I nodded my understanding and she gently rubbed my butt where she had slapped it, soothing the tender skin. I relaxed and heard a bottle of lube open. I immediately tensed, but she just rubbed a lubricated finger over the pucker of muscles surrounding my anus. Gradually, I let myself relax again. When I had, she used the tip of one of her long slender fingers to tease my hole. It felt surprisingly good and I relaxed further. When she dipped the tip of the finger past the tight muscle, I tensed back up, and she said, "It's ok. I won't hurt you, just relax and let me in." I nodded and forced myself to relax. There was a slight resistance and then I felt her finger inside, gently wiggling and I gasped. It felt surprisingly good. I let out a little moan, which was apparently what my mistress was waiting for because she began slowly thrusting the finger in and out of me. Another moan escaped my lips as I felt heat rush to my center and I realized that my hips began rocking into her thrusts, wanting to feel more of her.

"You're doing really well, Beca. Are you ready for more?" I nodded and she removed her finger. She added more lube and gently pressed two of her fingers back into me. I groaned, feeling the muscle in my anus stretch around her fingers. She scissored the two fingers, making me stretch more before thrusting gently. As I relaxed more and accepted the strange sensations. I was surprised at how good it felt and how much it heightened my arousal. My nipples were hard as a rock in the clamps and I found myself panting at the pleasure her fingers were giving me. After a while she asked, "Are you ready for more?" I nodded eagerly, blushing at how much I wanted her to continue.

She removed her fingers and put lube on the plug before gently pressing it into me. I gasped, it was slightly larger than her fingers, but once it was past the ridge of muscle, it filled me up and I flexed around it. It felt really good, and I felt my blush deepen. "Good, girl. Do you like the way it feels?" I nodded. "Good, now as a reward, you may come," she said, and I could hear the pride in her voice. Her fingers trailed through my dripping folds and she began to stroke and tease my clit. I moaned and she sped up her movements. In seconds, the orgasm crashed over me and I let out a long moan, as I shuddered out my release. The muscles in my ass clamped around the phallus and a second orgasm rocketed through me.

"I didn't say you could come twice," my mistress snapped and a sharp blow landed on my ass. It jarred the plug inside me in a very pleasant way and I yelped. She placed another slap to the other cheek and I jerked forward in my bonds. As she continued to spank me, I convulsively clenched around the plug and my pleasure grew. I gritted my teeth against my need to come again and panted out short breaths between blows. A sudden realization fell over me and I relaxed in my bonds. I had finally given Aubrey complete access and control over every inch of my body. I trusted her completely, and I no longer held anything back from her. I belonged to Aubrey, completely and utterly. I was hers. The thought sent me spiraling immediately into my trance. I felt my heart and soul open to her, submitting completely to her will and her desires. The blush faded from my cheeks and I smiled. Every muscle in my body relaxed and I felt whole in a way I never had before.

I began to sing. I didn't intend to disobey her, but the words came tumbling out and I was headless to stop them.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you_

As soon as I started singing, my mistress stopped raining blows down on my tender skin. By the time I finished the first verse, she had the cuffs off my wrists and ankles and the clamps off my nipples. She pulled me into her arms and removed the blindfold. She stared down at me as I sang, and I didn't stop until the first tear ran down her cheek.

I reached up and gently brushed it away. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I didn't mean to disobey you, or make you cry.

"It was a happy tear. I love you, Beca," she said with a gentle smile.

I smiled back. "I love you too, Mistress."

She kissed me gently and I melted into the embrace. She broke the kiss and I grinned up at her. "What made you sing, love?" She asked.

"I belong to you, Mistress," I said.

"I know, Beca. You have for a while now. But what made you sing now?" She asked again.

Understanding trickled slowly through the placid happiness of my deep trance. "There are no more barriers between us. You own everything, Mistress."

She smiled, "So, I do. You never cease to amaze me, love."

I had no response to that, so I just smiled. She shifted and told me to lean back over the bench. "I'm going to remove the plug. Just push and it'll come out easier."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, following her orders as the plug slid out of me. When she went to the bathroom to clean it, I shifted so I could kneel and wait for her to return. She wasn't gone long, but when she came back, she immediately stopped in the doorway.

"Beca?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please come to bed with me." She said quietly.

I immediately jumped to my feet and moved to join her. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom. Once there, she hesitated and I asked, "May I remove your clothes, Mistress?"

She studied my eyes for a long moment. "You're deeper than you've ever been," she announced, and I think she was speaking more to herself than me, but I answered anyway.

"I gave you everything."

She smiled softly. "And I will treasure it, always." When I grinned back at her, she relaxed. "Yes, you may remove my clothes."

"Thank you, Mistress." I answered and knelt to remove her boots.

When we were lying in her bed, I asked, "May I touch you?"

"Yes, love. Touch me however you want." My mistress said.

"I just want to please you, Mistress." I answered.

Her breath caught and wonder filled her eyes as she studied me. "Then make love to me, Beca."

I smiled, "Yes, Mistress." And I did for hours. I was still deep in my trance and blissfully happy when I drifted off into sleep lying safely in my mistress' arms.

* * *

On Friday morning, I woke in my own bed with apprehension running through me. My mind was already racing with everything I needed to accomplish that day. Aubrey moaned and rolled towards me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You're thinking too loudly, love."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Bre. It's just going to be a long day."

"I know, but you'll get everything done," She said, smiling up at me.

I returned the smile and rolled her onto her back so I could kiss her. "Thanks. I really hate to say this, but I have to go," I said when I had to come up for air.

"I know. I'll be at home when you're done. Are you sure you still want to go tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I said, gently biting her neck. She let out a moan and I pulled back to catch her gaze. "I'm not leaving you alone with those bitches tonight."

Her anxiety faded and she nodded. "Alright, are you still up for everything else tonight?"

I smiled softly, "Yes, Bre. It was my idea, remember?"

"I know. It's just—" She broke off.

"It will be difficult. I'm not denying that, but I'm actually looking forward to the part where we get home and you get to make it all up to me," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Aubrey let out a small huff of laughter. "What makes you think you will deserve my attentions when we get home tonight?" She asked, teasingly.

I lowered my eyes and forced my voice to soften into a decent imitation of innocence and said, "Won't it please you to have me helplessly at your mercy, Mistress? I only want to please you." I had only intended to bait Aubrey, but as I spoke, the truth of my words rang out, surprising me.

While I was trying to sort through my emotions, Aubrey flipped me over and pinned me under her. I met her eyes and the look of possessive hunger in their green depths swept all thoughts out of my mind. She leaned down to purr in my ear, "You always please me, my pet." I whimpered as need raked through me. Aubrey chuckled and rolled out of bed, moving towards the kitchen and the coffee pot. "Get dressed, Beca. You've got a big day ahead of you." I moaned and climbed out of bed.

At 4pm, Marcus walked into the studio. Danny was finishing the last of his recordings and he sounded great. My boss waited until Danny was done to step forward.

"Nice job, Beca. You've done great work with him," he said grinning down at me.

I smiled, feeling really proud. "Thanks, it's been great working with Danny." I waved through the window for Danny to join us at the soundboard.

"I'm glad to hear that. If this album takes off the way I think it will, I'd like for you to continue to work with him," Marcus explained as Danny came into the room.

"Sweet, thanks Marcus," Danny said enthusiastically.

I smiled and said, "Thanks. Would you like to hear that last track?"

When they both nodded, I pulled it up, layering in the background tracks. We all listened closely and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. It had turned out perfectly. When the song ended, both men expressed their appreciation and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Marcus announced, "We're going to release the album just as soon as we line up the distributors, but we'd like to preview it next week at the grand opening of our new club, Tanssi. And we'd like you to DJ the grand opening Beca."

"Seriously?" I asked, dumbfounded. Danny just stared at us, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Marcus chuckled. "Yeah, Miss Mitchell. I have a feeling you'll do wonderfully."

"Thanks, that's amazing," I managed as a wide grin broke across my face.

Danny pulled me into a bear hug and said, "Congrats, Bec. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Danny," I said laughing at his exuberance.

"Alright, drinks are on me tonight. You in?" He asked, grinning.

I blushed and glanced away, "I'm sorry, dude. I've got plans for tonight."

"Why are you blushing? What are you doing?" Danny asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the knowing smirk on Marcus' lips, but I ignored him, turning back to the singer. "I've got a date with my girlfriend tonight," I said matter-of-factly, hoping he'd drop it.

Danny's face fell, "Ok, well I can't compete with that. How about tomorrow then? You can bring your girl. I'd like to meet her."

I smiled. "That'd be great. Thanks, I know she'd love to meet you," I said, trying to hide my relief that he wasn't pressing me for details.

"Cool, call me tomorrow and we'll make plans," he said smiling.

"Sure."

"Alright, well I'll see you then. Thanks again, Marcus."

"You're welcome, Danny. I'll call you next week about the opening," Marcus replied. Danny nodded and left with a final wave. When we were alone, Marcus turned to me, and I felt butterflies begin to dance in my belly. "You really did a great job with this album, Beca. I'm very happy that we found you."

"Thanks. I've really enjoyed working with Danny. He's got a lot more talent than he was using before."

"I know, I just didn't have the right person to help him showcase it before now," Marcus said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Um, is there anything else I can do for you today?"

He laughed. "No, go ahead and go home. I'm sure Ms. Posen would like the opportunity to get you ready for tonight," he said with a knowing glint in his eye.

I blushed. "Yeah, probably."

"I heard that she will be doing a scene tonight." He was fishing, and I wasn't sure how to answer him. I still didn't know what lie Aubrey was going to use to explain why I wasn't joining her on stage.

"Yeah, she got asked to fill in for someone else," I replied carefully.

"Excellent, well perhaps I will have to stop by the club tonight." He grinned.

My blush deepened and I said, "Well, then I might see you later."

"Maybe, you will," he said with a final smirk as he left.

I let out a sigh and packed up my equipment. I sent Aubrey a quick message telling her that I was finished at work and on my way over. She immediately replied, telling me that she was out shopping and that if I got there first, I should let myself in. I sent her my agreement and climbed into my car.

I beat her home and felt a little weird about using the key she had given me. I hadn't had the opportunity to use it yet. When I opened the door, I immediately felt the emptiness of the house weigh down on me. It was really strange to be there without Aubrey. The sight of my collar waiting for me on the small table inside the door immediately calmed my anxiety. I moved over to it and let my fingers run across the soft leather. I decided to wait until after I had showered before putting it on. I didn't know if Aubrey would want me to wear it, or another one to the club, and I didn't want it to be wet all night. I picked it up and moved to the bathroom.

After my shower, I put on the silk robe that Aubrey had purchased for me. Only then did I buckle my collar into place. I decided to wait to reapply my makeup until I knew what Aubrey wanted me to wear that night. She still hadn't gotten home so I decided to start making dinner. Aubrey was due at the club at 9pm and I wanted to make sure that we both got a decent meal and had plenty of time to get ready before we had to leave. I moved around the kitchen, singing to myself as I made dinner.

I was so absorbed in my task that I didn't notice Aubrey come in. I was stirring sauce on the stove when her arms came around me. I froze for a split second until my brain registered the familiar weight of her pressed into my back.

"Hello, love," she said nuzzling my neck.

"Hi, Mistress. I didn't hear you come in."

"You were singing," she said huskily.

I smiled, "Cooking is more fun when you sing. Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm, I'm famished," she moaned into my ear, sending a tremor through my body. She chuckled and pulled back, "But I'll eat the dinner you made before I satisfy that hunger."

I blushed, turning to look at her. "Thank you, Mistress. The food is almost ready."

She cupped my cheek and locked her emerald eyes on me. "Thank you, Beca."

"You're welcome, Mistress."

After we had finished eating and I had cleaned up the kitchen, Aubrey decided to take a bath before getting ready. We still had a couple of hours before we needed to leave for the club. She had me kneel next to the tub and wash her. The simple act of running soapy hands over her body soothed my growing anxiety over the evening.

Eventually, I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer. "May I ask you a question, Mistress?"

"Sure, Beca. What's up?" She asked,

"What reason are you going to give people for why I'm not performing with you?"

She smirked and said, "I won't really need to give a reason. I'm just going to say that you are being punished. It should be enough."

"Oh, ok," I said, not convinced that it would be enough. I knew a lot of the dommes were hoping to witness a scene like at the clothing store.

Aubrey noticed and sat forward, gripping my chin and forcing me to meet her green eyes. "Beca, it'll be alright. Let me worry about the other dommes," she insisted.

I sighed, "Alright, Mistress. I trust you."

"Good. Now you didn't mention it over dinner, but how was your day? Did you get everything done?" She released my face and settled back in the tub.

I grinned and started talking as I began to wash her feet. "Yeah, we got everything done. Marcus stopped by just as we were finishing. He was really happy and said that they want to preview the album at next week's grand opening of the new club."

"Oh, Becs, that's great," Aubrey said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but that's not even the best part," I said.

Aubrey's eyebrow lifted. "What's the best part?"

"They want me to DJ the grand opening next Friday!"

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously?" I nodded, grinning. "Oh my God, that's amazing, Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed, shifting to wrap her arms around me and pull me in for a celebratory kiss.

When our lips parted, I said, "I know. They could have gotten anyone for the opening. I mean, there are so many famous DJs that would be happy to work the opening of a new club, especially one with as much hype as the label has built up for Tanssi. But they asked me instead. I just can't believe this is all really happening."

Aubrey grinned. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Br—Mistress," I said, momentarily forgetting where I was.

Aubrey's eyes were filled with amusement as she said, "It's ok."

I smiled, appreciating her. She returned the smile. After a moment, I said, "Oh, and Danny wants to take us out for drinks tomorrow night."

Aubrey froze. "W-what?" She stuttered.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling at Aubrey's nerves. "Danny wants to go out for drinks to celebrate tomorrow, Mistress. And he asked me to bring you because he wants to meet you.

"Danny Taylor wants to meet me?" Her voice had gone up several octaves.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face any longer. "Yeah, he does."

"Oh my, God!"

"He's a really nice guy. I think you'll like him," I said encouragingly.

Aubrey's eyes narrowed as she focused back on me. I immediately tried to force my face into a sober expression and failed. Aubrey spoke in a low dangerous voice, "You're enjoying this."

"Yes, Mistress," I answered honestly.

She glared at me for another minute before her expression shifted into an evil smirk. My breath caught at the look, all trace of amusement vanishing under my sudden need to submit to my mistress' will. My eyes lowered without me making the conscious decision to do so. My mistress reached out a finger to lift my chin. When I met her eyes again, she said, "You've just given me all the motivation I needed to make your punishment convincing tonight."

I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

Aubrey chuckled, "No, you're not, but you will be." She stood and I immediately grabbed a towel to dry her off. When I was done, she wrapped the towel around her body and left the room, calling back over her shoulder, "Oh, and Beca, I'd love to have drinks with you and Danny tomorrow." I grinned, relaxing under the knowledge that my girlfriend wasn't angry with me, even if my mistress was. I put on a sober face and followed my mistress.

I found her in her bedroom. She had exchanged her towel for a silk robe. I immediately knelt just inside the doorway, waiting for her orders. She ignored me while she sat at her vanity to apply her makeup and do her hair. Her makeup was darker and more severe than I'd ever seen it before, but it made her eyes like they were constantly narrowed in anger and frustration. It was a surprisingly sexy look and I felt myself grow damp at the sight of her reflection in the vanity mirror. When her eyes were finished, Aubrey pulled her blonde hair back into a severe ponytail, using plenty of hairspray and gel to capture any stray hairs.

Once that was done to her satisfaction, my mistress called to me, "Come here, my pet. I have a job for you." I instantly rose to my feet and moved to stand beside her.

"Yes, Mistress?" I asked.

"I want you to braid my ponytail into as many small braids as you can," she demanded, handing me a small box of tiny black rubber bands.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, moving behind her to work. It took me a while, but eventually I hand turned her ponytail into about 15 small braids. "I'm finished, Mistress."

She immediately shook her head, causing the braids to lightly slap across my chest. I gasped, as the braids reminded me of Aubrey's flogger. She met my eyes in the mirror and grinned. "Well, done my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Now go into the playroom and get dressed, I laid out your outfit for tonight."

"Yes, Mistress," I said eagerly and rushed into the next room. I had no idea what she wanted me to wear, but I couldn't wait to see it. I stopped dead in my tracks. On the bed was a tiny black leather bra that would barely cover my nipples and would do nothing to support the weight of my breasts. Next to that was a sheer black skirt, which was so short that it would barely cover my ass when I knelt. The final article of clothing was a pair of red lace crotch-less panties. I immediately began to blush.

I dragged myself over to the bed and picked up the underwear. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

"Is there a problem with your clothes, Beca?" Aubrey's voice rang out from behind me.

I turned to face her, certain that my face matched the color of the underwear in my hand. I licked my lips nervously and said, "No, Mistress."

She studied me for a minute before crossing the room to me. I expected her to wrap me into a hug to sooth my embarrassment. Instead, she wrapped one finger through the loop in my collar and pulled me roughly against her. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Mistress," I whispered.

"That's right, you're mine to do with as I please. It will please me if you wear this tonight," she said and I could feel the submission settle over me as I accepted the truth of her words.

"Yes, Mistress."

"I want you on display tonight. Do you have a problem with that?"

I thought about it and trembled against her. "No, Mistress."

"Good, now put on your fucking clothes," She demanded, releasing her hold on my collar so quickly that I stumbled.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry," I said as I rushed to get dressed. My mistress watched silently while I pulled on the clothes. When I got to the bra, she helped me position it and I realized that it actually offered more support than I expected. Once the clothes were on, I looked down at myself and imagined the looks I would receive. I sucked in a short gasp as the image made me instantly wet.

Aubrey chuckled, "Now you like your outfit, don't you?"

"Yeah, Mistress," I admitted breathily.

She ran a soft finger down my spine. "I knew you would, my pet," she purred in my ear. The combination of sensations made me arch my back, trusting my breasts forward. My mistress immediately attached her mouth to the soft curve of skin just below my heart. I moaned, my knees going weak as she bit. Her arms immediately wrapped around me, supporting my weight. After a moment, she pulled away. "You look amazing in this, Beca."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, still feeling a little dazed.

She chuckled softly and said, "You're welcome. I have some accessories for this, but we'll add them later. Help me get dressed, then I'll do your makeup. I have a very specific look in mind for you tonight."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, curious as to what she wanted to do with my makeup. I followed my mistress over to the closet in the playroom. I could only gape at the contents. Aubrey had never opened the closet before while I had been in the room. It was a huge walk-in closet completely stuffed with dominatrix costumes. My mistress gave me the time to take in the sheer magnitude of options before heading for the leather leggings. She chose a pair of red leggings that matched the color of my underwear, before moving to select a black leather bodice and a pair of black thigh-high stiletto boots. She piled each item in my arms and was about to close the door when she grabbed a pair of black, shiny leather stilettos. We carried everything back to the bed and Aubrey dropped the robe she had been wearing. She had put on a small pair of satin panties after her bath. The sight of her in just the panties made my mouth grow dry. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. She caught the look in my eye and smiled. I returned the smile and quickly knelt to help her step into the leggings.

When she was dressed, but before she put on the shoes, Aubrey led me back to her bedroom and sat me down at the vanity. She turned my face away from the mirror so I couldn't see what she was doing. As she worked, she gave me short orders on where to look or when to blink, which I obeyed, curious to see what the effect would look like. It felt like she was putting clown makeup on me, but I trusted her not to. After a long time, she had me blot my lipstick on a tissue and she stood back. She studied me with a grin. "Perfect, you may look now."

I turned slowly and gasped. My face looked tear-wrecked, but in an attractive way. She had expertly applied my eyeliner so that it looked like tears had dragged the black down my cheeks. She had even put red liner above the lashes on my lower lids so my eyes looked swollen by tears. The effect should have looked terrible, but she actually did it in such a way that I looked like an innocent who had just finished crying. In combination with the kiss swollen look she had given my lips, the makeup and clothing made me look like a submissive who had just been punished harshly. I smiled softly. "Thank you, Mistress. You did an excellent job."

"I'm glad you like it, love. Now, for the finishing touches," she said smiling at me. "Go grab the black sack off the bed." I immediately obeyed, bringing the sack to her, curious as to what else she would add. She didn't take the bag from me, saying, "Go ahead and look, it's all for you, my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said before reaching my hand into the sack. The first thing I pulled out was a new red collar. This one was thick and made of stiff leather. My eyes went wide at the sight of it. My mistress just grinned and unbuckled the collar I was wearing. I fumbled at getting the new collar buckled into place, and my mistress helped. Once it was positioned, my heart began to race. The collar was huge, taking up most of the skin on my neck and unyielding enough to make it difficult to move my head without twisting my shoulders. Aubrey's hands settled on my shoulders, gently pulling me back to rest against her.

"It's ok, love. I've got you," she said and I relaxed. She wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome. Now see what else I got you." She said, motioning back to the bag. I nodded and reached in to pull out new red wrist and ankle cuffs.

The red matched the lace of my underwear and Aubrey's leggings and I grinned. "Thank you, Mistress," I said offering her the cuffs to buckle into place.

She caught my eye and said, "You may not thank me later, Beca. I intend to keep your wrists locked together from the moment we enter the club until we leave."

The idea sent a jolt of heat straight to my core and I whimpered. "That's alright, Mistress."

Amusement danced in her eyes, and she encouraged me to pull out the next object from the bag. This was a matching leather leash that had a second clip hanging next to the handle. I studied it, trying to figure out the clip's purpose. After a moment, Aubrey sighed, "It clips to your wrist cuffs. You said you wanted me to make sure that you had to watch my scene and this will prevent you from being able to look down."

"Oh," I said, feeling my eyes go wide as everything began to make sense. "So, that's why you got such a big collar."

"Yes, my pet," my mistress said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mistress," I said. And I meant it; she had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to make everything give the illusion of me being punished for some disobedience, which was exactly what I asked for. I smiled, appreciating how far she was willing to go for me. She smiled and took the bag for the last object. It was a small ball gag on a red leather strap. The smile died on my lips and I froze, staring at Aubrey in sudden panic. Her arms were surrounding me in an instant.

She gently stroked my back and whispered nonsense in my ear until the panic faded. "Shhh, it's ok. I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be ok." As I began to relax in her arms she said, "I know being gagged is hard because it means you can't say the safe word, but I promise I will protect you."

"I know you will, but I don't know if I can do this with the gag."

"Beca, what is your safe word?" Aubrey asked patiently.

I didn't know what she was getting at, but I answered. "Red."

She nodded, "And what color are all of your restraints?"

My eyes went wide with shock. "Red," I answered after a moment.

She nodded, "You will be safe in all of this. The only time I will not be touching you will be during the scene. And during that time, you will be on stage with me. I have a red hand handkerchief for you. If you panic and need to use the safe word, drop the fabric. You will be instantly released."

"But if my hands are behind my back, how will you see me drop it?" I asked, still feeling my anxiety rise.

She smiled hesitantly, "I asked Stacie to come tonight to watch over you during the scene. I told her everything and so she knows that you aren't actually being punished, but she won't give it away. Is that alright? I thought you would feel more comfortable with her than with anyone else."

I relaxed. "Thank you. You think of everything, Mistress."

"I love you, Beca. I just want you to be happy. I know watching the scene will be hard for you, so I wanted to do everything I could to make it easier for you."

I smiled and cupped her face in my hands. Just before I closed my lips over hers I whispered, "I love you too, Mistress."

Aubrey broke the kiss and snarled, "I did not give you permission for that."

My arms instantly dropped to my sides and I lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry, Mistress," I said, smiling. Her voice was harsh, but her green eyes had belied the pleasure I had seen in her eyes.

Aubrey huffed and stalked over to the bed. She sat heavily on the mattress and ordered, "Get over here, pet." I immediately did as she asked, kneeling on the floor in front of her. When I was in position, she continued, "I'm not so sure that you deserve this any longer, but I had decided to give you a little pleasure to get you through tonight. You may pick which kind of pleasure you want." She handed me another bag. I immediately opened it and pulled out a small red rubber butt plug and a small red dildo. I blushed, making my mistress chuckle. "The dildo also has a harness to keep it inside if you choose it, though it would ruin the line of your panties. But the choice is yours."

I knew that a week ago I would have chosen the dildo without any hesitation, but after Tuesday night, I was no longer sure. I had really enjoyed the plug and I wondered what it would feel like to have it in while I followed my mistress through the crowded club. I shifted so I could make out my reflection in Aubrey's full length mirror. The effect of the clothes, accessories and makeup would be slightly marred by the addition of a leather harness on my hips. I blushed and held up the plug for my mistress. "I'd like this one, please."

Aubrey grinned, "I'd hoped you'd pick this one. Come on, let's go get the lube to put this in, and then we'll need to get going."

She offered me her hand and I took it, looking at the clock as I stood. I was surprised to see that it really was time to leave. Nerves immediately danced through my system. Aubrey gave my hand a little squeeze as we moved into the playroom. She told me to pull the underwear down and bend over the bed while she got the lube. She repeated the process of stretching out my muscles before gently inserting the plug. When it was in, Aubrey's fingers slide down to push into my throbbing core. I moaned, feeling penetrated from both sides for the first time ever. The sensation immediately sent waves of release washing through me. My inner walls clamped down on my mistress' fingers as the muscles in my ass clamped down around the plug. When a final shudder, I sagged against the bed.

"Well done, love." Aubrey said, gently stroking my back.

"Thank you, Mistress." I said breathlessly.

She chuckled and said, "When you can, pull up your panties and we'll go.

"Yes, Mistress," I said and pushed myself up. I had to pause when I bent over to grab my underwear, because the movement put pressure on the plug and I nearly came again. Eventually, I got myself put back together enough to help my mistress into her boots. I stepped into the shoes Aubrey had picked out for me and stood for a final inspection.

She attached the leash to my collar and let it hang between my breasts as she slowly circled me. From behind me, she said, "You look perfect, my pet," as she slapped my ass.

I yelped and stumbled forward a step. I panted, "Thank you, Mistress."

Aubrey chuckled, "You're welcome, now let's go." She led me towards the garage and I stopped, realizing that she wasn't going to let me wear an overcoat this time. She was smirking at me when she turned back to see why I wasn't following. "If you are being punished, why would I give you the courtesy of letting you cover yourself, my pet?"

I had to swallow several times before I was able to choke out, "But I'm not really being punished. Please may I have a jacket?" I asked, even though the thought of walking through the parking lot in my current state actually turned me on. I had no idea before Aubrey came along that I actually wanted to be on display.

"No, you wanted this to be believable, Beca. I'm doing what I can for you," she said and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

She sighed, "Look you have a choice, you can either trust me and follow my lead tonight, or go home and I will call you tomorrow, or I can tie you to the bed in the playroom and come get you when I get home. Pick one."

I knew she meant it, and the idea that she thought I might not trust her made my heart sink. "I trust you, Mistress. I belong to you." I said in a rush, hoping she could see the honesty in my eyes.

"Good, now is there anything else you need to say to me before I gag you?" She asked, and I could see the relief on her face.

I wanted to ask why she was putting the gag on here, but I didn't want to push her any further, so I simply said, "I love you, Bre."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she just said, "I love you too," as she pushed the ball into my mouth and buckled it in place under my hair. She waited while I grew accustomed to the feeling of it before she asked, are you alright?" I nodded and we left the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Riding in the car was a bit of an adventure. Each bump in the road jostled the plug and made me whimper. Each time Aubrey would glance over to see if I was ok, and then would chuckle at the need I'm positive was blazing from my eyes. The first time she did this, I grunted in frustration and shifted restlessly, trying to find a better was to sit that wasn't pressing so heavily against the plug. My mistress reached over and took my hands in hers, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. Her touch calmed me and I relaxed, resigning myself to the arousal spiraling through me.

My heart began pounding in anticipation when Aubrey pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. She turned to me, "Are you ready?" I met her eyes and nodded. She grinned, "Good. I'm going to come get you. I'll buckle your cuffs together after you get out of the car." I nodded my understanding, and she hesitated. "You look amazing tonight, Beca. I love you."

I squeezed her fingers and tried to show her with my eyes how much I loved her. She smiled softly and kissed my forehead. I leaned into her for a moment breathing in her familiar scent. Then she got out of the car, using long purposeful strides to come around the front of the car to collect me. I took one deep breath to steel my nerves before she yanked open the door. As she pulled me out of her car, she met my gaze, and I saw the apology in her eyes before they hardened into an annoyed look. She spun me back around and pressed me against the car to clip my cuffs together. Her aggression sent heat shooting to my center, and I was grateful for the gag because it prevented me from grinning and giving away our act. Maybe I would have some fun at the club tonight after all.

When my wrists were connected behind my back, my mistress grabbed the leash and roughly tugged me after her, giving me no choice but to obey. There were a few other people in the parking lot, also heading into the club. My eyes were lowered obediently, but I saw the moment they noticed us from the corner of my eye. They stopped to watch us pass. The feeling of their eyes on us sent waves of desire through me and I had to struggle to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. Aubrey helped by jerking on the leash, which turned the moan into a whimper as I stumbled forward a couple of steps to bring myself closer to her. When we finally reached the door, I meekly held it open for her with my shoulder. She kept hers eyes focused in front of her, her face a perfect mask of anger and frustration, but her fingers trailed across my bare stomach. It was a gentle caress that reminded me that she wasn't actually annoyed with me. I hadn't even realized that I needed the reminder until after the fingers were gone and I was being pulled into the club.

The bouncer didn't stop us, but I could feel the surprised look he gave me when he caught sight of my apparent tear-streaked face. As we made our entrance, all conversation in the vicinity stopped as gradually all eyes slowly turned to look at us. Aubrey paused, and I could feel her shift as she looked over the room. I waited, eyes lowered, my breath growing short at the weight of so many gazes studying me. It was a huge turn on and moisture pooled between my legs. I whimpered into the gag as I clenched convulsively around the plug. Aubrey shot me an annoyed look and dragged me into the crowd. It parted before us, but my mistress did not falter. When we had passed, conversation picked back up, a softly enough that I couldn't make out any words. Near the stage, Aubrey stopped, and I knelt as gracefully as possible without the use of my arms for balance. A pair of shiny red heels the only thing in my immediate line of sight.

"Brianne, I was just looking for you," Aubrey said, in an overly polite tone used to mask her feigned annoyance with me.

As the heels turned to face us, I only had a moment to marvel at Aubrey's acting abilities before I heard the soft gasp come from the other woman. I felt the blush rise unheeded to my cheeks as she stared down at me. Brianne's voice was completely professional as she turned back to my mistress and asked, "Bella, what can I do you for?"

Aubrey huffed letting her annoyance show, "If you still want me to perform tonight, I will need to borrow one of your boys."

Brianne chuckled, "Oh, having some trouble my dear?"

My mistress ground her teeth, growling out, "Not anymore. But my pet has lost the privilege of being in the scene with me. Haven't you, slave?" She said the last to me, giving the leash a tug that pulled me towards her and brought out another whimper. I nodded and Aubrey relaxed the tension on the leash, letting me sink back to sit on my heels.

"Oh dear," Brianne said, a note of amusement in her voice. "Well, I'd be happy to let you use my Bobby. He's been restless recently and I believe that he would benefit from your attentions."

"Excellent. Thank you, Brianne," Aubrey said, her voice pleased. I didn't try to stop the distressed moan from escaping at the sound.

"Oh, she doesn't like that at all, does she?" Brianne asked, clearly enjoying the situation immensely.

"No she doesn't," My mistress replied as she reached down to tilt my chin up with one slender finger. Her green eyes held a hint of the concern she was feeling and I settled back down. I was ok and my mistress could see that in my eyes. She gave my cheek a subtle caress as she turned back to the other woman, saying lightly, "But that's why it's a fitting punishment for my pet."

Brianne chuckled, "I can see that." Then her voice sobered, "But I have to admit that I'm a little sad. I had so hoped to see her on stage tonight."

Aubrey sighed. "Me too," she lied. "But here we are. If she behaves better, she will join me at the Fischer's party next month."

"Not before then?" Brianne asked, pouting.

"No. I don't have any other jobs scheduled before then, and I'm trying to finish my second book, so I don't believe we will make another public appearance before their party," Aubrey explained and I squirmed in disappointment. I really liked going out to the clubs with her and I didn't want to have to wait a month before the next time. My mistress glanced down at me. When she saw that I was looking up at her, she smirked and I knew that she knew what I was thinking. I blushed and lowered my eyes again.

Brianne sighed, "Does that mean I can't entice you to work my ladies night next Friday?"

I froze, waiting for Aubrey's answer. "No, I have a prior engagement that night," she announced, running a hand down my hair to sooth me. I relaxed, leaning carefully into the touch.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I will send Bobby to you when it's time for your scene. Will that work for you?" Brianne asked.

"That will be fine. Thank you," My mistress said politely. She gave a short tug on the leash and I slowly got to my feet. Aubrey offered a hand to help support me as I stood and I hummed appreciatively.

Aubrey led me through the crowd, before finding a seat on one of the couches. She sat on one end with me at her feet. Gradually, people began wandering over to speak with her and I marveled at the command she showed even in a room full of other dominant personalities. It was as though she was a queen at court. When asked, she stuck to her vague story about the reason for my punishment. Expressing her feigned anger at me beautifully, constantly tugging on my collar or gently pulling my hair. The combination of the pitying looks I caught glimpses of from the other subs, the hungry looks I saw from the dommes, and my mistress' touch served to drive me to the point of nearly painful arousal.

I was panting, struggling to calm my aching need after the most recent domme's visit when Stacie joined Aubrey on the couch. I didn't realize it was her until she spoke. "Having fun you guys?" She asked in a voice soft enough that no one else would hear.

I immediately blushed, letting out a frustrated whimper which made both dommes laugh. "We're fine, Stacie," Aubrey said lightly, and I groaned.

"Yeah, I can see that." She said and I could feel her brown eyes on me. I squirmed, my blush deepening.

"It may not seem like it, but Beca is actually enjoying herself. Aren't you, my pet?" Aubrey asked, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. I shifted awkwardly, not wanting to admit it, but only managing to shift into a position that pressed the butt plug deeper into me. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. Aubrey's fingers suddenly trembled on my shoulder and I realized that she was struggling with her own desire as much as I was. I leaned against her, trying to convey my love for her and she fisted her hand in my hair again, twisted my face up to look Stacie in the eye. "Are you enjoying yourself Beca? Answer us," she snapped out. My center clenched in response and I immediately nodded as much as I was able to. Aubrey's fingers immediately gentled in my hair.

Stacie's eyebrows shot up when I met her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded again. "Are the tear streaks real?" She asked me, and I could see the protective glint in her eye. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't with the ball gag in my mouth. I just shook my head. She sucked in a sharp breath and turned to Aubrey. "You really go all out."

"Yes," She answered simply.

"If you do this much staging to avoid a scene, I can't wait to see you guys do a scene for real," Stacie said. Aubrey laughed and I had to swallow hard against the laughter that tried to escape my throat. I knew I wasn't supposed to look like I was enjoying my fake punishment. After a moment, Stacie continued, "No seriously, I've been watching you guys since you came in. If I didn't know any different, I would have bought this act without a shadow of a doubt."

"Thank you, that was what Beca asked for," Aubrey said proudly.

"Beca asked for this?" Stacie asked; surprise evident as she glanced back at me. I shrugged and nodded.

Aubrey chuckled, "Yeah, she did. It's her way of staking her claim over me."

"Oh my God. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Stacie said laughing lightly.

"Probably a good idea," Aubrey said.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later. Don't worry Beca, I'll look out for you during Aubrey's scene." Stacie said, looking down at me.

I nodded, trying to thank her with my eyes. She gave me a small smile before getting up and getting lost in the crowd.

Marcus was the next person to join us. I didn't notice him at first, as I was watching Stacie get swallowed up by the club's patrons. He sat next to Aubrey and cleared his throat before asking, "What on Earth did Beca do to make you this angry, Bella?"

Instantly the blush was back on my cheeks and I stared at the floor. I had hoped he would keep his distance, but I couldn't be that lucky. Aubrey let out an annoyed huff, which I knew was a result of the direct question from Marcus that gave no room to evade. "She mocked me," Aubrey snapped out as though it was the worst offense in the world.

"Really? I didn't take her for the disrespectful type," he replied carefully.

"Yes, she did. My pet has yet to learn not to push the limits when we are alone." Her annoyed voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"I see. Well, she does look lovely like this, even if the gossip is true that she won't be joining you for your scene." Marcus was fishing for more information.

My mistress sighed, "No she won't. She wants it too much. So she will be forced to watch me take someone else." I squirmed, letting out a whimper.

Marcus chuckled. "I love your mean streak, Bella."

"Thank you." Aubrey said appreciatively.

"Well, at least she takes her punishments gracefully." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Aubrey laughed. "Not as well as you might think. She cried through the first part of it." My blush deepened and I hunched my shoulders, feeling embarrassed by the lie. My mistress noticed and fisted her fingers in my hair, forcing me to face Marcus. I completely forgot my embarrassment when I saw his reaction to the full effect of Aubrey's makeup.

"Wow," he said. And I shifted, uncomfortable with the lust that suddenly filled his eyes.

My mistress came to my rescue, by releasing my hair to run a possessive hand down my back. "She's mine, Marcus," she snapped at him, pulling his attention away from me.

"Of course, Bella. I apologize. I won't poach. If you will excuse me," he said hurriedly.

"Sure," Aubrey said graciously. As soon as he was gone, she helped me to my feet and dragged me to a dark corner on the far side of the room, away from prying eyes. "Are you alright, Beca?" I met her eyes, nodding. She let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry about that. I really didn't expect him to act that way." I could hear the self-recrimination in her voice and I longed to wrap my arms around her. I had been uncomfortable in the moment, and I didn't look forward to the next time I saw him at work, but I wasn't upset with her. She had protected me, just as she had promised. I did the only thing I could, I began humming. I couldn't sing to her, but I could hum. As the first notes fell into her ears, she relaxed. She studied my eyes for a moment before asking, "You're really ok?" I nodded, hoping she could see the truth in my eyes.

She smiled at me, but before she could say anything else, a man wearing nothing but a collar and a loincloth approached us, his eyes respectfully down. I acted on instinct and stepped between him and my mistress. He stopped. Without raising his eyes, he said, "I'm Bobby. Mistress Brianne sent me to you." His voice was respectful, but also eager.

My warning growl was cut off in a yelp as my mistress tugged on my leash, yanking me back behind her. I let out a whiny moan, which I hated myself for as soon as it came out of my mouth. "You will behave, my pet," she snarled. The sound of her genuinely angry voice sent a shudder through me, and I did the only thing I could. I knelt, forcing my eyes away from the sight of Aubrey gently reaching out to touch Bobby's chin.

"You'll do well, slave. Did she tell you why she sent you to me?" Aubrey asked the guy.

"Yes, Mistress," he said.

"Good follow me," She told him. Then she yanked on my leash and said, "Come, pet." I struggled to my feet. Aubrey made it easier by subtly leaning into me to help support my weight. I quietly hummed in appreciation and her fingers lightly trailed across my nipples as she moved to the stage. The light touch made heat rush through me. Just before we stepped into the light on the stage, Aubrey slipped the promised handkerchief into my hands, but I was so distracted that I didn't notice where she had pulled it from.

And then we stepped onto the stage. Conversation began to slow as eyes turned towards us. Aubrey turned to Bobby. "Kneel center stage, I have to deal with my pet first."

"Yes, Mistress," He said, obediently kneeling where she directed him.

She yanked me over to the left corner of the stage. "Kneel!" She barked and I lowered to me knees. She bent beside me, buckling my ankle cuffs to my wrist cuffs. The position put added pressure on the plug and I let out a quiet moan, as heat spread through me. Aubrey quietly chuckled, whispering, "I told you I would give you a little pleasure to help you through this." I whimpered. She gently brushed her fingers along my shoulder before taking the leash and turning the collar to clip the leather strap to my cuffs. When she was done she gave me a look that asked if I was ok, I nodded slightly. I couldn't move my head any more than that due to the leash. My mistress smirked at me and my core clenched. I loved being this helpless in front of her.

Then she moved away, and the reality of my situation washed back over me. I whimpered as I realized that in seconds my mistress would be touching someone else. As panicked tears filled my eyes, Aubrey met my gaze. Her eyes were filled the possessive need I had grown to expect with I teased her. It instantly made me wet, forgetting my panic in the sudden onslaught of desire. I moaned, the sound carrying across the stage to her. Instantly her eyes turned predatory and she ordered Bobby to stand, while keeping her eyes locked on mine. The scene that followed brought on a serious case of déjà vu as it reminded me of the scene she had performed during Marcus' party. Like before, my mistress met my gaze every time she picked up a new toy, and we both shared the knowledge that the other was imagining me in Bobby's place. The main difference between this scene and the prior one was that I was unable to look away. I saw every reaction in both my mistress and in Bobby. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. By the time the scene ended, I was so turned on, that my entire body was quivering with need.

Aubrey helped the sub off the stage into his mistress' care before coming back to me and releasing my leash and ankle cuffs. I continuously panted out needy little moans as she helped me to my feet. Jerking on my leash, she pulled me from the stage before turning to ask, "Are you alright?" I nodded, whimpering. I just needed to feel her, and I silently begged her to take me home. She could see some other dommes approaching so she nodded briefly and whispered, "Hang in there, we'll leave soon." I nodded and her eyes turned cold again as she turned to the other dommes.

As Aubrey spoke with them, Stacie came up to stand beside me. "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded, appreciating her concern. She leaned in and whispered, "You're trembling, Beca. Are you sure you are ok?" I turned to meet her gaze, letting her see the raw need I was feeling. She sucked in a sharp gasp, her eyes widening. "Damn, I take that as a yes." I nodded emphatically making her chuckle softly. "I have to say I'm a bit jealous that you're going home with her, and I don't enjoy the Sapphic pleasures."

I groaned, rolling my eyes at her. She grinned, "I'll clear the way for you guys to leave, but you better call me tomorrow when you aren't gagged so I know you're really ok." I nodded, humming my approval. She gave me one last smile before turning to my mistress and saying, "Bella might I have a private word?"

Aubrey looked at her, glaring when she saw the other brunette standing so close to me. "Fine, excuse us please." She said to the other dommes. They scattered, recognizing the tension radiating between Aubrey and Stacie and wanting to get to a safe distance. Once we were alone, Stacie stepped away from me and walked towards the far side of the club, which just happened to be near the entrance. Her walk was stiff and seemed angry. My mistress shot me a questioning look and I shrugged. She turned to follow in Stacie's wake. Once we reached the other side of the wall, Stacie turned on Aubrey, her entire body radiating anger, but her voice was quiet enough that it didn't reach any ears but ours.

"You need to take Beca home, now. She looks like she's about to spontaneously combust."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she turned immediately to look at me for confirmation. I met her gaze and let out a moan that was so raw and needy that it surprised even me. Her eyes flew ever wider, and for a second she could only gape down at me. Then she turned to Stacie and said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I told Beca to call me tomorrow. I want to make sure she's ok when she's able to speak. So, here's my number." She said handing Aubrey a slip of paper.

"Alright, I'll give it to her."

"Great, now I'm going to give you guys a reason to stomp out of here without saying any good-byes. Just remember that I don't mean it, cause I really do prefer riding stick." Aubrey nodded, smirking at Stacie. Stacie raced her voice so it would carry across the crowded club. "Shit, Bella. I don't think you can control her, so if you're not willing to share your little bitch, maybe you should just hand over the leash to someone who can!"

"How dare you, _Hunter_! I have things perfectly under control. She belongs to me, and I will not tolerate anyone trying to poach my property!" Aubrey growled, making sure it was just loud enough to reach the nearest patrons, who turned in our direction falling silent to watch the drama unfold. I nearly snorted at Aubrey's nickname for Stacie, but I just barely managed to retain my composure, forcing my shoulders to slump.

"Like Hell you do! Just wait, she'll come crawling to me begging for a real domme!" Stacie yelled.

Aubrey advanced on Stacie, pinning her to the wall. "You wouldn't know a real domme if you were tied up and kneeling to one, you bitch!"

Stacie let out a strange little gurgle as she tried to hold back the laughter that wanted to bubble out, and Aubrey spun around barking, "Come on, we're leaving," before tugging me out the door. I stumbled along behind her, keeping my head down because I couldn't hide the amusement in my eyes. I did manage to keep from actually laughing, at least until we were a block away and Aubrey pulled into a parking lot to finally remove my gag. And then we both burst out laughing.

When our laughter subsided into sporadic giggles, Aubrey turned to me. "Are you alright, Beca?"

"If you don't get your hands on me soon, I may scream, but otherwise I'm fine, Mistress," I answered honestly.

Her eyes immediately darkened with possessive desire, causing heat to shoot through me. "That can be arranged, my pet," she said huskily.

I didn't know if she meant me screaming or having her hands on me, so I simply replied, "Yes, Mistress." She smirked and pulled back out into traffic.

The second we were inside her house, Aubrey roughly pushed me against the door leading into her garage and shoved three fingers into my dripping core. I came instantly, flooding her hand with the release that had built up inside me over the long night. As soon as my inner walls relaxed enough for her to move her fingers, she began thrusting them inside me, causing a second orgasm to begin building immediately. Her hand slid down my back to rub lightly against the base of the plug. It pushed me back over the edge, and I screamed out my release.

When I came back to myself, my legs were trembling so badly that Aubrey was fully supporting my weight. She was too impatient for me to regain enough control to walk on my own and she picked me up and carried my into the playroom. She carefully removed the plug, making me gasp as it left me empty. I was still desperate for her, and was thrilled that she apparently wasn't finished with me. She removed the stiff collar and handed me my usual collar as she moved over to her cabinet. I buckled my collar into place and she came back, dumping several things onto the bed. She ordered me to strip, and she used quick efficient movements to remove her own clothing.

After we were both naked, she used the cuffs I was still wearing to tie me spread eagle to the bed. Then she looked down at me, possessive hunger blazing from her green eyes. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Mistress."

She smiled. "And I belong to you. Do you know how turned on I was tonight, watching you helpless to do anything but watch me perform that scene?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered honestly.

"Did it turn you on?"

"You know it did, Mistress."

She nodded, "Yes, and if I had more patience, I'd reenact it now, with you tied up under my hands." I moaned at the thought and Aubrey smirked. "But I don't have that kind of patience, so I will give you pleasure, while you pleasure me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Mistress. Please let me pleasure you," I said, whimpering.

"Oh you will, my pet. Come as many times as you want tonight. You have more than earned it." She said, moving down to the toys she had gathered.

"Thank you, Mistress."

She didn't respond as she lubed up the remote vibrator that she had used on my first morning in her house. She slipped it inside my core and I groaned, feeling it fill me. Then she buckled the harness over my hips, to keep it in place. "Does that feel good, Beca?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered, feeling myself clench rhythmically around it in anticipation of it being turned on.

"Good." She said climbing up to straddle my face. The scent of her arousal filled my nostrils, driving my own desire even higher as I realized just how wet she was. She slowly lowered herself onto my waiting mouth. I moaned at the first taste of her, drawing out a groan from her. I licked through her folds so I could circle my tongue around her clit. She let out a moan and turned on the vibrator. It instantly began moving inside me and I moaned into her center. I forced my attention away from the building pleasure in my core and focused on my mistress' pleasure. I was so focused on pleasing her that I didn't notice myself falling into my sub-trance.

It wasn't until Aubrey crawled off me after her third orgasm that I realized I had no idea if I had even come while I was eating her out. I licked the taste of her off my lips and smiled placidly at her, feeling utterly satisfied, regardless of whether or not I had come. The vibrator's movements halted within me and my mistress removed the harness and phallus from me. "Thank you, Mistress," I said dreamily.

Her eyes snapped up to look at me, widening when she saw the tranquility on my face. She reached up to lovingly caress my cheek. Pleasure filled her eyes as she overcame the surprise at seeing me in the trance. "I would like to try something while you're trancing. Is that ok, Beca?" She asked, and I could hear the slight hesitation in her voice.

"Do whatever you like, Mistress. I am yours," I said wanting to erase any concerns she felt.

She smiled softly. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Ok," I said, relaxing against the soft mattress.

She moved over to her cabinet and came back with a two pronged dildo, lube and canvas straps. I studied it with mild curiosity. And she explained, "It's for double penetration. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered.

"Good," She said as she untied my ankles. She directed me to bend my knees and placed a pillow under my hips. Then she connected the straps to my ankle cuffs and attached them to the headboard, leaving me completely open to her. Moisture pooled between my spread thighs, but I placidly waited for her touch. My mistress watched me while she lubed both ends of the dildo. As I patiently met her gaze, a realization came to me. We'd never continued playing after I fell into my trance. My mistress always stopped, and we made love, but nothing more than that. The realization brought new clarity to my mind. My mistress was about to claim the tranced version of me. The idea made me smile. My mistress noticed and asked, "What is it, love?"

"You haven't claimed my trance as your own, Mistress," I said.

She gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

I struggled to find the right words to explain myself. It was difficult through the tranquility clouding my mind. "You always stop and make gentle love to me when I trance. But you're not tonight. You're claiming this last part of me as your pet, tonight."

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "I hadn't realized. But you're right."

I smiled, "You own all of me, I am yours."

She smiled, "Yes, you are. Do you want me to claim this part of you, my pet?"

"More than anything, Mistress," I answered immediately, not needing to think about it.

"Good, now relax and let me in," she said, placing the dildo between my legs.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, letting my head fall back on the pillow.

The lubed tips pushed against both my holes and I moaned as they slowly slid into me. I moaned again, feeling myself completely filled from both sides. My mistress slowly began to slide in and out of me, gradually picking up speed. As I opened for her, accepting the double penetration, I slide deeper into the trance, which only heightened my arousal. In seconds, my muscles clamped around both parts of the dildo and I shuddered, coming harder than I ever had before. My mistress didn't falter, she continued to plunge into me and a second orgasm slammed into me before the first had completely died away. I screamed out, "Mistress Bella, I'm yours." Which only made her thrust faster, and my voice broke as I yelled, "I belong to you, Bella. I'm yours" and the third orgasm shot through me.

Tears ran down my cheeks at the intensity of the orgasms and my mistress pulled the dildo from me. "Come for me again, my pet," my mistress demanded and my body obeyed before the words had processed in my mind. "Who do you belong to?

"I belong to you, Bella," I said, coming yet again, and spiraling ever deeper into the trance. My mistress released my bonds, roughly flipping my body over before reattaching my wrists to the head board. She pulled my hips up and slammed the double ended dildo back into me. I came again, submitting to her harsh treatment of my body.

"Say is again, my pet." She said, continuing to thrust into me.

"I belong to you, Bella!" I screamed out as another release washed through me.

"Come again, now!" She demanded and I did.

In seconds, I was so deep in my trance that I was aware of nothing except my mistress' orders and her touch. My body responded to her automatically and I felt nothing but blissful ecstasy. Long into the wee hours of the morning, my mistress brought my body to release with wonderful torments, while my mind floated in the trance. I have no idea what other toys she used on me, I only have a vague recollection of her moving between the cabinet and the bed repeatedly.

It was afternoon when we woke and I was still deep in my trance. I curled into her side, uninterested in anything but the safety of my mistress' arms. She gently caressed my skin.

"Good morning, Beca."

"Good morning, Mistress Bella." I said languidly.

"How do you feel this morning?" She asked softly, and I could hear concern in her voice.

I shifted to look up at her. "I feel amazing, Mistress." I said, not noticing the protesting ache coming from my body.

She looked down at me in wonder. "Are you still in your trance?" I nodded, not feeling the need to form words. "Oh my God," she said stunned.

I smiled. "You claimed me, Mistress."

"I know, but I've never heard of anyone staying this deep even after sleeping."

I shrugged, "But I'm yours, Mistress." In the back of my mind a small voice whispered that this wasn't normal, but I was too happy to pay any attention to it. Instead, I asked, "May I make you breakfast, Mistress?" I knew that she would probably be hungry, so I should take care of her. She studied me, her eyes more worried than I liked. But I didn't know what I could do to erase that worry, so I waited for her answer.

Eventually she said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you, my pet."

I grinned and rolled over to jump out of bed. As I did so two things happened at the same time. First, I realized that we were in her bedroom and I had no idea how or when we had moved. And second, the aches from a long night of being fucked in every way possible made themselves known with a vengeance. I gasped, immediately falling out of my trance as my legs gave out and I fell to my knees on the floor.

Aubrey was at my side in an instant. "Beca, are you alright?"

I quickly took stock and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just really sore. What the hell did we do last night?" I asked, trying to make sense of my hazy memories.

She studied me. "You don't remember?"

"Not much. Everything is kind of blurry. All I remember clearly is the feeling of your hands on me and ecstasy," I said honestly.

She bit her lip nervously before saying, "You went really deeply into your trance. Do you remember telling me that I hadn't claimed that part of you?"

"Yeah, I remember that part and the first few orgasms after it, but things got hazy after you flipped me over." I said.

"Ok. How do you feel about that?" She asked, her voice sounding a little desperate.

I met her worried green eyes and smiled. "I'm good, Bre. But I don't think I'll have a problem falling into the trance ever again. It's weird but I can feel it. It's completely tied up in the thought of submitting to you now."

"Seriously?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, try me."

She gave me a reluctant look. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

I briefly thought about asking her, but then realized that the best way to get her to make me submit was by pushing her buttons. So, I smirked, "Maybe Stacie was right last night after all."

Aubrey's eyes instantly narrowed. "I know what you're doing, Beca. It's not going to work."

I ignored her annoyance and pushed myself to me feet, biting back the groan that tried to escape. I looked down at her, smirking for a moment before turning to leave the room. I lightly called over my shoulder, "I'm just going to find her number and give her a call."

Because my back was to her, I didn't see her rise and race across the room. She flipped me around and slammed my back against the closed bedroom door. My mistress snarled, "You belong to me. You will not call another domme without my permission while you wear my collar." She glared down at me, the possessive heat in her eyes making my knees weak. I forced the smirk back onto my face as I met her gaze defiantly.

"Make me, Aubrey." I said, daring her to push back.

She took the bait, closing her mouth over my collarbone, biting into the tender flesh as she shoved two fingers inside me. I shuddered under her, immediately submitting to her touch and the trance slid back over me. I moaned and she eased the pressure of her teeth, licking the spot to sooth it before sucking hard against my collar bone. My knees gave out, further impaling me on her fingers. She shifted to allow her long digits to begin roughly plunging into me. Heat raced through me and I shuddered out my release saying, "I belong to you, Mistress. I'm yours, Bella. I'm yours."

She pulled out of me and slowly raised wide eyes to meet my dreamy stare. I smiled placidly. "Oh my God," she whispered, stepping back from me in shock. I slumped to my knees before her, awaiting her next command in sheer bliss.

She knelt next to me, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "You were right, my pet."

I smiled, "I know, Mistress."

She hesitated and then asked, "Can you come back now?"

It took a moment for the words to filter through the tranquil haze of my mind, but when they did, I blinked and pushed back the trance. "Yes, Mistress," I answered, grinning.

She relaxed. "God, Beca you scare me sometimes."

"I'm sorry," I said, even though I really wasn't.

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a small exasperated huff, before she pulled me to my feet. I groaned as my aches and pains reawakened. Her eyes softened, "How sore are you?"

I shifted, "Pretty sore," I admitted.

"Alright, well I'm going to run you a bath to let you soak out some of those aches while I make up some lunch."

"Thanks, Mistress," I said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Beca."

While I was in the bath, Aubrey brought me some painkillers, a glass of water and a cup of coffee. "Thanks," I said smiling at her thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome. Now just relax," she said returning my smile.

"I can do that," I said and she left the room.

The soak in the tub did wonders and the aches subsided enough for me to be able to move easily. When I got out of the tub, I washed away the remnants of my makeup from the previous night and studied the hickey blooming on my collarbone. I smiled, liking the fact that I had pushed Aubrey into marking me this morning. I shrugged into my bathrobe and headed into the kitchen.

After we ate I called Stacie, with Aubrey's permission.

"_Hello_?" She said when she answered on the third ring.

"Stacie, it's Beca," I replied.

"_Oh, Beca. How are you_?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

I chuckled, "I'm ok. A little sore, but otherwise I'm good."

She laughed, "_Good. I was worried. Is Aubrey mad at me?_" She asked.

I turned to Aubrey, not bothering to move the phone away from my mouth as I said, "Stacie wants to know if you're mad at her." Aubrey laughed and held out her hand for the phone. I gave it to her.

"This is Aubrey, I'm not mad at you, Stacie," she said into the phone. "No, I was just trying not to laugh…Yeah, I know," she met my eyes and smiled brilliantly. "No Stacie, I love, Beca with everything I am, I'm not going to hurt her…Yes…Of course. I'll make sure you get an invite…Thank you for watching out for her last night…Ok, here's Beca." She finished handing the phone back over. I gave her a quizzical look, but she just smiled mischievously.

"Hey, I'm back," I said to Stacie

"_So, Posen loves you. What's that like_?"

I laughed. "It's amazing Stacie. I love her too, you know," I said smiling at Aubrey, who returned the smile.

"_That's adorable_," Stacie said dryly.

I huffed, "I'm not adorable." Aubrey grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "So, what are you getting an invite for?"

"_The Fischer's party next month. I'm dying to see you guys in action,_" she said unabashedly.

I groaned, "Well, I guess you earned it after last night."

_"Yes, I did,"_ She said cheerily.

"Oh, before I forget. Do you have plans for next Friday?" I asked.

_"Not yet, what's up?_"

"I'm DJing the grand opening of a new club called Tanssi. I'll put you on the guest list."

"_Oh, my God! I've heard about it. It's supposed to be the hottest new club in LA. How the Hell did you manage to swing that?"_

I chuckled, "I owe it all to Aubrey."

"_Wow, well, I'll totally be there. Fuck Aubrey for me in thanks," _Stacie said teasingly.

"Grosse," was all I could say.

Stacie laughed. "_Alright, well, I'm glad you're ok. I'll let you go. See you Friday."_

"See you then, nerd," I said and hung up the phone.

Aubrey grinned, "That was really nice of you."

I shrugged. "She's a good friend, and after last night, she definitely deserves it."

Aubrey pulled me into a hug. "I agree," She said before claiming my lips in a soft loving kiss.

I called Danny next and we made plans to meet for dinner and drinks at Madeo. Aubrey was adorably nervous the entire time I was on the phone with him, but I didn't tease her. When I hung up the phone I wrapped my arms around her and said, "It's ok, love. Danny's really down-to-earth. You'll really like him, I promise. And he's going to love you."

She nodded and smiled. "Alright. I trust you."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: So, this is a pretty busy chapter, a lot happens. Most of which I didn't anticipate until I was writing it, so, I hope you like it.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11

While we got ready over at my apartment, I noticed the tension radiating through Aubrey. I moved over to wrap my arms around her. "It's going to be ok, Bre. Danny's really nice."

She leaned into my embrace and sighed. "It's not that, Beca. I mean, I am nervous about meeting him, but I'm also worried about Chloe's visit."

"Oh, yeah. With everything else, I forgot about it. When is she coming?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for letting it slip my mind.

Aubrey shifted to give me a sheepish smile. "She's arriving on Wednesday."

"Seriously?" I asked. When she nodded, I continued. "And you're just now reminding me?"

"I'm sorry. You've just been so busy and I didn't want to add to your stress," she said softly.

Irritated, I moved away to pace. Thoughts were swirling through my mind. It took a minute, but eventually two questions seem the most pressing. So I asked, "How long will she be here? Where is she staying?"

Aubrey sat heavily on the bed. "She'll be here for a week and I invited her to stay in my guest room."

I froze, staring at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Beca. I told her she could stay with me before you and I got together. I didn't think I'd be in a serious relationship when she said she wanted to visit. I didn't think it would matter," she finished softly, not meeting my gaze.

Part of me wanted to go to her and comfort her, but mostly I was pissed that she hadn't told me before. "What does that mean for us?" I asked.

She flinched under the weight of my anger. "Whatever you want it to. I should have told you sooner."

I sighed, letting the anger fall away. I moved to sit next to her. We sat in silence for several minutes, each lost in our own thoughts. Eventually I asked, "So if I told you I didn't want her to see me in your collar, would I only get to see you either here or out in public with Chloe?"

She sighed, "If that's what you want."

I took her hand and squeezed her fingers. "It's not what I want. I want to be with you. But I don't know if I can be collared around her."

Her shoulders slumped, "I understand."

I hesitated a moment before asking, "Would you let me in your house without the collar, if I can't stand to wear it around her?"

Finally, Aubrey turned to meet my gaze. "Are you ashamed of what we do?"

"No," I answered immediately. "I'm just scared, Bre. You said that you guys fought when she found out that you were a dominatrix. I'm afraid of what she'll say or do if she sees me in your collar."

She studied me for a long time before nodding. "Alright, why don't we go out for dinner on Wednesday after she gets here? I know Chloe and she won't wait long to ask you how you feel about my job. And we'll take it from there. Would that be ok?"

"Yes," I agreed immediately. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. I don't want to see you hurt. You do know that right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Now come on, I've got to get ready to meet a superstar. I want to look perfect."

I grinned, "You always look perfect, Bre."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the pleased smile from forming. "You're biased, Beca."

"Maybe, but it doesn't make it any less true," I said, pulling her in for a kiss before we finished getting ready.

When we walked into Madeo, the host sneered at us. "Do you have a reservation?"

I smirked, "We're meeting Danny Taylor."

The host sniffed, obviously not believing us. "What are your names?"

"Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen. Would you like to see our IDs?" I asked sarcastically.

He consulted a list and said, "That won't be necessary. Pleas follow me. Mr. Taylor has already arrived."

As Aubrey and I followed him through the crowded restaurant, I noticed several people watching us with curiosity. I smiled, enjoying the attention. The rude host led us to the back of the restaurant, where a table was separated from the rest of the patrons by a wall, effectively blocking us from the view of prying eyes.

When Danny saw us, he jumped up and wrapped me into a hug. "Beca, wow, you clean up well," He said pulling back to take in the Navy cocktail dress I'd worn.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Thanks Danny, you too." And he did look nice in a black button down shirt, gray blazer and jeans. I motioned to Aubrey, "And this is my girlfriend, Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled at him and extended her hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

Danny ignored the hand, moving around me to pull Aubrey into a hug. Aubrey's eyes were wide as saucers as she stiffly returned the hug. I bit my lip against the laughter that wanted to bubble out. Danny released her and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Aubrey. Beca's told me so much about you."

As he moved back to take his seat, Aubrey lifted an eyebrow at me, wryly asking, "All good I hope."

Danny chuckled, "Of course."

I smiled over at her. "What can I say, Bre. You're an amazing woman."

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

Danny grinned at us, obviously loving the genuine affection we shared. I blushed, looking down at my menu. Danny turned to Aubrey and asked, "So, what do you do?"

I stiffened, not even considering the possibility of him asking her that. Aubrey didn't even miss a beat. "I'm an efficiency consultant," she said confidently.

"What exactly does that mean?" Danny asked.

"People hire me to come in and whip their employees into shape," She said with a grin. I choked, coughing and reached for the water on the table.

"You ok, Bec?" Danny asked after I had taken a sip.

I glanced over at Aubrey and saw her smirking at me. I turned back to Danny, "Yeah, I'm fine, just inhaled weird, you know?"

"Sure," he said, relaxing back in his seat. After we had ordered, Danny asked, "So how did you guys meet?"

I smiled, "We actually met in college."

"Really?"

Aubrey shot me a grin, and I groaned knowing what she was going to say. "Yeah, actually we really got to know each other after Beca auditioned for the a capella group I was captain for."

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "That's cool," he said and I realized that he meant it.

I smiled, "Yeah, except Aubrey spent most of the year insisting we sing lame songs from the last century."

Danny grinned, "I'm sure you hated that."

Aubrey and I both laughed, remembering the many verbal sparring matches we'd had that year. "You could say that," I said.

"But Beca did eventually win me over, and she made a mix that was brilliant, and won us Nationals."

"Really?" Danny said, grinning as he looked between both of us.

I blushed, "Yeah."

"So have you guys been together since then?"

"No, we lost touch after I graduated, and we only just got together recently," Aubrey explained.

"What brought you back together?" Danny asked genuinely curious.

I rushed to answer, worried about what explanation Aubrey would give. "Bre convinced Marcus to hire me for a private party."

"You know Marcus?" Danny asked Aubrey.

"Yes. We met through my job and became friends. I asked him to hire her for his party, in an attempt to see if she was interested in me," she answered with a sly grin.

"I guess it worked," Danny replied.

I grinned, reaching over to take Aubrey's hand. "Yeah, it did."

Danny smiled. "Is that how Marcus found you, Beca?"

"Yeah."

Danny turned to Aubrey, "Then I have to thank you. Beca probably saved my career."

Aubrey blushed, "I don't know about that."

"No seriously, the new album will finally let me play the kind of music I had always wanted to play. She's a genius and I couldn't have done it without her."

"Thanks, Danny. You did most of the work though." I said smiling at him.

"That's not true. You worked your ass off on the album. It's brilliant thanks to you." Danny insisted.

"Beca's been really secretive about the album. Can you tell me about it?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure," Danny said and the conversation turned to his music and the new club opening.

When the bill came, Danny insisted on paying. "Seriously, Beca. I have more money than I know what to do with," he insisted.

"Fine. Thank you," I agreed begrudgingly. Aubrey just looked on amused.

After the waiter returned with Danny's credit card, we stood and he hugged us both again. "Aubrey it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You, too, Danny. Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," he said. "I suppose I will see you guys on Friday."

I grinned, "See you then, Danny."

As we stepped out of the restaurant, we were surrounded by paparazzi. Shouted questions came from all sides as the cameras' flashes blinded us. Danny ignored everyone and pushed through the crowd. Aubrey and I followed his lead, grateful to the waiter for having the valets bring our cars around before we left. One reporter called out, "Danny are you dating both of these girls?" It almost made me stop, but Aubrey grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car. Flashes continued to go off as she drove away from the restaurant.

"Can you see well enough to drive?" I asked, worried because I could only make out black spots.

"Yeah, I think so. I kept my eyes down, so I'm not completely blinded.

"That's good," I said relieved. After a minute I said, "That was insane right?"

She chuckled, "Beca, you better get used to it. You're gonna be thrust in the spotlight at Tanssi's opening on Friday."

I swallowed hard, "I didn't think of that."

She glanced over at me, smirking. "Have you thought at all about what the guest list will look like for Friday? All the celebrities? The big names in music? The press coverage?"

"No," I answered, shaken as I hadn't actually thought about it. Nerves danced down my spine as the reality of it settled over me.

Aubrey reached over to grip my hand, "You'll be amazing, Beca."

"Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I wasn't ready for what would be the biggest gig of my life.

"Positive. Besides, you'll have me, Stacie, Jesse and Chloe there to cheer you on. Plus Danny, who may be your new biggest fan."

My lips twitched into a half smile. "Yeah, you're right. I can do this, right?"

"Yes, Beca you can." The unwavering confidence in Aubrey's voice soothed my nerves.

"Oh, shit, I've got to call Marcus." I said, realization dawning.

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked sharply.

"I need to ask him to put you guys on the guest list." I said sheepishly.

She laughed. "Go ahead and call him."

"Thanks, Bre," I said, digging my phone out of my purse. When he picked up I said, "Hi, Marcus, this is Beca Mitchell."

"_Beca, what a delightful surprise. I'm sorry about last night. I hope I didn't step out of line."_ He said without any preamble.

It took me a minute to remember what he was talking about. "Oh, no, Marcus. It's cool."

"_Good_," he said and I could hear the relief in his voice. "_What can I do for you_?"

I smiled. "I was wondering if you could put a few names on the guest list for Friday."

"_Of course, how many people_?" He agreed immediately.

I wondered if he was only agreeing out of guilt or if he was just that willing to appease me. I hesitated then said, "Four people."

"_Sure, give me a sec to grab a pen_," I heard him rustling around then he said, "_Go ahead." _I gave him the names. "_Done, though Ms. Posen was already on the list_."

I grinned, "Thanks, Marcus. I thought she might be, but I wanted to make sure."

"_Of course. Is there anything else you need tonight_?" He said calmly.

I hesitated for a second before saying, "Just so you know some paparazzi just got pictures of me, Aubrey and Danny leaving Madeo together. I don't think it'll be a problem, but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"_Thank you, Beca. That's wonderful. It's actually really great news. It'll start the buzz about you. Have you told your manager yet_?"

"Um no, I should probably do that."

"_Yes, you should. Anything else_?"

"Nope, that's it. Thanks again, Marcus."

"_You're welcome, Beca. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. We'll talk again later this week_."

"Ok, talk to you later," I said hanging up the phone before turning to Aubrey. "It's all set up. And you were already on the guest list. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

"It's ok, Beca. It's been a busy couple of days," she said smiling at me.

"Thanks, Bre. Um, I've also got to call my manager. Is that ok?"

She nodded and I dialed, Cheryl picked up almost immediately. "_How's my favorite client today_?" She asked and I laughed.

"I'm great, Cheryl. How are you?"

"_I'm wonderful, Beca. What can I do for you_?" She asked and I could hear the genuine affection in her voice.

"I should have called you yesterday, but I wanted to tell you that Marcus asked me to DJ Tanssi's grand opening on Friday."

"_Yes, I know. His admin called me yesterday with the details and she faxed over a new contract. Apparently you've impressed everyone at the label."_

"Oh, wow. That's great. Um, there's something else you should know. Tonight, Aubrey, me and Danny Taylor went out to dinner to celebrate and we were ambushed by the paparazzi when we left," I said.

She hesitated for a moment, before saying, "_While that is great for your career, I have to ask. How serious are things with you and Aubrey?_"

"Very serious," I answered without any hesitation.

"_Ok, good for you, honey. Next question, do you want to be publicly out of the closet_?"

"Yes, I won't hide who I am and I'm not ashamed of the woman I love," I said immediately. I noticed Aubrey glance over to smile at me. I smiled back at her and reached over to rest my hand on her thigh.

"_Great. I'm really happy for you, Beca. Last question, is Aubrey willing to make your relationship public? Especially, knowing that I plan to make you a household name_?"

I smiled, and asked Aubrey, "Cheryl wants to know if you're willing to go public with our relationship. And she wanted me to warm you that she intends to make me famous."

She chuckled, "Of course, my love. I'm yours, remember?"

I grinned squeezing her leg and answering Cheryl. "She says yes."

"_Wonderful, I will take care of any press questions that pop up. Would you and your girlfriend be available for me to take to brunch tomorrow so you can sign these papers_?" She said, getting right back to business.

I chuckled, turning back to Aubrey. "Cheryl invited us to brunch tomorrow. Apparently I have a new contract to go over, and even though she's being too polite to say it, she's dying to meet you." I could hear Cheryl's laughter through the phone.

"Sure, Beca. We don't have any other plans for tomorrow."

"Cheryl, it's a date. Would 10am work for you?" I asked my manager.

"_Perfect, see you then, Beca_." She said and hung up.

I glanced out the window and saw that we were still about 10 minutes from my apartment. I turned to Aubrey again. "I'm sorry but do you mind if I make one more phone call? I haven't told Jesse yet, and I don't want any distractions once we get back to my place." I said, feeling guilty.

"Go ahead. I'd rather have your full attention when we get home."

I smiled, loving that both our places felt like home to both of us. "Thanks," I said and called Jesse. He expressed all the appropriate jealousy and pride. And I laughed at his childlike glee when I told him I had gotten him on the guest list for Friday. I hung up as Bre was pulling into a parking space.

"Thanks, Bre."

She smiled, "You're welcome, Beca. I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too."

The next morning, I hesitated before getting out of the car. I turned and placed my hand on Aubrey's thigh, preventing her from climbing out of the car. She turned questioning eyes on me. "I just wanted you to know that Cheryl knows that we got together after Marcus' party," I told her.

Her eyebrow lifted. "How much does she know?"

"Not much, just the nature of the party and that we went home together afterwards. I was really vague on details. But it was implied that we have engaged in at least a little tie-me up play." I said shifting awkwardly.

"Alright, thanks for the warning. But why did you think I needed it?" She asked.

I met her eyes, wanting her to see the truth in my eyes, "Because I wanted you to know that you can tell her the truth about your job if you want to. I didn't want you to think you had to lie for my sake."

Her eyes softened and she smiled at me. "Thank you. You do know that if I tell her, she will draw her own conclusions about what we do behind closed doors."

I blushed, "I know, but I don't care."

Aubrey reached out to cup my cheek in her hand. "Thank you, Beca."

I turned my head so I could kiss her palm. "You're welcome, Bre."

We climbed out of the car and made our way to the table where Cheryl was waiting. I made the introductions and Cheryl shook Aubrey's hand. When we took our chairs, Cheryl turned to me, "Your girlfriend's lovely."

I smiled reaching out to take Aubrey's hand. "Thanks."

I received smiles from both women. Then Cheryl said, "Ok, business first, then we can gossip." Aubrey and I laughed as she pulled out the new contract. "Ok, the basic rundown of the new contract is this: they are offering you more money, more artists to work with and they only want you to DJ one night a week, but they want it to be either Friday or Saturday nights."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"That's incredible, Beca," Aubrey said, pride evident in her voice.

Cheryl gave me a big grin, "Look at the salary, Beca, and then sign the damn thing."

I laughed, but when I looked at the new salary being offered the laughter died in my throat as I forgot how to breathe. I looked up at Cheryl and forced air into my lungs so I could ask, "Seriously?" She nodded and I turned the contract so Aubrey could see the sum. Her sharp gasp mirrored the shock I was feeling. "But that's too much. They don't even know if Danny's record will be a success, it's a huge change in style from what he's known for."

"Apparently, they are impressed enough with you that they don't care about that," Cheryl said smugly.

"But that's a quarter of a million dollars a year, plus royalties from each song produced," I said stunned.

Cheryl laughed, "I know. Should I mention that I'd like to renegotiate my contract with you?"

Her teasing finally broke through my shock and I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm sure you do. We can talk about that later."

She laughed again, knowing I'd never agree to pay her more than the standard management fees, and with this new contract she'd be getting a substantial bump in pay from me. I sat back, my mind racing with the new information and the waiter arrived for our drink orders. I took the time to think about the possibilities; the original contract had wanted me DJing on two week nights. But working on Friday or Saturday nights would affect Aubrey too. When the waiter left to get our coffee, I turned to her and asked, "How much would the DJing affect you and your job?"

Her eyes flashed possessively for a moment before she smiled. "I can arrange my schedule accordingly. But thank you for asking. And if there are conflicts, we can discuss them as they come up."

"Of course, Bre. Thank you. Which day would be better for you?" I asked.

"More events are scheduled on Saturdays," she answered and I nodded.

When I turned back to Cheryl I could see the questions she had and I cut her off before she could voice them. "Ok, can you arrange for Fridays to be my usual DJing night, with the caveat that it can be switched if necessary?"

Cheryl blinked. "Yes, I can do that."

I grinned, "Then give me a pen." After I had signed, I added vaguely, "I think Marcus will understand my scheduling stipulation."

Aubrey chuckled, but before Cheryl could ask about it, the waiter returned with our coffee. We gave him our orders and when he left, my manager turned to Aubrey. "So what do you do for a living?"

Aubrey smirked, "I'm a dominatrix and write non-fiction on the lifestyle."

Cheryl's jaw dropped. She stared at Aubrey for a moment, dumbstruck, before turning to me. I grinned and offered, "I told you I spent the weekend with my old college friend after Marcus' party."

Cheryl shut her mouth and I could see the thoughts whirling through her mind. Aubrey seemed to sense what her biggest concern would be and she did what she could to ease Cheryl's worries. "The community is very discreet, you don't need to worry about how it will affect Beca's career."

Cheryl's gaze focused intensely on Aubrey. "How can you be certain?"

Aubrey shrugged, not affected by the power play Cheryl was trying to pull on her. "Have you ever heard any hint of scandal about Marcus? He's well known in the music world."

"No," Cheryl answered.

"Well, he's been very active in the lifestyle for over a decade. So, as I said, Beca's reputation will be safe." She stated matter-of-factly.

Cheryl deflated, "Alright. Is there any chance of you being tied to your writing?"

Aubrey chuckled, "No, I publish under my professional name, Mistress Bella."

Cheryl finally smiled. "Ok," she said and turned to me. "I like your girlfriend."

I laughed. "That's good, because I love her and I intend to keep her." The other two women joined in the laughter, and we spent the rest of the meal discussing more mundane topics.

On the drive back to my apartment, I was lost in thought. Aubrey seemed to realize that I need the time to think and seemed content to listen to the music on the radio. When we were safely inside, I looked around the small loft space and came to a decision. I moved over to sit heavily on the couch, Aubrey following close behind, waiting for me to break the silence. I smiled shyly at her and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything," she said immediately.

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. "When I first got this job, I was going to look for a nicer apartment, because the salary was big enough that I could finally afford something with more than one room," I started, pausing to see if she was following me. She nodded for me to continue, confusion evident in her eyes. I went on, "Now with this new contract, I can afford a hell of a lot more than that." I hesitated again.

Aubrey reached out and took my hand. "It's alright."

I relaxed at her soft touch. I blew out a breath and asked, "Do you want to keep things as they are between us, or would you like to move in with me?"

Her grin was instantaneous and lit up the entire room. Before I could respond, I found myself pinned to the couch, with Aubrey peppering kisses all over my face. "I'd love to move in with you!" She practically yelled between kisses.

"I know we'd have a lot to work out, logistically," I said voicing my one concern.

Aubrey sat up, pulling me into her lap. "I know, but we'll figure it out."

I finally let myself fully relax and I grinned at her. "I love you, Bre."

She returned the grin and said, "I love you too, more than anything." I pulled her to me and we made love for hours.

The next morning we went to the bank to secure a home loan. An hour later we left and I was in shock. Aubrey slung an arm over my shoulder and said, "It's gonna be ok, Beca."

"I know, Bre. I just can't believe that we just got approved for a $2.5 million dollar loan. Do you have any idea how much money that is?"

She chuckled, "Yeah."

"I had no idea you had so much money, I mean I know my new contract helped a lot, but still," I said.

She shrugged. "My dad is a very driven business man. I've had a trust fund since I was in diapers. Plus, my first book sold really well."

I laughed, "Alright, let's go talk to a realtor and see what we can find. Do you have any ideas of what we're looking for?"

We reached the car and Aubrey climbed behind the wheel before answering. "Well, we need a bedroom, a playroom, a guest room, an office for me and a mixing studio for you. We need privacy so the paparazzi don't hassle us at home when you get famous, and so we can come and go without prying eyes seeing us in our club clothes," she said ticking each item off casually.

I laughed, "Is that all?"

"Well, I'd also like a pool, but that'd be a bonus and not a necessity."

"You think of everything," I said somewhat in awe.

She chuckled, "Yes, I do."

A short while later, we met a very energetic realtor named Sheila who was eager to help us. We showed her the loan paperwork and told her what we were looking for. She typed away on her computer and said, "I have a few properties that might suit you. Let me see what I can set up." We thanked her and waited while she made phone calls. I have to admit I was shocked when she put the receiver down and announced, "Alright, if you are free today, I've arranged a couple of viewings for this afternoon."

"Seriously?" I asked.

She grinned, "Yes."

I looked over at Aubrey and she gave me a smile before turning back to Sheila. "We're free today."

"Great well, why don't you two go grab some lunch and we'll meet back here at 1, and I'll show you the properties."

"Thanks," I said still reeling from the speed at which this was all happening. Aubrey also thanked her and promised that we'd be back, and then she took my hand and led me out of the office.

When our feet hit the sidewalk, I turned to her, "Is it just me or is this all happening really fast?"

She chuckled, "It's happening pretty fast. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess it's good because we won't have time to look while Chloe's here. It's just a little overwhelming."

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's go eat, you'll feel better with some food in your stomach."

"Ok," I said and let her lead me into a nearby bistro.

An hour and a half later, we were climbing into Sheila's car. She spent the entire drive talking to us about the various features of the houses she wanted to show us. I tuned her out, wanting to get my own impressions when I saw them. Aubrey listened intently asking a few questions.

Neither of us liked the first house, it was too sterile, the bathrooms were tiny and the closet space sucked. But the second house was incredible and it was only a short drive through the hills to reach downtown. The second I walked in, I felt like I had come home. I grinned at Aubrey and saw the same excitement on her face. As we moved through the house I began to see how we would use each room, the only hitch I saw was that there wasn't a good room to use for the playroom. But then Sheila led us out the back door and showed us the small guest house. It was perfect. Aubrey asked Sheila a few questions about the load bearing capabilities of the structure, saying something vague about exercise equipment when asked. And then Sheila wandered away so we could talk privately.

"It's perfect," I said as soon as the realtor was out of ear shot.

"I know. I just love the view of LA from the balcony in the master bedroom," she replied nearly squealing in her excitement.

I grinned, "And did you notice the Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom?"

She nodded, "And the gas fire pit by the pool?"

I laughed, "Plus this guest house would make a perfect new playroom."

She smirked, turning me to take in the guest house and wrapping her arms around me. She purred into my ear, "Do you want me to tie you up in here?"

I shuddered against her, breathing out, "Yes, Mistress."

Aubrey chuckled, slapping my ass as she moved away, "Good, me too. Let's go tell Sheila."

Sheila was thrilled. She talked us through the process as she drove us back to her office. She said she'd place a bid on the house and let us know what they said. We thanked her and headed out to Aubrey's car. My head was spinning, and I felt completely overwhelmed by the events of the prior 24 hours. Aubrey noticed and took my hand in hers as she drove away.

I glanced at her, smiling slightly. "Bre, will you take me to your house?"

She glanced at me, saw the pleading look in my eyes and nodded, "Sure, love."

"Thank you," I said, grateful that I would be able to put aside all of the worries swirling through my mind, at least for a little while.

When we got there, I immediately moved to pick up my collar. As the buckles closed it around my neck, I sighed, feeling the tension drain from my body, and my spinning thoughts calm.

"I love seeing that," Aubrey said smiling at me.

I returned her smile and said, "Thank you, Mistress."

She grinned, "Come on, I think I found a movie that you won't think is predictable. Will you watch it with me?"

"Yes, Mistress," I sighed, not believing for a second that I wouldn't be able to predict the ending of the movie.

She smiled at my lack of enthusiasm and dragged me into the living room. As she put in the blue-ray, I noticed the title and rolled my eyes. I remembered the ads for _Now You See Me_, and knew it was about stage magicians. It would be predictable, but I resigned myself to two hours of boredom. Aubrey pulled me onto the couch, and I cuddled into her side while she got the movie started. The movie quickly drew me in, and by the time the action moved to New Orleans, I was enraptured. I couldn't figure out what would happen next. The ending completely threw me. I didn't see it coming.

Aubrey chuckled when I launched immediately into a discussion about the plot when the credits rolled. We talked for a while about the movie, and Aubrey was very proud of herself that she had managed to find a movie that I loved. I asked to watch it again to see if I could see any clues earlier in the movie. Aubrey agreed and we ordered Chinese delivery and spent the rest of the night dissecting the movie.

On Tuesday, Marcus had me meet him at Tanssi so he could give me a tour. The club was incredible. It had a large dance floor, with a gleaming chrome bar and lots of plush couches and tables on the main floor. There was a wide staircase leading up to what Marcus described as the VIP room. It had a balcony that overlooked the lower floor, a separate bar and a smaller dance floor. The DJ booth was positioned underneath the balcony and had stairs that led to both floors of the club. The booth was incredible. It had every piece of equipment I could want. All I needed to bring was my laptop and it would plug directly into the soundboard.

While he gave me the tour, he talked me through the schedule for the evening. I was due to arrive at 8:30pm, the doors would open at 9, but they didn't expect any of the VIPs to start arriving until after 10 at the earliest. I was to debut Danny's new album at midnight, with closing at 4am.

As we finished the tour, he turned to me and said, "Now, your friends have been cleared for the VIP room, but please ask them not to make a scene, and not to ask for pictures with any of the celebrities. We are hiring a photographer to document the opening for the website. I'll make sure you get copies of any of the pictures you want. Just contact Carol next week and she'll get you the files."

"Thanks, I'll let them know." I said.

"Excellent, also, I'm sure you're busy this week getting ready for Friday night, so, I'm going to set up some meetings for you next week with some of our other artists, and with a new band we just signed."

"Great, thanks." I said, feeling the thrill of excitement of working with new musicians.

"I'll contact your manager to set up the meetings."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything you need before Friday?" He asked, leading me towards the door.

"No, I don't think so," I said honestly.

"Alright, well if you think of anything, just call," he said and I thanked him before heading back to my apartment to work on the mixes that I'd been neglecting. I texted Aubrey to let her know I was headed home and she replied that she was writing and would call me later.

The next day, I went with Aubrey to pick Chloe up at the airport. The tension in the car was palpable as we both fought vicious battles with our nerves. I knew my girlfriend was worried about Chloe's reaction to my status as Aubrey's slave. But I was most worried about driving a wedge further between the two best friends. I didn't want to be the reason Aubrey lost Chloe's friendship. Don't get me wrong, I was also worried about how she would react to me, but it wasn't my biggest worry. After we parked and went into the sprawling airport, we checked the arrivals board and saw that we had about half an hour before Chloe was due to land. We grabbed coffees and waited close to where the passengers would pass security.

At the first sight of that familiar red hair in the crowd, Aubrey reached down and gripped my hand. Chloe's mouth broke into a huge grin when she saw us. She launched herself into Aubrey's arms, nearly knocking her coffee out of her hand. Aubrey released my hand to wrap it around the redhead.

"Oh my, God, Bre! I've missed you so much!" Chloe squealed.

"I've missed you too, Chloe," Bre said, her voice thick with tears.

I smiled at seeing their reunion. They'd always had a close bond and I was happy to see them together again. Then Chloe turned to me and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Beca," she said, and I was grateful that she was done squealing.

I chuckled, "Me too, Chlo. It's been too long."

"Oh, totes!" She said pulling back to grin at me.

I laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, Beale."

"Nope, why mess with perfection?" She asked teasingly. We all laughed and went to collect her luggage. Chloe chatted away about her flight and the cute guy she sat next by on the whole way out to the car. I climbed into the back seat, letting Chloe sit up front so she could be closer to Aubrey. As we pulled away, she asked, "So what's new with you guys?"

Aubrey stiffened slightly, so I answered quickly. "Well there's a lot going on with me. I got a job with Atlantic Records." Aubrey met my eyes in the review mirror, silently thanking me. I smiled at her.

Chloe turned in her seat, "Really? That's awesome, Becs. What do they have you doing?"

I turned my gaze to look into her eager blue eyes. "Well, a couple of things really. I just finished producing my first album. It was for one of the label's artists whose career was flagging and he needed a new sound," I answered.

"That's cool, who's the singer? Have I heard of him?" she asked.

I smiled, "Danny Taylor."

"Oh, my God! Seriously?" She asked her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yeah, his new album is going to be totally different."

"Beca, that's amazing."

"I know, actually you're gonna get to meet him on Friday." I told her.

"What? How? Where?"

I grinned, "At the grand opening of a new dance club the label is opening. I'm DJing and we're previewing the album."

"I—that's—wow, thanks," was all she could manage to get out.

I laughed, "You're welcome. Stacie and Jesse will be there too, and I got you all into the VIP room, so you'll be able to mingle with the stars."

Aubrey glanced at me in the mirror again, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You didn't tell me that."

"Sorry, Bre. I forgot to tell you last night," I said, smirking at her. I'd spent most of the night gagged and couldn't talk. She blushed slightly, and Chloe opened her mouth to speak, so I hurriedly asked, "So do you have anything to wear, Chloe? Cause we can take you shopping tomorrow, if you want." It sufficiently distracted her for the rest of the drive to dinner.

Chloe waited until we had ordered to ask the dreaded question. "So, Beca, I've been dying to know. How much as Aubrey told you about her job?"

I glanced over at Aubrey and saw that she was a little green. I quickly pushed a wine glass into her hand before turning to Chloe and saying, "I know everything."

She watched me skeptically, "Really? And you're ok with that?"

Aubrey took a deep gulp of her wine, while I paused to push down my anger. When I thought I had control, I said, "Yeah, Chloe. I have no problems with it, so long as she doesn't use anyone but me."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "You—?" She broke off unable to finish her question.

I took Aubrey's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Yeah, I submit to Bre." I said gently. Aubrey squeezed my hand in gratitude and I smiled at her.

"I—," Chloe started to speak again, but she stopped, obviously struggling for words.

I took pity on her and said, "Chloe, you don't have to understand it, but Aubrey and I are happy. It works for us."

She studied us for a long moment, before she sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. I don't get it, but I can see that you guys make each other happy. And that's all I want for you both."

"Thank you, Chloe," Aubrey said, her voice full of emotion.

I grinned and said, "I'm really glad you're ok with this, because Aubrey and I are buying a house together and you better get your ass back out here for our housewarming party."

They both laughed, breaking the last of the tension between us.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Just to give you warning, I will post as often as possible this week, depending on work, but it will probably be Tuesday or Wednesday before the next chapter is posted.

Also, I'm sorry but Chloe is kinda a bitch through most of this chapter. It was hard to write, because she's one of my favorite characters, but sadly it was necessary for the story.

I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Also, thank you all for the glowing reviews, it really brightens my day.

* * *

Chapter 12

Over dessert, Chloe asked, "So, Beca you said that Stacie was coming on Friday night. I had no idea she was in town. Have you guys kept in contact?"

"No, we ran into her one night, a few weeks ago. She runs a woman's shelter out here," I said deliberately being vague about the exact nature of our reunion.

"That's cool. Where'd you run into her? With a city this large the odds must be astronomical," Chloe said laughing.

I looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight blush rising on my cheeks. Aubrey noticed and squeezed my thigh under the table. She turned to Chloe and said, "One of the clubs was doing a fundraiser for Stacie's shelter. We ran into her there."

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she studied us and I knew that she realized we were hiding something. "What kind of club?"

I sighed. "It was a BDSM club."

"That seems a little counter intuitive, doesn't it? I mean why would a woman's shelter want a club that specializes in giving beatings to do a fundraiser?" The redhead asked, her voice almost malicious.

Aubrey stiffened next to me, and she looked away from her best friend, her lips a thin line. I glared at Chloe, spitting out, "It's nothing like that, Chloe. If you took five minutes to get your head out of your ass, and actually asked about the lifestyle, you'd see that you are completely wrong."

Chloe met my gaze coldly. "Oh really? Tell me, do you or do you not get off on being degraded, objectified, and hit?"

I laughed bitterly. "Is that really what you think Aubrey does? Fuck, Chloe, do you know your best friend at all?"

She scoffed, "Of course I know Bre. I've known her longer than you have."

"Well apparently you haven't been paying attention. Do you really think she could hurt a fly? Do you think she could do those things to me?" I asked.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped herself and looked over at Aubrey, studying her for a minute before turning back to me, her shoulders drooping. "No, I don't," she admitted. Aubrey turned back to Chloe, her eyes showing the surprise she felt at the admission.

"Good, because she couldn't ever do that, not to me, not to anyone," I said gently, reaching over to take Aubrey's hand, gently caressing it with my thumb. "Chloe, what we do isn't about pain, it's about giving yourself completely to another person, at least it is for me. I think for Aubrey it's about being given that trust and control."

Chloe dropped her gaze to her wine glass. "Oh, I—uh hadn't thought of it that way."

"I know, Chloe, but that's why you should ask questions instead of jumping to conclusions. I mean, can you honestly tell me that you've never been with a guy who wanted to have a little kinky sex?" I asked.

Chloe blushed, reluctantly nodding. "Yeah, I dated a guy in college who liked to mess around with handcuffs."

Aubrey's voice was an octave higher as she said, "You never told me that."

Chloe's blush deepened, and she still wouldn't look at either of us, so I carefully asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

The redhead finally picked up the glass she had been fiddling with and drained its contents. "Yeah," was all she said.

"Chloe what Aubrey and I do is like that, but more intense." I explained, hoping to finally get through to her.

She finally met my eyes. "But don't you feel degraded to be treated like a slave? I mean, come on, Beca. You thrived on standing up for yourself in college. When did that change?"

I chuckled, "It hasn't changed. Just ask Bre about the bitch I hit a few weeks ago. But, I don't really know how to explain it." I looked over to meet Aubrey's loving eyes and smiled. Not taking my eyes from my girlfriend, "It's just different with Aubrey, she makes me feel safe." I looked back to Chloe and smirked, "But I still push her buttons."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey's throaty chuckle rang out over the table, "Yeah, she does, as often as she thinks she can get away with it." I blushed again, ducking my head.

"Do you let her?" Chloe asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, but she still tries," Aubrey said, giving my hand an affectionate squeeze. I smiled despite my slight embarrassment.

I could still feel Chloe's curious gaze, but she thankfully changed the subject. "I didn't realize that you and Jesse stayed friends after you guys broke up."

I turned grateful eyes back to the redhead and she smiled. "Well, it took a while, be we got back to the point of being friends. And we shared an apartment for a while after we moved out here. But he drove me crazy with his movie addiction, so I got my own place. But he's still my closest friend besides Aubrey," I explained.

"Right on." Chloe said, turning her attention back to her cheesecake.

Aubrey leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Thank you for handling that, love."

I turned my face and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

When we got back to Aubrey's place, Chloe made a beeline for the guest room to deposit her bags. Not thinking about what I was doing, my feet traveled the familiar path from the garage to the side table by the front door. It wasn't until I saw the empty surface that I realized what I was doing. I froze, tension running through my entire body, my thoughts running wild over the possible meanings behind the collar's absence, my need to buckle it in place, and my fears over wearing it in front of Chloe.

Aubrey moved up beside me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's in the playroom. I didn't want to make things more difficult for you if you chose not to put it on, my love."

I relaxed and turned to wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her clean scent. "Sorry, Bre, I just panicked for a moment when it wasn't there. I know we said we'd wait and see how Chloe reacted."

"I know, honey. It's alright," she said gently stroking my back. "Do you want it?"

"Yes—no—I don't know," I said. Then I stopped myself, forcing my thoughts to slow enough for me to make sense of them. Finally, I said, "I want to wear it. I feel naked without it when I'm here. And I think after our conversation at dinner Chloe needs to see it."

Aubrey tilted my chin so she could look into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, wait here, I'll go get it. I locked the door to the playroom for Chloe's visit." She said, and then kissed me before moving down the hallway.

Chloe chose that moment to walk out of the guestroom, and I tensed back up. She looked at me and asked, "Where's Bre going?"

"She's going to get my collar," I answered, my voice coming out small and weak due to my nerves.

"God, can't you guys keep it in your pants for a week?" She asked, disgusted.

"It's not like that, Chloe," Aubrey snapped, coming back into the hall. Chloe turned to her, looking like she was going to say something else, but Aubrey held up a hand to stop her, saying, "Just watch, Chloe. I think you'll understand." She smiled gently at me as she handed me the collar. Then she took a step back so Chloe would have an unobstructed view of me and the collar.

I looked down at the band in my hand, gently stroking the soft leather while I gathered my courage. I took a deep breath and looked up to meet Chloe's judgmental gaze. I slowly lifted my hands and buckled the collar into place. I sighed contentedly, the tension draining from my body as the certainty of knowing my mistress would protect me settled over me. I smiled when Chloe's jaw dropped. She stared at me for a long time, the hostility gone from her eyes.

Eventually she tentatively asked, "Beca?"

"Yes, Chloe?" I asked, slightly amused by her reaction.

"Are you alright?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm great."

"Um, are you sure? You don't seem like yourself," she said, not taking her now worried eyes off me.

I couldn't help myself, I smirked. "I'm still me, Chloe."

The worry faded from her eyes at seeing my usual smirk. "Wow, ok, I—that wasn't what I expected." She turned to Aubrey. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, Bre."

Aubrey smiled. "It's ok. I know what you were thinking, Chloe. I just wished you'd let me actually explain everything before."

"Is it always like that?" Chloe asked.

"With Beca, yes. But not with anyone else." Aubrey said, turning to smile at me. I returned the smile.

Chloe followed Aubrey's gaze and studied me. "You know, Beca I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed. It's weird."

I shrugged. "I belong to Aubrey," I said simply.

Chloe's gaze darkened. "That's creepy," she said, the disgust crawling back into her voice.

I dropped my gaze, and Aubrey moved to stand next to me, wrapping a protective arm around me. I leaned into her as she turned back to the redhead. "Drop it, Chloe. I'm Beca's too."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Chloe throw her hands up in the air and stalk into the living room. "Are you alright, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

I looked up to meet her green eyes. "Yes, Mistress. But it's harder than I thought."

"I know, my pet," She said, kissing my forehead. "Do you still want to stay?"

I immediately nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Do you want to keep the collar on?" She asked carefully.

My hands immediately flew to my neck, protectively covering the leather band. "Yes, Mistress."

She chuckled softly, "Alright, my pet. I won't take it off." Then she sighed and said, "Let's go see what we can do about our guest."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, following her into the living room.

Chloe was sitting on one end of the couch staring off into space. She didn't look at either of us when we entered. Aubrey moved to sit on the other end of the couch and I awkwardly shifted, unsure of where I would sit. My mistress eyed me and I could see her insecurities rise to the surface. It made up my mind and I moved to kneel on the floor next to her. I heard Chloe's soft gasp, but I ignored it as Aubrey's trembling fingers brushed softly down my hair. I shifted to lean against her legs, and lay my head on her lap.

I met Chloe's eyes as she stared down at me. Aubrey lightly fingered my collar and I smiled. Those crystal blue eyes widened and she breathed out, "Jesus, Bre. She's like a completely different person."

"No, she's not. She's still the same Beca. She's just…unguarded." Aubrey said.

I sat up and smiled up at my mistress. "I think that's a really good explanation," I said before turning back to Chloe. "I trust Aubrey completely, but the collar reminds me that I belong to her, so she won't leave me, like everyone else always has. It makes me feel safe to open up, and relax."

"That's—that's really beautiful, Beca," Chloe said, her eyes softening. "I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous, Bre. I tried all of senior year to get her to really open up, and you manage it in a month."

I laughed, "Chloe, you had your chance at me. But I'm Aubrey's now."

Chloe's eyes went wide, but before she could respond, Aubrey's fingers tightened around my collar and jerked me up onto my knees, forcing me to look at her. "Behave, Beca," she snapped.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry," I said immediately.

She released my collar and said, "Go get us something to drink, my pet."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, jumping to my feet, and hurrying from the room. I could hear them arguing as I moved around in the kitchen pouring wine for them. I couldn't make out the words, so I moved as quickly as possible, wanting to get back to my mistress' side. The conversation abruptly stopped when I came back in with the wine glasses. I handed them to each of the girls and knelt at Aubrey's feet again.

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said stiffly.

"You're welcome, Mistress," I answered, wondering what they had said to each other in my absence.

Chloe stared at my empty hands and asked, "God, Beca, why do you let her treat you like this?"

I glared at her and my voice was husky with anger when I said, "Because Chloe, she's _my_ mistress. I want to make her happy."

"This is ridiculous. I get that you feel safe or whatever, but seriously? Look at yourself, kneeling at her feet like a dog, waiting on her hand and foot, how is this healthy?" She asked in a voice thick with disgust.

I felt my mistress flinch and I lost it. I jumped to my feet advancing on the redhead, who stood to meet my fury with her own anger. "Look at yourself, you judgmental bitch. Why do you care what I do with or for my mistress? You say you want us to be happy, but you don't. You just want us to fit into your hetero-normative view of what should make people happy. If you can't accept it, maybe you should get out," I snarled.

"Beca, that's enough!" Aubrey roared, also standing. I didn't back down, I just stared daggers into Chloe's startled blue eyes. My mistress' fingers slipped under my collar and yanked me back from the redhead. "You do not get to tell anyone what to do in my house, let alone tell them to leave! Now, kneel, _my pet_. I will deal with you in a moment," she snarled.

Of their own accord, my knees buckled and I sank to the floor as the weight of my need to submit to my mistress took hold. My eyes remained focused on the carpet in front of me as the anger drained away. I felt my mistress move around me to face Chloe. Her voice was still angry, as she said, "Do you want to leave?"

I heard Chloe sigh and sit heavily on the couch. "No, I just don't get it Bre. It's a lot to take in, you know?"

Aubrey sighed and sat next to her. "I know."

Chloe shifted, and I think she turned to face my mistress. "I mean, a second ago, I thought Beca was going to hit me, and now she's sitting there completely calm, waiting for God knows what to happen."

Aubrey chuckled, the sound relaxing one of the knots of worry in my belly. "She's not completely calm, Chloe. She's submissive. There is a difference. She wants me to take control, and she knows that she deserves punishment for her disobedience. Part of her craves it. So she's waiting to see what I'll do."

"But why? Why would she yell at me, knowing you'd punish her for it?"

"Beca's very protective. She couldn't help losing it when she thought you were hurting my feelings," Aubrey said and I thought I could hear a hint of pride in her voice.

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry, Bre. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just confused."

My mistress sighed again. "I know Chloe. I'll answer any questions you have, but I need to deal with Beca first."

Chloe hesitated for a moment before saying, "Alright. Are you going to hurt her?"

"Beca, answer her question. Tell her if I will hurt you," Aubrey ordered.

I licked my lips. "My Mistress would never harm me, Chloe. But the punishment might hurt a little," I answered honestly.

Chloe moved to kneel on the floor and lifted my face to look into my eyes. "Why would you let her hurt you?"

I glanced over her shoulder to meet Aubrey's eyes. She nodded and I looked back to Chloe to say, "I enjoy a little pain. It turns me on."

"Seriously?" She asked, and I could easily read the disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes," I admitted, smiling slightly.

Chloe smiled in response and said, "You never stop surprising me, Beca."

Aubrey chuckled, "Me too, Chloe."

Chloe sat back with a sigh. "Ok, do what you have to do."

My mistress stood, looking down at Chloe, she hesitated then said, "I'm going to take Beca back to one of the bedrooms. It's completely soundproof, so you won't hear anything if you stay out here. But you can watch if you want."

Chloe turned shocked eyes on Aubrey. "You want me to watch you guys have sex?"

"No," my mistress immediately answered. "I'm offering you the chance to see Beca's punishment. I thought it might give you a better idea of some of the things we do."

I watched the thoughts race across Chloe's mind. Eventually, she said, "Ok, I'll watch."

Aubrey smiled, "Good." Then her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "Come on, Beca."

I stood and followed my mistress out into the hall with Chloe trailing behind. Aubrey called back over her shoulder, "You know, Chloe, if you did want to watch us have sex, Beca wouldn't mind, she enjoys being put on display." A fierce blush heated my cheeks even as moisture pooled between my legs at the thought. Chloe spluttered behind me, choking on a laugh.

After Aubrey unlocked the room, I moved to the center of the floor and knelt. Chloe stopped in the doorway taking in everything. Aubrey ignored her as she moved over to the cabinet only opening it far enough to grab a few things before closing it, to prevent Chloe a thorough look inside. As I waited, I wondered what my punishment would be. The possibilities had heat racing to my center. My mistress had been right, I loved being put on display and the thought of Chloe watching this made my nipples harden and my underwear grow damp.

Aubrey moved back over to me and gazed down at me. "Strip down to your underwear, Beca. I want you to feel all of your punishment," She ordered and I ignored Chloe's gasp as I moved to obey. While I was undressing, Aubrey looked over at Chloe. "You've seen it all before, Chloe."

"I know, but that was years ago, and she was really self-conscious the whole time."

Aubrey chuckled, "Yeah, and she would be now if she wasn't wearing the collar."

"That's—that's weird, Bre," She stuttered, but I could hear a note of awe in her voice.

Aubrey smirked, "I know, but that's Beca."

By that time, I stood nearly naked in front of my former Bellas' captains, and I was positive that my cheeks were bright red from blushing at their frank discussion of me. My mistress turned her attention back to me, fastening leather cuffs around my wrists. She clipped them together and using the bench, tied them off to one of the hooks in the ceiling, pulling my hands above my head. Then she stepped in front of me gazing in my eyes while speaking in a low tone that wouldn't carry to the redhead.

"Thank you for defending me, love. Your real punishment will come later, because I know you'll enjoy this too much for it to be an effective punishment. But do not come. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I breathed feeling my arousal heighten.

"Good," she said and grabbing the stool, she placed it directly in front of me. "Chloe, you can sit here."

"Um, sure," Chloe said uncertainly. As she settled onto the stool, I realized her eyes were now directly in my line of sight. I glanced over at Aubrey.

My mistress smirked and said, "Beca, look straight at Chloe. You are being punished for your rudeness to her, so it is only fitting that she sees everything. Do you understand?"

Chloe's eyes widened, and I gaze into them as I said, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good," she said moving behind me. Over my shoulder, she told Chloe, "This will cause Beca some discomfort, maybe even a little pain, but she will enjoy it." Then she leaned in to huskily ask, "Won't you, my pet?"

A shiver ran through me and I whimpered, "Yes, Mistress," while still keeping my gaze on Chloe. Her eyes were big as saucers, her mouth hanging open in surprise at my reaction to Aubrey.

My mistress ran a possessive hand down my back as she murmured, "Good, girl."

I felt my nipples harden painfully and I let out a little gasp. Then the first blow from the flogger fell on my back. I yelped, jerking forwards in my bonds, but not taking my eyes off of Chloe. She studied me intently, worry now evident in her voice. The second blow fell and I grunted, jerking forwards again. The third blow fell almost instantly, giving me no time to recover from the previous one and I gasped, heat flooding my center. After that the blows came faster and heavier on my heated skin. I kept my eyes trained on Chloe's and I saw the worry fade from them to be replaced by surprise. By the time I was almost painfully aroused and panting out little moans, Chloe's eyes held a mix of wonder and a look that was almost hungry. She was completely transfixed on me and my reactions to my mistress' punishment. It made my core clench uselessly and I knew my underwear was soaked.

Still, the flogger rained blows down on my back. I wasn't sure what was driving my mistress, but something was. I wished I could see her face to know what she was thinking. Maybe then I would know what I could do to help her. Then, as I stared into Chloe's eyes, realization fell over me. My mistress wanted me to submit. Not to the look in Chloe's eyes, but to her. She needed me and my pride had prevented me from seeing that. I sagged, relaxing muscles that I hadn't realized I had tensed under the onslaught. As the blanket of my submission fell over me, I let the cuffs take my weight, not willing to stand on my own under the weight of my mistress' needs. Another sharp blow fell over my now tender back and I said, "I'm sorry, Mistress." As the words came tumbling out of my mouth, a single tear slid down my cheek and the trance fell over me driving out any other need aside from the need to please my mistress.

The blows stopped falling. My mistress demanded, "Apologize to my guest for your rudeness, Beca."

"I'm sorry I was rude to you Chloe," I said dreamily. Chloe's eyes widened, that trace of hunger disappearing in the wake of her surprise. I smiled placidly. My mistress came around to see my face. When I turned to look at her, she gave me a pleased smile. I smiled back, happy that I had made her happy. But, then I remembered that I had let my pride get in the way of her pleasure for so long, it pulled me out of the trance and I looked down. "I'm sorry, Mistress," I whispered.

She reached out and lifted my chin. Looking into my eyes, she said, "You did, well my pet."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, love. Can you stand on your own?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, shifting to put my weight back on my feet.

"Good," She said and stood on the bench to release my arms. She unbuckled the cuffs and tossed them on the bed. When she was done, Aubrey turned to Chloe, who had been watching us. "Let's go back to the living room. I'm sure you have questions for both of us."

"Um, I—that—um, yeah," Chloe stuttered. She carefully climbed off the stool and hurried out of the room.

When she was gone, my mistress handed me a robe and leaned down to whisper, "I think she enjoyed that more than she anticipated."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I think so."

"Come on," she said, taking my hand and leading me back to the living room.

When we got there, Chloe was sitting on the couch drinking deeply from her wine glass. Aubrey noticed and said, "Beca, will you go get the bottle of wine?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said, moving to obey.

I refilled Chloe's glass and set the bottle on the table next to my mistress, who had settled back on the couch while I was in the kitchen. I moved to kneel at her feet, but she pulled me into her lap instead. I curled into her and she gently stroked my side, being careful to avoid the tender skin on my back.

Chloe was looking anywhere but at us. Aubrey waited for her to speak, offering me some of her wine. I took a sip, grateful to sooth my dry mouth. Eventually, Chloe glanced over at us, and offered a small smile. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"I know," my mistress said simply.

Chloe looked away a small frown creasing her brow. "What happened at the end?"

"Beca submitted," Aubrey answered, as though that was all the answer needed. I smiled, knowing it wouldn't be enough for Chloe. I turned to place a kiss on my mistress' throat.

Chloe had turned back to us at Aubrey's vague answer. She smiled softly when she saw me kiss Aubrey, before asking, "But what does that mean, Bre?"

Aubrey sighed, struggling to find the right words. I asked, "Mistress, may I answer?"

She looked down at me and smiled, "Yes, love. Go ahead, you can probably answer it better than I can."

I smiled and turned back to Chloe. "I means that I accepted what Aubrey was doing and put aside my own stubborn pride for her," I said. When she still looked confused, I added, "I gave myself to her to do with as she wanted."

"But what if she went too far and really hurt you?" Chloe asked.

"We have a safe word. If I say it, Aubrey will immediately stop what she is doing," I said. Then I froze, realization dawning as I looked at the red hair that had inspired Aubrey's choice of safe words. I turned to my mistress and she nodded.

"She's always been my safety net," she whispered in my ear. I nodded my understanding and looked back at Chloe.

She was watching us, but did ask about our private exchange. Instead, she asked, "But how do you know she'll stop?"

"Because I trust her," I answered honestly.

Chloe looked away. "God, I can't imagine trusting anyone like that," she said softly. I think she was mostly talking to herself.

"It's the most incredible experience, Chloe," I said. "Even being tied up and completely helpless to move, it's the most freeing experience I've ever had." I added when she turned back to me.

"How?"

I faltered, struggling to find the right words to describe it. Aubrey saved me by saying, "Because she knows that I'll take care of her."

"Wow, that's kinda amazing." Chloe said.

I smiled, "You have no idea."

Chloe laughed, "I think I just got a pretty good one."

Aubrey and I both laughed. "Chloe, that was the tip of the iceberg," Aubrey said.

I nodded, "It's even more intense when sex is involved."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "I don't know, Beca, you seemed pretty turned on in there."

I smirked, "So did you."

Chloe's eyes widened, as a blush graced her cheeks. "Beca," Aubrey growled in warning.

I ducked my eyes, and said, "Sorry, Mistress."

"It's ok. I mean, I'm sorry, but it was really hot watching you guys." Chloe admitted.

"Well, I did say you could watch us have sex…" Aubrey offered.

"Um, I think I'll pass," Chloe said, reaching for her wine glass again.

Aubrey chuckled, "Alright, let me know if you change your mind. I'm sure Beca would love to let you see the full range of submission." I blushed and hid my face in Aubrey's neck, hoping Chloe wouldn't see how much the thought turned me on. I could feel Chloe's gaze on me and I squirmed. Aubrey wrapped her arms protectively around me in response and I relaxed.

"I'll think about it," Chloe said seriously and I whimpered.

Aubrey took pity on me and said, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"I thought Beca hated movies," Chloe said.

"Have you seen _Now You See Me_?" Aubrey asked.

"No, do you have any idea how expensive movies are in New York?"

"Well, it's Beca's favorite movie. Would you be willing to watch it again, my pet?" My mistress asked.

Immediately, I brightened. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, go put it in," Aubrey ordered.

"Ok," I said, jumping off her lap and hurrying to obey.

After the movie, Chloe announced she was tired and headed to the guest room after saying good night to us both. When we were alone, Aubrey gazed down at me with narrowed eyes. The breath caught in my throat and I squirmed, knowing my real punishment was about to begin.

"Go to the playroom, Beca," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, immediately standing and moving down the hallway.

My mistress followed me, closing and locking the door behind us. "Strip," she snapped.

I dropped the robe and when I bent over to push my underwear off, Aubrey slapped my ass. I yelped. She chuckled and removed her own clothing. She studied me for a minute, considering. Finally she said, "You will be punished for telling Chloe to leave, but I've decided to also give you pleasure for defending me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said, feeling a warm glow spread through me.

"Good, get your cuffs off the bed and put them on." I moved to obey while she went to the cabinet. She came back with a blindfold and the ball gag. As she secured them she said, "I will give you your pleasure first, and I will remove the gag before your punishment. Do you understand?" I nodded, unable to speak with the rubber ball in my mouth. "Good." She said, helping me crawl onto the bed. She had me turn onto my stomach and clipped the wrist cuffs to my collar, so that my upper body rested on my forearms. Then she used a chain to attach my collar to the headboard. Finally she wrapped straps around my thighs and also clipped these to the headboard, forcing me onto my knees, completely spread open before her. I whimpered and she lightly smacked my ass again. I squirmed as best as I could and she chuckled again, moving back over to the cabinet. Anticipation and my helplessness worked together to drive my arousal to near painful heights. My center ached for my mistress' touch and heat raced along my skin.

My mistress came back to the bed, positioning herself between my legs. "God, Beca, you are so wet," she moaned.

I whimpered, wiggling my hips to encourage her touch. Her hand fell sharply on my ass again, and I jerked my hips forward, groaning. I yelped through the gag when cold lube fell between my ass cheeks and dripped down to cover my wet folds. I took a deep breath and relaxed, opening for my mistress' touch. "Well done, my pet," my mistress said, and the trance slid back over me as I gave myself over to her pleasures.

The tip of a plug pressed against my anus, and I relaxed further, letting it slide in easily. I let out a low moan. "Do not come before I do," My mistress ordered. I nodded my understanding. Before I could take another breath, I felt a dildo slam into my slick core. I opened for it, accepting all of its length within me. When I felt my mistress' hips resting against my ass, I distantly realized she was using a strap on. Waves of pleasure rolled through me as she began to thrust in an out of me. I accepted each thrust, rocking my hips to meet her. Each moan she let out caused a responding moan to escape my own mouth. Each time she buried the phallus inside me, her hips pressed the plug further into me and it felt like she was fucking me from both ends. I clenched convulsively around both the dildo and the plug, spiraling further into the trance with each thrust. I could distantly feel the orgasm building through me, but the memory of my mistress' command held it at bay. When I felt her stiffen against me, the phallus as deep inside me as it would go, and the plug pressed into me, I was suddenly on the crest of pleasure. My mistress shuddered, crying out her release and I followed her over the edge.

My mistress sat back and removed the plug before releasing me from my bonds but leaving my wrists cuffed together. I smiled up at her as she removed the blindfold and gag. "Thank you, Mistress," I said when I could.

She smiled down at me. "You did well, my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said again.

"You went into the trance before I put the plug in didn't you?" She asked affectionately.

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"I thought so, you usually struggle more when I deny you an orgasm."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," I answered. "Didn't I please you?"

She smiled, "Of course, you pleased me. I was just curious."

"Ok," I said dreamily.

She kissed me softly and said, "It's time to come back, Beca."

I blinked, confused for a moment, then the trance fell away and my mind cleared. "Thank you, Mistress," I said again

She studied me, taking in my clear eyes and smiled. "You did really well, love." She lay back on the bed, pulling me into her arms. I settled against her, feeling content.

We lay there for a while, Aubrey's hands gently stroking my back and side. Eventually she sighed and I looked up at her. "You have to punish me," I said matter-of-factly.

She glanced down to meet my eyes. "Yes, Beca."

"I know, it's ok," I said, wanting her to know that I understood and accepted whatever she had to do.

She sighed and rolled off the bed, moving over to the cabinet. She pulled out a long nylon strap and brought it back to the bed. She attached one end to my wrist cuff and the other end to the headboard. It was long enough that I could move around on the bed, but I couldn't get out of it. I studied it for a moment, not sure why Aubrey had chosen it. Before I could figure it out, she turned my face to hers and claimed my lips in a tender kiss. "Good night, Beca," she said regretfully as she pulled a blanket over me and rolled off the bed.

I gaped at her retreating back for a moment. "Wait, what?" I called as she got to the door.

Aubrey turned back to me, her eyes full of regret. "I told you Beca, you won't sleep in my bed when you misbehave."

"But—" I started, but I was cut off.

"I won't give you pain tonight, Beca. Not after you defended me, so this is your punishment."

"I—yes, Mistress," I said, accepting the punishment. I sighed, knowing I deserved it.

"Good night, my pet." She said, unlocking the door.

"Good night, Mistress. I love you," I called out.

"I love you too, Beca," she said while a small smile, before turning out the lights on her way out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry this took a little longer than I expected for it to get posted. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

As the door clicked softly shut, I lay in the dark, hoping my mistress would change her mind and come back. I knew she wouldn't, but I still hoped. I don't know how long I lay there staring at the door, but eventually the hope faded and I rolled onto my side with my back to the door. The cuffs kept my hands securely fastened together and I had a hard time finding a comfortable position. I ended up having to use one of the pillows to wrap my arms around. It smelled faintly of Aubrey and I snuggled into it, finally relaxing enough to fall into a light dozing sleep.

As the light in the room shifted from black, to the faint gray light of dawn around the heavy blackout curtains, I stirred, rolling onto my back with a sigh. My body ached from the position I'd been forced to sleep in. I idly wondered how much longer it would be before my mistress woke up and came to free me. I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep, even though I could feel my body want to melt from exhaustion. I settled in to wait, letting my thoughts drift to the mix I was working on for Friday's opening. I remembered Aubrey's comment about the walls being soundproofed, and since I was having a difficult time working the transition between the songs, I decided to sing through it. I let my voice fill the room, working through the mix as I stared at the ceiling. I became so engrossed in the music that I didn't hear the door open.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and the song died on a shriek as I curled onto my side, trying to protect myself in my vulnerable state. "Shh, love. It's just me," Aubrey said softly.

Her soothing voice caused me to relax slightly, and I looked at her, asking, "Mistress?"

"Yes, Beca. I'm here," she said, smiling softly down at me as she moved sit on the bed.

Tears pricked at my eyes, when she gently stroked my side. "I missed you," I said thickly.

"I missed you too, love," She said, leaning down to place a tender kiss on my lips.

When she broke the kiss, she unbuckled the cuffs, releasing my wrists. I let out a relieved groan as the strain in my shoulders finally eased. I sat up and stretched out my back and arms. Aubrey adjusted some pillows behind her back and leaned against the headboard watching me. When I was done with my stretching, she tentatively asked, "Will you let me hold you?"

I instantly shifted so I could rest my head on her shoulder and curl my body around hers. "Of course, Mistress. I'm yours to do with as you please," I said, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, my pet," my mistress replied, her voice sounding as exhausted as I felt.

I shifted so I could see her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were weary. I knew she hadn't gotten much sleep either and I smiled before quickly asking, "May I kiss you, Mistress?" I didn't want to make her mad this morning by teasing her about her own lack of sleep.

"Yes," was all she said as she smiled tiredly down at me.

I kissed her softly but thoroughly before cuddling back into her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, completely content in the safety of her arms.

Soft laughter woke me sometime later. I opened my eyes and saw the startled look in my mistress' face and the tension in her body. I followed her line of sight and saw Chloe leaning against the doorframe, still laughing. I was confused, what was so funny?

"What're you laughing at, Chloe?" Aubrey asked, and I almost wondered if she could read my mind.

Chloe only laughed harder and made a vague gesture around the room. I sat up, trying to see what she was referring to. Heat rose to my cheeks when I noticed the various sex toys and bondage gear scattered around the bed. We hadn't cleaned them up before going to bed last night. Aubrey had also sat up, but instead of getting embarrassed, she was glaring at Chloe. When Chloe still didn't stop laughing, she got out of bed, tossed me the robe from last night and crossed to the redhead, completely unself-conscious in her nudity. I could tell by the set of her shoulders that my mistress was giving the other girl her best domme look.

Chloe's laughter died in her throat under the weight of that look, and she shifted, dropping her gaze. "Sorry, Bre. I was getting hungry and wanted to see if you guys wanted to go get bagels or something."

I smiled at seeing Chloe's unconscious submission to Aubrey's authority. I got out of the bed, pulling on my robe as I crossed to the room to wrap my arms around Aubrey's waist leaning into her side. She shifted her arm to let me slip under it. I grinned up at her and she smirked, knowing I had moved to her to stake my claim. She turned her gaze back to her guest. "You had no right to walk into this room without permission Chloe. Why didn't you knock?"

"I did, but you guys didn't answer," She said softly.

"Then you should have waited," my mistress said, not giving an inch.

"I know, but you guys were so adorable curled around one another, and I just couldn't help myself. But then I saw those toys and things on the floor and it struck me as funny that you couldn't even keep it in your pants for a day. That's when you woke up," Chloe explained, still not meeting Aubrey's gaze.

I smirked at her, but knew better than to say anything while my mistress was riding this emotion. Aubrey ran a possessive hand down my side, pressing me even closer to her and she snarled, "What I did with my pet last night is none of your business, Chloe."

Chloe sucked in a sharp gasp, her eyes flying up to meet Aubrey's possessive ones. Her eyes widened as she stared into them, and I knew what she was seeing in those stunning green eyes. I did the only thing I could think of and I let out a sensual moan, turning to press my chest into my mistress' side, knowing she'd be able to feel through the thin robe how hard my nipples had become at her possessiveness.

Both older women turned to me, but I ignored Chloe's gaze as I met my mistress' eyes. I let my desire for her fill my own navy gaze. Her lips curled into a possessive smirk as the hand that wasn't pressing me against her came up and fingered my collar. Heat rushed to my core and I let out a whimper. Her smirk deepened and I saw my opening. I huskily said, "I love when you get possessive, Mistress, but you did give Chloe permission to watch, so she wasn't really out of line by coming in here." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, as she used the collar to pull me onto my toes, so that my face was only an inch from hers. I couldn't have stopped the whimper that fell from my lips if I had wanted to.

"That isn't the point, Beca," my mistress snarled.

"Then what is the point, Bre?" Chloe asked from behind me, making me jerk slightly in my mistress' grip, having momentarily forgotten her presence.

Aubrey's green eyes left mine to look at Chloe. "The point is that you came in here and laughed at what you saw."

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry, Bre. I wasn't laughing at you, or your relationship. Honestly, I wasn't. I was laughing at the stuff on the floor."

My mistress relaxed slightly. She released my collar and I shifted to let my heels hit the floor, but her grip on me kept me plastered to her side. "Alright, Chloe, but in the future, please don't come in here without warning. You may see more than you're ready to see."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. If you give us a chance to get dressed, we can go get breakfast," Aubrey offered.

Chloe immediately brightened. "Great. I'll um, I'll wait in the living room."

Aubrey smiled, "Thank you."

Chloe nodded and left the room. My mistress reached out and swung the door shut, still not releasing me. When she turned her eyes on me, I shuddered at seeing the full weight of her predatory possessiveness. Moisture instantly pooled between my thighs. She curled her fingers through the D-ring of my collar and used it to spin me and push my back against the door. She held me there with her hand on my collar and used her free hand to slam two fingers into my slick core. I whimpered, offering no resistance to the onslaught, my channel open and eager for her long fingers. Her lips claimed my mouth, roughly thrusting her tongue into me even as her fingers plunged into me. I moaned and my mistress trailed kisses down my throat. The hand on my collar slid down my chest and found one erect nipple, pinching it hard as her teeth closed over my collarbone. I screamed out, "I'm yours, Bella," as I flooded her hand with my release. Her fingers continued to work in me until the last shudder passed.

Then she pulled them out, licking her fingers clean before saying, "Yes, you are my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said smiling up at her.

"You're welcome, love," she said before opening the door and leading me to her bedroom. Aubrey moved to pull out a shirt, tank top, and jeans from the stash of my clothes that had gradually found their way into her closet over the previous month. I let her pick my outfit, knowing it was just another way that she expressed her dominance. I didn't mind, they were all clothes I had bought for myself. Once I was pulling on my underwear, she turned back to the closet to pick out her own clothes.

When we were dressed and ready to go, we collected Chloe from the living room. On our way to the garage, my mistress stopped me next to the small table in the foyer. She unbuckled my collar and laid it gently on the table. I could feel Chloe's eyes watching me as I sighed, and accepted the weight of my stress and responsibilities. I met her eyes with my trademark smirk. She just offered me a smile, but didn't comment until we were in the car.

"You know, I still don't really get it, but I have to admit that what you guys have is kinda amazing," Chloe said, and I could hear the honesty in her voice.

"Thanks, Chloe," I said grinning.

Aubrey looked over and smiled at her, "I think it's pretty amazing too, Chloe."

Chloe studied her for a long time before she said, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Bre. I mean, not even when we won the ICCAs."

Aubrey glanced up to meet my eyes in the rearview mirror. I met her loving gaze for a moment before she returned her attention to the road. She said simply, "I know. Beca makes me happy."

I smiled, and Chloe turned around in her seat to look at me. "You know, Becs, when Aubrey first told me that you guys had gone out on a date, I never thought it would work out. I never thought you'd turn into such a pushover after college," She said, her voice teasing.

I glowered at her. "I'm not a pushover."

She laughed, "Oh come on, Becs. Aubrey just has to give you that look and you turn into putty. It's kinda adorable."

I gritted my teeth. I knew she was just giving me a hard time, but it was still hard not to let my temper get the best of me. I glanced over and caught Aubrey looking at me in the mirror again. Her eyes showed her concern. My anger faded and I gave her an almost imperceptible headshake to tell her that I could handle this. I looked back to Chloe and smirked, "I'm not the only one."

Chloe's eyes showed confusion as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw how you reacted to her domme persona this morning," I teased.

A slight blush touched her cheeks. "I—uh…" she managed to say before faltering, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

I reached out and squeezed her arm. "It's ok, you know. I get it. It's hard to resist, isn't it?" I asked, kindly. I noticed Aubrey shooting worried glances our way, but I hoped she would keep quiet so we wouldn't spook Chloe, and cause another fight.

"Yeah, it's weird. I've never backed down from her like that before." Chloe replied, pleading for me to help her understand.

I offered a small smile, and gently said, "It's her domme persona. It's different than the 'in-charge Aubrey' that ran the Bellas. I think that's part of the reason it feels so natural for me to submit to her, but not anyone else."

"Really? Have you tried?" Chloe asked, honestly curious.

I chuckled, "Not exactly. But Bre and I were out shopping in some specialty stores a few weeks ago, and I was wearing the collar. She wandered off with the sales clerk, but I hung back and this really butch domme came on to me. She tried to make me kneel to her." I paused, noticing that my story held both women rapt with interest. Aubrey and I had both wanted to put the incident behind us and neither of us had brought it up after that day. When other people brought it up, Aubrey always responded to them, so she hadn't ever really heard all of my side of the story, beyond the basic details. I carefully continued, not sure exactly how Aubrey would react. "There was a small part of me that did want to kneel before her. It's the part that first drew me to this sort of lifestyle. But I just couldn't submit to the woman, because she wasn't Aubrey."

Chloe smiled," What happened then?"

I glanced over to meet Aubrey's eyes in the mirror and smiled, "The butch got really mad and tried to force me to submit." I looked back to Chloe, still smiling at the memory. "But Bre came back and got pissed when she saw the other domme's hand on me. They exchanged insults, but when the butch called Aubrey a bitch, I lost it and punched her," I finished proudly.

Chloe laughed. "That's awesome."

"I still wish you hadn't hit her, Beca," Aubrey said with a sigh from the driver's seat.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, Bre. We both know that if I hadn't hit her, the Fischer's party wouldn't be the most anticipated event of the year. Word is getting around, everyone's dying to see us at that party."

Chloe turned to Aubrey, "What's she talking about?"

Aubrey sighed. "Because Beca hit another domme in a store that caters to BDSM clients, I had to punish her publicly. Beca's response to the punishment has caused a lot of buzz within the community. We plan to share that at the Fischer's party," Her answer was just vague enough to pique Chloe's curiosity further.

Crystal blue eyes turned back to pin me in place. "What'd you do?"

I shrugged, "I submitted to the punishment." I could be deliberately vague too.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Chloe asked, starting to get frustrated with us.

I looked out the window, willing Aubrey to explain, because I had a really hard time finding the right words to explain what I felt when the trance fell over me. Aubrey sighed, "When Beca goes deep into submission, she falls into a trance-like state. It's not unheard of in the community, but it's very rare. You saw it briefly last night."

"Oh," Chloe said, finally sitting forward while she thought through what we had said. Silence fell over the car, as neither Aubrey nor I was willing to disrupt Chloe's thoughts. Finally, as Aubrey was parking the car, Chloe turned back to me, "So, you like really like the submissive thing? You don't just go along with it for Bre's sake?"

I chuckled. I'd expected her to ask that yesterday. "No, Chloe. I want it. Some part of me craves submitting to Aubrey," I said honestly.

She studied me for a long time before smiling. "That's—that's cool," she announced, and just like that, Chloe stopped questioning our relationship, and stopped giving Aubrey a hard time about her job. It was kind of strange, like some switch had been flipped in her mind, but I didn't question it. It's not like the last month of my life could fall under most people's definition of normal. But with Chloe's announcement, an underlying tension vanished. I hadn't even realized that it had been present since her arrival the previous day. We just all finally relaxed, and let ourselves enjoy each other's company. Even when we got back to Aubrey's house that evening, Chloe didn't tense up when I put the collar back on. Instead she watched my shift to submissive with a look of awe in her eyes, murmured, "I'll never get used to that," and walked away.

My mistress just watched Chloe's reaction before turning to me and saying, "Thank you." Then she pulled me in for a happy kiss before we went in search of the redhead.

I went home the next morning. I had to prep for the grand opening that night, and I figured Chloe and Aubrey could use some time alone. Everyone was going to come over later to get ready before heading to the club. I was a little nervous about having Jesse and Aubrey in the same room. I'd been meaning to get the two of them to hang out, but the last month had been so busy that we hadn't been able to find the time. I tried not to dwell on it as I loaded my mixing program. Soon, I was lost in the music, all worries temporarily forgotten. It wasn't until I received a text from Aubrey saying that she and Chloe were bringing me dinner and would be over soon, that I realized how much time had passed, and that I'd forgotten to eat lunch again. I still had one last mix to finish before tonight, so I sent her a quick reply and got back to work.

When I heard Aubrey's key in the door, I was just saving the file. I got up from my desk to greet them. "Hey you guys have great timing. I just finished," I said after giving my girlfriend a quick kiss.

Aubrey studied me for a moment then sighed. "You forgot to eat lunch again, didn't you?"

I ducked my head and muttered, "Yeah, I'm sorry I got lost in it."

Chloe chuckled, moving to place several take out containers on the small kitchen table. "That's ok, Becs. We brought you pasta. I figured you could use the carbs before tonight."

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Chloe."

Aubrey let out a huff, "You need to eat, Beca."

I turned back to her. "I know. I didn't mean to forget to eat, Bre."

"I know. I just worry about you," she said, wrapping her arms around me.

I leaned into her embrace, breathing in her scent. "I know, love."

The sound of Chloe opening the various containers of food, made us pull apart. We shared a smile before joining the redhead at the table. "So, what did you guys do today?" I asked, pulling my penne towards me.

Chloe grinned, "Bre took me to the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

I chuckled, "Nice."

Chloe pouted, "It was cool."

"I know, I totally went there my first week in LA. I was just giving you a hard time. What else did you guys do?" I asked.

"Mostly we just hung out. You know, catching up." Chloe said, turning her attention to her pasta.

Before we were done eating, a knock sounded at the door. I went to answer it, and saw Stacie, dressed to kill. I grinned, and said, "Hey Stacie! You look great. Come on in."

"Hey, Becs," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she came into my apartment, glancing around to take everything in.

Chloe squealed and raced across the room to greet the younger girl. They hugged, jumping up and down. I smiled, watching the reunion. Aubrey joined us by the door, hugging Stacie. We moved back over to the table with Stacie taking the last empty seat.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked the other brunette.

"Sure a glass of wine would be great," she said grinning at me.

I was about to jump up and grab it, when Aubrey placed a hand on my arm stopping me, "Eat, Beca. I'll get it for her."

I smiled, "Thanks, Bre."

Stacie watched us with a smirk. When Aubrey came back with the wine, she said, "Thanks, Bre. This is an unexpected change from the last time I saw you."

Aubrey shot her a glare, but Chloe spoke up before she could reply. "What do you mean?"

Stacie hesitated; obviously unsure of how much Chloe knew about mine and Aubrey's relationship. I answered, "The last time Stacie saw us, Aubrey was in full domme mode and I was following her on a leash."

Chloe looked at me, her mouth hanging open and I knew she was trying to picture it. I turned to smirk at Stacie and said, "I'm not collared tonight."

She laughed. "I can see that. It's just funny to see the great Bella serving her sub."

With a thud, Aubrey set the wine bottle heavily on the table. I bit my lip, knowing what Stacie's taunt had done to her. I didn't say anything, willing to let Aubrey exert the dominance I knew had swamped her. Instead, she took a deep breath, and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Stacie, I'm taking care of my girlfriend. She forgot to eat lunch and needs to eat."

Stacie turned to me, her eyes showing her own inner domme rising to the surface. "Beca, you should take better care of yourself."

I met her gaze levelly, not showing the least bit of subservience to Stacie. "I know. It wasn't intentional. Besides, my mistress has already had this discussion with me," I said coldly.

Aubrey was next to me in an instant, her fingers curling possessively around the back of my neck. "Back off, Stacie," she said.

Chloe, who wasn't unaware of the power play going on between the two dommes said, "Um, guys. You do realize that whatever this is, it's preventing Beca from actually eating, right?"

They looked away and muttered apologies to me. Aubrey sat back down and I started to eat again. After a minute of silence, Stacie turned to Chloe and said, "So, they did get up the courage to tell you about their kinkier side. I wondered if they would."

Chloe glanced over at Aubrey and me and smirked. I blushed realizing that she was imagining the staged punishment she'd witnessed. She let me squirm for a moment before turning back to Stacie and saying, "Yeah, I didn't really take it that well. But, you just have to look at them to see how happy they are."

Stacie raised an eyebrow at me and I could see the questions spinning in her mind. I decided my pasta was very interested and refused to meet her eye. "Yeah, I know what you mean. What they have is really special, I wish I could find something like that," Stacie said, her voice almost wistful.

Aubrey reached over and ran a possessive hand down my back, and I smiled at her. "Sorry ladies, but Beca's all mine," she said, proudly. I rolled my eyes and we all laughed.

Another knock sounded at the door. "That must be Jesse," I said, starting to get up. This time Chloe stopped me.

"I'll get it, Becs. I don't want you to start another dominance battle," she said brightly, already moving to answer the door.

I laughed, "Thanks, Chloe."

Jesse was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer. He grinned at us and said, "Hey guys."

We all greeted him, and I pushed away my empty pasta container. "Ok, so now that everyone's here. I have to tell you a couple of things about tonight." They all settled in, Chloe and Jesse leaning against the back of the couch facing me, with Stacie and Aubrey still seated at the table. When I had their attention, I continued. "So, you guys will have access to both the main dance floor and bar as well as the VIP room. There are a lot of celebrities who are supposed to be in attendance. I've been asked to tell you not to approach them for autographs or pictures. The label has hired a photographer that will be circulating tonight. Next week, I'll be able to go through the photos and get copies of any I want. So, I'll get you guys copies of any photos of you. Also, we're previewing Danny's new album at midnight. If you see him before then, please just give him room, unless he approaches you. He has met Bre, so after he plays one of his new songs, she can introduce you to him. I'll be spinning until 4am, so if you want to leave before that, feel free. I won't have my feelings hurt. Lastly, as a personal flavor, try not to get completely plastered. There will be champagne circulating the VIP room, try not to overindulge. Ok, that's it. Do you guys have any questions for me?"

Aubrey spoke up, "Will we get to see you at all?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'll get a couple of breaks."

She returned the smile, "Good, cause I want at least one dance with you tonight."

"That can be arranged."

"So, what's his new album like?" Jesse asked.

"Sorry, dude, I can't tell you. You're gonna have to wait until midnight."

He sighed, "Fine."

I grinned, then turned to Stacie, "Hey, do you mind keeping Jesse company while the rest of us get ready?"

"Not at all," she replied, her eye gleaming.

I rolled my eyes, "Behave yourself, hunter."

She laughed and went over to Jesse, pulling him onto the couch.

I chuckled and moved to my closet to pull out the clothes I'd purchased for that night. I'd decided on a leather vest like the one I'd worn to Marcus' party, but this one was a navy blue that matched my eyes, and a pair of artistically ripped jeans. When I was dressed, I turned around and saw Aubrey watching me with the familiar possessively hungry look in her eyes. I knew she recognized the vest. I grinned and moved over to lean into her. I pulled her down into a hard demanding kiss. I broke the kiss first, shifting so I could whisper in her ear. "I'll wear this again for you another night when I wear your collar. I'm yours, but tonight you have to share me with my job."

She sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back so she could look into my eyes. "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Bre. I picked this out for you. I wanted you to have a reminder of the first night when I gave myself to you." She nodded her understanding and I moved over to my dresser to grab the finishing touch on my outfit. I brought the necklace back to Aubrey, "Will you tie this on?"

"Sure," she said taking the necklace. She glanced down at it and smiled. The necklace was a thin leather cord with small silver beads at either end. It was long enough to loop around my neck twice before being tied off, so the ends dangled down my chest. It wasn't a collar, but it was reminiscent of one. After tying it into place, Aubrey leaned down to kiss me before saying, "Thank you, love."

I smiled, "You're welcome. I knew you'd need this, Bre. I will be the center of a lot of attention tonight, so I wanted to remind you that no matter what, I belong to you."

"I love you," she said giving me a look that was a combination of appreciation, love, and wonder.

"I love you too," I said smiling at her.

When I turned to finish getting ready, I caught Chloe watching us with a huge grin on her face. I smiled at her and headed for the bathroom. She intercepted me and said in a low voice. "That was exactly what she needed."

"I know," I said just as softly.

"I'm really glad you guys found each other. I never would have expected it, but you guys are really perfect together," she said honestly.

I chuckled, "I know. It's kinda amazing."

"Yeah, totes," she said earnestly.

We decided to take two cars, since I had to be at the club before everyone else. They all wished me luck, and I promised I would find them as soon as I got a break from the booth. Aubrey walked me to my car. "You're going to be great tonight, Beca," she said with complete confidence.

"Thanks, Bre," I said nervously. "I know once I get started, I'll be alright, but I am definitely feeling the nerves right now.

"I know, honey. But I know you can do it. And I'll be there fully supporting you," she replied, wrapping me into a tight embrace.

I leaned into her, breathing in her scent and I relaxed. She was right. I could do this. It's what I'd always dreamed of. I pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I'll see you later," I said, opening my car door and sliding in.

"I'll see you soon, Beca," she said, shutting the door and giving me one last encouraging smile before I drove away.

When I arrived at the club, the staff was hustling around to make sure everything was set up just perfectly. Marcus stood in the middle of the lower dance floor, directing the chaos around him. I carefully picked my way across the dance floor to him. He had his back to me, so I said, "Hey, Marcus."

He spun around and I could see faint stress lines crease his cheeks. When he saw me, a grin broke out across his face. "Beca, you made it." I smiled when his gaze tracked down my body to take in my outfit. His eyebrow raised in question as he looked back into my eyes. "You look nice, did Ms. Posen help you pick out the outfit?"

I laughed, "No, this was all me. But I thought it might help remind her that despite any attention I received tonight, I would be going home with her," I explained.

He chuckled, "An excellent idea." He turned gesturing to the small stage on one side of the dance floor, near the DJ booth. "So, that is where Danny will be performing his new song at midnight. You'll introduce him, then he'll sing, and then you'll preview one of the other tracks. After that can you transition into your own mixes."

I nodded, "Sure I can do that. I made some mixes for the first part of the night that are more in the genre of Danny's new album, so the crowd will be primed for his debut."

He nodded and said, "Sounds great. I knew you were the right DJ for the job. So, once you get set up, will you do a quick sound check with the mic Danny'll use?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Great, you've got 25 minutes before we open the doors," he said, turning back to the rest of the club's staff."

"Thanks," I said to his back before heading up to the booth. I quickly set up my computer and did a quick check on my mic in the booth. Then I grabbed the wireless mic for Danny, loaded up the music track for his song and made my way down to the stage. As the background track started, I noticed a few heads turn my way, but I ignored them. I got down to the stage just as the first chorus of the song would play, and I sang thru the chorus, listening to the balance around the club. I wasn't paying attention to anyone else as I did the sound check, so I was startled when applause rang out when I stopped singing. I looked around and saw everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at me. I offered a small smile and waved at them before heading back up to the safety of the booth.

Once there, I glanced around and saw that most everyone had gone back to work, but I caught Marcus watching me predatorily. I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, making his way up to the booth. I watched him warily. He noticed and waved my concern away, saying, "You know, if you decide to record an album of your own, after the reaction you just got, I know I can find a market for your talents."

I relaxed, realizing that his look had been about business and not about ownership, but the idea of recording my own album made a different kind of nerves dance along my skin. "I don't know. The life of a musician has never appealed to me, I'd honestly rather stay here and produce music."

He smiled, "Well, think about it and let me know if you change your mind, Beca."

"Will do. Thanks," I replied.

He left, and I focused on getting my first few songs queued up. I was interrupted by one of the servers. She stepped cautiously into the booth and said, "Um, hi, I'm Kelly."

I turned to her and smiled. She was wearing a tank top with the club logo on it and a pair of low riding jeans that made her hips peek out under the shirt. "Hey, I'm Beca."

She smiled, "I know. You've got a great voice."

"Thanks. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that it's part of my rotation tonight to get you anything you need," she said a little nervously.

"Cool, thanks," I replied, not entirely sure what she meant.

"So, um, do you want a drink or anything?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, a soda would be great," I said, finally understanding.

She grinned, "Ok, be right back." I smiled back at her and she left.

Marcus' voice called out through the low din of noise. "Alright people, we're gonna open the doors. Get ready."

I started the music and watched as the crowd slowly filled up. Aubrey and the others arrived about half an hour later, and I waved at them when I saw them. They looked really impressed as they looked around and gradually made their way towards the stairs leading to the VIP room. I checked the time on the song, noticed I had about two minutes left, and hurried down the stairs. Aubrey met me at the bottom, her eyes shining with pride.

"Beca, this is amazing. I'm so proud of you," She said beaming at me.

"Thanks, I can't stay long, but I had to say hi," I said quickly. She grinned, and I pulled her into a fast kiss. "Thanks for coming tonight, Bre," I said when I pulled back.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she said smiling.

"Alright, well have fun. I'll catch you later," I said.

"Ok, love you," she replied.

"I love you too," I said and hurried back up to the booth with about 30 seconds left on the song.

As the celebrities began to arrive, I watched with amusement as they made their way through the crowd. Some had bouncers with them that kept the fans at bay, but others stopped to chat with a few people as they made their way to the VIP room. Danny arrived at about 11. He was really gracious and talked to several people as he passed through the crowd, but he made a beeline for the DJ booth.

When he joined me, I turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Danny how are you doing?"

"I'm good, a little pre-show nerves, but I'll be alright. How are you doing?"

"Good," I said.

"That's great. So are we all set up?" He asked, betraying how nervous he really was.

I gave him an encouraging smile. "Yeah, dude, relax. I've got you covered."

He grinned, "Alright, I trust you. Is your girl here?"

I laughed, "Yeah she's upstairs, probably trying not to drool over Emma Watson."

He chuckled, "Should I go save her the embarrassment and introduce them?"

"Sure, she'd love that. But if you do, you might find yourself being drooled over by my other friends," I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "I can handle it. See you later."

"Later," I said and watch as he climbed the stairs up to the VIP room.

A little while later, I glanced up at the balcony overlooking the lower dancer floor. I was surprised to see Danny and Aubrey deep in conversation at the railing. I was curious what they were talking about. Aubrey glanced down and met my eyes, she smiled and winked. I returned the smile and turned back to the music, promptly forgetting their conversation as I got absorbed.

By 10 till midnight, the club was crowded, with people everywhere, dancing, drinking and talking. They seemed to enjoy the punk/dance mixes I was spinning. Kelly had stopped by several times with refills and she seemed to grow less nervous around me with each visit. Danny joined me in the booth a few minutes before show time to collect his microphone. He was a bundle of energy and couldn't stay still as he counted down the minutes. At three minutes till midnight, I transitioned to a song that would end at exactly the right time. The song was one of Danny's older songs. The crowd cheered as they recognized it, knowing that Danny was in the club. I glanced over at Danny and he grinned.

"You know that's either a stroke of genius or a horrible mistake," he said good-naturedly.

I smiled and shrugged, "I know. Go ahead and head to the stage. You've got about a minute."

"Thanks, Beca," He said, turning to head down the stairs.

"Good luck, Danny." I said. He shot one last grin over his shoulder and left the booth.

I took a few deep breaths and readied my microphone. As the last notes of the song fell into silence, an expectant hush fell over the club. I turned on the mic and announced, "Hey guys, this is DJ Mitchell. You having a good time?" I paused while the crowd roared. I grinned, "Great, well we've got a special treat for you tonight. Some of you may have heard the rumor that Danny Taylor is about to release a new album." Again cheers rang through the club. "Well, the rumors are true, and Danny would like to give you guys an exclusive preview tonight." I had to pause a third time for the screaming crowd. "Now, this new album is a little different from what you're used to, but I think you're gonna love it. So without further ado, I give you Danny Taylor!"

Danny took the stage at a jog. "Thanks, Mitchell," he said looking up at me in the booth. I smiled at him and prepped the background track for his song while he greeted his audience. I waited for his nod before I started the music. While the intro played, I looked out at the crowd. I saw some smiles, a lot of surprise, and a little confusion amongst the crowd. When Danny began to sing, the crowd went crazy. It was awesome, everyone seemed to love the new song, and Danny killed it on stage.

When the song ended, Danny gave a little bow and smiled at the crowd, who was yelling their appreciation loud enough to give me the beginnings of a headache. Danny waved them into silence. Then he asked, "Did you like that?" He was answered with renewed cheers and he bowed again before gesturing for silence again. "I'm really glad to hear you say that. To be honest, I couldn't have done it without the musical genius of DJ Mitchell up there." He said pointing up at me in the booth. All eyes turned to me and I had to force a smile to my lips as a knot of anxiety formed in my belly. '_What is he doing?'_ I wondered. He just grinned up at me and said, "Now, since I owe my new album to her, I was hoping she'd sing the next song with me. Maybe if you guys give her a little encouragement, she'll agree."

My cheeks immediately heated as the anxiety turned to full blown panic. Someone who sounded remarkably like Jesse started chanting, "Mitchell, Mitchell…" and the rest of the crowd quickly joined in. I let out a little groan, realizing that I wouldn't be able to get out of it now. I glanced up to the balcony above the dance floor and saw Aubrey watching me. She gave me a nod of encouragement. I nodded, and turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, Alright, I'll do it." I said into the microphone. The crowd responded with another wave of cheers. I cued up the background track for another of Danny's new songs. When the music started to play, I grabbed my booth mic and slipped it out of its stand, grateful that it was also wireless. I headed down to join Danny as he began to sing. I let him sing thru the first verse before jumping in to mix in a different one of his new songs that had the same beat. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. I gave him a nod to indicate he should continue his original song. He started the chorus and the crowd went wild. I faded the second song in and around the song he was singing. When we finished, the roar of the crowd was deafening. We gave bows and then I headed back up to the booth, letting Danny handle the crowd. When he was done with his thanks, I announced, "Alright. Now let's dance!" The crowd cheered again, and I started the next song. Danny and Marcus arrived in the booth together. They both grinned at me.

"Becs, that was amazing!" Danny said, still bouncing with his excitement.

I gave him a smile before turning my attention to my boss who said, "Very well done, Beca."

"Thanks," I said to them both, taking Danny's microphone and storing it back in its case.

Marcus waited for him to head up to the VIP room before he said, "You're really doing a great job tonight. This is a great success."

"Thanks, sir," I said.

"No, thank you. You are the best find the label has made in years." I blushed and ducked my head. He chuckled and said, "Now, I believe Ms. Posen is dying to congratulate you, so I will send her down, but after that, you make take a break. I believe some of our VIPs would also like to speak with you."

"Alright, thank you, Marcus. This is really a dream come true."

He nodded his understanding and headed up the stairs. I quickly created a playlist that would last for about half an hour, since I didn't know how long I would be away from the booth. I made sure to memorize the last two songs in the list, so I would know when my time was running out. I turned around just as Aubrey reached the booth.

She launched herself at me, wrapping me in a tight hug and kissing me. I returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back, knowing we were in plain view of the club and I was still working. She grinned at me, "You were amazing. I'm so proud of you. Those songs were amazing, Beca."

"Thanks, Bre," I said grinning.

"You really are one in a million. I love you so much," she said pulling me in for another kiss.

"I love you too," I managed to get out before her lips closed over mine. When we pulled back, I grinned at her. "That was terrifying," I admitted.

She grinned, "I knew you'd be able to do it."

Realization dawned, "That's what you and Danny were talking about."

She looked chagrinned, "Yeah. He asked me how you'd react. Sorry we didn't give you any warning."

I gave her a mock glare for a moment before smiling, "It's really ok. It worked out. I haven't sung in front of that many people since college. I guess I missed it more than I realized."

Aubrey smiled, "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I'm not. Come on, I've got a bit of a break. I've been ordered to mingle with the celebrities."

She chuckled, "Alright, just don't get any ideas."

I smirked, "I won't, Bre. I'm yours remember?"

Her eyes darkened, "Yes, I remember." I grinned, and took her hand to lead her up to the upper level of the club. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Several musical stars expressed interest in working with me. I told them they needed to go through Marcus, but I'd be happy to work with them if the scheduling worked out. Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Jesse had had a great time, and they all agreed that Danny's new album was amazing and sure to be an instant hit. I even managed to get in my dance with Aubrey. Chloe, Stacie and Jesse all left around 3am. Aubrey decided to stay and wait for me. When we left the club after it had closed, I was completely blown away when we were surrounded by paparazzi. They had apparently gotten word of my performance with Danny and decided that I was interesting enough for the tabloids. They shouted questions at us, but we just pushed past them with the help of a couple of the club's bouncers and climbed into my car.

Once we had gotten safely away, I grinned over at Aubrey and said, "That was an amazing night. Thank you for being there. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

She smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Aubrey."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: First off, as always thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Please continue to review, it brightens my day and helps me write a better story. Secondly, I wasn't to get this posted before I went to sleep, so I haven't proofread all of it, and I apologize for any typos. Lastly, this chapter took me by surprise and I honestly didn't expect things to happen the way they did. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Exhaustion was starting to overwhelm the excitement of the night by the time I pulled into the driveway of Aubrey's house. I made my way through the house to the foyer without thinking about it. I was stopped by Stacie's voice calling out from the living room. "Beca! That was so amazing tonight!"

I turned and was surprised to see the other brunette, Jesse and Chloe sitting around the living room, apparently making themselves comfortable in Aubrey's house. "Hey, guys I didn't think you'd still be awake," I said, trying to hide my sudden discomfort.

Chloe apparently noticed because she jumped up and wrapped me into a hug, whispering, "I moved the collar when they decided to stay. I'm sorry, but I didn't know if Jesse knew."

I relaxed slightly, and whispered, "Thanks. Will you please give it to Aubrey."

"Sure, Becs," She replied and then she was gone.

Jesse cam over to give me a hug. "Thanks, for inviting me tonight. You were awesome."

I smiled, "Thanks, nerd." He pulled back and I felt the familiar warmth of Aubrey's arms circle my waist. I leaned back into her and let myself relax. Chloe came back in behind Aubrey and sat back down on the couch.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Aubrey asked Stacie and Jesse.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Aubrey," Jesse said enthusiastically.

"Sure, thanks," was Stacie's reply.

"Alright, I'm taking Beca to bed. Chloe we'll be in the back bedroom, so you can take my bed, and you guys can fight it out for the guest room," she said waving at Stacie and Jesse.

Jesse just grinned, nodding at Aubrey, but Stacie's mouth had risen in a smirk as she watched the slight blush that colored Chloe's cheeks at the mention of the backroom. I wanted to comment, but Aubrey was already turning me to take me to bed. Instead I called back over my shoulder, "Night, guys. We can talk more in the morning."

Aubrey led me into the playroom, making sure to close and lock the door behind us. When she turned back to me, she said, "Thanks for telling Chloe to give me the collar."

I shrugged, reaching up to pull of my necklace. "It's yours to offer me, not hers."

She smiled and moved to pull me into a hug. "Thank you."

I leaned my head on her shoulder tiredly. "You're welcome, but can I please have it now. I'm really exhausted and I'd like to go to bed soon," I said on a yawn.

Aubrey chuckled, "So demanding." She pulled back to look into my eyes. "Alright, love. I'll let it pass this once. Here you go."

She offered me the collar, and I stared at it dumbfounded for a moment, trying to figure out where it had been. Then I realized I was too tired to care, since all of the night's adrenaline had long since evaporated. I buckled the leather around my neck. As my worries and stress faded away, the last of my strength disappeared and I slumped against my mistress. "Sorry, Mistress," I mumbled as she pulled me closer to her.

"It's ok, love." She said, quickly lifting me in her arms and carrying me to the bed. I smiled sleepily at her and she chuckled. When she set me carefully onto the bed, she said, "Let's get these off you." Her fingers moved to the buttons of my vest. I tried to help her, but my hands were too clumsy to do anything other than get in her way. She lightly slapped them out of the way and peeled my clothes off me. Once I was naked, she ordered me to crawl onto the bed. I obeyed and found my eyes closing against my will as Aubrey began stripping off her dress. I was sound asleep before she joined me.

When I woke, I found Aubrey spooned up against my back, her arm curled protectively around my waist. I smiled and rolled over to face her. She blinked, smiling at me. "Morning, Mistrress," I said.

"Morning, love," She mumbled, giving me a quick kiss before leaning back into the pillow, her eyes still closed. "Go back to sleep, Beca. It's still early."

I wanted to curl back into her, but we had other people in the house, and I was wide awake. "I'm awake now, Mistress. May I get up and make breakfast for you and our guests?" I asked.

She cracked one eye open and sighed, "Alright, go ahead. Come back and get me when it's ready."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said quickly rolling to get out of bed.

Aubrey's arm shot out and grabbed the collar before I actually made it to my feet. She pulled me back to her and I let out a startled yelp. "Kiss me first, my pet," She said. I immediately obeyed, pressing my lips to her. She released my collar, and her hand trailed down to massage my breast. Heat raced through me and I moaned into her mouth. She released me. "Ok, now you may go make me breakfast."

I was panting with need, but managed to huskily say, "Yes, Mistress." She chuckled and grabbed my silk robe before I hurried from the room.

I made a detour past the living room on my way to the kitchen. I wanted to see who had ended up on the couch. But the couch was empty. I smirked, wondering who had ended up in bed with whom last night. Since both bedroom doors were still closed, I'd have to wait to find out. I went into the kitchen, quickly pulling out the ingredients I would need. I decided to put together a full breakfast spread with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. I took the better part of an hour to get everything ready. I carefully placed it in the warm oven and went to wake everyone. I dutifully woke my mistress first.

I quietly crossed the room, kneeling at the side of the bed to reach out and gently brushing my fingers along her cheek. "Mistress Bella, your breakfast is ready," I said gently.

She stirred, rolling to look at me with a smile. "Thank you, my pet."

"You're welcome."

"Is anyone else up yet?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.

"No, Mistress. I woke you first," I answered breathily, not able to take my eyes off her amazing body.

She looked over and noticed my attention. She smirked, and said, "Beca, go wake the others."

I jumped, startled. "Yes, Mistress," I said, a slight blush rushing to my cheeks. She chuckled and I moved to obey.

I knocked quietly on Aubrey's bedroom door before opening it a crack and peeking inside. I could feel my eyes go wide when I saw the empty bed. I pushed the door open and stepped into the room. It was completely empty and the bed obviously hadn't been slept in. I shut the door and moved quickly down the hall to the guest room. I loudly knocked and called, "Hey guys, wake up! Breakfast is ready."

I heard muffled curses from inside and chuckled. I really wanted to take a peek inside, but managed to restrain myself. I turned to head back to the kitchen and saw Aubrey standing behind me in the hallway, her eyebrow raised. "Why did you just yell, my pet? It's incredibly rude to wake someone up that way," she said dangerously.

The smile died from my lips, and I had to swallow hard against the sudden need to submit to her before I could speak. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't want to walk in on whatever they might be doing."

"What do you mean, Beca?" She snapped out.

"Um, I think all three of your guests are sharing the guest room," I said quietly.

My mistress' eyes went wide and she threw open her bedroom door to look inside. Seeing its untouched state, she turned back to me. "I'm sorry, love. I don't blame you for yelling to wake them. I would have done the same," she said kindly.

"Yes, Mistress," I replied stiffly, still feeling a little raw from her sudden anger, which I knew I hadn't deserved.

Aubrey immediately moved to me, and I looked away, suddenly angry at the apology I saw in her eyes. She reached out to gently cup my cheek and guide my eyes back to her face. I gritted my teeth and refused to meet her gaze. "Beca, I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

"It's fine, Mistress," I answered curtly.

Her sharp indrawn breath was the only warning I had before her fingers fisted in my hair, pulling my head back. She didn't stop when my head was as far back as it would go and I collapsed onto my knees. She kept my head back as she loomed over me. "Who do you belong to Beca?"

"You, I belong to you, Mistress Bella," I gasped out. As the words left my lips, a shudder ran through me and my anger faded away.

"Are you done acting like a spoiled brat?" She snarled.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry," I said, tears starting to fill my eyes at her displeasure.

"Fine, go to the playroom. I will join you in a moment," She said, releasing my hair. As I rushed down the hall, I heard Aubrey knock on the guestroom door saying, "Beca and I need a few minutes before breakfast so you have about 10 minutes to put some clothes on."

I didn't hear if they responded as I moved into the playroom and knelt in the middle of the floor. Aubrey came in a moment later, shutting and locking the door behind her. She studied me for a moment, and then asked, "What the hell was that, Beca?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Mistress," I said honestly, studying the carpet between us.

"Please look at me," she said gently and I slowly looked up to meet her eyes. She studied me for a long time before she asked, "What do you want right now, Beca?"

I shifted, and said, "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, if you and I were alone in this house right now, what would you want?" She asked, still studying me from across the room.

The answer spilled from my lips before I was even aware that I had an answer. "I'd want you to force me to submit completely to you, Mistress."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Fine, I will attend to those needs a little later, as we do currently have guests. In the meantime, kneel over the bench, I have something to tide you over until I can have you at my mercy."

I just stared at her. "Why, Mistress? I disrespected you in your home," I said, completely confused.

She smiled understandingly at me. "Because love, you need this. Last night was an incredible high for you. One that put you in total control over a large crowd for hours. Your mixes had them all enthralled. So now you are desperately craving the opposite. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bre, you're right. I do feel really off-balance." I said finally making sense of the emotional turmoil I was feeling.

Her eyes narrowed at my use of her first name, and when I'd finished, she barked out, "I know. Now fucking bend over that bench, Beca!"

"Yes, Mistress," spilled from my lips, even as I immediately moved to obey her.

"Good, girl." She said in a voice that still held a note of danger and I shivered. My mistress moved up behind me, speaking in a quiet demanding voice that sent nerves racing along my skin. "Put your hands on your head and spread your thighs." As I moved to obey, I felt something shift and relax within me. Before I had time to contemplate the change, my mistress' hand fell sharply across my ass five times in quick succession. I gasped, feeling myself instantly grow damp as I struggled not to move.

Aubrey abruptly stood and moved to her cabinet, calling back over her shoulder to me. "That was for using my name without permission. Do not move and do not speak." I nodded into the bench, unsure whether she would see it. She returned quickly, kneeling behind me. "This may not make breakfast the most pleasant experience for you, my pet. But I believe it will hold you over until we have privacy. Do you understand?" Again I nodded. "Good, now relax, but do not come." I started to nod my understanding when I felt the thick dildo press against my opening. I let out a startled gasp as my mistress slowly slid it into me. It was so large that I could barely take all of it. I felt it pump within me twice, causing me to open a little more for it, before it stopped. Then I felt my other hole being penetrated. I shuddered, instantly struggling to hold back the orgasm that wanted to explode over me. This plug was also bigger than any I'd ever had before. I gasped struggling to adjust to feeling so full. I was so distracted by the sensations within me that I didn't notice my mistress buckling on the harness that would hold in the phalluses.

"Good girl," my mistress murmured. "Now sit back and lower your hands." When I did, my weight pressed both phalluses further into me and I instantly came with a long moan. I couldn't have stopped it if my life depended on it. Aubrey's fingers instantly jerked on my collar, bringing me up to my knees so I could look into her furious eyes. "I did not give you permission to come, slave. You will pay for that later when I have more time to properly discipline you. Stay here. I will be back in a moment," she growled, then picking up her robe, stormed out of the room. I froze waiting for her return.

She wasn't gone long and her apparent fury had disappeared in her absence. She handed me a pair of sweatpants, padded bra and tank top. "Here, my pet. These will help hide your situation at breakfast." I nodded, realizing that the sweatpants would hide the harness and the bra would hide my painfully tight nipples. She helped me to quickly get dressed, then cupped my chin and gently kissed me, before quickly pulling on her own pajamas. When she was done, she said, "I know they all know about our relationship, but I think Stacie is the only one who will really understand what you need today." I nodded my agreement and she went on. "Try to act as naturally as possible at breakfast, my pet. I know it will be hard for you, in your current situation. But it will please me greatly if you manage it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress. I just want to make you happy," I said softly.

"You do make me happy, Beca. Now come on, we have guests waiting," she said softly smiling at me.

"Thank you, Mistress," I said taking her hand and letting her lead me from the room.

When we got to the kitchen, the three of them were sitting at the table. Chloe and Jesse were carefully avoiding meeting our gazes and Stacie was smirking as she looked directly at Aubrey. "Good morning," the other brunette said in a self-satisfied voice.

I smiled, noticing the faint blushes on Chloe's and Jesse's cheeks. Aubrey moved to the table. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" She asked, obviously enjoying the situation. I had to bite back on a chuckle as I moved to the oven to start pulling out the food. I brought it over to the table, unconsciously setting the serving plates next to the two dommes.

Once all the food was set out, I sat carefully next to Aubrey and watched in amusement as Stacie offered food to the other two. I couldn't resist any longer and asked, "So what happened last night?"

Stacie looked over at the other two, sitting back to fold her hands over her chest. I could see that she was enjoying watching them squirm as they blushed and stuttered. Aubrey lost patience first and snapped, "Chloe! Get your head out of your ass and answer Beca!"

Chloe's eyes flew immediately to meet her best friend's gaze. She swallowed hard and said, "I—um—well, after you went to bed, Jesse asked why you'd give up your own bed to sleep in another room. So Stacie hinted about what you might be doing back there. Then Jesse asked Stacie about what is was like. She offered to show him, and um—things progressed from there."

Aubrey's eyebrow lifted, and she glanced over at Stacie. Some silent conversation happened between them and Aubrey turned to Jesse. "How did Chloe end up in bed with you and Stacie?"

He glanced up and got caught in her gaze. "Um, I think Stacie dared her to join us."

Aubrey chuckled, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Um…" Jesse said, turning to Stacie for help.

She smiled at him before turning back to Aubrey. "He did," she said simply, placing her hand possessively on the back of his neck.

"Oh my God," I burst out.

Jesse glanced at me, his blush deepening and said, "It's not like you have room to talk, Becs."

I held up my hands, placating him. "I'm just surprised."

Aubrey's hand reached out to idly trace patterns on my leg. It sent heat shooting to my core, which throbbed around the dildo in response. I gasped softly and my mistress smirked at me before turning to Chloe. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Chloe glanced over at Stacie before turning back to Aubrey. "It was interesting. Not quite what I was expecting. But, not in a bad way."

Stacie smirked, "That's because I didn't have any toys with me, Red. I can show you more if you want."

A small shudder ran through Chloe and she looked at Aubrey helplessly. "I—um, I don't know Stacie," she said, her voice husky. Stacie just smiled at Chloe.

I couldn't help it, I chuckled and meeting Stacie's gaze, said, "I thought you preferred driving stick." She just smirked and shrugged.

Aubrey gave me a sharp look and the laughter died in my throat. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, causing need to swamp me as the phalluses shifted within my depths. I swallowed the needy moan that wanted to escape. Aubrey's eyes went hungry at the sight of my struggle, but she turned back to speak to everyone at the table. "Let's eat before this gets cold. I wouldn't want Beca's hard work to go to waste."

Everyone agreed, and the conversation switched to the club opening. The earlier awkwardness was quickly forgotten as we fell into the familiar roles of friendship. I struggled against my rising desire throughout the meal, and the only one who didn't notice was Jesse. Stacie just smirked at me, and I caught Chloe giving me side-long glances. I think she was trying to figure out what was causing my discomfort, but I couldn't be sure. For her part, Aubrey did her best to distract the others when I was struggling the most, but then with a small touch or soft brush against me, she would drive me to near desperation.

Finally everyone was done eating and Stacie sat back to look at Jesse. "Would you like to come back to my place?" She asked, and I could hear the desire in her voice.

Jesse immediately blushed and said, "Um, yeah. That'd be cool."

Stacie's smile had gone predatory as she said, "Excellent." Then she turned the look on Chloe. "Would you like to join us, Red?"

Chloe hesitated, looking at Aubrey. But Aubrey was studying me. "Would you like an audience today, my pet?" She asked softly.

I met her gaze, it was the familiar predatory look that always preceded the incredible tortures she devised for me, but it also held a note of acceptance. And I realized that she would really let me make this choice. I turned to Chloe, studying her. I remembered the first conversation Aubrey and I had had about the redhead after we got together. And I thought about what I needed, and I came to a decision. I asked, "Chloe, if you want to stay here today you can, but if you want to do more than watch, you should go with Stacie. Aubrey is _my mistress_, and I won't share unless I'm forced to." As Chloe studied me, Aubrey's hand found my thigh and gave a small supportive squeeze.

After a minute, Chloe said shakily, "I—I think I'll go with Stacie then. I don't think I can sit through whatever you guys have planned without being touched."

"I'm sorry," I told her and could hear the regret in my own voice.

"It's ok, Becs, I totally understand," she said before leaning over to brush a soft kiss over my lips. I was so shocked that I froze.

Instantly, Aubrey hooked her finger into my collar and yanked me back from the redhead. "She's mine," my mistress growled. The movement had shifted my weight just enough to have it fully resting on the plug in my ass and I couldn't stop the moan this time. Aubrey's fingers trembled slightly at the sound, but she didn't release me.

Stacie had gotten to her feet, fisting her hand into Chloe's red locks. "First rule; never touch someone else's property without permission. Do you understand?" Chloe nodded and Stacie released her and said, "Good, go pack a change of clothes."

Chloe bolted from the room, and Jesse shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Stacie ran a soothing hand down his hair as she turned to Aubrey. "Thank you for breakfast, Bella. Is it alright if I return Chloe tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, Stacie. Perhaps we could meet at noon for lunch. Just give me a call. And if I need to retrieve her sooner, I will keep my phone available." Aubrey said formally and I realized that this was a carefully scripted conversation between two dommes who were sharing someone special. I wanted to feel jealous, but I couldn't. My mistress had given me a choice, and though I had been tempted to take it. I just couldn't, not today when I was still feeling so raw from this morning. Aubrey released me when Chloe came back into the room with a backpack. She moved over to hug Chloe. She pulled back and said, "Thank you, Chloe. If it gets to be too much, just call, ok?"

Chloe nodded and offered Aubrey a small nervous smile. "Thanks, Bre. Just take care of your girl."

Aubrey smiled, "I will."

I turned to Jesse and offered him a smile. "Have fun, weirdo."

He rolled his eyes. "You, too."

I smirked, "I will. But seriously, you can trust Stacie."

"I know, Becs," he said, a strange look coming over his face. I decided I didn't really want to know, so I let it go.

Stacie ushered Chloe and Jesse out of the house and Aubrey and I were truly alone for the first time in days. Anticipation raced along my skin, even as I throbbed with need around the phalluses inside me. Aubrey turned predatory eyes on me and smirked, "Finally alone, my pet."

"Yes, Mistress," I said huskily.

She studied me for a long time, finally she said, "First we will deal with your punishment for coming without permission, then we will focus on your other needs. Follow me."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, following her into the playroom.

Once inside, she closed and locked the door and I moved to kneel in the middle of the floor, but she stopped me. "No, my pet. Remove your clothing and stand next to the wall facing me."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, rushing to obey her.

She watched me with her predatory gaze. When I was in position, she turned and went to the cabinet. She returned with a short length of chain and wrist cuffs. Her eyes were cold as she attached the chain to the d-ring in my collar and turned it to connect the other end to the wall. She then attached my wrists to the wall with the cuffs so that if my knees buckled, the wrist cuffs would catch my weight again. However, since this time I was facing away from the wall, I wouldn't have the luxury of bracing my hands against it. My hands were suspended and could only close on empty air. I swallowed hard against the nerves suddenly dancing in my gut.

As soon as I was secure, my mistress smiled coldly and said, "Today will be slightly different, slave. The only word you are allowed to speak is your safe word. You are not to come unless I give you permission. And I want you to fight your trance as long as possible. I want you to feel everything I do to you today. Do you understand?"

I gasped taking her words for the threat they were. I stared at her for a moment before carefully nodding.

"Good. I intend to push your limits today, my pet. I will bring you pain, but you need to stop me if I get to an 8 on your pain scale. I do not want to cause you harm. Do you consent?" I nodded again and felt heat rush to my core as I gave my agreement. My inner walls clenched around the dildo still within me.

My mistress' face was impassive as she reached out and roughly gripped both of my nipples, and pinched down until I gasped from the sharp, exquisite pain. Then she released them to gently tease them with her thumbs. I shuddered, letting a whimper escape my lips as pleasure raced through me. She just watched me as she continued to tease the tips until they were rock hard points. Once she was satisfied, she turned and moved back to the cabinet. She came back with nipple clamps and a riding crop. I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous again. With quick efficiency, she attached the clamps to my nipples and tightened them until I flinched from the pain of them. My mistress gently flicked the enflamed nipples with the tips of her fingers and I bucked in my restraints yelping from the stinging pain.

She paused then to study me. I gasped when the initial pain eased and turned into burning desire, causing me to clench around the dildo again. It was apparently the reaction Aubrey had been waiting for because she picked up the riding crop and brought it sharply down on the upper curve of my right breast with a loud 'smack'. I whimpered as it jostled the clamp, sending another wave of exquisite pain through me. Before I could recover, the crop came down on my other breast. Again she paused to gage my reaction, when she was satisfied; she began a flurry of blows on and around my breasts, thighs and hips, careful not to hit my throbbing nipples. My fists reflexively clenched and I was panting against my need to orgasm. Again, my mistress paused to watch me. My breathing gradually slowed and I began to relax. Without warning, my mistress rained two swift blows directly onto my overly sensitized nipples and I screamed wordlessly.

When the scream died away, Aubrey removed the clamps. I whimpered as blood rushed back into my engorged nipples, sending a fresh wave of pain through me. "Too much?" she asked. I shook my head. The pain had hit a 7 on my scale, but since she seemed content to move onto other things, I would be ok. "Good. Because I am not yet finished with you yet, slave. But I think that was sufficient punishment for your earlier disobedience, don't you?"

I nodded vigorously causing her to chuckle again. She released me from the wall and took off the wrist cuffs, replacing them with a pair of steel handcuffs which she secured behind my back. The cold metal felt unnaturally rough against my skin and I felt my arousal heighten even further. My mistress ordered me to kneel and I immediately obeyed. She then used the chain to connect the handcuffs to a ring near the baseboard of the wall. The chain pulled my arms out slightly from my body, causing my shoulders to strain and my body weight to press more fully on the phalluses within me. I tried to shift closer to the wall to ease the discomfort, but my mistress stopped me. She removed her pajamas and said, "Pleasure me, slave."

She took a step closer, bringing her slick folds within reach of my mouth. I closed the distance and licked through her damp slit. I moaned as the motion jostled the dildo and caused me inner walls to clamp around it. I forced myself to concentrated to lapping up my mistress' desire and felt my orgasm begin to recede. I licked up her folds to flick my tongue against her swollen clit. She shuddered against me, and I gently sucked it between my lips, flicking the tip with my tongue. "Oh, God!" My mistress called out and I began to alternate between long licks to drink up her desire and short quick flicks of my tongue against her tender nub. She began to grind her center against my face and I picked up my pace. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off my own orgasm much longer as each of her movements caused me to rock back on the phalluses buried within me. Her body tensed and I sucked her clit back into my mouth, flicking the tip of my tongue against the tender flesh in quick succession. With a shudder, she screamed out, "Yes, oh God, yes!" and I released her clit to lick up her release.

I was panting with my own need to come when she moved away from me. She smirked down at me. "Did you enjoy that, slave?" I nodded eagerly. She chuckled and released my wrists from the cuffs. My mistress rubbed the circulation back into my hands and I hadn't even realized that I'd been pulling so hard against the cuffs, but the angry red lines in my skin made it obvious that I had been. When she was satisfied, she said, "Go lean over the bed." I quickly moved to obey. When I was in position she unbuckled the harness holding the phalluses inside me. "I think you've had enough of these for now, and they will interfere with the rest of my plans." I whimpered as she pulled first the dildo out and then the butt plug. I was left feeling desperately empty, my inner muscles clenching repeatedly in my desperation for release.

"Place your hands on the back of your neck and face the headboard," she ordered. I did as commanded and she said, "Good, do not move." Then she returned to her cabinet and came back a moment later. I couldn't see what she had and anticipation raced through me. My mistress gazed down at me, and said in a cold, almost bored voice, "This is something I haven't used on you yet, my pet. Do not move your hands from their current position. This will hurt, but you will do nothing to stop me, until I've had my pleasure in it. Do you understand, slave?"

I nodded, gritting my jaw against the sudden trepidation I felt. Without any further warning, the sharp 'crack' of the leather strap fell across my ass. I yelped, unconsciously jerking away from the stinging pain. When I had gotten my body back under control, the strap fell again. As more blows rained down on me, I could feel my skin heat and I was sure that my ass was a bright red. I grew accustomed to the pain of the strap and felt myself giving over to it. The blissful fog of the trance wanted to settle over me, and I pushed it away. Then next blow that landed was heavier than the others and I gasped in pain, the trance forgotten. My mistress continued to stripe my ass with the strap, each blow falling harder than the one before, until finally, with tears streaming down my face, I screamed, bucking wildly against the bed.

The strap fell to the floor and my mistress sat on the bed, gently massaging the sting out of my butt cheeks. "Are you alright, my pet?" she asked. I nodded, my breath coming out in sobbing pants. She continued to stroke my back as I calmed down. "Look at me," my mistress demanded. I turned to her, and she studied my eyes and smiled seeing my clear eyes. "You did very well, my pet." I smiled at her praise. She slid a hand up my thigh to run a gentle finger through my dripping folds. Her eyes went wide as she felt my desire. "You are so wet, my pet. Did it turn you on to be strapped?"

A blush heated my cheeks and I nodded again, knowing that the pain caused by the leather strap had in fact added to my arousal and I was desperate to be allowed to come. She smirked at me and asked, "You would let me do anything to you if I let you come, wouldn't you, slave?" I immediately nodded and then blushed at the admission. Instead of responding, my mistress slammed three fingers into my core and snapped, "Come now, slave." With a shudder, I clenched around her fingers and came.

"Good girl", she said, pulling her fingers out of me. She moved back to her cabinet and came back with wrist and ankle cuffs. She buckled them into place and then had me sit back so they could be buckled together. I let out a whimper as my weight settled onto my bruised ass. She studied me carefully for a moment before moving back to the cabinet. She returned with a dildo and lube. She twisted one end of the dildo causing it to start vibrating and pressed it against my sore nipple. I gasped, pulling back as the sensation sent delicious pain rocketing through me. The movement made me press more heavily into my new bruises and I whimpered. My mistress chuckled and turned off the vibrator to apply lube. Then she sat on the bed facing me. "Do not move, slave," She said, her voice promising pain if I should disobey her. I nodded my understanding and she lifted her feet to rest on my shoulders. It left her slick folds open in front of me and I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to close the distance and pleasure my mistress. She chuckled and slowly eased the dildo into herself. The sight had heat rushing to my core and I groaned. She turned the base again and I could hear the low buzz coming from the dildo. Slowly she began to pump the phallus in and out, moaning as her orgasm slowly began to build. My center clenched convulsively in time to her quickening thrusts, and I had to grit my teeth against my rising desire. As she drew closer to release, her free hand began to knead her breast, rolling her erect nipple between her fingers. I forgot to breathe as I watched her climax wash over her. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

As her last shudder faded, my mistress' eyes met mine. "Do you wish I had let you fuck me, slave?" I nodded and she smirked. "That's too bad. I like seeing you so tied up and helpless while I come." She sat up, dropping her feet to the floor and letting out a satisfied sigh. She unclipped my restraints and ordered me onto the bed. I moved to obey and she went back to the cabinet retrieving straps. She quickly tied me to the bed so that I was positioned on my knees, bent low so my sore ass was in the air. She had added the chain to ensure that I wouldn't be able to lift me head up. I was fully open and exposed to my mistress, panting with need as she returned to the cabinet. A few minutes later she returned to the bed, crawling to settle between my spread legs. I gasped when cold lube dripped down my crack. She chuckled, smearing it over my anus before leaning forward and pressing the tip of a slender dildo slowly into me. I relaxed, allowing the phallus to slide into my butt. I whimpered when it had slid in all the way and I could feel my mistress' hips resting against my bruised skin. She slowly began to thrust into me, and I gradually opened further for her, rocking to meet each slow thrust. Then she began to thrust in earnest. She pounded into me, her hips slapping against my sore flesh with each thrust. The pain instantly transferred to pleasure and I felt an orgasm building quickly. My body tensed, a single thrust away from bliss and my mistress stopped.

"I did not give you permission to come, slave," she snarled.

I whimpered, but nodded my understanding. She gave me a few moments to collect myself and force my body away from the edge. When my body relaxed, my mistress began thrusting the dildo into my ass again. This time I fought my body's needs as she plunged within me. But despite all my efforts, I found myself sliding closer to the edge of desire again. Again, my mistress stopped seconds before I came. This time she said nothing as she waited for me to relax. As soon as I did, she began to thrust again. She continued to deny me orgasms until frustrated, needy tears streamed down my cheeks and I was becoming sore from the near constant friction. Then, instead of giving me release, she pulled backed up until the dildo slid out of me and she moved off the bed. I heard the strap-on fall to the floor and I whimpered. My mistress was back a moment later and I felt her press a magic egg into my core. I tried to clench around her fingers to keep them inside me, but I earned a sharp slap on my bruised ass instead. With a dull buzz, she turned on the egg. It began vibrating within me and I moaned.

I could feel my mistress' gaze on me for a long time. It further ignited my need, but when I realized that the egg wouldn't be enough stimulation to bring me orgasm, I slumped as much as my bonds would allow. The vibrations were only enough to keep my arousal heightened, but not enough to bring me relief. I could hear Aubrey chuckle as she moved away from the bed. I know she didn't leave the room, but I couldn't hear her moving about the room and I have no idea what my mistress was doing. Eventually, I realized that she was intentionally leaving me helpless to do anything to relieve my desperate need. She truly could do anything she wanted to me and I was completely powerless to stop her. The realization was followed immediately by acceptance and I relaxed completely. Submission wrapped over me and I waited for my mistress' pleasure. I hadn't fallen into the trance only because my mistress had told me not to.

"Come now, slave," my mistress demanded, and between one heartbeat and the next, I came so hard that I pushed the egg out of me. It buzzed around on the bed until my mistress grabbed it and turned it off. She removed my bonds and I turned to look at her, waiting for her next order. She studied me intently for a moment before smiling and pulling me into her arms. "You did really well, Beca. I'm proud of you," she said, kissing my temple. I let out a long sigh and let myself rest against her. She stroked my back.

After a long time, she asked, "Do you feel better, love?" I nodded against her shoulder. She tilted my chin up so I would meet her gaze. "You may speak now."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, meaning everything she had done to me.

The look in her eyes told me she understood. "You're welcome, my pet," she said automatically. Then with her voice hesitant, she asked, "How close were you to stopping me?"

I smiled, "The crop on my nipples and the final lash from the strap both rated a 7. But if you had done either of them again, I would have stopped you."

She smiled, "Good, that's what I thought." She paused and frowned before saying, "I'm sorry I bruised your ass again."

"I'm not, mistress," I said honestly.

"Really?"

"Really, I belong to you, mistress." I assured her.

She smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy what I did to you today?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered immediately.

"Do you want me to do it to you again?" She asked.

"Not immediately, but yes," I answered.

"Good. I do love making you helpless, my pet."

"Me too, Mistress."

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet," Aubrey said, her eyes showing the familiar possessive hunger that sent shivers down my spine.

I smiled, "I am yours to do with as you please."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Ask and ye shall receive.

* * *

Chapter 15

I smiled, "I am yours to do with as you please."

My mistress smiled in return. "Yes, you are," she said, running her hand possessively down my body to roughly grab my center. I let out a gasp and Aubrey smirked. "Now fuck me, slave."

A shiver ran through my body and I shifted to plunge two fingers into her slick channel. She was open and ready for me and I added a third finger before beginning to thrust into her. She moaned and I picked up speed, rubbing her clit with my thumb in time with my thrusts. My mistress' hips began rocking to meet each thrust. I could feel my own desire rising as her inner walls rhythmically clenched around my fingers. Then she tensed under me, and with a final thrust she came screaming my name. I smiled, continuing to thrust into her to prolong her pleasure.

When the last shudder died away, Aubrey flipped me onto my back and slammed three fingers into me. I gasped, clenching down around the digits. She pulled them back out and plunged them back into me, and I shuddered out an orgasm. She didn't stop her thrusts, she just continued to thrust harder into me, and I was suddenly on the edge of another orgasm. She leaned down pulling one sore nipple between her lips, biting gently down and I came again, harder than the time before.

Before I had time to recover, my mistress pulled me off the bed. I stumbled, trying to find my balance, and Aubrey wrapped an arm around my waist to help. When I was steady, she pulled me over to stand under one of the hooks in the ceiling. She quickly secured my wrists to the hook, pulling them above my head. Then she moved to the cabinet and retrieved ankle cuffs and a spreader bar. She then went to the cabinet and brought back a dildo that was larger than the one she had used that morning, quickly lubing it and pressing it against my opening. It was slightly too large to slide in easily, and I felt my inner muscles clench tight, not allowing it entrance. Aubrey's eyes flashed dangerously and she snarled, "Open for me, slave." I shuddered in response to the order, but my body refused to obey.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I can't," I gasped, feeling a single tear slide down my cheek.

My mistress' eyes narrowed and she pinched one sore nipple between her fingers, pressing down and sending waves of exquisite pain shooting through me. I whimpered, jerking against my bonds, but she didn't release the nipple. Instead she continued to squeeze harder and she said, "Submit, slave. I own you."

Her words struck home and I relaxed accepting the truth of them and the pain she was inflicting. The instant the tension drained out of my body, my mistress pushed the large dildo into me. I submitted to the sensation of its girth pressing uncomfortably against my inner walls. As I did, waves of mini orgasms rippled through me, opening me further for my mistress' pleasure. I moaned and my mistress slowly slid the dildo out, causing more blissful ripples to cascade through me, my eyes closing as I absorbed the sensations.

"Look at me, slave," my mistress barked out and my eyes flew open to lock on her possessive gaze. "Good girl," she said and shoved the large dildo as far into my core as it would go. I screamed out, coming harder than I ever had before. Aubrey smiled and the trance fell over me, leaving my mind floating in the bliss of knowing I had pleased my mistress.

Distantly, I could feel the dildo being pulled out of me, causing another, smaller orgasm to shudder through me. When it was gone, I could feel my release running down my inner thighs. My mistress studied me for a moment, and I felt myself get lost in the green depths of her eyes. "Oh love, I'm so proud of you," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back and dreamily said, "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, my pet," she replied and moved to release me from my bonds. My knees were weak and didn't want to support me. But I managed to stand on my own at my mistress' quiet demand. Once I was free, she picked me up and carried me to the bed. She held me against her, gently stroking my back and sides. "You did so well, love," she said kissing my temple.

I was about to respond when music started playing from across the room. I looked around in confusion, my foggy mind not immediately recognizing the cause of the noise. But my mistress stiffened and quickly rolled out of bed to hurry over and pull her phone out of the pocket in her pajamas. "Yes," she said into the phone.

It took me a moment but realization slid through the trance and by the time Aubrey hung up the phone, I had pushed the fog away. "Chloe?" I asked.

Aubrey's mouth was a thin, worried line as she nodded. "Yeah," was all she got out before I was out of the bed, moving across the room to her side.

"Let's go, Mistress," I said gently so she wouldn't think it was a demand. She gave me a small worried smile, before we rushed to collect clothing and hurried to the car.

The car ride was agony between the fresh pain of my bruised ass and the worried tension both Aubrey and I were feeling. The drive felt like an eternity, even though it only took us about 25 minutes to reach Stacie's house. Aubrey had to take a deep breath to regain her composure before we climbed out of the car. I followed a step behind her as she strode purposefully to the door and rang the bell.

It opened almost immediately and I knew they had been waiting for us. Chloe immediately launched herself into Aubrey's arms. I stood awkwardly behind them, giving the two friends a moment together. Stacie watched with regret evident in her eyes. After a moment, Aubrey pulled back and asked Chloe, "Are you ok?"

"I think so," she said nodding.

Aubrey turned to me and said, "Beca, please take Chloe to the car. I need just a moment with Stacie."

"Yes, Mistress," I said immediately. I offered Chloe a hand and was relieved when she took it, offering me a small grateful smile as she did. I smiled at her and led her to the car. I could feel her hand trembling in mine, so I opened the rear door for her. She slid in, wrapping her hands protectively around herself. I climbed in after her, and pulled her against me. She stiffened momentarily and then let her body relax against my side. She was still trembling, so I rubbed soothing circles on her back while I watched my mistress talk to Stacie.

After a minute of intense conversation, Aubrey reached out to gently squeeze Stacie's arm. Stacie smiled slightly in response and Aubrey returned to the car. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw us both in the backseat, but she didn't comment on it when she got behind the wheel. Chloe had stopped trembling by the time we reached Aubrey's house. By unspoken consent, none of us said anything on the drive back.

Once we were settled on the couch with Chloe cuddled between Aubrey and I, Aubrey gently asked, "What happened, Chloe?"

The redhead sighed, "I thought Stacie told you."

"She did, but I want to hear your side of things," Aubrey admitted.

Chloe was quiet for a long time, and I didn't think she'd answer, but eventually she said, "It started out slowly. Stacie tied us both up and had me watch while she did some stuff to Jesse, but then she started to touch me. It was just little stuff at first. Which was thrilling, but then she started introducing toys and stuff, and it got intense, so she switched back to Jesse for a while. When she came back to me, I asked about the flogger, because I was curious after the other night." She paused, blushing lightly. She took a deep breath and continued. "She started out lightly, which I liked, but then she started swinging it harder and I freaked out."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said and I could hear the sorrow and self-recrimination in her voice.

"It's ok, Bre. I agreed to go over there." Chloe said before turning to me. "How do you do it, Beca?"

"It's part of who I am, Chloe. I crave it and I trust that Aubrey will take care of me," I said.

The redhead sighed, and Aubrey asked, "Was it the pain, or the helplessness that freaked you out?"

Chloe took a minute to think about it. "The helplessness. I got scared when I couldn't get away from Stacie," she answered honestly.

Aubrey studied her for a moment before carefully asking, "Was it because Stacie was the one to make you helpless?" I looked sharply over at my mistress, knowing why she was asking, but she didn't look at me.

"I don't know," Chloe said hesitantly.

Somehow, I knew that she did know, but she didn't want to admit it. I bit my lip, my thoughts and feeling so much clearer than they had been that morning. I knew what my mistress wanted, and I suspected what Chloe wanted, and after my intense submission earlier, I knew what I wanted. As I hesitated over voicing the unspoken desire between the three of us, the memory of watching Aubrey perform the scene the week prior flashed through my mind. I let out a startled gasp as the desperate need I had felt that night surged through me. I felt two pairs of eyes on me and I turned to meet my mistress' green eyes first. They widened in shock and immediate possessive desire at what she saw in my eyes. I turned to Chloe and huskily asked, "Do you want Aubrey to make you helpless?"

Chloe's eyes went wide with a combination of shock, nerves and desire. "I—uh—I thought you said you wouldn't share," she stuttered.

"I know," I said softly. "But I was thoroughly reminded this morning that I serve my mistresses pleasures—"

Chloe cut me off, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Show her, Beca," Aubrey ordered. I glanced at her and shuddered at the dominance I saw in her eyes. I stood and unzipped my jeans to show Chloe the red welts still visible on my ass cheeks.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

I pulled my pants back up and knelt in front of her, looking into her shocked crystal blue eyes. "I needed that this morning. Aubrey knew it and took pleasure in giving me what I need, not in giving me the pain. Do you see the difference?"

"You needed that?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you that I find pleasure in some kinds of pain. The leather strap she used to cause those welts turned me on and the pain forced me into the deep submission that I needed this morning," I explained calmly.

Chloe turned to look at Aubrey, who nodded in response and said, "She got really wet from the strapping."

"Aubrey wouldn't do anything like this to you unless you asked for it, Chloe," I said earnestly, wanting her to hear the truth in my voice.

She turned back to me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am my mistress' slave. When I wear this collar, I only want to please her. She wants to make you helpless, and I think you want that too."

"But what about you, Beca? What do you want?" Chloe asked, sounding a little desperate.

"I want my mistress to be happy. And I want her to order me to pleasure you," I answered huskily, surprised by the truth of my words. Chloe gasped, her eyes going dark with desire as she stared at me.

Aubrey chuckled, "Beca, do you want that order for just anyone? Or specifically for Chloe?"

I turned to meet Aubrey's eyes. "Just Chloe, Mistress."

She nodded and not turning her eyes away from me, she asked, "Chloe, does that turn you on?"

"Yes," she answered breathily.

"Will you let me make you helpless, Chloe?" Aubrey asked, finally looking away from me. I followed her gaze and watched while Chloe hesitated.

Finally she asked, "Will you hurt me?"

"Only if you want me to," Aubrey said honestly.

"Ok, then I'll do it." Chloe said. "I've always been curious to know what it would be like to have you tie me up."

Aubrey gasped, "Really?"

Chloe blushed and mumbled, "Yeah, it's really the reason why I was such a bitch about your job. I'm sorry."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed, but her voice remained calm as she said, "We can talk about that later. First we need to discuss a few things. If things move past your comfort level, your safe word is 'red'. Beca and I will both immediately stop whatever we are doing if you say it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Chloe said.

"Second, you must obey every command I make. I won't abuse this rule; only use it to reinforce your helplessness. Do you consent?"

"Yes."

"Third, Beca belongs to me. You will not order her to do anything, nor will you touch her unless I order you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled evilly, "Finally, once we enter the playroom, you will address me as 'Mistress' at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said before turning to me. "Go pick up the toys we were using earlier, my pet. We will join you in a minute. I am going to discuss Chloe's hard limits with her privately."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, moving automatically to obey her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling softly at me.

They still hadn't come into the room when I was finished tidying, so I knelt in the middle of the room and waited. I still couldn't believe that I had instigated this, but I was glad I did. Anticipation made heat race through my body and my underwear grew damp with my arousal. Aubrey came in first, smiling at me briefly before moving over to her cabinet. Chloe hesitated in the doorway, her eyes wide and scared. I smiled gently and nodded at her. She took a deep breath and came in, closing the door behind her.

"Chloe, please kneel next to Beca," Aubrey said quietly and I looked over to see her watching the redhead carefully. I could see the nerves in her green eyes, but she did a good job of masking them with her casual stance.

Chloe only nodded and moved to kneel next to me, tension evident in every line of her body. Aubrey brought over two sets of wrist cuffs. She buckled mine on first then turned to Chloe and ran a soothing hand down her hair before gently saying, "Give me your hands." Chloe offered her hands and I could see that they were shaking. Aubrey didn't clip either of our cuffs together yet and I knew that she was waiting until after we were undressed. "Thank you, Chloe," she said once the cuffs were attached. "How do they feel? Are they too tight?"

Chloe twisted the cuffs on her wrists and said, "No, they're fine."

"Good, now both of you strip. I want to see your bodies," Aubrey said and I could see her confidence growing.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, immediately jumping to my feet to obey.

Chloe hesitated for a brief moment before she hesitantly said, "Yes, Mistress," and stood to pull her shirt off.

Once we both stood naked in front of our mistress, Aubrey smiled. "Thank you," she said, gazing possessively over our bodies. The look had moisture pooling between my thighs. Aubrey noticed my reaction and smirked in response. Chloe shifted, pulling my mistress' gaze back to her. "Yes, Chloe?" she asked.

The redhead hesitated for a moment before asking, "Um, are you going to put a collar on me?"

Aubrey's eyebrow shot up. "Do you want me to make you mine, Chloe?"

"I—uh—I—what do you mean?" Chloe stammered out.

Aubrey smiled gently and said, "The collar is a symbol of ownership. If you put it on, it means that you are mine to do with as I please, but I can make you helpless without it."

"Do you mean like forever?" Chloe asked.

"No, it would be temporary, just for tonight," Aubrey said firmly and I smiled. Chloe hesitated and Aubrey went on. "The choice is yours, Chloe."

I was surprised when Chloe turned to study me. I met her gaze, not knowing what she was looking for. After a moment she nodded and turned back to Aubrey to say, "I think I'd like to wear one."

Aubrey's eyes turned possessive as she said, "I can be very demanding of my pets, Chloe. Are you sure?"

Chloe swallowed hard before asking, "Will you still stop if I say the safe word?"

"Always."

"Then I'm sure," Chloe said, the slight tremble of her body betraying the confidence in her voice.

Aubrey smirked and moved back to her cabinet, she came back a moment later with a collar I had never seen before. I smiled gratefully at her that she wasn't offering Chloe one of mine. Aubrey smiled at me for a moment before turning back to the redhead. "You must put it on yourself. It has to be your choice to give yourself to me, but once the collar is on, you will not take it off. It becomes my choice to release you. Do you understand?"

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath and said, "Yes, Bre."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed and I had to bite my lip to keep the smile off my face at Chloe's mistake. Chloe reached out and took the soft leather collar with shaking fingers. She reached up and buckled it into place. Aubrey smiled, tracing a gentle finger down her cheek. "Thank you, Chloe," she said sweetly before hooking her finger in the ring on the collar and yanking the redhead closer to her. Our mistress' eyes flashed dangerously as she snarled, "Do not use my name again while you are in this room, or you will be very sorry."

Chloe gasped, trembling in Aubrey's grip. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered.

"Good," she said, releasing her grip on Chloe's collar. Aubrey turned to glare at me. "Do you think this is funny, Beca?" she demanded.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized I had been grinning. I immediately sobered. "No, Mistress. I'm sorry."

Instead of answering, Aubrey gripped my collar and yanked me over to the wall. She pushed me roughly against it and clipped my cuffs to the wall so that I was facing away from her and couldn't see what she was doing. I whimpered and was rewarded with a hard slap falling on the bruised flesh of my ass. "Silence," my mistress snarled. Then she turned to Chloe. "Come and kneel here, next to Beca."

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe said, moving to obey her.

I turned to see Chloe kneeling on the carpet on my left side. "Eyes forward, Beca. I did not give you permission to look at Chloe," Aubrey barked out and I instantly turned to stare at the wall two inches from my face.

I listened intently as my mistress asked Chloe to put her hands behind her back. I heard the tell-tale 'click' that signified that Chloe's wrists were now bound together. Then Aubrey moved back to the cabinet. She returned and reached around me to shove a ball gag into my mouth. In a voice just loud enough to carry to the redhead, she said, "This will keep that smug grin off your face, my pet." Then she stepped back and with no warning the flogger fell sharply across my back. My body instinctively jerked forward at the unexpected sweet pain. But I was able to keep my body relaxed when the next blow fell, submitting to my mistress' punishment. The fifth and final blow fell across the welts on my ass cheeks and I gasped and barely kept my body relaxed against the much sharper pain. "Good, girl," Aubrey said, setting aside the flogger.

She ran a finger through my already drenched folds and turned to Chloe. "See how wet she is?"

Chloe's shocked gasp brought a blush to my cheeks. "Wow," was all she said.

Aubrey chuckled and crossed to her. "Have you ever tasted a woman's desire, Chloe?"

"N—No, Mistress," Chloe stammered.

"Taste Beca's," Aubrey ordered and I couldn't help myself, I turned to watch Chloe take Aubrey's finger into her mouth. Her eyes widening and searching out my own as she licked my flavor from our mistress' finger. Heat raced to my core at the sight. Aubrey turned and saw me watching. "Eyes forward, slave. Don't make me blindfold you," she snarled and I instantly obeyed. Her voice softened as she asked, "Did you like the taste of her, my pet?"

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe said huskily, sending a shudder through me.

"Good, are you ready for me to make you feel a little helpless?"

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe repeated again, her rising desire evident in her voice.

"Good," Aubrey said again and then she moved to me, releasing me from the wall. "Kneel next to Chloe," she ordered and I hurried to obey while she moved to the cabinet, coming back with a pair of ankle cuffs for me. She buckled them into place and clipped my wrist cuffs to them. I had to suppress the groan that wanted to escape as my weight pressed my bruised ass against my calves. Aubrey smirked at me, knowing what the position had done to me. Then she turned to Chloe and unclipped her cuffs. She led the redhead to the wall and clipped the cuffs to the hooks, so that Chloe was facing Aubrey. "Are you alight?" She asked gently when Chloe was in place.

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe said, no longer hesitant.

Aubrey smiled and moved to her cabinet, coming back with a long feather, which she began to run gently along Chloe's skin. Chloe squirmed, giggling when it brushed a particularly sensitive spot. Then the feather began to focus on Chloe's nipples. She let out a gasp as her nipples tightened against the sensation. I shifted as the sight caused more moisture to pool between my thighs. Aubrey glanced at me and smirked before turning back to Chloe and trailing the feather lower. Chloe whimpered, her body flush with arousal. I had to bite back an answering whimper when the feather slid between the redhead's thighs. Chloe shifted to widen her legs, inviting further touch and our mistress pulled away.

"Please, Bre," Chloe moaned.

Fast as a snake, Aubrey reached out to grip one of Chloe's erect nipples. She pinched the tender flesh and coldly said, "No." Chloe let out a pained grunt and Aubrey released the nipple to smack the tip. Chloe bucked against the pain I knew she was experiencing. My own nipple throbbed in sympathy. "That was for using my name without permission."

Chloe whimpered, "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry."

"Good girl," She said and gently massaged Chloe's nipple to sooth the stinging skin. Chloe moaned, arching into the touch. Aubrey raised her other hand to knead the other breast. "Do you like the feeling of my hands on you, my pet?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe gasped out, straining against her cuffs in an effort to bring Aubrey closer to her. Aubrey ran a hand down her body to lightly run a finger through Chloe's slick folds.

Instantly, jealousy roared through me and I began struggling against my bonds. I wanted to be released to stop my mistress' hands. She was _mine!_ My struggles caused a grunt to escape around the gag in my mouth and Aubrey turned to watch me. I angrily met her gaze. Her eyes turned possessive as she watched me. Chloe let out a moan, momentarily distracting my mistress. She turned back to meet Chloe's eyes and said, "Do not come until I give you permission."

Chloe gasped in surprise then nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good," she said, and I could see the muscles in her arms tense as she worked harder to push Chloe towards that climax. It drove me into a frenzy and I growled, struggling harder in my efforts to escape. I began to desperately try to reach the clip that would release me. Aubrey's eyes immediately found mine again. This time they showed a combination of fury and possession and she snapped, "Stop, Beca!" I glared at her, but didn't stop trying to free myself. Her eyes narrowed and she returned my glare with one that was full of her dominance. I felt it press over me and I shuddered, my desperate, jealous rage shattering under my mistress' will. My body grew still as I submitted to my mistress, my eyes falling to rest on the floor in front of me. "Look at me," she snarled, and my eyes immediately snapped back up to her. "Who do you belong to slave?" she asked. I could only answer her with my eyes as the words '_I belong to you_' settled into my psyche. She nodded, seeing the answer clearly written on my face.

Chloe bucked against Aubrey's fingers and without taking her demanding eyes from me, she ordered, "Come now!" Chloe let out a long moan as she shuddered through her orgasm at the same time an orgasm ripped through me. My body instantly responded to my mistress' order, despite being nowhere close to the edge a moment prior.

Aubrey pulled her fingers from Chloe's core and smiled, "Well done, my pets."

Chloe shivered in response and whispered, "Thank you." Quickly adding, "Mistress," when Aubrey looked at her.

Aubrey cupped her cheek, and said, "You're welcome." Then she released Chloe from the wall. "Go lay on the bed Chloe."

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe answered happily as she moved quickly past me to the bed.

Aubrey moved next to me, unclipping my bonds as she asked, "Are you alright love?" I nodded, unable to speak with the gag in my mouth. Immediately, Aubrey removed the gag. "Are you really?"

"Yes, Mistress. I didn't anticipate my reaction to seeing your hands on Chloe. But I am yours and I needed the reminder."

"Do you want to continue? We can stop," she quietly offered.

I shook my head. "No we can't. We've both wanted Chloe too much to stop now, Bre. I won't get jealous of Chloe again," I said, using her first name intentionally to emphasize my seriousness. Aubrey nodded, and I knew she understood so I continued, "I don't want this all the time, I'm too greedy for that, but just this once will be ok."

"Alright, love. Come on. I think you'll like what I have planned next," she said, smiling as she offered me her hand.

I took it and stood. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, my pet," she said squeezing my hand. We crossed the room together and I met Chloe's anxious gaze.

"You ok?" she asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm good."

She returned the smile, "I'm glad."

"Kneel by the bed, Beca. I will be busy with Chloe for a minute," Aubrey said releasing my hand.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, immediately sinking to my knees.

Aubrey then moved to secure Chloe's wrists to the headboard. Then she attached ankle cuffs on the redhead and tied her spread eagle to the bed. "Are you alright, my pet?" Aubrey asked, watching Chloe carefully.

"Yes, Mistress," she said, blushing from being so exposed in front of us.

Aubrey smiled softly before turning to me. "Beca kneel between Chloe's legs."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, immediately moving to obey.

"Eager, my pet?" Aubrey asked me, amused.

"Yes, Mistress," I said meeting Chloe's eyes to let her see my desire. She sucked in a sharp breath as her blush deepened.

"Good," Aubrey said chuckling. She moved away and came back with nylon straps. Heat rushed through me as she attached them to my ankle cuffs before clipping them to the cuffs on Chloe's ankles. My core clenched in anticipation as the restraints forced my legs open, exposing my center for my mistress. Then she attached two straps to my wrist cuffs and ran them under Chloe's legs, pulling my hands with them until I was crouched over her, my face inches from her slick folds. Aubrey tied off the straps to the headboard and I realized that I could only move closer to the redhead. I looked up to meet her crystal blue eyes. She stared down at me hungrily as her breath came out in short needy pants. Instantly my own desire swamped me, and it took all of the strength within me not to close the distance between us until our mistress commanded it.

"Good girl," Aubrey said running a hand softly down my back. Then she turned to Chloe. "Do you want Beca to pleasure you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Chloe said huskily.

"Alright, Beca you may begin. But neither of you are allowed to come until I give you permission," our mistress said.

"Yes, Mistress," we both said in unison, causing Aubrey to chuckle.

As I slowly closed the distance between us, the scent of Chloe's arousal hit my senses and I moaned, causing a shiver to run through her body. I tenderly kissed the insides of both of her thighs, intentionally teasing both of us. Chloe whimpered and Aubrey lost patience. "Lick her, Beca; or I will tie you in the corner and make you watch me fuck her all night," she growled.

Chloe gasped in surprise, but I took her warning to heart and immediately ran my tongue through her slick folds. Chloe's desire tasted wonderfully. It was lighter and slightly more tart than Aubrey. I licked through her folds again, enjoying the sharp indrawn breath I produced from the redhead. "Do you like the way she tastes, my pet?" Aubrey asked and I nodded, unwilling to move my mouth from her to answer properly. A sharp slap fell on my ass causing me to buck forward against Chloe's clit. She moaned in return and Aubrey gripped my collar, pulling me back as far as the restraints would allow. "Answer me, slave!"

"Yes, Mistress, I love the way she tastes," I gasped out.

She released me and said, "Continue."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, lowering my mouth back to Chloe's center. I could feel my mistress' eyes on me and a shiver ran through me, knowing that I was helpless to resist her desire for me to please her best friend. In the back of my mind, I knew that I'd fantasized about doing this to the redhead since I had admitted to myself that I was gay. But this was different, this was my mistress' choice and I was doing this on her orders. The desire to please my mistress drove me with single-minded intensity to my task. I fervently began to lick and suck on Chloe's clit and she responded, immediately beginning to squirm against me, letting out little panting moans. When I felt her stiffen under me, I slowed down to lazily lick through her folds, lapping up her desire as I allowed her time to back away from the edge.

Chloe whimpered in frustration and Aubrey coldly said, "Chloe I told you not to come until I gave you permission. Beca is helping you obey that command."

Chloe's eyes flew to Aubrey. "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry I forgot."

"I know, my pet. You're lucky Beca didn't forget," she said, her voice gentling.

"I know," she said before turning to me. "Thank you, Beca."

I raised my mouth to smile up at her. "You're welcome, Chloe. Are you ready for more?"

She took a deep breath, steeling herself and nodded, "Yes."

I turned to look at Aubrey. "May I continue, Mistress?" I asked.

She gave me a pleased smiled that made my heart flutter. "Yes, love. You may."

I returned her smile before turning back to my task. Aubrey watched for a minute before moving away from the bed. I could hear her at the cabinet and I smiled inwardly, knowing things were about to get interesting. I looked up to see Chloe watching what our mistress was doing with wide eyes. Wanting her attention on me, I sucked her clit deep into my mouth and began to flick her clit with the tip of my tongue. She bucked against me, her eyes immediately turned back to me. I gave the sensitive nub another flick, causing her to moan loudly as her body shuddered against me. I released her clit and began to roll my tongue around it. I could feel her struggling against the orgasm building within her and knew that she remembered our mistress' order this time, so I didn't slow down my assault on her center.

"Mistress, I'm close. Please may I come?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth.

"Not yet, my pet," Aubrey said, moving back to the bed. "Beca don't slow down." I nodded my understanding and continued licking and sucking Chloe's clit for my mistress. "Good, girl," she said, gently stroking my back to show me her pleasure. Another wave of warmth washed through me at the knowledge that I was pleasing my mistress.

Chloe grunted and closed her eyes as she focused on denying her release. Aubrey climbed onto the bed between our spread legs. "God, Beca, you are so wet," she said, her voice gone husky with desire. I shuddered at hearing that tone of voice. Chloe's eyes flew open in shock and she met my needy gaze. Chloe stiffened and had to close her eyes again forcing her body to relax and fall away from the orgasm that had nearly crashed through her. I didn't stop or slow my ministrations, but she managed to hold off the orgasm on her own. "Well done, my pets," our mistress said from behind me. I felt her shift closer to me, rising onto her knees. I immediately realized she was going to fuck me with the strap on, and I shifted my knees slightly to open wider for her.

With a long, slow thrust, Aubrey buried the phallus deep within me. My inner walls immediately wanted to clamp down around it, but I forced them to relax, submitting to my mistress' pleasure. She moaned when the dildo reached the end of me and I knew she was using one of the strap-ons with an insert for her. Chloe's eyes flew open at Aubrey's moan. She gasped when she saw Aubrey taking me from behind. Our mistress began to slowly thrust in and out of me and I moaned into Chloe's heated core, which caused the redhead to moan in response. Our mistress gradually picked up speed until she was slamming into me with enough force to push my face further into Chloe's center with each stroke. I could feel Chloe's desperate need underneath me and Aubrey's possessive need behind me and my core clenched around the phallus moving within me, and still she plunged into me.

Finally, when Chloe was nearly frenzied with need, our mistress barked out, "Come for me, my pets." I instantly shuddered against her, and with a final flick of my tongue, Chloe screamed out her own orgasm. I noticed that our mistress didn't come with us and began licking through Chloe's folds again. Chloe looked down at me in surprise, but Aubrey answered the question in her eyes. "I didn't tell her to stop yet."

Chloe met her eyes above me and had to gasp several times as her body responded to my tongue, before she could ask, "She's going to just keep going?"

Aubrey chuckled and said, "Answer her, Beca."

I lifted my mouth away from her, careful not to pull away from where our mistress was still pounding into me. "Our mistress hasn't come yet," I gasped out between thrusts. And then I lowered my mouth back to its task.

"Oh, God," Chloe whimpered, making Aubrey chuckle again.

I felt another orgasm building within me as my mistress worked between my legs, and I worked my tongue between Chloe's. An answering orgasm built in the redhead and we both struggled to hold off our releases. Then Aubrey stiffened behind me and she gasped out, "Come again, my pets." With a final thrust from the strap-on, we all came together.

I lapped up Chloe's release and prepared to continue pleasuring her. Aubrey pulled out of me and climbed off the bed, saying, "That's enough, Beca." I lifted my mouth away from Chloe, sitting back as much as the restraints would allow.

"Thank you, Mistress. Did I please you?" I asked.

She cupped my cheek and smiled down at me. "Yes, love. You did very well." Then she turned to Chloe. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Mistress," She said, blushing slightly at the admission.

Aubrey smiled, "Good, do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, Mistress," she said again.

"Good, because I have more plans for you two," Aubrey said, grinning wickedly. Heat rushed to my core at the promises held in that smile and a shiver of anticipation ran through me. Aubrey noticed and shot a knowing smirk at me before turning back to Chloe and asking, "I would like to use the flogger on you, is that ok?"

Chloe immediately nodded eagerly. "Yes, Mistress."

"I will give you a choice, Chloe. Do you want Beca to watch or participate in your flogging?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe looked startled and her voice was full of sudden nerves as she asked, "Would she whip me?"

"No, she would be involved in other ways," Aubrey said immediately.

Chloe looked down at me, still bound between her legs. She studied me for a long time before saying, "She can be involved."

Aubrey's eyes glinted wickedly and she said, "Good, that will make this more fun." Chloe and I both shuddered and Aubrey moved to release us both from the bed. She hesitated for a minute before asking, "Chloe do you trust me?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied honestly.

"Alright, Beca lay down face up on the bed," Aubrey ordered. I instantly shifted to obey and she secured my wrists and ankles to the bed, so that I was now the one laying spread eagle. "God, I love seeing you like this, my pet," Aubrey said looking down at me.

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, smiling up at her.

Aubrey turned to Chloe and said, "Kneel between Beca's legs and lean over her." Chloe hesitated and Aubrey lightly slapped her ass. "Now, Chloe," she snarled and the redhead hurried to obey. She got into position with her hands on either side of my head and I looked up to meet her nervous blue eyes. I smiled encouragingly and she relaxed slightly. Aubrey used the straps to tie Chloe's hands in place. Then she took a short length of chain and connected our collars together. Panic flashed through Chloe's eyes as she realized that she was completely helpless to do anything but lower her head closer to me.

"It's ok, Chloe. You're safe," I said soothingly.

She studied me for a moment then nodded, the panic receding from her eyes. "Thank you," She said softly. I smiled in response. I glanced over at Aubrey and saw the gratitude in her eyes. I immediately knew that this was why she wanted me to participate in Chloe's flogging. I gave her a slight nod of understanding before turning back to Chloe.

Aubrey retrieved the flogger and moved back over to us. "Are you ready, Chloe?"

Chloe gazed down into my encouraging eyes and said, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good," she said and brought the flogger down onto Chloe's back. Chloe jerked forward, gasping. I could tell by the sound that the blow had been a relatively light one. I watched Chloe as she relaxed, waiting for the next blow. When it came, she hissed out a breath, as she jerked forward again. Then the blows started coming more quickly, giving her little chance to recover between them. They remained light and I knew that if I was the one being flogged, they would be much heavier. Chloe shuddered under the assault, gritting her teeth in determination. I could see the resolve in her eyes to stick this out for as long as possible, but I knew that wasn't what our mistress wanted. She wanted Chloe to submit and accept the slight stinging pain. I bit my lip, uncertain whether I should say anything. But then another blow landed and Chloe tensed, panic beginning to surface in her eyes again.

"Submit, Chloe," I said gently.

"What?" She asked, the panic forgotten in her surprise. Another blow landed, and I watched as she fought to understand me through her rising tension.

"Accept the pain, Chloe. Submit to the fact that our mistress can continue this until her arm grows too tired to continue. Give up the control," I said my voice firm, but not demanding as the flogger continued to rain down.

Chloe's jaw clenched and she said, "I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can. This is what you wanted," I insisted. When I saw her hesitate, I added. "You wanted Aubrey to make you helpless. She's done that. You are helpless to stop her, so just accept it and submit."

Another shudder ran through Chloe and she relaxed. Another blow fell, this one slightly harder than the others and Chloe gave in completely, sagging against me. The flogger stopped falling, and with Chloe's head pillowed on my shoulder I could see the pleased smile on our mistress' face.

"Well done, my pets," she said lovingly, letting the flogger fall to the floor. She unclipped the chain from our collars and released the rest of our restraints. Chloe didn't move until Aubrey's arms wrapped around her, pulling the redhead to her chest. Chloe immediately curled into her and Aubrey shifted to lay on the bed. I carefully spooned around Chloe, careful not to put any pressure on the red, inflamed skin of her back. Chloe let out a sob and we just held her while she cried.

Eventually, her sobs quieted and she whispered, "Thank you."

"How do you feel?" Aubrey asked gently.

"I don't know," Chloe said, then paused to consider. "My back is a little sore, and I feel really vulnerable, but I also feel satisfied. Does that even make sense?"

"Yeah," I said immediately and both girls shifted to look at me.

"Explain it, love," Aubrey said encouragingly.

"The vulnerability comes from submitting and knowing that our mistress could do anything she wants to you," I said softly and Chloe nodded her understanding so I went on. "The satisfaction comes from a combination of giving up the control, and receiving our mistress' praise and comfort for doing it."

"So, is this always what you feel?"

I nodded, "Every time I put on the collar." Aubrey beamed at me in pride and I smiled back at her.

Chloe smiled for a moment but then something occurred to her and she asked, "So what's different about the trance-thing that you go into sometimes?"

I thought about it for a moment before saying, "The vulnerability is overwhelmed by a singular desire to do anything to please my mistress. It lets me be completely open to her and submit to any order without thought."

Chloe looked at me with awe. "Wow, I can't even imagine letting go that much. Can you show me?"

I blushed slightly at the look in the redhead's eyes, and turned to look at Aubrey. She was watching me with that familiar possessive hunger and I shivered in anticipation. "I think that can be arranged, Chloe," she said huskily. Chloe turned, and her eyes went wide at the look in Aubrey's eyes. Not taking her eyes off me, Aubrey said, "Chloe, sit up."

Chloe hurried to obey, sitting against the headboard and crossing her legs to leave more open space on the bed. Aubrey immediately shifted to thread a finger through the D-ring in my collar and yank me to her. Even though I knew it was coming, a surprised yelp fell out of my mouth. She kissed me roughly before pulling her mouth away to ask, "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Mistress," I answered gasping as three fingers slammed into me.

"You're _mine_," she snarled before biting hard down on my collarbone. I instantly submitted to the onslaught of sensations, and I came around her fingers as the trance fell over me. She began roughly thrusting into me and I clamped around her, instantly near orgasm again. She released my collarbone and demanded, "Say it."

"I'm yours," I screamed, coming again.

"Yes, you are, my love," my mistress said, pulling her fingers out and releasing my collar so she could pull me into her arms.

I smiled placidly up at her and said in a dreamy voice, "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, my pet," she said, smiling down at me. "Now look at Chloe, and let her see." I calmly obeyed.

"Oh my God," she said her eyes full of wonder. "How did you do that so quickly? I thought after everything we just did without her being like this, that it would take hours."

My mistress ran a possessive hand down my side and I smiled. "Beca instinctively fights the trance when I don't reinforce my ownership. I purposely left that out earlier because I thought it would be easier for you to submit with her clearheaded."

"Ok, I get that. But it still doesn't explain why she fell into it so fast now," Chloe said, confusion evident in her voice.

"I gave her the trifecta of sensations to submit to: pain, ecstasy, and ownership. When she submits to all three at the same time, she almost always trances," my mistress said proudly and I smiled.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Chloe said with dawning realization. "That's intense."

My mistress smiled, "I know." She looked down at me and I smiled happily up at her. "Beca, will you cuddle with Chloe for a while? I'm going to go make us some dinner."

"Of course, Mistress," I said dreamily, shifting off her lap to curl contentedly against the redhead.

Chloe's arms came around me, stroking my back and sides comfortingly. I sighed happily. Our mistress watched us for a moment before saying, "I'll be back shortly." Then she was gone leaving Chloe and I cuddling in bed.

After a minute of silence Chloe said, "Thank you, Beca. I almost lost it when Aubrey was flogging me."

"I know," I said, still floating in my trance.

We fell into another short silence, before Chloe asked, "How long will you stay like this?"

"As long as our mistress wants."

"Do you need her permission to come out of it?" She asked curiously.

"No," I answered dreamily.

She chuckled softly, and then she sobered. "You know, before last night, I'd never slept with a girl before," She admitted softly.

It took a moment for the implications of the admission filtered through my fuzzy mind, but when it did, the trance fell away. "Seriously?" I asked.

Chloe looked down at me and chuckled. "Welcome back, Beca."

I waved away her amusement and sat up to better meet her gaze. "Last night with Stacie was the first time you ever had sex with a woman?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, and then today…this…" I trailed off to indicate everything Aubrey and I had done with and to Chloe.

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly.

I smiled slightly and carefully asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know I did."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I don't know," she said then hesitated before adding, "I mean it was amazing. And so, fucking hot, but I like men. That hasn't changed, and I don't know if this was just curiosity or something else."

"It's ok, Chloe. I understand," I said honestly.

"Well, can you explain it all to me?" Chloe asked jokingly. I laughed and she pulled me back down into her arms. We cuddled against each other, each lost in our own thoughts until Aubrey came to get us for dinner.

"Welcome back, my love," Aubrey said when she saw my clear eyes looking at her.

I smiled and said, "Hello, Mistress."

She chuckled and said, "Come on, my pets. Dinner is ready." She handed us both robes and we went out to eat the simple meal she had put together. After dinner we all cuddled on the couch watching a couple of boring romantic comedies, which I only offered up a token protest to. I knew that Chloe needed a quiet night. After the movie, Aubrey led us to her bedroom and Chloe and I curled up on either side of our mistress before we all fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Author's note part 2: A lot of you asked for Chloe to join in the mix, so here you go. But, as much as I enjoy a good Triple Treble story, this is only a temporary situation. This will remain a story about Beca and Aubrey's relationship. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was the first one to wake up the next morning. When I opened my eyes, a wide smile broke out on my face. When we had fallen asleep, Chloe and I had lain on either side of Aubrey, using her shoulder for a pillow. Chloe didn't seem to have moved at all, and Aubrey's arm was wrapped protectively around her. I, however, had moved. Somehow in my sleep, I had moved down the bed and curled around Aubrey's waist, with one leg thrown possessively over hers. But what had made me smile were the fingers my mistress had wrapped around my collar in her sleep. The combination of our unconscious possessiveness filled me with a warm happy glow. I rubbed my cheek against the warm hand that was holding my collar, loving the texture of her skin against my own.

Aubrey's eyes flew open. When her startled eyes saw our position, they turned possessive. She gently tugged on my collar, wanting me closer to her. I smiled and crawled up the bed to my mistress. Aubrey had to shift her grip on my collar in order to pull me all the way up to where she could claim my lips in a deep loving kiss that made my head spin. When she pulled back, I had to blink several times before my brain started working again and I noticed the smug smirk on my mistress' face. I smiled at her and she finally released my collar so I could cuddle up against her side.

As I settled against Aubrey's shoulder, my eyes met Chloe's crystal blue gaze. She smiled and an anxiety I hadn't realized had settled into my gut eased. I smiled back at her and said, "Good morning, Chloe."

Aubrey stiffened slightly under us and Chloe turned to her, her smile going slightly softer as she said, "Good morning, Bre."

Aubrey relaxed and said, "Morning, Chloe. How do you feel?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. Good I think."

I smiled, and knowing that Aubrey desperately wanted to know, but would never have the guts to find out, I asked, "Any regrets about last night?"

Chloe turned back to me and smiled mischievously. "Only one."

I lifted an eyebrow at her, but Aubrey cut in before I could answer. "What's that?" she asked nervously.

"That I only got one small taste of Beca," Chloe said with a wink.

I froze immediately struggling to control my rising desire at her lewd suggestion. Feeling me stiffen, Aubrey's arm tightened possessively around me and she snarled, "She's mine!" Instantly, I relaxed against her, forgetting my desire as the thrill of my mistress' claim ran through me.

Chloe's crystal blue eyes danced with amusement as she sat up and held up a placating hand to Aubrey. "I know, Bre. I was just teasing."

Aubrey responded by reaching out to loop a finger through the ring on Chloe's collar and pull her close enough so that their faces were only inches apart. "You are still wearing my collar, Chloe. It's not wise to bait me when I still own you."

A shudder ran through Chloe and she dropped her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry, Mistress."

Aubrey smirked and released Chloe's collar to pull her back into her arms. "That's ok, besides last night was about you. Regardless of the fact that no one will touch Beca intimately but me, I know you're not a lesbian, Chloe. I didn't want to force you to experience something you weren't interested in. I wanted you to enjoy what we did to you."

"I did enjoy it. Thank you, Bre, for everything," Chloe said. While she responded to Aubrey, I had to bite my lip against the questions I had for my mistress.

"You're welcome, Chloe," Aubrey said, gently kissing her forehead as she unbuckled Chloe's collar.

Chloe smiled and sat up, taking the collar and placing it on the night stand with a small sigh before turning back to Aubrey. "I don't feel any different. I thought I would once the collar is off."

Aubrey smiled, "You're not as submissive as Beca, so freedom from the collar doesn't feel that different for you from your everyday self."

"Geez, how submissive do you have to be to have such a huge reaction to putting on the collar or taking it off?"

Aubrey shrugged, smiling down at me for a moment before turning back to Chloe, "It's different for everyone. I think for Beca, the change is so dramatic because her everyday self is so driven and ambitious. She sets that aside when she puts on the collar."

Chloe studied me for a moment, before saying, "Ok, well I'm gonna go grab a shower." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "Thank you both. That—that was an experience I'll never forget."

I smiled and said, "You're welcome, Chloe. It was special for us too." Aubrey just smiled and nodded. Chloe beamed at us for a moment before spinning around and leaving us alone.

We lay there for a while each lost in our own thoughts before Aubrey asked, "What is it, Beca? You've been dying to ask me something for a while."

I sat up so I wouldn't be distracted by her soft, warm skin. "Since this became a possibility with Chloe, did you always intend for us to touch her, but not have her touch us?"

Aubrey shifted so she was also sitting up, leaning against the headboard. "Yes," she said simply.

"Why?"

Aubrey sighed, "Because, love. You and I are both incredibly possessive when it comes to each other. I knew if you changed your mind about letting Chloe join us, that you would never be able to tolerate her touching me in any intimate way. And I knew that I would have a hard time not destroying my friendship with her if she were to touch you."

"Oh, alright," I said, thinking through what she had said and coming to the realization that she was right.

"If I'm being honest, I knew your jealousies would get the best of you last night. That's why I gagged you and tied you the way I did," Aubrey said, giving me a small sheepish smile.

My eyes narrowed briefly as I remembered my frantic attempts to free myself, but then I remembered the look she had used to make me submit and I shuddered. Aubrey's eyes immediately darkened and turned hungry. "What were you just thinking about?" she asked huskily.

Heat raced through me at the sound of her voice, making my nipples harden in anticipation. "The look you gave me to make me submit to you, Mistress," I panted out.

In an instant, Aubrey had me pinned to the bed, her hands capturing my wrists and pulling them above my head. She lowered her mouth to bite and suck the exposed skin on my neck. I turned my head away, giving her more access to my skin. "Mine," she purred into my ear. I moaned, arching into her.

Before either of us could say or do anything else, Chloe spoke from the doorway. "God, again? You guys are like two little energizer bunnies."

Aubrey and I froze, turning to meet each other's gazes before we both burst out laughing. Aubrey sat back, letting me sit up. "Energizer bunnies?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you know, you keep going, and going, and going."

I smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Be nice, my pet," Aubrey said, lightly gripping my collar.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, not looking away from Chloe who just watched us affectionately.

After a moment, Chloe said, "So can we go out and get some breakfast? No offense, but I kinda need a day out."

Aubrey's eyes were full of understanding as she said, "Of course, Chloe."

I hesitated then asked, "Do you want some time, just the two of you, Chloe?"

Her eyes widened, and she said, "No, that's not necessary. But can it just be a day with my two friends, not Aubrey and her pet?"

"Of course," Aubrey said immediately, getting up and moving over to Chloe. "Just give us a few minutes to shower and get dressed."

"Alright, but no shower sex," Chloe said, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, but you're buying me coffee."

Chloe giggled and as I got up to head for the guest shower, Aubrey reached out and gave me a nice hard slap on my ass. I yelped as the slap reawakened the ache of my fresh bruises. "Behave, Beca," she said in warning.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry," I said, rubbing the tender skin. Aubrey gave me a pleased smile and turned to go into the bathroom.

Chloe gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "Sorry."

I shrugged, "It's cool. It'll just make today more interesting."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, obviously forgetting the welts she'd seen last night.

I turned around, lifting my robe to show her the bruises that had replaced the welts. "Aubrey just reminded me about these."

"Ouch. Do you really like that?"

I immediately grinned, "Yeah, it's a great reminder that I'm Aubrey's."

Chloe just smirked, "If you say so, but you better hurry up, I think Bre is about done in the shower."

"Oh, shit," I said, rushing down the hall to take my own shower with Chloe's laughter following me.

I was driving us to Aubrey's favorite brunch place when her phone rang. She looked down at the readout and said, "It's Stacie." I tensed, glancing up in the rearview mirror to glance at Chloe in the backseat. But she didn't seem worried as Aubrey answered the call. "Hello…Hi, Stacie…Chloe's alright…Yeah, she really is…Ok, let me ask, hang on." She turned to face Chloe and ask, "Stacie wants to meet us for brunch to make sure you're ok. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, that'd be great. I want to apologize to her for freaking out," Chloe said with an eager smile.

Aubrey lifted the phone back to her ear and said, "That's fine, Stacie. She wants to see you too…Yeah, Margaret's on fifth…We're headed there now…Ok, see you then." When she hung up the phone, Aubrey turned back to Chloe, "Are you sure about this?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, Bre. I'm ok. And I'm sure I'll see her again next time I visit. I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Alright," Aubrey said turning back around in her seat. I reached out to squeeze her thigh and she smiled at me.

Twenty minutes later, we were seated at a shaded table on the patio of Margaret's diner. Chloe and Aubrey were bickering over our plans for the afternoon, and I stayed out of it, preferring to drink my coffee in peace. I didn't care what we did, so long as we got to hang out and didn't go to a movie. As the good natured argument went on, I started noticing some of the other customers glancing my way. It was weird, but before I got the chance to mention it, Stacie arrived.

She made a beeline for Chloe and crouched down next to her chair. "Chloe, I'm so sorry."

Chloe smiled and reached out to squeeze the brunette's arm affectionately. "Stacie, it's alright. I'm fine now. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"No, Chloe it's totally my fault. I pushed you too hard and too fast. I'm sorry."

Chloe looked like she was about to argue again, but she gave in. "It's ok. Let's just put it behind us and enjoy a nice meal on this beautiful day."

Stacie seemed to sag in relief as she said, "Ok, thanks, Red."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and Stacie moved to take the last empty seat at the table. "So, where's Jesse?" Chloe asked when Stacie had taken her seat.

"I took him home shortly after you left yesterday. I just didn't have the heart to continue. But we're going to get together again later this week," Stacie said.

"I'm sorry, Stacie. I didn't mean to ruin your fun," Chloe said softly.

"Honey, it's not your fault. It's mine. Besides, I think Jesse had had just about as much as he could deal with," Stacie said matter-of-factly. Then she turned to me and said, "Beca, does it bother you that Jesse and I are hanging out?"

"No, why would it?" I asked confused.

Stacie laughed, "Because you used to date him."

"So? I'm with Aubrey now. Why would I care who he dates? I broke up with him Sophomore year if you remember." I said, still completely at odds with what she was asking.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship," Stacie said with a smile.

I returned the smile and said, "But what about that kid you had on a leash at the fundraiser?"

"Who, Eric? Oh, I dumped him weeks ago," Stacie said, waving him away.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

She chuckled, "Because he was a jealous idiot. He kept getting jealous of anyone I'd even look at, even the other dommes."

I remembered the looks he had given me that night and had to admit I wasn't surprised. I was about to mention it when I felt another pair of eyes gazing at me. I looked over and saw a teenage guy watching me. When he saw me notice, he quickly turned away, blushing. I stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on.

Aubrey noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Beca?"

"It's weird, but people keep looking at me. Do I have something on my face or anything?"

Stacie started laughing, and said, "No, Becs. You look great; they're staring at you because of this." She pulled out her phone and quickly messed around with it before handing it to me.

She's opened the E! network's website and opened an article about the club opening. Right at the top was a picture of me from Friday night, singing with Danny. The headline read "Genius New DJ Mitchell Rocks with Danny Taylor". I groaned handing Aubrey the phone. "Why did they have to focus on that? The whole point was the club's opening and Danny's new album," I whined.

Stacie chuckled, "They do talk about that later, if you'd taken the time to read the article, but you're the more interesting story. There is a lot of speculation about you, especially after your dinner with Danny last weekend."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Seriously? There are photos. Including a great one of you and Aubrey holding hands. I hope you weren't trying to stay in the closet," Stacie said smugly.

"No, we weren't, Stacie," Aubrey said handing the phone to Chloe, who was bouncing in excitement by this point. Aubrey reached over to take my hand and give it a squeeze. "We'd already talked about it. But I think Beca might not have expected this kind of publicity so quickly."

I smiled weakly, and admitted, "Yeah, I figured maybe I'd get a little blurb about DJing or something, not this."

Chloe giggled and said, "Well, Becs, you better get used to it. Look, you're not just on the E! network." She held out the phone to me. She's done a google search and there was a huge list of articles.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "This is real, isn't it?"

Aubrey smiled gently and said, "Yes, love. It is."

I returned her smile and pulled out my phone, which I hadn't even looked at since Friday night. I was surprised to see how many missed calls and texts I had. I glanced through the call log first and saw a few from my parents, several from my manager and one from Marcus. I switched to the texts before returning the calls. My parents had both texted with the expected requests for me to call them when I had a chance. The rest of the texts were from the Bellas. They all wanted to congratulate me. But Fat Amy's text made me burst into laughter, drawing the attention of the other girls at the table. Seeing the question on all of their faces, I handed them my phone. They read the text and laughed. It read, "Congrats, short stack. I'd love to take a bite out of Danny Taylor, call me to let me know when you can arrange that."

"God, I miss Fat Amy," Stacie said a little wistfully.

We all agreed and I said, "I'm really sorry guys, but I have to make a few calls. Bre, when our waiter comes back will you order for me?"

"Sure, love," Aubrey said smiling at me. I grinned back at her and moved away from the table, already putting the phone to my ear. As the phone rang, I moved over to the side of the patio, away from the other customers.

As soon as Cheryl picked up she said, "Finally, I've been trying to reach you all weekend."

"I'm sorry, Cheryl. I didn't get a chance to check my phone yesterday," I said apologetically.

She sighed, "That's ok. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you all weekend. Have you seen the press?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I just did. It's unbelievable."

She laughed, "Beca, you better get used to it. This is just the beginning."

"So you say. It could just be a novelty. Danny's album could bomb and then everyone would forget about me," I said, patiently, trying not to let my excitement get the better of me.

"You know it's going to go platinum. You did an amazing job, just accept it."

"Thanks, Cheryl." I said, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Ok, enough ego stroking. I emailed you your schedule for this week. It's a little busier than we anticipated, but Marcus got a lot of requests to work with you after Friday," Cheryl said.

I chuckled again and said, "I had a feeling he might. When I got to mingle, a few people mentioned wanting to work with me. It was surreal."

Cheryl laughed, "I completely understand. Just so you know, you're meeting with Bruno Mars on Thursday. I guess you really impressed him, he wants to work with you on his next album."

"Seriously?" I said, almost dropping the phone.

"Yeah, so, be nice and get used to the publicity. This isn't going away, Beca."

My mind was reeling, but I managed to say, "Ok."

Cheryl laughed again. "You'll be just fine Beca."

"Thanks, Cheryl. Is there anything else you needed to tell me?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll call you later this week."

"Ok, thanks again. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Beca," she said and hung up.

I immediately called Marcus. He picked up before the second ring. "Beca! How's my new favorite employee?"

I laughed, "I'm alright, a little blown away, but otherwise good."

"I'm so glad to hear that. You're going to be a very busy girl for a while," He said, chuckling.

"So, I hear. But what can I do for you?" I asked, hoping he'd get to the point.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. I was just calling to congratulate you. Friday was a huge success, thanks to you," he said.

"I just played the music," I replied.

"That's not true and you know it. You've got a lot of talent and I plan to do everything I can to showcase that," he said honestly.

"Thank you, Marcus," I said, thrilled at his confidence.

"You're welcome. I'll let you get back to your weekend. Tell Ms. Posen I said hello."

"I will. Thanks again," I replied.

After I hung up, I went back to the table grinning. "What's up?" Chloe asked when I had sat back down.

"I'm meeting with Bruno Mars on Thursday!" I said unable to hold back my excitement any longer.

"Oh, Beca. That's amazing. I'm so proud of you!" Aubrey said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe and Stacie said at the same time and we all laughed.

"Oh, and Marcus says 'hi', Bre," I said, not wanting to forget.

Aubrey smiled, "Thanks."

I filled them in on the rest of my phone conversations, and we talked about music the rest of the meal, before deciding to take Chloe down to the Santa Monica Pier. Stacie decided to join us and we all had a great time. By the time we'd gotten back to Aubrey's house that night, I'd realized how much had changed between all of us. Aubrey and Stacie had formed a bond in their dominance that neither Chloe nor I could touch. It was subtle, but I realized as I watched my girlfriend relax in a way I had never seen before, that it was something she needed and had been missing. A similar bond had formed between Chloe and me due to what we had shared the previous night in Aubrey's playroom. Chloe had always been open and affectionate, but now there was another layer of openness between us and I'd never felt so close or connected to one of my friends. Even Chloe and Aubrey's friendship had changed. Throughout the day, I noticed Aubrey acting more protective of Chloe, and she was more open with her affection towards the redhead. Two days prior, it would have made me really jealous to see the way Aubrey acted towards Chloe, but now it just made me love her more.

On Monday, I went back to my own apartment for a while to work on some mixes for my shift at Tanssi that week. It was Chloe's last day in town and I figured that I would give her and Aubrey some time alone before she went back to New York. It was the only day I didn't have any meetings scheduled, so I needed to get as much work done on the mixes as possible. At 6pm, Aubrey and Chloe picked me up for dinner. When they walked in, Aubrey was grinning and Chloe was bouncing with excitement.

"What's up?" I asked, quickly saving the mix I was working on.

"Sheila called. They accepted our bid. We're buying a house!" Aubrey said, moving over to pull me into her arms.

"Oh my God! That's—that's amazing," I said, grinning.

"Yeah, we close right after the Fischer party," Aubrey said excitedly.

"Congrats!" Chloe said, wrapping her arms around both of us. "I can't believe you guys are really buying a house together."

I laughed, "Me either. It doesn't seem real."

Aubrey tensed up. "Are you having second thoughts, Beca?" she asked, worry evident in every line of her body.

I squeezed her tighter, trying to reassure her. "No, not at all. It just makes me feel like a grown up, that's all."

She relaxed. "Alright, I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything," She said softly.

I smiled and said, "Bre, it was my idea, remember?"

She returned my smile. "I know. I just want to make sure you're ready."

"I am. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe laughed, "I love you both. Now let's go eat and you guys can tell me all about your new house." We both laughed and followed Chloe out to Aubrey's car.

Tuesday was one of the worst days of my life. I had to go into work to meet with one of the new bands Marcus had just signed, so I couldn't go with Aubrey to take Chloe to the airport. Before I left for work, Aubrey removed my collar and Chloe wrapped me into a bear hug.

"Thanks so much, Becs. I'm really going to miss you," Chloe said softly.

I pulled her in tighter, "Me too, Chloe. I'm really glad you came out to visit. Come back soon, ok?"

She nodded, "I will, I promise. Take care of Bre. She needs you."

I smiled and said, "I will. I need her too."

She smiled, "I know."

I hesitated then said, "You take care of yourself. If you need anything, or want someone to talk to, you can call me."

Her eyes shone with pleasure. "I will." Then she hesitated before leaning forward to whisper into my ear, "If I meet someone I trust and have questions, can I call you?"

Surprised, I pulled back to look into her crystal blue eyes. After studying her for a moment, I leaned back to whisper, "Are you sure you're still interested?"

"A little," she admitted. "I'd like to try it with a guy sometime."

I nodded, "Ok, just be safe, and if you want to wait until you come back, Aubrey can introduce you to someone we know you can trust."

"Ok, thanks," she said.

"But you can always call me, Chloe. I'm still figuring this all out myself, but I'll help you if I can."

She smiled, and said, "Thanks."

Chloe lightly kissed my cheek which made Aubrey growl out a quiet, "Chloe…"

Chloe chuckled releasing me so I could go wrap my arms around my girlfriend. "It was just a friendly kiss, Bre. I'm not trying to take your girl."

Aubrey relaxed into my hug and I smiled up at her. "I love you. Bre."

She smiled down at me, "I love you, too. But you better get moving if you don't want to be late for work. I groaned, but gave her a kiss said my good-byes and went to work.

The meeting was horrible. The lead singer for the band was a complete ass-hat. He had no interest in any of my suggestions and kept spouting off misogynistic rants that forced me to clench my jaw against the angry words that wanted to explode out of my mouth. When they finally left, I called Carol, Marcus' assistant and requested a meeting with him for the following day. I knew that if I spoke to him that afternoon, then I would put myself in danger of losing my job. Then I packed up and headed for my car. I was stopped in the lobby of the studio by the receptionist.

"Oh, Beca, are you done already?" She called.

I stopped and turned to her, forcing my face into some semblance of polite interest. "Yeah, Carrie. I'm going to work from home for the rest of the day."

"Alright," she said smiling. "You know, you did an amazing job on Friday night."

"Thanks. It was kinda crazy. I didn't realize you were there," I said, wishing she'd stop talking so I could leave. My temper was too close to the surface for me to hold it in much longer.

"Well, you were pretty busy. Can I take you out to dinner this Friday before your shift, so you'll know what I'm wearing and can keep an eye out for me?" She asked seductively.

"Dude, no!" was out of my mouth before I had time to think. She flinched and I hurried to explain, "Look, I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

Her eyes narrowed, "Is it that blonde who visited you in the booth on Friday? Because she was hitting on practically every girl there when you weren't looking."

And with those words, all of the anger and frustration from the day nearly overwhelmed me. I stalked over to Carrie's desk and snapped, "You're lying. You don't know Aubrey like I do, you—just let it go." I wanted to hurl insults at the girl, but instead I turned on my heel and slammed out the door.

It wasn't until I pulled into Aubrey's driveway that I remembered she wouldn't be there. I glanced at the clock. They had probably only left for the airport about half an hour prior to my arrival. Which meant that it would be several hours before Aubrey would be home. I had two choices, go inside and be alone, or go home and be alone. I turned off the car and let myself into my girlfriend's home. I'd only been here without her once before and that hadn't been for very long. Today was different as I didn't want to do anything but wait for Aubrey to come home and hold me. I buckled on my collar and for the first time, I didn't feel my stress and worries fade away. Instead, a deeper sense of vulnerability settled over me as my anger dissolved. As I felt the first tears track down my neck, I almost ripped the collar off. My hands were even on the buckles, but I stopped myself. That was for my mistress to do, and in that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to curl up in her arms while I cried out the awful day. As more tears spilled down my cheeks, I went into the playroom and crawled onto the bed, curling into as small a ball as I could manage.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I was aware of was the feeling of Aubrey's arms wrapping around me. "Beca? What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. I didn't answer, I just shifted into her lap and leaned my head on her shoulder so I could breathe in her clean scent. Her arms closed protectively around me and she just held me for a moment before saying, "What's going on, love? I need you to answer me."

I tried to answer, but all I got out was, "I—I—uh." I shrugged, unable to offer any other explanation.

"Honey, you're really starting to scare me. What happened?" She said, tilting my face up so she could meet my gaze.

Her green eyes seemed to see right through me and I whimpered as my feeling of vulnerability increased even further. I knew I needed to answer her, but I had no idea why I was reacting this way and it scared me. I'd had bad days before, but they'd never affected me like this. As I struggled to find the words to answer her, I saw a hint of some darker emotion cross her face and it felt like she'd slapped me. I flinched and pulled away from her to move to the other side of the bed. I wrapped my arms protectively around my knees, and struggled to calm the panic that had raced through me.

Aubrey watched me for a minute before quietly saying, "Are you hurt?" I shook my head. "What's going on, Beca? I've never seen you like this," she said, frustration and worry in her voice.

"I don't know," I managed to get out.

"Ok, can you tell me what happened after you left this morning?" she asked softly.

The soft tone didn't mask the fact that she was quickly losing her patience with me and it made me cringe. I hesitated for a moment before mumbling, "I had a really bad day."

Aubrey sighed, "I had gathered that much. But what happened to make it so bad?"

"I—I don't know," I said, unable to find the right words to explain how an asshole and a pushy bitch could make me feel so vulnerable. I couldn't meet her eyes so I focused my eyes on my feet.

After a moment, Aubrey snapped out, "Beca, look at me!"

I flinched again, but turned and met her gaze. "Yes, Mistress," I whispered.

She smiled gently at me, and I felt even more exposed than ever before, but she didn't see it. "What happened, love?" she asked gently.

As fresh tears began to spill down my cheeks, I managed to say, "I got hit on by our receptionist." It was the least of the things that had happened, but it was the first to come out.

Aubrey's reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes filled with possessive fury and she roared, "WHAT!?" I didn't think, I just reacted to her fury, and I was running across the room for the door before I even registered her question. Aubrey beat me to the door and blocked my escape. "What the hell, Beca?" she asked, her voice cold.

I shook my head, backing across the room. She took a step towards me and suddenly my hands were on the buckles again, trying to rip the collar from my neck. Aubrey was next to me in an instant, reaching out to gently stop my hands. "I—I can't," I said, struggling in her grip.

"Shhh, Beca. It's ok. I've got you. You're safe," she said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me against her. I strained to get away from her, but she just held me and eventually I gave in, sagging against her as I sobbed. She continued to offer soothing words as she rubbed my back. Eventually my sobs quieted and I fell silent in her arms. She was silent for several minutes before she said, "I'm sorry, love. I reacted badly. Are you ok?"

I was finally calm enough to think, so I said, "Not really. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel really vulnerable. I'm sorry that I ran."

"It's ok, honey. Do you think you can tell me what happened, now? I promise not to get mad again while you do," Aubrey asked.

"I think so, but can we sit down?" I asked hesitantly.

"Alright, love," she replied, pulling me to the bed. She sat and pulled me onto her lap, wrapping both arms around me.

I took a deep, calming breath before explaining my day to her. I ended with my unusual reaction to putting on the collar. When I was finished, Aubrey was silent for long enough that I twisted in her arms to look at her. I was surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek. I reached out and brushed it away. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't know what's wrong with me today," I said, regretfully.

"Oh, love, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry you had such a bad day at work, but the rest of it is completely my fault. I'm so sorry, Beca," Aubrey said comfortingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

She sighed, "Beca, when was the last time we were in this room?"

Her question made me pause and think. We'd spent the last two nights in Aubrey's bed, after hanging out with Chloe. "Not since Saturday," I answered, still not really understanding what she was getting at.

"Exactly. I haven't dominated you since we were with Chloe," she said softly.

"Oh yeah, but why does that matter?"

"I think maybe part of you was worried that I wouldn't want you anymore. And when that bitch said I'd been hitting on other people, it probably fed into your insecurities, and made you feel more vulnerable in the collar," she explained.

Everything she said felt right, but still didn't ease the vulnerability. So, I had to ask, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" she asked, her confusion evident in her eyes.

"Do you still want me, Mistress?" I asked, my voice so quiet it almost came out as a squeak.

The confusion was replaced by that possessive hunger that I had grown used to, and it acted like a balm on my insecurities before she even said, "Oh yes, my pet. I want you very much. Do you still want me to be your mistress?" Her voice was nearly a purr and it sent a shiver through me.

"I'm yours to do with as you please, Mistress Bella," I said formally. As I did, I felt a shift within me and I relaxed, my stress and worries finally falling away, taking most of the vulnerability with it.

Aubrey grinned, "Are you sure, Beca?"

I met her gaze levelly, feeling steadier than I had in hours. "Yes, Bre. Make me yours again."

Her grin turned evil for a split second before she flipped me over and her hand came down hard on my still bruised ass. I yelped and she snarled, "Get up and pull your pants down, pet. I have to punish you for two acts of disobedience before I remind you that you never stopped being mine."

"Yes, Mistress," I said grinning as I did as she asked, and lay back down across her lap. As I settled back over her lap, I asked, "What are my two crimes, Mistress?"

"First you used my name without permission," She said, exasperated and I nodded, I knew that one, but I didn't know what the other was. "Second crime was trying to remove your collar yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mistress. I didn't mean to. I just panicked," I apologized.

"I know love, but it won't go unpunished," she said flatly.

I glanced up at her to see her smiling lovingly down at me. The look warmed my heart, even as anticipation began to race through me. "Eyes down, my pet. You will count out each blow," She ordered sternly.

"Yes, Mistress," I breathed. Once I had lowered my eyes, Aubrey gripped my collar with one hand while the other fell sharply across my exposed backside. "One," I grunted out. As the spanking continued, I felt my body relax further even as heat raced to my core and moisture pooled between my thighs. After I panted out "Ten" my mistress' hand stayed against my heated skin to lightly rub out the sting from my heated flesh. "Thank you, Mistress," I said.

"You're welcome, my pet. Feeling better?" she asked, her tone sounding amused.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you."

"Are you up for more?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said immediately making her chuckle. "But, I don't think I can handle anything too hardcore tonight," I added honestly.

"I know, love. I won't push you any more than that," she replied.

"Ok, thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome. Lay on your back," She ordered and I moved to obey. She looked down at me for a moment before asking, "Can you handle a little more vulnerability?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

She smiled, "Good. Don't move." I smiled, but stayed where I was as she moved to the cabinet to retrieve a pair of wrist cuffs. She came back to the bed and studied me for a moment before buckling them into place, clipping them together and fastening them to the headboard above me. Then she began to stroke my body. I arched into her touch, moaning. Each loving touch heightened my desire and I was soon panting with need. Gradually, her hands made their way down my body and then ran two fingers lazily through my slick folds. I moaned and she turned her attention to my clit. My hips jerked up to meet her fingers and she smiled. I returned the smile and she slowly pressed one long finger into me. By that time I was open and ready for more, but she kept things slow, lightly thrusting into me and slowly encouraging an orgasm to build.

As I neared the edge, she added a second finger and paused, curling them inside me, making me shudder as she hit that perfect spot within me. Then she began to slowly thrust again. She kept up the slow pace until I was desperate to come then she quietly asked, "Who do you belong to, my pet?"

I gasped out, "I belong to you, Mistress."

Aubrey picked up the pace of her thrusts, and I felt myself almost on the edge of bliss. "Yes, Beca. You're mine. Say it."

"I'm yours," I groaned, nearly there.

"Say 'you're mine' and I'll let you come, my pet," she demanded.

"I'm yours," I said on a moan.

"No, say 'you're mine'," she ordered, still continuing to thrust faster.

It took a moment for my brain to figure out the distinction. When I did, I tensed, suddenly on the on the brink, my inner walls clamping around her fingers. "You're mine, Mistress!" I said as a shudder ran through me and I fell over the edge.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to post. I've had a rough couple of weeks and had a hard time getting myself into the proper head space to write this story the way it should be written. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 17

The next day, I felt steadier when I walked into Marcus' office. "What can I do for you, Beca?" Marcus asked as soon as I entered.

I smiled briefly and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Hey, Marcus. I wanted to talk to you about Fox's Den," I said trying to stay as professional as possible.

He sat at his desk, studying me. "Alright, what about them?"

I took a breath and said, "I think that they might respond better to a male producer."

His eyes narrowed, but his voice was calm as he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I met with them yesterday, and it didn't go well," I said simply.

"Did something happen?" he asked in an overly quiet voice.

"No," I said startled by the protective look I saw in his eyes. "No, nothing happened. Based on the rants Gary was spouting, I just think that they will respect a male producer more than me."

"I see," he said, his voice dark. "I will take care of it, Beca. Thank you for coming to me."

I started to get up to leave, as he was obviously dismissing me, but I stopped, turning back to face him. "Marcus, are you this protective of all your employees? Or, is this because you have seen me in very compromising positions outside of work?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he barked out a laugh. After a moment, he said, "I take care of my employees, and would reassign an artist or band if any of my producers came to me with an issue like this. But you are right. I wouldn't have gotten quite so angry on their behalf as I just did for you. I apologize, Beca. It isn't right to bring our personal relationship into the office."

I shrugged, offering a small smile. "It's alright Marcus. I think I can understand the difficulty of your situation." I glanced at the door and lowered my voice to say, "You strike me as a good domme. You've seen my in a very vulnerable state on more than one occasion. I imagine that makes it harder for you to not feel protective on my behalf, especially in a situation where my mistress cannot protect me."

Marcus pursed his lips, studying me. "You may be right, Beca. For someone so new to the lifestyle, you seem to have a very good understanding of a domme's reactions."

It wasn't a question, but I could see that he wanted an answer. I smiled and said, "Aubrey and I spend a lot of time talking about the way we respond to each other. Although, if you ask her, it's because I'm a natural."

He chuckled, "Alright. Thank you for your understanding and for pointing out a weakness I was unaware of that could complicate our working relationship. I will try to keep it from becoming an issue in the future."

I nodded, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it, but I'm sure Aubrey would appreciate you keeping an eye on me when she can't."

"I believe you may be right about Ms. Posen," he said with a twinkle in his eye. I chuckled and took the opportunity to leave.

The rest of the week flew by. I had no other problems with any of the other artists I had meetings with and Bruno Mars was wonderful. He was incredibly charming and helped me get over my nerves at meeting him. I was really looking forward to working with him on his album.

On Saturday, Aubrey and I decided to spend some time packing up our respective homes. We planned to go out for dinner and dancing later that night. So, I was surprised when I heard the knock on my door at 3pm. I wasn't expecting anyone, but I put down my tape gun and hurried over to answer the door. Aubrey was standing there, wearing a long jacket that fell to mid-thigh. The jacket was buttoned tightly and all I could see under it was the smooth bare legs and tall black stiletto heels. I quickly took in her appearance before looking up to meet her narrow-eyed gaze.

"Hey, Bre. What're you doing here? I thought we were both going to spend today starting to pack," I said, trying to figure out why she was giving me that look. Aubrey just raised an eyebrow and stepped past me into the apartment. I closed the door as nerves danced through me. Had I done something to piss her off? I couldn't think of anything and I turned to her confused. "Aubrey, did I—"

She cut me off, "Don't speak, Beca." I shut my mouth and she slowly unbuttoned her jacket, letting it fall open to reveal the green corset and matching thong underneath. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as heat immediately began to race through me. I looked back up into her eyes, opening my mouth to ask what she was doing, but she glared at me and said, "I told you not to speak. Do not make me punish you." I closed my mouth and waited, my mind racing. We never played in my apartment. What was she doing? Seeing the confusion, she took pity on me and explained, "I was packing up some of my clothing and I remembered how turned on you were by the idea of kneeling to me in your home. I decided it would be a crime to lose that opportunity before we moved in together. Do you have a problem with that, my pet?"

My underwear grew damp with my immediate arousal, but I casually leaned back against the door. She had dropped this on me without asking and I wasn't going to make this easy for her. I smirked, "No, Bre. But this is my home. Maybe you should be the one to kneel to me."

Her eye flashed dangerously and she stalked towards me, letting her large purse fall to the floor with a heavy thud. As she closed the distance, I had to work to keep my stance casual. I wanted to submit to her, but my pride refused to let me give in to the look in her eyes. When she was close enough to me for me to feel her body heat but just far away enough to not touch me, she stopped and said, "Kneel."

I stared up into her eyes defiantly, and demanded, "You kneel."

Before I could react, she fisted a hand in my hair, pulling my head back so my body arched into her and ordered, "Kneel, now!"

It was nearly my undoing, but when my knees began to buckle, her hand relaxed in my hair and I was able to twist away. I moved behind her and pushed her against the door, leaning my body into her to keep her there. "No," I stated, biting hard into her exposed shoulder.

A shiver ran through her and I felt a moment of victory. But then she snarled, "You are going to regret this, my pet."

It sent a shudder through me. And as I was distracted by my arousal, my weight shifted slightly off her and she used the advantage to turn around. She pulled me to her, staring into my eyes with the full force of her dominant will. I could see that she wasn't pissed at me, but I couldn't hold her gaze for long. The second I looked away, I was a goner. "Mine," she growled, biting my collarbone hard.

Another shudder ran through me and I sagged against her. Her hand fisted in my hair again, pulling my head back so she could claim my lips. I clenched my jaw and refused to submit to the kiss. My heart was racing and I was pretty sure that she could feel how hard my nipples were, but I wasn't ready to give in. Her hand tightened in my hair, pulling just enough to make delicious pain radiate across my scalp. I whimpered but didn't open for her. She broke the kiss to glare down at me. I didn't meet her eyes, instead I tried to dart in and fasten my mouth against the curve of exposed breast above her corset. I knew she would stop me with the hand in my hair, but it sufficiently distracted her enough to allow me to reach out and cup her center in one hand. "Mine," I said, smirking when her eyes fluttered shut for the briefest moment.

Her eyes flew open and she glared at me, reaching down to grip my wrist, twisting to pull it away from her. "I did not give you permission to touch me." In a move too fast for me to follow, she had me spun around and within seconds had my wrists secured behind my back in handcuffs. I gasped, I had no idea where they had been, but now I was truly trapped. She spun me back to face her, a victorious smirk on her face. "Will you kneel to me now? If you do, I will let you pleasure me."

I gave her my most defiant look and said, "No, Aubrey. I still think you should kneel before me."

She stared down at me in shock for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "You are making this worse for yourself, my pet. Submit to me and kneel."

I didn't bother to answer her. I just stood there and smirked. She glared at me for a moment, before moving around me to grab to her purse. As she did, I rushed over to my bedside table and awkwardly started to pull open the drawer. I had a pair of handcuff keys in there and if I could get them, I could turn the tables on her. Unfortunately, she had followed me with purse in hand. She pushed me onto the bed so I landed on my side. She immediately straddled me, holding me in place with her body. I squirmed, trying to free myself, but she was too good and I couldn't dislodge her. She pulled open her purse and took out a short length of rope. She tied it off around the chain on my handcuffs before securing it to my headboard.

Only then did she climb off me and stood next to the bed glowering down at me. "Submit, Beca."

I looked up at her, studying her carefully. I could see that she was getting frustrated and I knew I didn't have much more time before I truly pissed her off. The only thing I could do was appeal to her competitive side. "Make me," I said.

Her eyes flared at the challenge and she gave me an evil grin. "I already have you at my mercy, love. If you don't submit to me soon, I will have you begging me to let you kneel and kiss my feet."

My center clenched in anticipation. But I grinned, "I doubt it, Bre."

This time she didn't answer, but her smile widened. She straddled my legs and began to undo my jeans. She shifted to pull them off, but when I tried to flail my legs to keep her off me, she grabbed one and flipped me onto my stomach. Immediately, her hand came down hard on my ass. I yelped, bucking forward. She didn't give me time to recover from the first slap, but instead started spanking me in earnest. In seconds, she had me panting out little moans, but still I wasn't ready to submit to her.

Eventually, the spanking ended and she pulled off my soaked underwear with a chuckle. Then she started fishing through her purse again. I wondered what she was getting. I didn't have to wait very long until I felt her spread my ass cheeks and the tip of a plug teased my entrance. I expected her to ease it in, so I wasn't prepared for her to push it into me in one quick thrust. I yelped, bucking against my restraints. Immediately, she began spanking me again. I gritted my teeth against the moans that wanted to escape with my rising desire. She didn't say anything as she continued to bring her hand down on my heated ass cheeks, but I could feel the weight of her commanding glare. Part of me wanted to submit to her, but my stubborn pride refused to allow me to give in and I fought my body's need to come.

I have no idea how long she continued to spank me, but when I was nearly crazy with need, she coldly said, "Submit pet and you may come." It was the sound of her voice after so long that was my undoing. I stopped fighting and gave in. With a long, desperate moan, I submitted and fell over the edge.

As I came down from my orgasm, I felt Aubrey release my wrists and turn me over. She studied me carefully for a moment, and seeing no signs of further defiance asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said simply, unable to bring myself to call her 'Mistress' without my collar.

One eyebrow lifted, but instead of immediately answering she reached into her bag and pulled out several straps. She buckled them around my thighs before taking my wrists and securing them with the straps so that my arms were trapped against my sides. Once they were in place, she pulled out the remote control dildo and remote. She shoved it into me without warning and I gasped. She smirked at me and began tying the other straps around my legs. She tightened them until my legs were pressed together. I knew that no matter what she did, I wouldn't be able to push the dildo out of me.

Aubrey grinned up at me. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Not really," I admitted, wondering what she would do next.

"I'm sorry, love. You really should have submitted when you had the chance," she said with a hint of regret in her voice.

I started to speak, but she turned on the dildo and I forgot how to breathe. When I was able to get my breath back, I gasped out a "Fuck".

Aubrey glared, "You will not use that language, my pet."

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," I said.

Her eyes immediately narrowed. "You will be even more sorry before I am finished with you. You are not to come until I tell you." She reached back into her purse and pulled out a gag.

I felt my eyes widen and I hurriedly said, "I'm sorry."

"Since you seem unable to address me properly, you have lost the privilege of speaking," she said forcing the gag into my mouth and buckling it in place.

I struggled against my bonds as the dildo continued to move within me, but I couldn't free myself. Aubrey sat back and watched me struggle. I could feel my inner muscles clamping around both phalluses and I had to struggle not to fly over the edge and give in to my body's need for release. Aubrey just watched with a smirk, knowing how close I was. It seemed like the more I struggled, the closer I slid towards orgasm. Just before I disobeyed orders and gave into bliss, the dildo stopped moving. I groaned and Aubrey chuckled.

"You really should have submitted sooner, love," she said. I nodded in agreement. Aubrey reached back into her purse and pulled out a small vibrator. She sat back and spread her legs and after turning on the vibrator, she pushed aside the thin strip of fabric and began rubbing the vibrator against her clit. Immediately she began to moan, "Oh, Beca, this feels so good." I whimpered and she smiled. "Do you wish you could touch me?" I nodded again. She let out another moan and continued to work herself with the vibrator. As I watched, she grew more aroused and I could see moisture glistening on her folds. I longed to replace her hand with my mouth and didn't even notice the small, needy sounds escaping my lips. Just before she came, she turned on the dildo inside me again. I bucked, groaning against my restraints, instantly back on the edge of my own release. She didn't leave it on for more than 10 seconds, but it was enough to bring me right back to the brink. I whimpered when it turned back off, shutting my eyes against my disappointment. I immediately heard Aubrey cry out and my eyes flew back open to watch as she came.

"Oh God, that felt good," she said, grinning when I let out a desperate moan. She climbed up the bed, lifting my shirt and bra up to expose my breasts. She began to tease my hard nipples with the vibrator. I jerked, trying to move away from the sensation as my inner walls clamped back around the phalluses within me. Aubrey's eyes narrowed, "Do not come, my pet. I mean it."

I met her eyes and nodded my understanding, even as waves of heat washed over me. With a small evil smile, she began to run the vibrator over my skin, continuously circling back to my breasts. I continued to struggle against the sensations until Aubrey barked out, "Submit, Beca! You are mine."

Her words fell into my mind and lodged there, pushing away the last of my stubborn pride. Something within me settled and my body grew still, obeying my mistress' order. "Good girl," she said, moving the vibrator to one of my nipples while her other hand found my other nipple and began to pinch and roll the hard tip between her thumb and fingers. A moan escaped my lips and she turned the dildo back on. My hips jerked up in response, but quickly settled back onto the mattress. I could still feel my body's rising desire but it became easier to avoid the growing orgasm once I submitted to my mistress.

My orgasm continued to build within me and just before it washed over me, Aubrey turned the dildo off again. I groaned as it stilled within me. I knew that she was punishing me for fighting her control, but I was desperate for release. She watched me for a long time before giving me a half smirk and rolling off the bed. She grabbed her purse and moved over to the couch, leaving me helpless on the bed. I couldn't see what she was doing, but she left me there for a long time, periodically turning on the vibrator for 10-20 seconds at a time, just to keep my body on the edge of bliss. After the third time she did this, I felt tears spill down my cheek. My entire being was focused on the phalluses filling me and the desperate need in my center.

Eventually Aubrey came back over to the bed and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I could barely see her through the tears still spilling from my eyes. "Are you ready to kneel to me my pet?" She asked coldly. I immediately began nodding as small pathetic whimpers escaped around the gag. She eyes softened slightly and she asked, "Do you know who in in control, Beca?" I nodded again and she crawled onto the bed to straddle me. "Good, because you are mine," she said. Then she leaned down and bit hard into my collarbone at the same time she turned the dildo back on. I screamed into the gag and came. Instantly, the trance fell over my mind and I floated in the blissful peace of knowing that my mistress was answering my need.

Dimly, I felt her remove the gag and words began to fall from my lips. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours."

"Shhh, love. I know. It's ok. I'm here. You did well," my mistress said, wiping away the tears as they continued to fall. She turned off the dildo and continued to stroke me for a while. Eventually, she shifted and released my legs, pulling out the dildo before undoing the straps around my wrists and thighs. Then she gently rolled me over and removed the plug.

Once she was done, she climbed back off the bed and her eyes hardened. "Kneel at my feet and kiss them," she demanded.

I was on my knees in front of her with my lips lowering to her feet before the order filtered through the fog clouding my mind. I had no idea when she had removed her shoes, but I took the opportunity to kiss each of her toes in turn before placing soft kisses across the top of each foot. "Good girl," she said, pulling her feet out of my reach.

I sat back and dreamily smiled up at her. "Thank you, Mistress," I said placidly.

"You're welcome, love," She said with a gentle smile. "Stay there," she ordered before retrieving her purse and fishing out my collar.

She handed it to me, and the realization that I had submitted so completely to her without it immediately brought me out of the trance. I gaped up at her for a minute and she smirked. I took a deep breath and reached out to take the collar, suddenly feeling completely vulnerable. I quickly buckled it into place with a sigh, my insecurities melting away with that familiar shift. "Thank you, Mistress," I said again.

Aubrey smiled and said, "You're welcome. Though you do realize that that was just the first part of your punishment, don't you, my pet?"

I looked up at her, feeling a sudden trepidation fill me. "What do you mean, Mistress?" I asked.

She chuckled, leaning down to bring her face close to mine. "I'm taking you shopping, Beca. We have some things to buy before the Fischer party."

"Oh, alright," I said, not understanding why that would be a punishment.

Aubrey smirked again, "You will be blindfolded, gagged and leashed, my pet. That is your punishment." I gaped up at her for a while, unable to form a clear response as half of my brain was terrified by the thought, and the other half was incredibly turned on. Aubrey noticed and her smirk grew into an evil grin. "Now you understand, don't you?"

I swallowed hard and managed a muttered, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, now go get dressed, love. Wear a button down shirt, and a skirt. I don't want to have to struggle to get you changed in the fitting room."

"Yes, Mistress," I said again, moving to obey.

As I got dressed, Aubrey moved to my dresser and pulled out a pair of her jeans, which she pulled on with the corset. She looked so hot, that I momentarily forgot what I was doing so I could watch the way she moved in the clothes. I felt myself grow wet again at the sight of her. She noticed me staring and her eyebrow shot up. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something, my pet?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, Mistress," I replied blushing. I hurriedly grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Aubrey chuckled.

Once we were ready to go, Aubrey paused by the door. "I will wait until we get to the store before I gag and blindfold you. I will not release your leash, but I don't want you to see my purchases. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, let's go." She said, leading me out to her car.

When we arrived at Mistress Sarah's store, Aubrey actually waited until we were inside before she tied my gag and blindfold in place and attached my leash. I think she was doing it in case we ran into anyone who would recognize me from Tanssi, and I appreciated it. I was nervous at not being able to see, but my mistress kept a close grip on the leash and I didn't run into any of the clothing racks. I relaxed and let her lead me deeper into the store.

I heard laughter coming from my right, before I could get offended I heard someone say, "Bella, this is a surprise. What has your pet done to deserve this?" I recognized the voice as belonging to the store's manager and I blushed softly.

Aubrey stopped, and with a slight yank on the leash, indicated I should kneel. I sank to my knees as she turned to the other domme. "My pet refused to submit this afternoon, so she has lost the privilege of choosing her clothing for the Fischer's party," She said, her voice coming out harsh and angry.

"Oh, my. Well, I see you were able to remind her of her place," Mistress Sarah said, obviously amused.

"Yes, I was. I don't want her to know what I choose today. Will you help me?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course," the manager said before raising her voice and calling out, "Courtney, please prepare a dressing room for Mistress Bella and her pet."

"Yes, Mistress," came the reply from the other side of the store.

"Please, lead the way," Mistress Sarah said turning back towards my mistress.

Aubrey tugged on the leash and I rose to my feet a little unsteadily. She put a hand on my waist to steady me, and I leaned into her to show my appreciation. My mistress allowed the contact for a moment before she tugged on the leash again and said, "Come along, Beca."

I nodded, not knowing if she even saw the gesture and followed her deeper into the store. We paused at various racks and Aubrey and Mistress Sarah exchanged a few vague words before we continued to the next. Without my sight, I had no idea what part of the store we were in, and neither of them gave any indication to help me. For a while, I was nervous, not sure what Aubrey would make me wear, but eventually, I realized that I didn't really care. I trusted Aubrey and she had never once done anything to make me doubt her wardrobe choices. I relaxed and followed meekly behind her.

Once they had picked out enough clothing, I was taken into a dressing room and my mistress carefully removed my clothing and helped me try on various things. They were of such different styles that I was still unable to determine what Aubrey had in mind, but I didn't complain. I just followed her orders and let myself be dressed. The only time I balked was when I felt the lacy frills of a baby doll dress. I let out a disgusted grunt that made Aubrey laugh.

"What's wrong my pet? You look good in lace," she asked, amused. I groaned, having no other way to express my displeasure. Immediately, I felt a tug on my collar and was pulled against my mistress. "Who do you belong to slave?" I couldn't answer, so I hung my head in acknowledgement. "That's right, my pet. You are _mine_, and if I chose to make you my princess, you will submit, won't you?" I could hear the irritation in her voice and I nodded, not wanting to add to my punishment. "Good girl," she said lightly slapping my bare ass under the dress. I moaned, making her chuckle and I knew I was forgiven.

When we emerged from the dressing room, Mistress Sarah asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase this for my pet. Do you still have her measurements on file?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course."

"Good, please make sure it fits properly. Can you have it delivered to my house?" Aubrey asked her voice carefully bland.

"Of course, Bella. She will look stunning in this," the manager replied.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble. Have you decided what you will wear?" Sarah asked.

"I believe so, I have been eying something for a while that I think will work with my pet's outfit. But I would like to try it on first."

"Of course, Bella. Would you like for me to hold your pet's leash while you retrieve it?" Mistress Sarah asked casually.

I stiffened, but relaxed again immediately when Aubrey said, "That won't be necessary." Then she pulled me away deeper into the store.

I have no idea what Aubrey bought for either of us and my curiosity was getting the best of me, but Aubrey just requested everything be delivered to her house before the party and my hopes of sneaking a look vanished. Before we left the store, my mistress removed the blindfold and gag. I blinked against the sudden light.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked, watching me carefully.

"Yes, Mistress," I said immediately, still feeling slightly disoriented.

"Good, come along," she said smiling at me as she led me back out to her car. As we drove to our next destination, Aubrey asked, "Do you feel that your punishment is fitting?"

"Yes, mistress," I admitted grudgingly.

"Good," she said laughing. "Because we have another stop or two to make.

"Yes, Mistress," I said again, resigned to the knowledge that I would be blindfolded and gagged again.

Once again as soon as we stepped into the store, I was allowed a brief look around at the various bondage gear before Aubrey slipped the blindfold and gag back into place. This time as I was led around, no one approached us. I could feel various sets of eyes following our progress, but we were left alone. My mistress stopped several times murmuring quietly to me about the various objects she was considering.

At one point she paused and said, "Hmmm, it's too bad I have other plans for you, my pet. This hood would do wonders for your obedience." I shuddered, trying to imagine what she was looking at. My mistress noticed and chuckled, "perhaps we will save that for another time. I think you might enjoy having all your senses but touch removed." As she said this, she ran one of her nails down the exposed skin of my chest drawing a shiver from me in response. She only laughed again and we moved away from the display.

Eventually, Aubrey had made her selections and took me to the counter to pay. "My pet is not allowed to see what I have purchased for her. Will you please carefully wrap this so she won't see once I remove her blindfold?" she asked the sales clerk.

"Of course madam," replied a smooth male voice.

"Thank you," Aubrey said politely.

As Aubrey paid, I felt someone move up next to me and whisper in my ear, "It seems you've finally learned your place, slave."

I gasped, recognizing the tone from that butch domme I had hit. I stepped closer to my mistress, immediately terrified of this other woman. I couldn't see her, nor speak to her and I was afraid she would touch me again. Luckily, Aubrey came to my rescue as she wrapped a protective arm around me and turned to the other woman. "She is _mine_. If you don't want your nose broken again, I suggest you back off," she said and I could hear the fury in her voice. I whimpered and pressed myself more closely to my mistress.

The other domme's voice was insulting as she said, "I was only commenting that your slave finally knew her place. Though it seems you can only control her when she is unable to see or speak."

Aubrey snarled, "My pet obeys. She is of no concern of yours."

The butch snorted, "Yes, I can see how you make her obey. A true domme knows that submission is deepest without the restraints."

I could feel the furious tension rising in my mistress. I didn't know what I could do to ease the situation, so I pressed harder into her, moaning lightly when her arm flexed more tightly around me. I think it was the moan that did it, but I couldn't be sure as Aubrey relaxed. She turned back to the other domme and I could hear the smirk in her voice as she said, "Yes, that's true, but sometimes I like to indulge my pet with more conventional methods. Isn't that right, slave?" I immediately nodded my agreement.

The clerk interrupted any further response when he said, "Here you are Mistress Bella. I hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you," Aubrey responded, taking the bag. Then with a tug on my leash, she pulled me towards the front door. As I passed the other domme, she reached out and grabbed my ass. I stopped and turned, letting out a furious growl. Aubrey immediately stopped and turned. "What did you just do?" she asked the other domme.

"I did nothing," the woman responded with a smirk.

Immediately, I felt my mistress' fingers at the buckle of the gag. Once it was removed, she asked, "What happened, my pet?"

I was still blindfolded and desperately wanted to rip it off to glare at the other woman, but I refrained. Instead I said, "She grabbed my ass, Mistress."

Aubrey's voice was cold as she said, "I see." She turned to the other butch and in an equally chilly voice said, "If you are not careful, I will see to it that you are banned from every store, club and event in this state. Do not lay your hands on my property again."

The butch scoffed, "You can't do that."

"Try me," Aubrey challenged and I had to fight back a grin.

"I don't believe you," the other domme insisted.

"Fine, just ask around about Mistress Bella. If you still don't believe me, you are welcome to try to steal my property again. We will be at Club Sanction on the 12th of next month." I stiffened and my mistress turned me to face her, removing the blindfold and gazing down into my eyes. "Do you have a problem with that my pet?"

I studied her carefully, but all I saw was honest trust. I shook my head and kneeled, "No mistress, I serve at your pleasure."

Aubrey looked startled for a moment before she turned back to the butch. "Does that suit you?"

I could feel the other woman's eyes on me as she considered. Finally, she said, "That's fine. But when I have her on my leash, she will learn the definition of true submission."

Aubrey laughed loudly, her voice full of honest delight. "I will enjoy watching this; I do hope that you try." I lowered my face, to hide my grin into the floor. I was just as amused as Aubrey, and part of me hoped that we would see the butch again. I could only imagine what my mistress had in mind. "Come along, my pet," she said lightly jerking on my leash as she led me from the store.

Once we were safely back in the car, Aubrey turned to me with worried eyes. "Are you mad?"

I finally let loose with a laugh. "No, Mistress. Not mad at all. I kinda hope she tries," I answered honestly.

Aubrey relaxed and smiled, "Me too. I'm already scheduled to do a scene that night, and it would be a wonderful change to turn it into a dominance battle. Would you be alright with that, Beca?"

I nodded, heat flooding me at the thought. "Of course. I am yours, Mistress. I trust you to protect me, and she may not realize it yet, but nothing she can do could ever take me from you."

"I know, love," Aubrey said with a soft smile.

I grinned, "I think it would be a perfect way to end the scene if you were to make me trance, when she won't even be able to make me kneel."

Aubrey laughed, "I would love that. It should be just enough to teach her a lesson. God, I hope she is stupid enough to let it happen."

"Me too, Mistress. Me too," I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Well, I had to cancel my play rehearsal due to bad weather, so I was able to get this ready sooner than I anticipated. I know a lot of you have been eagerly anticipating this scene for a while. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 18

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. I was so busy between working with the artists, making mixes for the club and packing, that Aubrey and I barely had any time to play. We often fell into bed in utter exhaustion at the end of the day. I certainly didn't have any time to get nervous over the quickly approaching Fischer party and my debut. I didn't have any more problems with any of the artist I was working with and I even managed to avoid Carrie most days. But when she got too pushy, I told her I was buying a house with my girlfriend and that she needed to back off. Eventually she got the hint and left me alone.

The Fischer's party was on a Saturday night and I woke late in the afternoon. I opened my eyes to find Aubrey sitting up in my bed reading, absently trailing her fingers through my hair. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her legs and pillowing my head in her lap. She chuckled and said, "Good morning, sleepy head."

I rubbed my cheek against her thigh and mumbled, "Morning, Bre. What time is it?"

She continued to play with my hair as she set her book aside. "It's after 3, honey."

I sat up, feeling slightly ashamed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't have to let me sleep so late."

"It's alright, love. You needed the sleep. Besides, I was only going to let you sleep for another 20 minutes or so before I woke you," she said soothingly.

I yawned, "You're probably right. I'm exhausted."

"I know. That's why I've scheduled you a spa appointment. I figured you could use a little pampering before tonight." She smiled down at me.

"Right," I said, feeling nerves begin to dance through me.

"It'll be alright, Beca. I'll take care of you," she said softly.

I smiled up at her. "I know, I'm just a little nervous."

"I know, go jump in the shower, I'll make you some breakfast before we head to your appointment," she said, pushing me gently off her.

I sighed, grumbling good naturedly," Alright, alright. I'm going." She laughed and moved over to my fridge. I smiled after her for a moment before turning to the bathroom to obey her gentle command.

Once we arrived at the spa, I was informed that I'd been scheduled for a bikini wax and I came very close to hating Aubrey. I'd never had one done, as I preferred to take care of my own maintenance, but she gave me her best domme look and I faltered. I knew that tonight was important to her, and while I still had no idea what I was going to be wearing, I knew that she had her reasons and I wanted her to be proud of me. While the waxing was incredibly embarrassing, I also found myself turned on by the experience and decided I might just have to continue getting waxed in the future. The woman hadn't left me completely bare, for which I was grateful, as I didn't enjoy feeling like a pre-pubescent girl. However, I was left with only a thin landing strip of hair and I couldn't decide if I preferred it to my usual bikini line shave. I didn't dwell on it, as Aubrey had also scheduled an hour long massage.

When I was done, I felt much more relaxed and I thanked Aubrey profusely. She grinned and said that I deserved it after all the hard work I had done over the previous weeks. When went back to her house after the spa and she ordered me to strip so she could inspect the waxer's work. She knelt in front of me and ran her tongue along the bare skin between my legs, I moaned, shifting to allow her greater access to me and I noticed the moment when she realized how wet I already was. Her eyes flew up to meet mine and I smiled.

She sat back and asked, "Did it turn you on to be waxed?"

I blushed. "Yeah," I admitted.

She grinned, "Are you going to continue to visit her?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Good," was all she said before returning to her ministrations. I groaned as she slid her tongue through my damp folds. She began licking and sucking my clit and I bucked against her, feeling an orgasm rapidly build. Aubrey noticed and held onto my thighs to help support me as she worked me towards release. I cried out and came in her mouth. She sat back and grinned at me.

"Thank you, Mistress," I gasped out when I had enough breath to speak.

She smirked, "You're welcome; now go make us dinner while I shower."

"Yes, Mistress," I said and hurried to obey. I wasn't sure what to expect from tonight, as Aubrey had been thin on details, wanting to surprise me; so, I made a salad with grilled chicken. I didn't want to eat anything too heavy before the party.

As I was setting the table, Aubrey came in and smiled, "This looks great, Beca. Thank you."

I smiled back at her and said, "You're welcome. I thought something light would be good before tonight."

"You're probably right," she said with a grin.

We sat down to begin eating and I asked, "So what do I need to know about tonight?"

Aubrey watched me as she took another bite. Once she swallowed she said, "It won't really be that different from when we've gone to the club. Everyone who will be there has an invitation, and is only permitted to attend with a submissive. The Fischers own a mansion in the hills and will have assembled a stage in one of the rooms for the scenes. We will be performing the final scene of the night, so you will have to be patient. Once we get on the stage, you will obey every order and trust that I will take care of you. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered immediately.

Aubrey smiled, "Good. Now, I know you may be embarrassed by your wardrobe tonight, but I have my reasons for why I've picked it and you will just have to trust me. You have an incredible body, Beca, and I wish to show it off."

I immediately began blushing and I nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

We continued to eat for a moment before she added, "If you misbehave tonight, I will be incredibly embarrassed and your punishment will be immediate and severe. You will not like what I do to you."

"Yes, Mistress. I won't embarrass you," I said immediately.

"Good," she said simply.

Once we were done eating and I had cleaned up the kitchen, I followed Aubrey into her bedroom and watched as she got dressed. I immediately started grinning. She had chosen a pair of black leather pants and matching leather vest. It was similar to the outfit I had worn the night of Marcus' party, but the vest had a slightly different cut that worked better with her body. She noticed my smile and grinned back at me. Then she had me sit at her vanity while she did my hair, pulling it back from my face, but leaving most of it hanging free. Then she did my makeup, highlighting my eyes with black eye liner and leaving the rest of my face bare, except for my lips, which she darkened with an almost purple color of red lipstick. I had to admit that she had done another amazing job on my makeup and I couldn't wait to see what she had picked for me to wear. But she made me wait while she lightly curled her own hair, letting it fall in soft graceful curls down her back. Then she started her makeup, making her eyes look a little sleepy, in the way they did just after an intense orgasm. The sight made me grow wet in response.

I must have made some noise because she turned to smirk at me. "Do you like what you see, my pet?" she asked on a purr.

I shivered and nodded. "Yes, Mistress," I said, my voice coming out breathy and needy.

She grinned, "Good, now come and kneel in front of me."

"Yes, Mistress," I said again, eagerly as I moved to obey.

Once I was kneeling in front of her she unbuckled my collar. "I've got a new one for you to wear tonight, love."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said automatically.

She smiled, "You're welcome." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a thin rounded metal collar with a ring attached to one side. "I will have to put this one on you, as it has a different sort of clasp. Is that alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress." I leaned forward to give her my neck.

She paused and I frowned up at her. "Beca, in the past, you have always made the choice to place yourself at my mercy by putting on the collar yourself. This is different because you won't have that choice. This becomes my choice to claim you and to release you. Do you understand?" she asked, and I could hear the hesitance in her voice.

I immediately nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

She studied me for another moment before asking, "Do you consent to my ownership, knowing that you will not be able to remove this collar? It takes a special tool to unlock it, so no matter what happens, you will be mine until I release you."

"Yes, Mistress. I belong to you. I am yours to do with as you please," I said formally, knowing she needed to see that I had no doubts.

She carefully closed the collar around my neck. I shivered from the cold metal lying against my skin, but it quickly warmed. My mistress smirked and said, "I'm so glad you said that, my pet."

"Why, Mistress?" I asked.

She continued to smirk as she got up and led me into the playroom. She gestured to the bed as she said, "Because it will please me greatly to see you in this."

I froze gaping as I struggled to understand what I was looking at. On the bed was what I could only describe as a leather harness. There were no other clothes, just thin strips of leather connected by O-rings in the vague shape of a one piece swim suit. Eventually, I managed to choke out, "Mistress—?" But I left the question to hang in the air.

Aubrey's smirk deepened. "Yes, my pet?"

I swallowed hard, staring at her, wondering how she could do this to me. As I stared, her eyes turned hard and I felt her dominant will press down on me. I lowered my eyes and in a small quiet voice, I said, "I belong to you, Mistress Bella." As the words fell from my mouth, the truth of them settled into my mind and I relaxed, submitting to her will.

My mistress stepped to me and tilted my chin up so she could see my eyes. She studied me for a moment, and seeing my submission, she smiled and said, "Thank you, Beca."

I smiled and said, "I'm yours, Mistress. I only want to please you."

"You do please me, love. More than I could have ever hoped for."

My smile deepened and I asked, "How do I put it on?"

She laughed and helped me into the harness. It left nothing to the imagination as the straps fell around my breasts and only ran between my legs enough to hold the harness in place, but did not cover my bare center. I found myself blushing as I realized why she had wanted me to be waxed. Once I was dressed, if you can call it that, Aubrey helped me step into a pair of black leather stilettoes before showing me the finishing touches to my "wardrobe".

She held out a pair of wrist cuffs that matched the collar. "These are like the collar and require a special tool to open."

I didn't reply, just held out my wrists for her to put them on. I studied them and saw that they were rounded and smooth, so unless I was pulled against them for a long time, they wouldn't even leave a bruise if she were to restrain me with them. Heat radiated through me at the thought. Aubrey then helped me into a long leather overcoat to cover my near nudity and we climbed into her car.

On the drive over to the party, I felt my nerves coming back. Aubrey calmed me with a hand on my thigh and I smiled gratefully at her. "It's ok, love. I'll take care of you tonight. I promise," she said soothingly as she drove.

"Thank you, Mistress," I said softly.

We pulled up in front of the huge house and I saw valets hurry out to meet us. One opened my door and offered a hand to help me from the car. I took it, but waited for my mistress to come collect me before moving away from the vehicle. She clipped a black leather leash to my collar and turned to the valet that had helped me from the car. "Please see that my bag is brought to the stage. I will need it later," she said in a voice full of the certainty that she would be obeyed.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, opening the door to retrieve the bag from the back seat.

Aubrey didn't give him another glance as she pulled me into the house. Once inside, a young woman stepped forward to take my coat. Aubrey barely glanced at her as she handed over the material. The girl's eyes widened when she saw me, but she quickly averted her eyes. I immediately felt self-conscious, but my mistress tugged on the leash again and I followed her deeper into the house. We weren't the first to arrive, and I noticed a lot of heads turning our way. I quickly forgot my embarrassment as I began to enjoy the attention. No one approached as I was led into a nearly full sitting room. Aubrey stopped before a woman who had obviously been holding court. She tugged down on my leash and I immediately knelt, lowering my eyes to the hardwood floor.

My mistress waited until we were noticed before saying, "Madam Fischer, thank you for the invitation. I am so pleased that I was able to attend."

"Mistress Bella, it's lovely to see you. Thank you for coming," the woman said in a husky voice. I could feel her eyes on me as she asked, "Is this the slave that I've heard so much about?"

"Yes, this is my Beca," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Well, perhaps you would be willing to give us a demonstration of her _talents_ later," Madam Fischer said.

"Of course. My pet would be delighted," Aubrey replied. I was confused, hadn't Aubrey been hired to do a scene tonight? Why were they acting like it wasn't pre-arranged? I didn't have long to ponder this as Aubrey said, "Beca, kiss Madam Fischer's boot."

I didn't glance up or respond. Instead I leaned forward and began kissing the soft leather. I felt humiliated as Aubrey had only once ever done this to me, but I knew better than to cause a scene. After a moment, Madam Fischer stepped back.

"She is lovely. Thank you, Bella," she said.

"It is my pleasure," Aubrey replied, tugging on the leash to indicate I should stand. She pulled me away and once we were alone, she said, "I'm sorry, Beca. I forgot that you would have to do that. Madam Fischer is old school and requires all submissives to kiss her feet."

I met her worried eyes and offered a small smile. "It's alright, Bre. I didn't like it, but I understand."

Relief flooded her eyes. "Thank you, Beca," she said before leading me into another room. She took a wineglass from a passing waiter and after taking a sip, she offered one to me. I absently took a sip as I gazed around the room. Hanging from the ceiling on the opposite side of the room was a cage. Aubrey noticed my gaze land on it and she purred into my ear, "Would you like to be caged, my pet?"

I shuddered, instantly aroused. "Only if it pleases you, Mistress," I answered breathily.

Aubrey chuckled and led me further into the house. She stopped to chat with some of the dommes and I noticed that every one of them was leading around a submissive. Most were wearing collars with leashes, but I saw one male submissive being led by a harness surrounding his dick. I blushed, quickly looking away. At least I wasn't the most exposed submissive in attendance. Eventually, we made it out onto the patio overlooking an expansive garden. As I wondered what it must cost to keep it looking so perfect, I failed to notice who approached. But Stacie's laughter brought me back to my surroundings. Aubrey and I both turned to her at the same time.

"Wow, Bella, you really out did yourself this time," the brunette said with a grin, eyeing me with a smirk.

I blushed and looked down into Jesse's startled eyes. He was wearing Stacie's collar and a pair of black leather pants. I felt my blush deepen as I saw him take in my nearly naked body. In my embarrassment, I missed Aubrey's reply. But hearing my name, I turned away from Jesse to look back at Stacie.

"Beca, are you alright?" she asked and I realized that she was repeating herself.

I smiled, feeling my embarrassment fade slightly and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

Aubrey ran a hand down my back and I turned my smile to her. Stacie laughed again and said, "You really go all out. Thanks for the invite. I can't wait to see you guys perform."

Aubrey chuckled and turned back to Stacie. "We're scheduled to perform last, so you've got some time."

Stacie's face fell a little and she turned to Jesse, "Do you think you'll be able to handle it if we stay?"

Jesse gulped visibly, finally tearing his eyes from me to look up at his mistress. "Yes, Mistress," he said in a voice that wasn't certain at all.

Stacie turned back to us and leaned in to quietly say, "This is the first time we've gone out in public and he's a little overwhelmed."

I understood completely and smiled encouragingly at him. "It'll be alright, Jesse. Just follow Stacie's lead and you'll be ok," I told him.

He nodded, but asked, "Are you sure?"

Before I could respond, Aubrey jerked down on my leash and I knelt, looking up at her in confusion. She gave me a small nod, telling me to continue my conversation, before she turned back to Stacie. They began talking about inconsequential things and I knew she wanted me to help Jesse. I turned back to him and said, "Yeah, Jesse. I know it's a lot to take in, but Stacie'll take care of you. Just don't cause a scene."

Jesse looked away for a moment before turning back to me. In a voice low enough that I had to strain to hear him, he said, "I'm still not completely sure about all this. How do you do it?"

I sighed, "It's part of who I am Jesse. I crave it."

His eyes widened and he asked, "Really?" I nodded, but I could see that he didn't believe me. "You really crave being naked in front of a bunch of strangers?"

I glanced down at myself and blushed. "Not really, but I crave submitting to my mistress. She wanted me to wear this, so I am."

"Oh," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I never would have pictured you like this."

I laughed softly. "Me either."

After a moment, he said, "You're nearly naked, but I still don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed."

I shrugged, not having an answer for him. We fell into silence as our mistresses continued to talk. Eventually, they noticed that we had finished our conversation and Aubrey smiled down at me. "Are you ready for the hard part, love?" she asked.

I returned the smile and asked, "What's the hard part, Mistress?"

She smirked, "Marcus just arrived."

My face fell and I immediately felt panic threaten to overwhelm me. "Uh…" I managed to get out.

Aubrey immediately knelt and pulled me against her. "It's ok honey. I was just teasing, we can avoid him if you want," she said soothingly, stroking my back. I relaxed into her and the panic receded.

I took a deep breath of her familiar scent and said, "That's ok. I trust you, Mistress. We can go talk to him. He will notice me eventually."

She smiled, "Alright, come on, love." She stood and after a quick good-bye to Stacie, led me back into the house.

I saw the moment Marcus recognized us. His eyes went wide and he stopped talking mid-sentence as he took in our appearance. I flushed in embarrassment, but I kept my head up as we approached. I heard him excuse himself from the conversation he had been in and headed over to greet us.

"Bella, what a delight," he said, taking in my near nudity.

Aubrey laughed, "Hello, Marcus. Are you enjoying the view?"

I felt my blush grow deeper as he grinned and finally turned to look at my mistress. "Very much. But I have to admit that you've surprised me again. This isn't a look I expected to see on our favorite DJ," he said softly.

Aubrey smiled, reaching out to play idly with my collar. "I know, but she is indulging her mistress. Aren't you, my pet?" She said the last part to me.

I looked up into her loving eyes and smiled, "Yes, Mistress. I only want to please you."

She smiled at me for a moment before turning back to Marcus. He was watching us with obvious jealousy. "Damn it, Bella. How is it that every time you bring her out, she manages to surprise me?"

Aubrey chuckled and I answered with a smirk, "Just wait, sir. We have more surprises in store for later."

My mistress gripped my collar roughly and lowered her voice into a warning. "Beca…"

I dropped my eyes, "I'm sorry, Mistress."

She relaxed her hand and turned back to Marcus. "She is right though. The night is young and we have more surprises planned for later." I felt smug, but I was careful to keep the emotion off my face.

Marcus tensed and his voice was eager when he asked, "So you really are doing a scene later?"

Aubrey chuckled again, "Yes, it's time to share my pet's talents with the community."

"Excellent, maybe Alli here can learn a thing or two," Marcus said, pulling lightly on the leash he held. For the first time, I noticed that he had brought the sub Aubrey had borrowed on the night of his party. She looked up at me with a combination of awe and resentment in her eyes and I wondered what Marcus had said about me.

I didn't have time to puzzle it out, because Aubrey said, "Maybe. We'll see you around Marcus, we must mingle more."

"Of course, Bella. Enjoy yourself Miss Mitchell," he said before Aubrey pulled me to another part of the house.

By the time we were headed to the stage in one of the large sitting rooms, rumors had spread and the room was packed with people. Aubrey hadn't brought me into this room yet, and I felt my breath catch at the sight of the metal contraption sitting on the stage. I vaguely remembered it from my history classes and I turned wide eyes to my mistress. She smiled at me and said, "Yes, Beca. It is what you think it is. That is a pillory. I asked for it so that you could be restrained in such a way as to still be visible to the audience."

"Yes, Mistress," I said feeling nerves dance along my skin.

She smiled and pulled me up onto the stage. A hush fell over the crowd as my mistress unclipped my leash and set in on a waiting table. While she collected her bag of toys, I studied the pillory. It wasn't historically accurate from what I could remember. This one had a hole for my neck and wrists, each with a clip for the rings on my collar and wrist cuffs. It was made of thin metal pipes that wouldn't hide any part of my body. Behind the structure, there was a small padded stool that attached to two cuffs near the floor. It took me a moment but I realized that the stool was there to support the weight of my hips and the cuffs were for my ankles. I knew that once I was locked into this structure, I would be completely exposed to my mistress, and unable to move away at all. The thought caused arousal to race through me, turning my nerves into heated anticipation. I immediately began to wonder what my mistress would do to me once she had me helplessly locked into place.

I felt her step up behind me and my breath caught. She whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mistress," I breathed.

"Good," was all she said as she gently ran a hand up my back in a comforting gesture. Then she gently moved me into position and locked my ankles in place. She had to adjust the height of the stool before I was able to comfortable rest my hips over it. Then she adjusted the rest of the pillory so that my neck could reach the appropriate hole comfortably. Once she had me completely secured, she softly asked, "Are you ok, Beca?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said.

"Good," she replied before turning to our audience. "Thank you all. I know you've all heard rumors about my new pet and I've decided to share her talents with you tonight. Please do not say anything until we are done."

I squirmed hearing the crowd's response to Aubrey speech, but when she turned back to me, I stilled, anticipation running though me. "Who do you belong you?" She asked softly enough that no one else could hear.

"I belong to you, Mistress Bella," I said, letting the truth sink in.

"Yes, my love, you do. Remember, I am doing this for both of our pleasures. Not for the audience. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said, feeling moisture pool between my thighs.

She didn't say anything else as she moved past me to the table with her bag, but as she moved, she ran her nails along my back and I shuddered. I could hear her chuckling lightly in response. I couldn't see what she was doing, and heat raced through me as I waited. After a long moment, I felt her move beside me. Then I felt the sting of the flogger fall onto my back. I gasped, jerking in my bonds. She didn't give me time to recover before the next blow landed. I relaxed as much as I could, accepting the flogging, knowing that she was only warming me up. As the blows landed more decisively, I forgot about the audience, focusing solely on what my mistress was doing. After several minutes, my mistress stopped and put the flogger down. She began to gently rub her hands over my slightly tender skin and I relaxed further into her touch, sighing happily. Gradually her hands wrapped around me in an almost hug and she began to caress my nipples, I moaned, arching as much as I was able into her touch. She chuckled lightly and pinched hard on my nipples. I groaned and she released me, moving away for a moment before returning to attach the weighted clamps to my erect nipples. I gasped as they immediately began to tug down on my breasts.

I heard soft murmuring from around the room and immediately remembered the audience. I tensed realizing that they must all have a perfect view of my exposed breasts being pulled down by the clamps. My mistress noticed and moved up and began to stroke me again. "You're _mine_," she hissed and I relaxed again, knowing it was true and that she would protect me.

Once I had relaxed, Aubrey moved back to her bag to collect her next toy. I heard a sharp whistle and yelped as the riding crop landed hard against my exposed ass. There were small titters of laughter from the crowd, but I quickly forgot them again as my mistress moved around me raining blows down over my exposed body. Each blow caused the clamps to swing lightly and it felt like they were pulling on my clit. I sank into the sensations, feeling myself further submit to my mistress' pleasures. I didn't fall into the trance yet, but I forgot everything but the sharp blows of Aubrey's affection and my own growing arousal. I whimpered when the crop stopped falling on my heated flesh and my mistress chuckled softly, easily reading my desires.

She moved away and when she returned, she positioned herself behind me. I wasn't sure what she would do, but I heard the audience's appreciative response to whatever she held. I didn't have long to wonder, before I felt cold metal against my anus. I tensed momentarily and Aubrey paused. "Who do you belong to, Beca?" she called out, loud enough to be heard by the entire room.

I relaxed, opening to her as I said, "I belong to you, Mistress Bella." It turned into a moan as she slid the plug into me. It was larger than I was used to and I nearly came from the sensation of it filling me.

"Good girl," Aubrey said, giving me a light slap of the ass and drawing laughter from the crowd. I whimpered, but she didn't respond. Instead she moved back to her bag to collect something else. It was a paddle and the first heavy blow against my ass was enough to send me over the edge.

"I'm yours, Bella!" I screamed as I shuddered out my release and I felt the trance wash over me.

"Yes, you are, my pet," my mistress said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I smiled dreamily, and completely forgot where we were, all of my focus on my mistress as she began to paddle me in earnest. I could feel another distant orgasm begin to build, but I remained completely relaxed and open to my mistress' wishes. I don't know how many times she brought the paddle down, but I whimpered when she stopped. She stepped away from me and I could feel her eyes on me. For a moment, I floated in my blissful trance as I stayed attuned to my mistress.

"Come for me, my pet," she ordered, still standing several feet away from me. Instantly, the distant build of pleasure washed over me and I came again, moaning. Some part of me registered the shocked gasps from around the room, but my tranced mind ignored it, waiting for my mistress' next command. It came the moment the room quieted again. "Lift your head and let them see, Beca."

I looked up and smiled placidly at the people around me, not caring that they had all witnessed me come twice for my mistress. She had commanded it, and I had obeyed. I could see surprise, awe, jealousy and any number of other emotions on the faces of those around me, but I didn't care enough to pay attention. And then my mistress moved up beside me and released me from the pillory. When I could look at her again, I grinned to see the pride and pleasure in her eyes. As soon as my ankles were released, I knelt next to her and the room broke out in applause for my mistress. I smiled up at her and she gave my collar a small tug to draw me to my feet.

"You were perfect, love. Thank you," She said into my ear as she reattached my leash and led me from the stage. I smiled, content to float on the knowledge that I had pleased my mistress.

We were surrounded as soon as we stepped back onto the floor. I tried to kneel, but my mistress wrapped an arm around me, holding me to her. I smiled placidly at her and let the conversation flow around me. We eventually made it out of the room and my mistress pulled me to the side.

"Are you alright?" She asked, searching my eyes.

"Yes, Mistress," I said grinning at her.

She chuckled, "You're still deep in it, aren't you, love?" I shrugged, still smiling dreamily at her.

Before she could say anything else, Marcus approached. "Holy shit, Bella," he said by way of greeting.

My mistress laughed, "I told you we had more surprises in store, Marcus."

"I know, but I had no idea," he said chuckling. Then he turned to me and asked, "Are you alright, Beca?"

I smiled placidly at him and said, "Yes, sir."

His gaze sharpened for a moment before he turned back to my mistress. "Is she still in it?"

She beamed proudly at me and said, "Yes, she is." I smiled back at her.

Marcus spluttered, "But your scene ended like 20 minutes ago."

My mistress turned back to him, "I know. She'll stay this deep until either I bring her back out, or something happens to shock her out."

"Wow," was all he said.

My mistress chuckled again, "Marcus, she's the most natural submissive I've ever seen."

"I can see that. I'm just struggling to reconcile the DJ I know with this meek slave," he admitted.

I had remained silent as they discussed me, but his admission was able to filter through the fog enough to allow me to respond. "I'm still me, sir. But I belong to Aubrey. It brings her pleasure when I submit so completely."

Both dommes turned to me with startled looks, but I just smiled dreamily at them. My mistress chuckled, pulling me possessively to her. "Yes, love it does," she said before biting my neck. I moaned, melting into her and Marcus smiled.

"Well, I have to admit I'm jealous, but somehow, I get the feeling that even if I were a woman, she wouldn't submit like that to me.," he said sounding almost sad.

My mistress frowned at him, but I said, "I belong to Mistress Bella." They both smiled at me again, and Marcus left us.

"I love you, Beca," my mistress said when we were alone again.

I smiled, "I love you too, Mistress."

Before we could move on through the crowd, Stacie found us again. "Holy shit, you guys. That was some show." We both turned to her and smiled. "So, how much of that was pre-planned?" she asked conspiratorially.

My mistress laughed, "None of it. I brought a variety of toys to use, but Beca didn't know what to expect."

Stacie turned to me, "Is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied dreamily.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, you're still trancing aren't you? It wasn't an act?"

"None of my pet's reaction were staged, Stacie," my mistress huffed.

Stacie's wide eyes turned back to my mistress. "How?"

"It's Beca," my mistress said with a shrug.

"You can really make her orgasm on command?" the brunette asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

My mistress pulled me more tightly against her and I relaxed into her, laying my head on her shoulder. "My Beca is a wonder, Stacie," she said possessively. I smiled dreamily at her before glancing down and noticing Jesse gaping up at me. My mistress followed my gaze and smirked, "Jealous, Jesse?"

He turned to her and blushed, "Yes."

Stacie chuckled, "Come on, my pet. I think it's time I took you home. We'll talk again later Aubrey."

My mistress smiled, "Of course." Once our friends had left, my mistress turned to me and said, "I believe I'll take you home too, love. Are you ready to say your good-byes to our hostess?"

I smiled placidly and said, "Whatever pleases you, Mistress."

She grinned and led me through the house. We found Madam Fischer in the same drawing room from earlier. She stopped her conversation as soon as she noticed us. "Ah, Bella, that was an amazing show you put on."

"Thank you," my mistress said, smiling.

Madam Fischer smiled down at me. "Your pet was incredible."

I smiled up at her from my kneeling position. "Thank you, Madam," I said dreamily.

Her eyebrows went up and she turned back to my mistress who nodded and said, "None of it was staged."

"Oh, my. Well you are a lucky woman. I've only been able to get my Carla to trance once, and we've been together for 15 years. Even then, she fell out of it almost immediately. How do you do it?" Madam Fischer's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper.

My mistress chuckled, "My Beca is one of a kind."

Our hostess laughed, "I can see that. Well, thank you for the entertainment, Bella."

"You're welcome. It was our pleasure."

I leaned over and kiss Madam Fischer's boots again. When she stepped back I placidly smiled up at her and said, "Thank you for having us, Madam."

She smiled kindly down at me, "It was my pleasure, dear."

My mistress gave my leash a gentle tug and I stood. She led me out to the foyer where the same girl returned my coat to me. Once we were back in the car, my mistress turned to me and said, "Beca? Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said immediately.

She smiled and said, "It's time to come back now, honey."

I blinked, and pushed away the fog. Once my thoughts were clear, I smiled. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome, love. I'm so proud of you."

I grinned, "So we put on a good show?"

Aubrey laughed, "You did all the work."

"That's not true, I just stood there, bent over while you played me like a piano," I said laughing.

She grinned, "Maybe, but now I'm going to take you home and let you make me scream." I gasped as heat immediately raced to my center. My inner muscles clenching around the plug still lodged inside me.

I had forgotten about it. As she drove away from the party, I asked, "Why did you leave the plug in?"

She shot a wicked grin at me, "Because it's made to be seen, and I was the only one who got to see it on stage."

I was confused, but I couldn't get her to explain why until later, after we had both screamed through several orgasms, when she finally removed the plug. She showed it to me and it had a large green glass gem on the outside. I blushed, realizing that everyone at the party had seen the butt jewelry my mistress had given me during our scene. Aubrey had only laughed and said, "You're only mad because I didn't tell you about it earlier."

I sighed, knowing she was right.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, Aubrey called Mistress Sarah. She told her about running into the butch at the bondage shop and the challenge she had made. Aubrey then asked Sarah to discretely contact the guests from the previous night to keep quiet about our performance. Neither Aubrey nor I wanted to scare off the butch. Mistress Sarah agreed to help spread the word.

Once Aubrey hung up the phone, I asked, "So, if the butch shows up on the 12th, what will happen?"

Aubrey immediately tensed and looked nervous. She looked down at me, where I was cuddling against her side on the couch, and said, "That depends, Beca. How far are you willing to let it go?"

I almost just told her that I trusted her, but I stopped when I realized that it was a question I needed to answer truthfully. Not that I didn't trust her, but we needed an honest discussion about both of our limits. So, I thought about it before answering. "I don't want to be completely tied up. I don't trust her enough to be at her mercy."

Aubrey nodded, "Alright. I would agree with that." She relaxed as she said it and I smiled at her. She returned the smile for a moment before she turned serious again. "What about just having your wrists bound?"

Again, I took my time in answering, and Aubrey waited patiently. Eventually, I nodded. "That would be ok as long as they aren't secured to anything else."

She nodded again, "And punishments?"

"I don't want her to leave any lasting marks, but I wouldn't mind the flogger or crop. But no bare-handed spanking. I don't want her filthy hands on me," I said after taking the time to consider.

Aubrey smiled slightly. "I agree, but these rules would also apply to me for the purposes on the competition."

I smiled, "I know, Mistress, but you may touch me in any way you want before and after the challenge."

Aubrey grinned and pulled me possessively against her. I moaned, turned on by her aggression. She relaxed slightly and softly said, "I don't want her hands on you either, but to be fair, she will probably need to touch you at least a little as submission isn't just about the punishments."

I bit my lip and looked away. I hadn't thought about that part. The thought of her touching me disgusted me, but my mistress was right. "How about, no touching anywhere that is covered by clothing?"

"Will you let me pick out your outfit for that night?" Aubrey demanded in such a way that it wasn't really a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, Mistress. But it will need to have enough skin showing that she won't feel that we're cheating."

"I know, but you are mine and I won't have her touching you on any of your privates. Those are only for my pleasure," She stated coldly and I looked up to see that her eyes had filled with possessive jealousy.

I pressed myself more fully against her and said, "I belong to you, Mistress Bella. I serve your pleasures." Her expression softened slightly, but not enough for us to continue this conversation for much longer. In a soft voice, I voiced the final rule that neither of us had yet mentioned. "You will need to remove my collar for the duration of the competition.

Instantly, jealous rage flooded her eyes and I found myself pinned under her on the couch before I even realized she had moved. She bit down on my neck and snarled, "You are _mine!"_

I whimpered, "Yes, Mistress. I am yours." I was instantly on the edge of orgasm, but I forced my body to relax under her, waiting for what she would do next.

My submission seemed to calm her and she sat back and apologized, "I'm sorry, Beca. You're right. It will be hard to see you without it in that setting, but I trust you."

I sat up and cupped her cheek. "I know, Mistress. But I will wear my new wrist cuffs so you will be reminded that I belong to you. Will that help?"

She kissed my palm before looking down at the metal cuffs I was still wearing. She smiled and said, "Yes, love. It will help."

I grinned, "Good, now may I ask a favor of you, Mistress?"

Her eyebrow went up and she said, "Sure."

I intentionally lowered my eyes, and adopted my most submission posture, "Then Mistress, will you please take me to your playroom and remind me how much I belong to you?"

I could feel the full weight of her possessive dominance even before she jerked on the collar and pulled me to her. I shuddered, but stayed passive as she dragged me down the hall. My mistress spent the rest of the day playing out delicious tortures on my body and I lost track of the number of times she made me scream out that I belonged to her.

True to her word, Aubrey picked out an outfit for me to wear for the dominance battle that exposed enough skin to be fair, but still kept me well covered. We were both subdued as I pulled on the leather bra, lacy underwear and short pleated leather skirt. Aubrey then did my makeup and I grinned when I saw the doe-eyed innocent effect she had managed to create. For her part, Aubrey was dressed in her most severe dominatrix look. Just looking at her was enough to make me wet with desire. When Aubrey noticed, she smirked at me and I blushed.

As soon as we walked into the club it was apparent that word had spread about the upcoming challenge. The entire club was packed with people. Eyes turned to us as we entered, but Aubrey ignored them as she led me through the crowd. She stopped when she found the manager, Mistress Brianne. "Hello, Brianne, busy night tonight," Aubrey said in a casual voice and I had to bite back a grin.

The manager turned to us and grinned, "Yes, I believe I have you to thank for that."

Aubrey smiled in return. "Actually, I think you should thank, Beca. She is apparently irresistible."

Mistress Brianne turned to me and I blushed. "Thank you, Beca," she said kindly.

"You're welcome, Mistress Brianne," I said, lowering my eyes.

She turned back to Aubrey and asked, "Do you think she will actually show up?"

Aubrey smirked, "Yes, I don't think her pride will allow her to back down gracefully from this challenge."

"Good," the other mistress said and I could hear the delight in her voice. "So what can I do to help?"

Aubrey turned to me and lifted my chin so I would meet her gaze. "Would you mind terribly if I put you on display until that butch shows up?" she asked nervously.

"No, Mistress," I answered immediately, feeling aroused by the thought. "I will do whatever pleases you."

She grinned before turning back to the manager. "Do you still have your cage?"

Mistress Brianne immediately began to grin. "Of course, Bella. Where would you like it?"

"Would it be too much trouble to put it on the stage? I'd like my pet to been seen the moment the butch enters," Aubrey said with a smirk.

The other domme laughed, "Of course. Give me a few minutes and once your pet is in place, come find me. I will mediate this challenge and I would like to go over your rules before we start."

"Of course. Thank you, Brianne," Aubrey said gratefully. The manager waved off the thanks and hurried to the bar to begin issuing orders. Aubrey turned to me and asked, "Is this ok, Beca?"

I grinned, "It's genius."

Aubrey returned the grin. "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome, Mistress," I replied.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself locked in a cage that had been situated on one side of the stage by two of the club's bouncers. I watched as Aubrey spoke quietly with Mistress Brianne. They both shot glances over at me several times and I just smiled at them. A few minutes later, I saw Stacie come in with Jesse. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed me and she quickly made a beeline over to the stage.

"What's going on, Beca?" she asked as soon as she was close enough for me to hear.

I grinned down at her and explained the situation. Stacie and Jesse were both laughing by the time I was done.

"That bitch has no idea what she's doing, does she?" Stacie asked.

"Nope, but it's going to be fun to watch her try," I said mischievously.

My obvious glee made Stacie pause and give me a strange look. I lifted an eyebrow and she shook her head. "I just never want to get on either yours or Aubrey's bad side. You guys are malicious."

I chuckled, "True, but we like you Stacie. You're safe from our wrath."

Aubrey had made her way back over to us and she asked, "What about our wrath?"

Stacie turned to her and explained, "Your pet was just reminding me to never get between the two of you."

Aubrey laughed, "That's true."

I felt a weighted gaze fall on me and I looked up to see Marcus staring at me and I blushed. He began to make his way towards our small group, but Mistress Brianne cut him off. I think she was explaining the situation to him and after a moment he glanced back over at me before nodding in agreement to whatever the other domme had said. He joined us a few minutes later.

By way of greeting, he said, "Brianne has explained the situation to me and asked that I help keep things civil."

Aubrey relaxed noticeably, and turned to him with a smile. "Thank you, Marcus."

"It's no problem," he said, smiling fondly at us.

I noticed a disturbance by the door and looked up to meet the butch's eyes across the room. I tensed and softly said, "She's here." Everyone turned to watch as the butch made her way to us, followed by several people who had obviously arrived with her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aubrey adopt a deceptively relaxed posture. She smirked at the butch as she approached.

"Look at this, she's all wrapped up for me like a present," the butch said smirking at Aubrey.

"This was just to make sure we started on even footing," Aubrey said, returning the smirk. "I see that you haven't learned your lesson about poaching another domme's property."

The woman glared at Aubrey. "I asked around about you. Apparently, you're just a bitch for hire. Well, I think your _career_ is about to end, Bella."

I had to grit my teeth at the butch's insult to prevent myself from spewing out the insults I wanted to say. Instead, I lowered my eyes and adopted a submissive posture, trusting Aubrey to take care of it. She just laughed at the other domme and said, "If that's what you think, then we should do this properly. We can hold this little challenge on the stage in full view of the rest of the club."

"Fine, but when I've made your little bitch kneel, you will regret turning this into a public scene," she snarled.

Aubrey gave the other an evil grin, "Fine. Marcus, will you please ask Mistress Brianne to join us. I believe she will want to referee this little battle."

"Of course, Bella," Marcus agreed smoothly, walking away.

The butch gave Aubrey a questioning look. "Brianne is the manager of this club," Aubrey explained.

"Perfect, I will enjoy humiliating you in front of your boss," the butch said with a grin.

Aubrey didn't respond, she just stepped up onto the stage and opened the cage. She looked into my eyes for a minute, silently asking if I was ok. I nodded and stepped out of the cage. The butch immediately stepped onto the stage, putting me between herself and Aubrey.

When Marcus and Brianne joined us a moment later she quietly asked for the butch's name, before turning to the gathered audience. She raised her voice to be heard throughout the room. "We have a special treat for you all tonight. Mistress Bella and Mistress Alex are going to battle for the submissive, Beca." She paused as the audience cheered. She turned to the two dommes and said, "Here are the rules: You may not touch each other. You will only touch the slave on her exposed skin. No punishment may leave any mark on the sub that would last past this evening. You may bind her wrists together, but she is not to be bound in any other way. The first to make the slave kneel and accept a collar is the winner and will own all rights to the submissive. Do you both agree?"

"Yes, Brianne," Aubrey said immediately.

Alex took another moment as she thought about her options before she said, "I agree."

Brianne turned to me, "Beca, what is your safe word?"

"It's red, Mistress," I said projecting to be heard throughout the room.

Brianne nodded and turned back to Aubrey and Alex, "Did you hear that?" They both nodded and she continued, "If the slave uses her safe word, you will immediately stop what you are doing. If you don't, you will be removed from the club and never allowed to return. Do you understand?" They both indicated that they did, and Brianne gestured to a table that had been brought onto the stage. "Good, now these are the toys you may use for this challenge. Do either of you have any questions?" Neither of them did and Brianne issued her final order. "Please place your collars on the table and you may begin. This will only end when Beca kneels, or you both admit defeat and you each lose any claim on her."

Alex moved to the table first, pulling a leather collar from her back pocket to set it down. Aubrey stepped up to me and whispered, "I love you, Beca," as she unbuckled my collar.

I immediately felt naked without it, but I steeled my spine and whispered, "I love you too, Bre."

Aubrey gave me a small smile before turning to place her collar on the table. I moved to stand in the center of the stage watching both dommes, my head held high. I knew how this was going to end, but I was a little nervous about what would happen before then. Alex turned away from her perusal of the items on the table to study me. Her eyes narrowed when I met her gaze, but she hesitated.

Aubrey watched her for a moment before she said, "Alex, you claimed that true submission comes from a slave being without restraints, now's your chance to prove your statement true." I knew she was baiting the other domme and I had to struggle to keep the smirk from my face.

The butch glared at Aubrey, but she strode over to me, turning the glare on me. I gazed up into her eyes and she snarled, "Kneel slave."

"No," I said smirking at her.

Her eyes darkened, but her voice had taken on a soft and seductive tone as she said, "If you kneel to me, I will give you more pleasure than you've ever imagined."

I didn't bother to answer; I just turned my back on her so that I was now facing the audience. She let out an angry little growl and I felt Aubrey step up next to me. She reached out and gently stroked one finger down my bare neck. The touch sent a shiver through me as my body recognized her caress.

"Kneel, my pet," she purred in my ear. I gritted my teeth against the whimper that wanted to escape. Instead, I focused on the crowd. I was surprised to see that I recognized several of the people from the Fischer party. They were all grinning, obviously waiting for the inevitable to happen. Mistress Sarah caught my eye and winked. I smirked in response and settled in to wait for whatever would happen next.

After that, Alex and Aubrey seemed to take turns, gently caressing my bare skin and urging me to submit to them. I could tell that Aubrey was letting the butch lead this charade, and several times, I had to fight with myself to keep from kneeling for her. I knew she wasn't ready for that as we both wanted to thoroughly humiliate the arrogant butch, but it was still hard. Alex lost patience with the gentle touches first and she grabbed the riding crop. I grunted under the sharp blows that began to rain down on me as she circled my body.

"If you submit to me, I will stop," she said after a few minutes.

I just smirked at her in response, crossing my arms in front of me. Her eyes blazed with anger and she landed a sharp blow on my breast. I gasped at the sudden pain, but I quickly brought myself back under control and let my hands fall to my sides. I rolled my shoulders back to better present my breasts for her. She took the bait and smacked my other breast with the crop. I didn't even flinch. Immediately, I felt the sting of the flogger on my back and I jerked forward slightly. Alex glared at Aubrey, obviously thinking that she had been getting through to me. However, Alex backed off and let Aubrey have her turn. I had just enough time before the second blow to land to regain my control. I remained stoic under her flogging. At some point, she closed the distance between us and demanded that I submit.

"No, Bella," I said defiantly.

She leaned in closer so I could hear her soft chuckle. Part of me relaxed, knowing that she was enjoying this. She covered the movement by gripping my wrists and buckling the cuffs together behind me. Then she paced around me and looked into my eyes as she brought the flogger down across my breasts. I could see the possessiveness in her eyes, but they were also amused and I gave her a small smile when she stepped between me and the crowd.

Alex stepped up behind me and fisted a hand in my hair. She used her free hand to wrap an arm around my stomach and pull me against her. She growled, "Kneel, slave. You will belong to me."

"No," I said again, and her hand tightened in my hair, pulling my head back.

"I can do more for you than that blonde beauty queen. Submit and I will make sure you forget her every touch," she stated.

I nearly lost my temper at that, but I managed to keep myself under control. Aubrey however was another matter. Her immediate possessive fury hit me like a wave of heat coming from the other side of the stage and I gasped. Alex's grip tightened and I think she thought that she had won. But Aubrey stepped up in front of us, glaring down at me with the full force of her dominant will. My eyes immediately lowered submissively and I went limp in the butch's arms. Alex must have looked into Aubrey's eyes because she gasped and released me. I instantly sank to my knees before my mistress, lowering to kiss her boots. She fisted a hand in my hair and pulled me up to my knees. I obeyed her unspoken command when she released my hair and stayed in place as she buckled her collar back into place. I closed my eyes as the collar brought the familiar promise of safety and love.

"Who do you belong you, Beca?" She demanded triumphantly.

"I belong to you, Mistress Bella," I answered immediately, feeling the trance fall over me as I completely submitted to her.

"Look at me, my pet," my mistress ordered and I looked up, smiling dreamily. I vaguely noticed that she had taken a small step to the side to give the audience a clear view of my trance. Distantly, I heard the crowd's surprised reactions, but I ignored it as I waited for my mistress' next order. She looked behind me and said, "Alex, come look at true submission."

I felt the butch move up to my other side and I turned to her. She was glaring down at me, but when she noticed my dreamy smile, her eyes widened in shock. My mistress drew her attention away from me and I saw the moment when her shock dissolved in the realization that we had humiliated her. Her eyes turned angry and she looked like she wanted to punch my mistress. I was on my feet standing between them before my fuzzy mind had even processed what I had seen in the butch. My mistress put a hand on my shoulder and I curled into her. Her hand lowered to hold me possessively against her as she coldly said, "Maybe next time you will head the warnings and not try to steal someone else's property."

"You staged this farce," the butch growled.

My mistress laughed, "It doesn't matter whether I did or not. Beca is _mine._ You never had a chance. But I gave you the opportunity to back out of this gracefully. You didn't take it."

"You bitch!" Alex bellowed advancing on us.

The insult drove away the trance and I stepped away from Aubrey. "You will not insult my mistress again. You lost, get over it," I said in a dangerously calm voice.

The butch glared down at me. "You're not really submissive. No true submissive would take punishment like I gave you tonight without submitting."

I laughed. "You saw me submit. It only took one look from a real domme to make me kneel."

I saw the intention in her eyes a split second before she moved and I could have avoided the fist that plowed into my face, but I chose not to. I regretted it immediately as the blow landed much harder than I anticipated and I collapsed onto the stage floor. Aubrey rushed towards Alex, but Marcus was able to step between them before she reached the butch. The club's bouncers surrounded Alex and ushered her from the club.

Brianne called after them, "You are banned from this club for life. Do not return or I will immediately contact the police." Alex didn't acknowledge if she had heard the warning.

As soon as the butch was off the stage, Aubrey's fury faded enough for worry to leak through and she crouched by my side and asked, "Are you ok, Beca?"

My face was throbbing viciously and I had no idea if anything was broken because my hands were still cuffed behind my back. I looked up at Aubrey and tried not to grimace. "I don't know. Can you release my hands?"

Horror filled her eyes and she immediately reached down to unclip my cuffs. "Yeah, love. I'm so sorry," she said softly.

I tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over me and I lay back down. "Shit," I moaned. I finally reached up and carefully inspected the damage to my face. I sighed in relief, nothing felt broken. She had hit me on the cheek, and I knew I would at least get a black eye from it.

Aubrey watched me closely, the first tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Beca. I shouldn't have egged her on. This is all my fault."

I shifted, so I could curl myself into her arms. "It's ok, Bre. I'll be fine. I just need a minute to regain my balance, and maybe an ice pack for the swelling," I said as soothingly as I could.

She gasped and looked down to see that my cheek had begun to rapidly swell. She looked around in panic, but Stacie was there, shoving a bag of ice into Aubrey's hand. "Thanks," she told the brunette absently, as she carefully pressed the ice against my aching cheek.

I winced, but when Aubrey began to pull away, I put my hand on her arm to stop her. "It's ok, Bre. Just be gentle," I told her.

She studied me for a moment before nodding and she lightly set the ice back against my cheek. "Alright, love. Just relax."

I gave her a small smile before looking past her to where Stacie, Jesse and Marcus were hovering. "I'm ok, you guys. Really, I am, but I won't complain if one of you finds me an aspirin." Their expressions softened, and Jesse all out grinned.

"Dude, you can really take a hit. That was nice," he said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him, but Stacie and Marcus both turned to glare at him. Jesse immediately sobered and decided to go find me some pain killers. I would have thought that Aubrey hadn't heard him since she didn't turn to glare at him, but I could feel her stiffen against me. I reached out to gently trace her cheek with my finger. "He's just kidding, honey." She bit her lips and nodded her understanding as a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. I wiped them away and sat up to pull her in for a kiss.

She melted into the kiss. After a moment she pulled back and apologized again. "I'm so sorry, Beca."

"Really, it's fine. But will you please take me home? We have a victory to celebrate," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her while still pressing the bag of ice to my cheek.

It surprised a laugh out of my girlfriend. But she sobered almost immediately and said, "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if you have a concussion or something?"

I sighed and crawled out of her lap to stand up. I managed to get up without the dizziness coming back. "I'm fine, see? If I had a concussion, I would be dizzy and nauseous. But, I'm not. Please, I'd like to go home."

She sighed and nodded, climbing to her feet. "Alright, as soon as Jesse returns with your aspirin, I'll take you back to your apartment."

I froze. "I want to go home with you, Bre," I said carefully, feeling my heart in my throat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Beca," she said softly, her expression unreadable.

I felt my eyes narrow as anger began to rise in me. "Why?" I spit out, not trusting myself to say anything else.

She sighed and wouldn't look at me. "Because I think it would be better if we both had a night alone to clear our heads."

I exploded. "What the fuck, Bre?" I asked, my voice loud enough to carry throughout the club. I heard conversations stop as people turned back to the new drama unfolding on the stage. Aubrey still wouldn't look at me and I spun around to leave. I took two steps before I stopped. I let the ice bag fall out of my heads as I rushed back over to Aubrey. I gripped her chin and forced her to meet my eyes. I could see the agony of her guilt in them as they landed on my swollen face. I took a deep breath to push down my rage and asked, "Who do you belong to?"

Her eyes widened and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. "I'm yours, Beca," she said on a sob.

"And I'm yours, Bre. That's what this was all about. Don't push me away now," I pleaded. She nodded and I gave her a soft kiss. Then I noticed the crowd watching us with rapt attention and I knew I needed to do something to put Aubrey back in control of the situation. I put on my best challenging smirk and looked into Aubrey's watery green eyes. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She studied me with wariness before replying, "Yes…"

I leaned in conspiratorially and softly said, "I let that bitch hit me."

Aubrey's tears dried up in an instant as the full force of her possessive fury washed away her guilt. She grabbed my collar and roughly pulled me even closer to her. "What did you say?"

Relief made my knees go weak, but I knew I needed to bait her a little bit further to prevent her from sliding back into guilt on the drive home. I forced my smirk to deepen and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I. Let. Her. Hit. Me," I said, in the most patronizing tone I could manage.

Her eyes blazed with fury as she released my collar long enough to grip my wrists and bring them up to my chin. She fiddled with them for a moment before releasing them. Need raced through me as I realized that she had attached the cuffs to my collar. "Come on, slave. I am taking you home to deal with you," she growled as she took my arm and began pulling me towards the exit. I caught Stacie's worried gaze as we passed and I winked at her, so she would know that I was ok. The rest of the crowd parted before us and no one tried to stop us on our way out.

Aubrey fumed in silence the whole way home and I sat quietly, trying not to distract her any further. She hadn't released my wrists, so I propped my chin in my hands and sat as still as possible. Aubrey waited just long enough for the door to close behind us before she shoved me against it and screamed, "Why?"

I met her furious glare with open honesty as I replied in a calm even tone. "Because she is a menace and she could really hurt someone. She needs to be stopped, and that room was full of some of the most influential dommes in the community. They will make sure that Alex isn't welcome at any club or event in the city, maybe even the state."

That obviously wasn't the explanation Aubrey was expecting because she let me go, the anger quickly draining from her. "Oh," was all she said for a long moment and I could see the implications of what I had said flitting through her mind. Finally, she met my eyes again with a look of such love and wonder that it took my breath away. "You are incredible. I love you so much, Beca."

"I love you too, Bre," I said and started to smile at her, but the movement caused my cheek to throb painfully and I winced.

Aubrey's eyes filled with concern and she gently cupped the other cheek. "I wish you hadn't let her hit you, but I understand why you did. You weren't trying to protect me; you were trying to protect the other subs in the city."

I nodded, "Well, I was trying to protect you too, but I'll be honest. I didn't think she'd hit quite so hard."

Aubrey chuckled and I knew I was completely forgiven. She bent her head down to claim my lips in a tender, loving kiss. When she pulled back, we were both smiling and I didn't even mind the throbbing in my cheek. She reached out and released my wrists. "Come on, love. We should ice your cheek some more."

I pouted, "Can't we celebrate first?"

She let out a short burst of laughter before taking my hand and leading me into the playroom. Aubrey was gentle as she carefully pulled off my clothes and tied me spread eagle on the bed. Then she slowly stripped off her own clothes while I watched. Heat coursed through me and I felt moisture pool between my thighs. She crawled onto the bed and began to run torturously gentle hands along my body. I moaned, arching my body into her touch. Aubrey chuckled and lowered her mouth to my nipple, teasing it lightly with the tip of her tongue. After a moment, she moved to the other one, continuing to gently torment me.

I squirmed, desperately wanting to feel her fingers fill me. "Please Bre, I want you inside," I whimpered.

She pulled back and roughly pinched the nipple she had just had in her mouth. "What did you just call me?" she snapped out.

I gasped at the delicious pain radiating from my nipple. It took me a minute to realize my mistake before I panted out, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm sorry."

She released her grip on me but she continued to glare down at me. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress. I belong to you," I said lowering my eyes.

"That's right, my pet. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Mistress. Please don't stop. I forgot myself for a moment. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I answered immediately. I could hear the desperation in my voice, but I didn't care. I needed her to take me and make me remember that I was hers.

She studied me for a moment before lowering her mouth back to my breast. She continued to gently lick and suck on the erect nipple and I whimpered wanting more. My whimper seemed to spur her into action because she lifted her mouth from my right nipple so she could bite viciously into the other breast. I bucked under her, letting out a startled yelp. She grinned up at me before moving lower to bite my side. I bucked again, panting under the sudden need racing through me. Aubrey shifted again and leaned across my lap to bite into my hip. I moaned, feeling suddenly close to release.

She pulled back just far enough to look up and meet my eyes. Her eyes blazed with possessive hunger and the breath caught in my throat. "Do not come until I give you permission," she snarled.

"Yes, Mistress," I said, feeling even more turned on by her.

She immediately lowered her mouth to bite my inner thigh and I let out a short scream of need as I jerked under her and nearly falling over the edge into bliss. My mistress' teeth eased open and she began to suck hard on the spot she had just bit. I groaned as need raced through me, causing even more moisture to pool between my thighs. I fought a vicious battle with myself to not come, but she didn't ease up and I could feel myself sliding closer to that edge as she continued biting and sucking my tender skin. Just before I lost all control and gave in to the pleasure, I froze and Aubrey released my inner thigh. I whimpered desperately.

She looked up at me and demanded, "Who do you belong to, Beca?"

"I'm yours, Mistress," I moaned.

She smirked at me and shoved three fingers as deep into me as they would go. "Come now, my pet," she growled, thrusting against my clenching inner walls as I came screaming. She continued to thrust through the first orgasm and I felt another one rapidly building. "You are mine, Beca," she said and I felt myself suspended on the edge of my second release. "Come for me," she ordered and I shuddered out a second orgasm. She continued to thrust into me, rubbing my clit with her thumb in time with each thrust, until each thrust brought on a new release and I was repeatedly screaming out her ownership of me.

I was still trembling when my mistress released me from the bed and cradled me in her arms. "You are amazing, love," she said softly kissing my temple.

I smiled weakly up at her and replied, "Thank you, Mistress." We sat like that for a long time before I stopped trembling from the repeated orgasms. I shifted and asked, "Would you like me to touch you, Mistress?"

Aubrey looked down at me and smiled, "I always like it when you touch me, Beca. But you don't need to right now. I'm content to just hold you for a bit longer."

"But, you gave me so many orgasms, don't you want to come too?" I asked, concerned by her apparent lack of need.

She just chuckled and said, "Love, you have no idea what it does to me to see you so helpless to my touch. I had several orgasms while I was touching you."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Oh," was the only response I had.

Aubrey chuckled again and sighed, "Come on, get up. We really do need to ice your cheek before bed. Since you don't want to play with ice, we should go into the living room."

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about my bruised cheek. I knew that Aubrey was right, but I hated the cold and really didn't want to have to ice my face. "Can't we just cuddle a little longer, Mistress?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes narrowed, and she coldly refused. "No, now get up."

I sighed and crawled from her lap. She stood behind me, lightly slapping my ass as she said, "You're the one who let that bitch hit you. So now, think of icing your cheek as punishment for your momentary stupidity."

I hung my head. "Yes, Mistress," I said, knowing she was right.

Aubrey just let out another chuckle and led me from the room.

* * *

Author's Note: The next week and a half are going to be kinda crazy for me, and I don't know if I will have a chance to post the next chapter before the beginning of March, but I will try. Please read/review, I love hearing your thoughts and they will make the next week so much brighter.


End file.
